


寻找爱丽丝 中文翻译

by mushroomliang



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 141,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: Alice isn't dead是由《欢迎来到夜谷》的制作工作室于2016年推出的播客节目，目前共有三季。之前由Big Ocean大大翻译了前两集，并暂时将其中文标题译作《寻找爱丽丝》，很荣幸能继续他的翻译工作。与《夜谷》类似，《爱丽丝》的故事同样充满都市传说与奇幻元素，讲述了一名卡车司机在寻找她失踪的妻子途中经历的重重异常事件。如果说《夜谷》塑造了一个将阴谋论和怪异现象视为常态的世界，《爱丽丝》则讲述了一个正常人误入怪异世界的故事，相较之下甚为有趣。我翻译的播客文本出自非官方台本博客alicescripts.tumblr.com，欢迎大家到各podcast网站收听正版。
Relationships: Alice/Keisha | The Narrator (Alice Isn't Dead)





	1. 第一季，第一集：Omelet 煎蛋

爱丽丝 我……  
Alice. I…  
我想先告诉你……啊 该死！  
I want to start by saying…ah, shit!  
抱歉 有人打断我了  
Sorry, someone cut me off.  
总之 我想先告诉你 这并不是一个故事  
Anyway, I want to start by saying that this is not a story.  
这是场公路旅行 其实也差不多  
It’s a road trip. Which…same difference.  
出彩的旅行开始时激动人心 结束时令人满意  
In a good one the start is exciting, and the finish is satisfying,  
我们最终会到达某处 离出发点很远的地方  
and we end up somewhere else…somewhere a long way away from where we started.  
我不知道这场旅行何时源起 又是的从哪里开始  
I don’t know where this trip started, what counts as the first moment.  
由于别无他选 我就从那里开始讲吧  
But for a lack of a better answer, I’ll start with this:  
我会从那个煎蛋开始  
I’ll start with the omelet.

特别鸣谢audible.com的支持  
Thank you to audible.com for supporting Alice isn’t Dead and making this show possible.  
登陆audible.com/dead开启30天的试用期  
For a free 30 day trial go to audible.com/dead  
再说一遍：audible.com/dead  
That’s audible.com/dead  
本集结尾会公布这个问题的答案：  
And stick around after the show for the answer to this question:  
为什么小鸡要过马路？  
What does the chicken cross the road?  
不是你想的那样  
It’s not what you think.

我当时坐在一个加油站里  
I was sitting at a gas station.  
准确的说 是加油站里的一家小餐馆里  
Or, not a gas station, a diner that was in a gas station.  
加油站的餐饮区 我在那里面  
The diner part of the gas station. I was in that.  
那地方大概离华盛顿的斯波坎挺近的  
It was somewhere near Spokane, I think.  
我看见一个男人在吃煎蛋  
I saw a man eating an omelet.  
但重点不在煎蛋 而是在于他吃煎蛋的样子  
But it wasn’t the omelet, but it was just the way he was eating the omelet.  
他在吞食那个蛋  
He was devouring it.  
用他沾满油脂的修长手指挖起蛋黄  
Big chunks of yellow scooped up with long, grease-stained fingers,  
塞到他自己的嘴里  
just shoving them into his mouth.  
而且他还在盯着我  
And he was staring at me.  
他带着一顶黄色的帽子 就像……一顶棒球帽  
He was wearing a yellow hat, like, um, like a baseball hat.  
他的指甲也是黄色的  
His fingernails were yellow, too.  
不是烟熏的黄色 也不是涂得指甲油  
Not cigarette yellow or nail polish yellow;  
而是半透明的黄色 若隐若现  
translucent yellow, just below the surface.  
他穿着一件网球衫 脏死了 污秽不堪  
Polo shirt. Dirty. Filthy.  
脏得一般餐厅都不会让他进来  
Dirtier than you think a restaurant would allow someone to wear, would serve.  
衣服前面印着“蓟” 没有别的标志  
Just the word “Thistle” on the right breast. No logo.  
他如此贪婪地吞噬着煎蛋  
And he was moving that omelet from plate to mouth  
不像在进食  
like it had nothing to do with eating,  
倒像是一台机器在执行命令一样  
like he was just a machine that’s function was to do that.  
而且他还在盯着我  
And he was staring at me.  
不 他在打量我  
No, he was eyeing me.  
不对 就是盯着  
No. Staring.  
人们常说糟糕的经历就像噩梦缠身  
People say that bad experiences are like nightmares.  
但这并不是一场噩梦 它的真实感使我记忆犹新  
This wasn’t a nightmare. What I remember most about it was how real it was.  
就算噩梦结束了 我仍能清楚地记得  
Even as it happened, I noticed that the most,  
它是多么真实 我又如何深陷于现实当中  
how real it was, how I couldn’t escape that reality.  
不能忘掉它的任何一个细节  
How I would never be able to convince myself I remembered any part of it incorrectly.  
爱丽丝  
Alice.  
爱丽丝 我——  
Alice, I–

是这引擎 爱丽丝 引擎的声音  
It’s the engine, Alice. The sound of it.  
这么高 这么大的一辆卡车发出的噪音  
The noise of a truck this size, the height.  
呃 是高度的问题 现在没人能习惯这么高的车  
Ugh, it’s the height. None of us are used to being this height anymore.  
以前 我们骑马  
Once upon a time, we rode horses.  
我是说……你懂我的意思 我从来没见过这么高的马  
I mean…you know what I mean. I’ve never even seen a horse up close.  
是这高度 我会适应它的  
It’s the height. I’ll get used to it.  
远处立着一座塔 正从山坡上冒出来  
There’s this tower in the distance, coming out of the hillside.  
看起来它属于一家工厂 但还是……直直地从地里冒出来  
Looks like it’s part of a factory, but just…coming right out of the earth.  
真吓人  
Creepy.  
让人毛骨悚然 就像什么糟糕事要发生了一样  
Gut creepy, like something gone wrong.  
就像一桩残酷的罪行  
Like a terrible crime.  
看似虚幻 像传说一样  
Looks like something out of a myth.  
当现实虚幻得像传说一样  
Hmm, I guess that’s where myths come from,  
我猜这就是传说的起源  
when the real world looks like something out of a myth.  
我又有什么资格能批判现实与魔幻呢？  
Who am I at this point in my life to talk about unreality?  
真奇怪 它看起来不是真的  
That’s so weird. It doesn’t look real.  
哎 我还是忍不住去想我弃之身后东西  
Ugh. I can’t stop thinking about what’s behind me.  
不是说车后座上摆的东西 也不是我要运的货物  
Not the stuff in the back. Not what they’ve got me carrying.  
这次我好像要运旅行装的除臭剂  
I think this time it’s travel-sized deodorant.  
大多数除臭剂都能上飞机 根本不需要旅行装  
Most deodorant can go on a plane, you don’t need travel-sized versions.  
就算是大号的也没多大分量  
Not that many ounces even in full-sized ones.  
但是能让别人甘愿付钱的产品必须存在  
But anything that can hold a price a single human being will lay down  
我也没辙  
for cash has to exist and so here we are.  
所以 我和我的货物  
Me and my cargo.  
还得从一个没必要生产它的地方  
Hauling what needn’t have ever been from the place it needn’t have been made  
跑到一个没必要使用它的地方去  
to the place it needn’t be used.  
我可没分心 我知道你在想什么 爱丽丝  
I’m not getting distracted. I know what you’re thinking, Alice.  
我是在刻意回避话题 我没必要解释给你听  
This is intentional avoidance. I don’t have to explain myself to you.  
但是我会解释的  
But I will.  
我……我刚刚开过了一个写着“阿纳康达出口机会”的路标  
I just…I just passed an exit sign that said “Anaconda Opportunity.”  
不错的邀请 但我想—— 我是说 还是算了吧 谢谢  
That’s a fine invitation, but I think, uh, I mean, no thanks.  
还是把机会让给别人吧  
I will pass that opportunity up.  
我得解释  
An explanation.  
听好  
Right.

大块大块的鸡蛋 咀嚼它们  
Big chunks of eggs. Chewing them.  
吞噬它们  
Devouring them.  
他看见我了  
He saw me staring back.  
现在我们在对视  
Now we were staring at each other,  
在餐厅里 我们二人之间 有着某种紧张骇人的东西  
something electric and monstrous there in the diner between us.  
死亡就藏在塑料天花板和凹陷的皮质隔间中  
The face of death in styrofoam ceiling tiles and sagging pleather booths.  
他站起来 走到我的桌边  
He got up and approached my table.  
他的衣服沾满污秽  
His clothes were filthy.  
他的腿走起来像是一滩糊在躯干上的肉  
He walked like his legs weren’t muscle and bone, but just,  
而不是由肌肉和骨骼组成的  
uh, sacks of meat attached to his torso.  
他在我对面坐下 舔了舔舌头  
He sat across from me and he licked his lips.  
他说话的声音像是风吹过洞口时发出的哨声  
When he spoke, his voice sounded like the accidental hollowing of the wind.  
今晚天气不错 他说  
“It’s a fine evening,” he said.  
看样子不会下雨  
“Doesn’t look much like rain.”  
鸡蛋在他的嘴唇和下巴上结了一层壳 他的牙齿在几何学上是个悖论  
Egg crusted his lips and his chin, his teeth were an impossibility of spacing and angle.  
他的语气和他说的话一点都不搭  
Nothing about his tone matched the words he was saying.  
我什么话都没说  
At first I didn’t say anything.  
我以为如果我一言不发 他就会走开呢  
I thought if I was quiet, he would go away,  
但… 这对于那些本不想打扰你的人来说也许有用  
but…that only works with people who aren’t already in it to bother you,  
对其他糟糕的人毫无用处  
who haven’t already made up their minds to be awful.  
你不会介意我和你一起吧 他说  
“Hope you don’t mind if I join you,” he said.  
这不是一个问题 也不是请求  
Not a question or a request,  
而是… 一句玩笑  
but…a joke.  
我实际上想自己吃 我说  
“I actually was hoping to eat alone,” I said.  
好人有好报 他说  
“Good people deserve good things,” he said.  
我无言以对  
I didn’t know what to say to that.  
他用好大的力气挠了挠脸  
He scratched his cheek, scratched it really hard,  
我发誓他脸上掉了些皮  
and I swear that some of it peeled away under his fingers.  
这里很危险 他说  
“It’s dangerous out here,” he said.  
哪里？ 我问 这个州？这个国家？  
“Out where?” I said. “This state? This country?  
人生？人生很危险？你是想过来跟我解释死亡吗？  
Life? Life is dangerous? Did you come over here to explain death to me?”  
他笑了  
He laughed.  
是的 他说 我是要向你解释一下死亡  
“Yes,” he said. “I came over to explain death to you.”  
他凑了过来 他的口气很重  
He leaned in close. His breath was rotten.  
不是很难闻 像是水果腐烂为泥土的味道  
Not bad, but like fruit turning to soil.  
想看点好玩的吗？ 他问  
“Want to see something funny?” he asked.  
他站起身 他的衬衣上写着 蓟  
He got up. ‘Thistle,’ his shirt said.  
他面部松弛 脸型奇怪  
His face was slack and not quite arranged right.  
像是人类 又绝不是  
Like human, but not.  
他走到另一张桌前 那里坐着个男人 大概是卡车司机  
He walked over to a table where there was this man, uh, a truck driver probably.  
他看起来挺像卡车司机的  
He looked like a truck driver.  
一个卡车司机应该长什么样？  
What does a truck driver look like?  
嘿，厄尔 衣服上写着蓟的男人说  
“Hey, Earl,” the Thistle man said.  
干什么？ 厄尔抬起头来  
“Huh?” said Earl, looking up.  
他看起来也和我一样不想被打搅  
He seemed just as unhappy as me to be disturbed.  
就在这时 衣服上写着蓟的男人抓了他后颈一把  
But then the Thistle man grabbed him by the back of his neck,  
厄尔的表情变得茫然起来  
and Earl’s face went vacant.  
衣服上写着蓟的男人抓着厄尔的脖子把他拽了起来 厄尔跟着他一同走了  
The Thistle man picked Earl up by the neck, and Earl walked with him.  
他看起来像快睡着了 有些原本属于他的东西不见了  
He looked asleep, almost, or like some part of him wasn’t there anymore.  
厄尔和那个男人都没有付饭钱  
Neither Earl or the Thistle man paid their checks.  
没人对此做出什么 根本没人看见  
No one did anything. No one looked.  
但这——  
But it was–

有时候我最恨你了 爱丽丝  
There are times I hate you more than any of them, Alice.

在停车场里 他在等我  
…out to the parking lot. He was waiting for me.  
接着他做了件事  
It was what he did next.

我最先看见的是山脉 接着是蜿蜒的峡谷  
First, the mountains, then these canyons winding around themselves.  
一个多小时没见过一栋楼了  
Haven’t seen a house in an hour.  
天快黑了  
It’s getting dark now.  
表上显示的数字和我今早看见的一样  
The clock says the same things as it did when I started this morning,  
但那是今天上半段时候的事了  
but it’s the other hemisphere of the day.  
我们这个种族经常会谈论夜空  
We talk a lot, as a species, about the night sky.  
至少会比谈论 比方说  
It’s one of those subjects that come up more often than say,  
蜂群的社会结构要频繁些  
the social structure of bees.  
只是举个例子  
That’s just an example.  
这个现象很有趣 因为蜂群的社会结构是门很大的学问  
Which is interesting, because the social structure of bees is something.  
它是个可供观察的主动对象  
It is an active object that can be looked at.  
但夜空却是一片虚无  
And so much of the night sky is nothing at all.  
夜空是一个空盒子  
It is an empty box.  
同时 就像其他所有虚无一样 夜空也是一面镜子  
And, like all emptiness, it is a mirror.  
别听我瞎叨叨  
Or don’t listen to me.  
我只是个正在运送没人想要的除臭剂的人罢了  
I’m just a lady driving deodorant from one place that doesn’t need it to another.  
我会那么说只是因为…要是你也在这里 你会明白的  
I only say because…well…if you could see what I’m seeing you’d understand.  
夜空在树木的黑暗轮廓的映衬下 显得格外迷人  
The night sky is something striking right now against the dark silhouettes of the trees.  
真是美妙  
It’s beautiful.  
我见过许多美妙的事物 比你能想到的要多得多  
So much that I’ve seen is beautiful. More than you would think.  
即使是最糟糕的事情  
Even the worst things.  
树木能遮住天空 真是件好笑的事情  
And isn’t it funny that the trees blot out the sky?  
实质物体像影子一样衬出一片空白  
Physical objects as shadows against the void.  
离开了这种怪诞 我们什么都不是  
We are nothing if not absurd.  
我们什么都不是  
We are nothing.

他在停车场等我  
He was waiting for me in the parking lot.  
他还在领着厄尔  
He was holding Earl now.  
厄尔似乎醒了过来  
Earl seemed to be awake again,  
但衣服上写着蓟的男人还在死死抓着他  
but the Thistle man was holding him too tightly for him to move.  
加油站台上的灯似乎坏掉了  
The outside lights in the gas station weren’t working anymore.  
在餐厅刺眼的灯光下 我面前的两个人就像两片影子  
The two men were shadows against the harsh light of the diner windows.  
人们在吃华夫饼和香肠之类的垃圾  
People eating waffles and sausages and shit.  
周遭环境似乎很柔和  
The embrace was almost tender, but  
但黄色指甲的男人身上毫无温柔之处  
there was nothing tender about the man with the yellow fingernails.  
他很使劲 卡车司机动弹不得 不能出声  
His grip was strong, and the truck driver couldn’t move, couldn’t shout.  
他们都在盯着我看  
They both stared at me.  
厄尔睁大眼睛 努力摆脱掉那个没有他的未来  
Earl’s eyes were wide, struggling with a vision of the future without him in it.  
黄色指甲的男人眼中一片漠然  
The man with the yellow nails, his eyes were flat.  
就像一幅糟糕的画作一样  
Like a bad painting of a face.  
他们还在盯着我看  
They both stared at me.  
接着 那个黄色指甲的男人  
And then the man with the yellow nails…  
他咬了厄尔一口  
he took a bite out of Earl.  
正好咬中他左腋窝处的动脉 咬掉了一大块肉  
Tore out a chunk of flesh, right at the artery in his left armpit,  
厄尔开始流血  
and Earl began to bleed.  
他没动弹 只是开始小声呜咽  
He didn’t move, but only whimpered a little.  
从他紧盯着我的双眼中流出了泪水 但他没有动  
Tears started falling from his staring eyes, but he didn’t move.  
另外的那个东西 不管它到底是什么  
The other thing, whatever it was (it was not a man),  
把手指插到厄尔的伤口里  
dug his fingers into the wound and  
一点一点向外挖 跟他之前吃鸡蛋的时候一模一样  
pulled out bits of Earl the way he had picked up the egg,  
同样果断的动作 同样冷淡的态度  
with the same flat movement, the nothing demeanor.

这不是一顿饭  
This was not a meal.  
也不是他为了生存必做的事情  
This was not something that he had to do in order to survive.  
这是一次示范  
It was a demonstration.  
这个衣服上写着蓟的男人 他想让我明白  
The Thistle man, he wanted me to know  
在那一瞬间 我明白了  
…and Jesus, right then, I knew.  
我当然跑回了我的货车  
I ran back to the truck, of course.  
我当然锁上了门  
I locked the doors, of course.  
当然 我以我那种货车能达到的最快速度开出了停车场  
Of course, I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as a truck that size will go…  
当然 在当时那速度根本不够快  
which is not fast enough in a situation like that, of course.  
我当然哭了 爱丽丝  
Of course I cried, Alice.  
当然了  
Of courseI did.  
在后视镜里 我还能看见两个人影  
Behind me in the mirror, I could still see the two figures.  
我能看见远处厄尔孤立无援 默默死去  
Could see the distant shadow of Earl dying without a friendly face in sight.  
我能看见那个唯一能帮他的人开车逃离  
The only person who could help him driving herself away to safety,  
还有一个在他逝去之时矗立于他身边的怪物  
and just the company of a monster to accompany him in his dissipation.  
我再看不见任何细节了  
I couldn’t see details anymore.  
细节都在我的记忆里  
Those were in my memory.

我想 外面应该是长满草的平原  
Flat and grassy, I think.  
天已经黑了 黑暗笼罩了一切  
It’s dark now, and the darkness is vast here.  
它无比深奥 永不停歇  
It really has a depth to it; keeps going.  
我以为黑暗就像个无底洞 直到我亲眼见到光明  
I didn’t think that dark could have a bottom until I saw a dark that didn’t.

我之后又看到了那个衣服上写着蓟的男人  
I’ve seen the Thistle man again.  
我一次又一次的看到他站在高速休息站的卫生间门后  
I’ve seen him again and again behind the bathrooms at rest stops,  
在加油站的零式货架旁  
in the snack aisle at gas stations,  
坐在最小的路边酒吧最大的座位上  
sitting alone at the biggest booths of the smallest roadside bars,  
在那些菜单上只有一种啤酒  
places with one kind of beer on the menu and  
厕所旁还有游戏机的地方  
video poker in the bathroom by the toilet.  
他的动作野蛮而笨拙  
Something brutal and clumsy in his movements,  
就好像他也不知道自己的身体如何运作一样  
like he doesn’t understand how any of him works.  
还有他的尖牙  
And sharp teeth.  
不像獠牙那般锋利 却也不像人类  
Not sharp enough to be fangs, but not human either.  
还有他黄色的指甲  
And yellow fingernails.  
不是烟熏的黄色 而是半透明的 若隐若现  
Not cigarette yellow, but translucent yellow, just below the surface.  
他没再跟我说过话 但他知道我看着他  
He hasn’t talked to me again, but I’ve been seeing him, and he knows it.  
他想让我知道 他一直在跟踪我  
He wants me to know he’s following me.  
我不知道他的身份 要我说他可称不上一个人  
I don’t know who this…I won’t say “man.”  
他不是人 我不知道他是谁  
He isn’t a man. I don’t know what he is.  
你会不会知道呢 爱丽丝？  
Do you know, Alice?  
你是因此才离开的吗？  
Is this why you left?  
还是因为别的事情呢  
Or was it something else?

是因为我吗？  
Was it me?

现在呢 驾驶于两个我没听说过的地方之间  
And now, here, the road between two places I’ve never heard of.  
带着旅行装除臭剂 在不正常的高度  
Travel-sized deodorant, an unusual height,  
离夜空的距离比离任何人类都近  
closer to the night sky than I am to any other human.  
夜空看似华丽动人 实则不然  
A night sky that seems gorgeous and heartbreaking, even though it’s not.  
它不是任何东西  
It’s not anything.  
仅此而已  
It just isn’t.

爱丽丝 你到底在哪儿？  
Where are you, Alice?  
为什么我找不到你？  
Why can’t I find you?  
我会继续驾驶这辆货车  
I’ll keep driving this truck.  
我会继续在这个国家游荡  
I’ll keep wandering this country.  
我会找到你的 一定会  
I’m going to find you. I will.  
只希望我能在那个衣服上写着蓟的男人来找我之前找到你  
Hopefully I’ll do it before the Thistle man finds me.  
每次我向后看 都害怕他坐在我身后的车里  
Every time I look behind, I worry that the headlights I see are him,  
我怕他正把他肮脏的双手放在方向盘上  
and his strange dirty hands are on the wheel,  
直直地用光照着我 开得越来越快  
pointing them at me, going faster and faster.  
这一趟最好是值得的 爱丽丝  
This better be worth it, Alice.  
没有任何东西是值得的  
Nothing ever could be.

现在 该公布谜语的答案了  
And now, the answer to our riddle:  
为什么小鸡要过马路？  
Why did the chicken cross the road?  
因为死灵复生 因为光线逆转  
Because the dead return. Because light reverses.  
因为天空是个缺口 因为它是一句呐喊  
Because the sky is a gap. Because it’s a shout.  
因为光线逆转 因为死灵复生  
Because light reverses. Because the dead return.  
因为天花板上的脚步声 因为地下室里的脚步声  
Because footsteps on the ceiling. Because footsteps in the basement.  
因为天空是一句呐喊 因为它是个缺口  
Because the sky is a shout. Because it’s a gap.  
因为地面寸草不生 或生了太多 或生错了样子  
Because the grass doesn’t grow, or grows too much, or grows wrong.  
因为死灵复生 因为死灵复生  
Because the dead return. Because the dead return.  
这 这就是为什么小鸡要过马路  
That – that – is why the chicken crosses the road.  
要登陆audible.com/dead哦  
That’s audible.com/dead.


	2. 第一季，第二集：Alice 爱丽丝

我以为你死了 爱丽丝  
I thought you were dead, Alice.   
我曾如此坚信  
I really did.   
我知道没有任何证据证明你的死亡，但…  
I know that there is no evidence for it, but…  
我没法— 我根本不能—  
I couldn’t think – I really couldn’t –   
除去死亡 我根本找不到别的理由解释你的失踪  
I couldn’t think of another reason you would vanish like that.   
你就那么消失了  
Just gone.   
再也没有你在早晨躺在我身边 在床前咳嗽了  
Just not you next to me in the mornings or coughing before bed.   
你的体温在空气中留下的痕迹已经消失殆尽  
The halo of warmth you made in the air around you, just air now.  
我为你哀悼 爱丽丝  
I mourned you, Alice.   
该死的 在我心里 我从未像爱你一样爱过任何人  
I’ve never loved anyone so hard. From my goddamn gut.   
所以 你还是见鬼去吧  
So screw you for that.   
我说真的  
I mean, really.

一走过盐湖以北  
Once you go north of Salt Lake,   
沿途的风景就一下子变低了   
the landscape starts winding it down real quick, doesn’t it?   
之前路边还有雄伟的高山  
It’s all majestic mountains before that.   
当你接近平原时  
As you move down to the flats,   
就很容易忘记宏大山脉的存在  
it’s like you forget the grandeur ever existed.  
我倒不觉得这景色很差  
I don’t think the landscape is that bad, really.   
只不过 所有东西和山峰比起来都低了一些  
Just…anything’s a letdown from the mountains.

我现在正在一座小镇里等红灯  
At a stoplight in a town right now.   
路牌上说 这个镇叫做沙拉屯  
Sign says the town is called “Charlatan.”   
这算是什么名字啊？其实也不赖  
What kind of a name for a town is that? Nice enough.   
镇里有家叫法伦菲尔德的餐馆  
Breakfast/lunch restaurant called The Fairenfield,   
还有一座没写名字的加油站  
gas station (no name on the gas station),   
一辆白色福特牌敞篷皮卡停在站内  
white Ford pickup truck at the pump,   
花季少女正在给车加油  
teenage girl pumping gas into it.   
远处有个小小的住宅区  
Little neighborhood beyond that.   
大片房屋 修建得整整齐齐的草坪  
Tract homes, well-kept yards.   
还有个信风塔基旅馆  
The Trade Winds Tiki Motel.   
一个女人和她的儿子  
A woman with what looks like probably her son,   
正从204房间离开  
leaving room 204.   
她看起来像在骂他 但是充满慈爱  
She looks like she’s scolding him, but in a loving way.   
一位穿着法兰绒衬衫的老人正在过马路  
An elderly man in a flannel shirt crossing the crosswalk.   
他意味深长地看了我一眼 但没有任何敌意  
He gives me a long eye, but not in an unfriendly way.  
尘世似乎忽略了这里  
I don’t think the world passes through here.   
尘世一定很久都未在此喧嚣了  
I don’t think the world has been to this town in a long time.

我参加了互助小组  
I went to groups.   
和别人围坐在一起 谈论你  
I sat in circles and talked about you.   
现在大家不都爱干这个吗？  
That’s what we do now, right?   
作为一个文明 我们围坐在一起  
As a civilization, we sit in a circle   
一同描述那个正在吞噬我们的怪物  
and we describe the shape of the monster that is devouring us.   
我们希望这种描述能像护身符一样  
We hope, like a talisman, that our description   
从怪物口中拯救我们  
will provide some shelter against it.  
但这都徒劳无功 我们早已丧失一切希望  
It won’t, though. We are helpless.  
不好意思  
I’m sorry.   
我刚开了九个小时的车 现在可能有点急躁  
This is hour nine of driving, so that might be getting to me a little.  
围坐在一起没什么问题 实际上 那样也挺好的  
The circle was fine. It wa– It was good, actually.   
我和他们说到你 以及你平时有点奇怪的性格  
I talked about you, how you were always a little strange,   
但爱丽丝 我从未料到…  
but Alice, I never thought….  
我从未料到 从来没有  
I never thought. I never.  
当然 我本以为你已经去世了  
So, instead, I thought you were dead.   
但是呢 我又看到了一条新闻  
And then, it was the news.   
新闻里播出了一次谋杀  
I had to see it on the news. A murder.   
手法非常残忍 发生在中西部一座我不认识的小城里  
Brutal, somewhere in the midwest. Not a city I knew.   
一座除了当地人 没人知道的城市  
A city no one knew except those that lived there.   
某个处于某地的地方  
Somewhere in the heart of somewhere else.  
路人在现场围观着 站成了一圈  
And bystanders gawking, standing in a circle and   
单凭面部表情描绘着  
trying to describe with just their faces   
他们共同目睹的怪物的样子  
the shape of the monster they had seen,  
企图解决掉它 应付过去  
trying to get a handle on it, trying to get by.  
而你就站在那里 在他们之中  
And there you were. Right among them.   
脸上一副了如指掌的表情  
Looking like you knew exactly what was going on,  
就像你已经预料到了一切一样  
looking like nothing was a surprise to you.  
你确实已经预料到了一切 对不对？  
Nothing ever was a surprise to you, was it?   
你总是无所不知  
You always knew everything.

我又在高速路上开了几个小时 差不多都到博伊西了  
A few more hours down the highway, to Boise almost.   
我知道这很诡异  
And I know this sounds crazy,   
但我又开到之前那座城镇里的红绿灯前了  
but I’m at a stoplight in the same town I was in earlier.   
我回到了沙拉屯 看到了法伦菲尔德餐馆 信风塔基旅馆  
Charlatan. Fairenfield, Trade Winds Tiki Motel…  
但一些细节变了  
but something’s different.   
现在天黑了些 已经晚了  
It’s darker now, obviously, later in the day,   
马上就要入夜 但重点不是这个  
edging onto evening, but that’s not it.   
在加油站外还停着一辆白色福特牌敞篷皮卡  
There’s still a white Ford pickup truck at the pump.   
但它现在沾满了泥土  
It’s covered in mud and dirt.   
镇上的一切都沾满了泥土  
Everything is covered in mud.   
在餐馆的玻璃窗上盖着黑色的淤泥  
Black silt on the windows of the restaurant,   
潮湿的黑气笼罩在住宅区内的草坪上 形成像沼泽一样的湿地  
wet murk in the front yards of the homes, a swamp like a bog.  
我看见了那个花季少女 但她背对着我  
There’s a teenage girl, but she’s turned away from me,   
她的脸紧贴着卡车车身  
her face pressed into the side of the truck.   
在街角站着那位老人 但他没有过马路  
There’s an elderly man on the corner, but he’s not crossing.   
他同样背对着我  
He’s turned away from me too,   
他的脸紧贴着路灯的灯杆  
his face pressed into the pole of the streetlight.   
在旅馆的204号房间外 那对母子  
Room 204 of the motel, the woman and her son,   
双双将脸贴到房门的外侧  
faces pressed into the outside of the door.   
没有人移动  
No one is moving.  
为什么还不变灯 我想离开沙拉屯  
I want this light to change. I want to leave Charlatan.  
终于 绿灯了 我要离开这里了 离开了  
Okay, green. I’m going. I’m going.   
我狠狠地踩下油门  
I’m putting my foot on the gas hard.  
黑色的泥土飞溅在轮胎上  
There’s a deep black mud splashing against my tires.   
泥土在街上漫延  
It’s running into the street.

你知道的 我本来就不是很喜欢看新闻  
You know I never watch the news much,  
但自从看见了你 我就生怕错过新闻 哪怕一分钟  
but after that I try not to miss a minute of it.   
每天我都盯着不同频道的新闻看 新闻已经吞噬了我  
Multiple channels of 24-hour news, it devoured me.   
但是 我看见了  
And I started to see.  
在塔科马城外的火灾现场  
A fire outside of Tacoma,   
千橡市的山崩事故 还有圣约瑟夫的一次人质绑架案外  
a landslide in Thousand Oaks, a hostage situation in St. Joseph.   
表情认真的人们认真地讲话  
Earnest folks speaking earnestly,   
给世界带来种种负能量  
describing only the bad parts of the world.  
而在背景里 我看到了你  
And in the background, you.   
有时你只出现了一下 有时却时间很长 格外显眼  
Just for a moment sometimes, or sometimes long and staring.   
只有你 一遍又一遍  
You, over and over.   
我列下你在新闻上出现过的地点  
I made a list of every place I saw you on the news,   
就相当于列下了美国地图  
and that list became a map of America.  
好吧 所以我的妻子没有死  
So, my wife wasn’t dead.   
这是件好事 这倒是新信息  
That’s good to know. That’s new information.  
我不再参加互助小组了  
I stopped going to the groups.   
我不再和别人分享我的故事  
I stopped sitting in a circle.   
我开始四处奔走  
I started going, started moving,   
想要去理解 去弄懂那…  
trying to understand, trying to get a grasp on the…  
就是 弄懂那个…  
you know, the…the…on the…  
唉 我也不知道我在说什么  
Oh, I don’t know.  
我还是在分享我的故事  
I’m still sitting in a circle.   
将它反复录进这台收音机里  
Just telling the story over and over into this radio,   
希望当你听到的时候 能够明白  
hoping that you will hear it, and understand.  
希望能通过描述避开那只怪物  
Hoping to ward off the monster by describing the shape of it.  
我把工作辞了  
I quit that job.   
哦 你会为我骄傲的  
Oh, you would have been so proud of me!   
我大摇大摆地走到梅丽尔的办公室 告诉她我在  
Walked right into Meryl’s office, told her I didn’t see  
预付借记卡行业没有前途  
a future between myself and pre-paid debit cards.   
她没说什么  
She didn’t say much in return.  
现在一切都明了了 全都在预料之中  
It’s all so clean now. So…expected.   
每一段感情 不管延续了多久  
Every relationship, no matter how long,   
两人经历了什么 都注定不会长久  
no matter the history, is expected to be temporary.   
人们注定要离开彼此  
Separation is never a surprise.  
我开始查看你留下来的东西 之前我没动它们  
I started to look through your things. I had left them alone;   
我当时还不想陷入回忆之中  
didn’t want to get tangle in the memories just yet.   
但现在那些东西不再是回忆了 它们是线索  
But now they weren’t memories. They were evidence.   
是关于一个你未能向我讲述的故事的条条线索  
Clues to a story you had failed to tell me.

从博伊西向北，出现了新的景色。有很多树。树，谢天谢地！  
你知道，沙漠有很多不同类型。有些沙漠里有些东西—平顶山和沙子，它的轮廓，它自己的语言—而有些就……没有。一片平地，除此之外空无一物。我想，这也是它自己特殊的语言，但是……哎呀，我真高兴我能再看到树。  
这是你干的吗？是你对我这么做的吗？  
我又在沙拉屯了。已经过了几个小时，开出去好几里，而又到了这条路上。我在绕圈子吗？我知道我没有，其他城镇都像地图上显示的那样过去了！  
沙拉屯不在地图上。  
它着火了。整个镇子都着火了。加油站，信风塔基旅馆。这就像是地狱但我一点也没感到灼热。  
我看到有什么东西在加油站里正在燃烧。我想那可能是个人。我不觉得我想知道那是哪个人—哦，天呐！  
（叹气）爱丽丝，那个老人正在横穿街道。他身上着着火呢！他转身了，看着我，他的脸表情空洞，正在燃烧。在他皮肤下面的东西已经融化殆尽了。他张开了嘴，嘴里也是火焰！他的体内也在燃烧！  
我得走了。我在开了。我不知道要怎么做！我不知道！  
一次又一次的。在你的电脑上，废弃的纸片，被你藏在一堆衣服下面的信，我听不懂的那些短语。“坎伯兰项目。”“向量H。”还有，出现频率比其他的都要高的，“湾溪航运。”你一次又一次的写着湾溪航运。  
爱丽丝，为什么？为什么这家卡车公司让你这么感兴趣？我能在那找到什么？  
所以我找了份工作。湾溪航运。他们区域任何正经企业需要运输服务的地方。我必须去学校学习如何驾驶这些东西。一旦你掌握了之后，就没那么糟糕了。我猜很多人都做过，所以这不会那么难，对吧？  
这人工作占据了我的全部精力。这就是你所在的地方。到处都是。  
湾溪航运的一名忠实员工，把东西从一个地方运输到另一个地方，每英里只需要几美分。  
我以为你死了。（叹气）也许你已经死了。也许我只是在追逐一个幽灵。卡车上写着“湾溪航运——您的运输好帮手”。  
我开过了很多溪流。没有那么多的海湾。大多数还是陆地。主要是大片的陆地。

这是你给我的礼物吗  
Your gift to me, I suppose?   
我又到沙拉屯了  
Charlatan again.  
现在一切都已经恢复原状  
Everything’s back the way it was before.   
变得又新又亮了  
Everything is clean and new.   
在法伦菲尔德餐馆有顾客在吃薄饼  
Customers in the Fairenfield eating pancakes,   
加油站内的花季少女在为卡车加油  
the teenage girl filling her truck up at the gas station.   
她在哭泣 她偷偷地看着我 止不住地哭泣  
She is crying. She looks at me furtively, and she is crying.  
所有人都在哭  
Everyone is crying.   
那对正在走出信风塔基旅馆  
The woman and her son are leaving   
204号房间的母子也一样  
room 204 at the Trade Winds Tiki Motel;   
两个人都在哭泣  
they are both crying.   
我知道此时 在整齐的草坪后那些  
I know that behind every window on every one   
小住宅楼里的每一扇窗户内  
of these little tract homes with their neat yards,   
都有人在看着我 哭泣  
there’s someone watching me and crying.  
而那个老人  
And where’s the elderl–  
爱丽丝？爱丽丝 那老人现在在我的货车里  
Alice? Alice, he is inside the truck.   
他就坐在我身边  
He’s sitting here with me.   
我不敢动  
I’m afraid to move.  
他也在哭  
He is also crying.  
他的脸被泪水侵蚀了  
His face is eroded by the tears,   
就像他已经连续哭了好几年一样  
by what looks like years of weeping.  
他什么话都没说  
He isn’t saying anything.  
你想干什么  
What do you want?  
他举起手 指了指出城的路  
He’s raising his hand. He gestures toward the road out of town.   
他点点头  
He nods.  
我要发动货车了 我要离开沙拉屯  
I’m letting my foot off the brake. I’m leaving Charlatan.  
老人不见了  
The man is gone.   
在后视镜里 我看到他正在过马路  
In my mirror I can see him crossing the crosswalk.  
我要将沙拉屯置之身后  
I’m leaving Charlatan behind.  
我不知道这意味着什么  
I don’t know what this meant.  
只知道我并不被包括在其影响范围之中  
I only know that it’s meaning does not include me. 

世界上存在很多种自由  
There are a lot of different types of freedom.   
自由其实就好比艺术  
We talk about freedom the same way we talk about art,   
比起描述 更像是阐明质量  
like it was a statement of quality rather than a description.   
艺术这个词不能用来形容好坏 艺术只代表艺术  
“Art” doesn’t mean good or bad. Art just means art.   
一件艺术品也可以很差劲  
It can be terrible and still be art.  
自由倒是可以分好坏 有种自由是糟糕透顶的  
Freedom can be good or bad, too. There can be terrible freedom.  
你没经过我的同意就解放了我  
You freed me, and I didn’t ask you to.   
可我不想被解放  
I didn’t want you to.   
我现在比以往自由多了  
I am more free now than I have ever been,   
我的轨迹却乱成一团  
and I am spiraling.   
我在国内四处奔波 也许你也一样  
I am spiraling across the country. Maybe you are, too.  
真希望我们的轨迹能重合啊 哪怕只有一次  
I want our lines to cross, even one more time.

到了华盛顿东部 路边景色完全变了  
Eastern Washington. The landscape is completely different.   
一望无际的平原不见了 我终于走出了圈子  
No more mile after mile of flatland. The loop is broken.  
我知道我再也不会回到沙拉屯了 我终于摆脱了它  
I don’t think I’m going to see Charlatan again. I am free of it.   
这种自由真好  
That’s a good freedom.  
你得给我个解释  
You owe me an explanation,   
不然我是不会轻易放弃的  
and I am going to see that you make good on that.   
我要听你背后的故事  
I’m going to hear whatever story you’ve got to tell,   
而且我要亲耳听你来讲  
and I’m going to hear it from you direct.  
你可能觉得自己解脱了 爱丽丝 但你想都别想  
You may think you’re free, Alice, but you’re not.  
你是不会摆脱掉我的  
You are not free of me.

现在呢 公布谜语的答案：  
And now, the answer to our riddle:   
为什么小鸡要过马路？  
Why did the chicken cross the road?   
因为路的一侧有它所熟知的一切  
Because on one side was everything she had ever known,   
而或许 另一侧却是未来  
and on the other side was a future, maybe.   
尽管它生怕离开它熟知的一切  
And even though she was afraid to leave everything she had ever known,   
或许 它还是想有个未来  
she also wanted a future, maybe.   
于是它迟疑着 接着下定了决心  
And so, hesitating, and then not,   
它快速地移动 跑路 甚至冲刺  
and then moving quickly, running, sprinting even,   
孤注一掷地穿了过去 也许 它寻到了未来  
desperate, she crossed and found a future. Maybe.   
并抛下了它所熟知的一切  
And left behind everything she had ever known.   
这 这就是为什么小鸡要过马路  
And that is why the chicken crossed the road.


	3. 第一季，第三集：什么也看不到

好了，我现在不再不在堪萨斯州了。我的意思是，我现在在堪萨斯州了。  
（笑）  
对不起，Alice。你知道我忍不住要讲些糟糕的笑话。你曾经很喜欢这个的。也许你现在仍旧如此。  
哦，天呐，记得… 记得有次我们开车沿着海岸线行驶，那有个墨西哥煎饼店名叫—  
是什么来着？究竟是什么来着？有什么东西在拖车里松动了。我能听到它离我所坐的地方越来越远。有什么东西在拖车里移动了。那究竟是……  
我靠边停车打开后门看了看。很多箱子，我觉得是餐巾纸，或者是卷纸，我不确定是什么。箱子间充满了阴影，有很多地方可以躲藏。你可能会受到惊吓，但是当我被吓到的时候没有人能来帮我，所以我抓起了沉重的手电筒，它就像根棍子。而我径直走了进去，强迫我自己前进，走过拖车里的每一公尺。只有一箱一箱的纸，没有别的东西。  
那只是我的幻觉。或者，也许，我撞到了路上的什么东西，它卡到了车底。谁知道呢？  
我把门关上，继续向前行驶。  
Kansas看起来正是我所预想的那样。这让我对此稍微有些满足。草地连绵不断，有时候会有金属的风车，就像是绿野仙踪里的那种（绿野仙踪里确实有金属风车，对吧？在我记忆中是有的，但是那我是在很多年前看的了），带钢轧机，当然，但是那到处都有……没有什么可看的，不管看向你哪里。这给人一种安慰。  
卧槽！我发誓我又听到了！我怎么会听到这么大，这么清晰的声音？  
有什么人在我的拖车里走来走去。我知道应该没有人，但是我听到有人。我能清晰的听到人的脚步声，就像是在旅馆里有人在上一层楼上，或者本应没人的我家走廊里走来走去一样。响亮，错误，不被欢迎。  
我要靠边停车了。我…我靠边停车了。好了。  
还是什么也没，没有。只有箱子，黑暗，和空荡荡的角落。虽然如此，我没有想象出任何东西，我绝对亲耳听到了这些声音！  
Alice，我害怕了。  
你知道我害怕了。这不会妨碍我做我需要做的事情，但是我一直很害怕，对于生活，对于人生，对于继续延续的一天又一天。而现在有个透明的怪物呆在我的身后。而我独自一人。草原延伸到天边，没什么可看的。  
我会继续向前行驶。还有别的什么呢？  
一家麦当劳出现在这一片空虚之中，旁边还有一个历史古迹标识牌。曾经有个学校在这里建立起来，一个很重要的地方，但现在成了我小便的麦当劳。我甚至没在这家历史古迹麦当劳里买过任何食物。在世界各地的麦当劳，免费使用了卫生间究竟达到了多少人次呢？想想吧！我！哦，天呐。我停不下来。额。从数量上讲，它们究竟更像餐厅还是更像公共卫生间呢？我不知道。很恶心，但是也很有趣。  
有些镇子非常小。几栋房子，一个游戏厅，一个教堂，还有一个巨大的成人商店。他们这里的成人商店非常开放。巨大的广告版，高大的像谷仓一样的建筑，即使是中午也停满的停车场……而路对面，就是教堂。这两个地方凑在一起，提供了你所需要的所有服务。还有供人娱乐的游戏厅。这是个不错的安排。生命中的每个维度。而在这之外是草地，一直一直向外延伸，直到虚无。  
哦，上帝，我是自视过高了吗？我是吗，不是吗？操。  
另一阵声音。有什么人在我的拖车里，我知道有。我能听到他的动静。箱子动来动去。我无法容忍这个！沉重的靴子在地上——  
谁在后面？为什么在我停车看的时候他就不在那了？  
我这次不会停下看了。我会继续驾驶下去。无论如何从后面的拖车都进不到驾驶室来。即使有什么人在哪，他也没法到这来。我会没事的。我很好。我没事。我没事。  
对吧，Alice？  
天黑了。天黑下来的时候，在草原之上，一下子就完全黑下来了。就像在海洋之上一样。而远方城市传来的灯光，就像船只一样。地平线上只剩下一点暖黄的灯光，而这条路上只有我孤身一人。  
脚步声的动静还在继续。好像他们在挑衅我，让我停车再去查看，但我不会上当的。我会继续驾驶直到……我不知道。我最后还是会停下的，而当我下次再去看拖车里面的时候，我想那里不会再是空无一物了。我想我最终会看到什么的。  
哦，Alice。我真害怕！尽管，这只有你和我知道。不需要让我后面的那个朋友知道。  
沉重的靴子踩在拖车地面上。我没听见。我没听见！  
我听见了。  
好吧，我得停下来了。我得再检查一遍，我带了手电筒，就像棍子一样重。我现在真的需要它。外面太黑了。除了我之外，路上没有其他任何车。太好了。  
好了，我停车了。我要去了！好了。（挣扎声和警报声，然后是短暂的警报声）  
（沉重的呼吸声）  
我要实话实说。这就是我要做的。  
我不知道那意味着什么……它对我意味着什么，对你意味着什么。  
我会……天呐！  
好吧。我在一家塔吉特的停车场上停下了。我想，就算什么都没有，我也能得到人群和公众的保护。就算什么都没有，也有灯光，它们能让我在经过漫长空旷的草原之后保持平静。  
我打开了门，没必要四处看，也没必要找，因为他就在那，那个声音的来源。  
那个穿写着蓟的衬衫的男的，几个月前的那个加油站里的那个。黄色的棒球帽，黄色的手指甲，并不合身的皮肤，在一副不像人的骨架上以奇怪的方式伸展着，尖利的牙齿—没有尖利到能称为尖牙，但也不能说不是尖牙—眼白是黄色的，瞳仁是粉红色的。马球衫，肮脏，只有在右胸上写着“蓟”。  
“你想我吗？”他问。他看起来很高兴。  
纸巾盒被四成了碎片，看起来就像被一只大猫撕碎了一样。上面是巨大的爪印。他跳上了柏油路，我后退了。突然，人群不能让我感到被保护了。  
他闻起来就像腐烂了一样。不是臭，而是像水果分解为土壤，像堆肥。  
“你以为你在去哪呢？”他说，“我是说，你要去什么我不能跟去的地方呢？你不知道我是为谁工作的吗？”他指了指他身上那件沾满污渍的衬衫上的“蓟”。他出了一身气味刺鼻的大汗。  
“这个停车场到处是人！上百人！”我说。但是我是在夸大。这是一家塔吉特的停车场，但是现在已经很晚了，并且这里地处偏僻。这里有过很多车，没错，很多人，没错，他们曾在这里，但是数量不多。当然不到百人。仍旧有足够多的人，我希望。足够多的。  
他笑了。  
“人？”他说，“人们不能帮你。这个世界上没有人能帮你。”  
他是对的吗，Alice？这个世界上真的没有人能帮我吗？我希望能有。我希望能有。  
他握住了我的手臂。我不知道他是怎么靠到这么近的，但是他就到了那里。而他并不是抓住了我的手，而是像舞伴一样握住。轻柔而坚持。然后他把我推到了卡车上。这气味太难闻了。凑近了看，他的皮肤扭动着，就像有昆虫在下面来回蠕动。他有一嘴烂牙，舌头肿胀，上面覆盖着一层白膜。  
他抓住了我。就是这样。他的手臂贴在我的喉咙上，推着我只为了让他知道他能做到，但还不足以切断空气。我吸了几口气，又呼了几口气，感觉着他的体重。我踢了他的胯部，当然，但是他看起来毫无感觉。然后我对着他怒吼起来，我还有手电筒，虽然我的动作受到了限制，但我还是给了他好几下。他的身体被打得凹陷，但他仍旧微笑着。甚至没有哼一声。只是在我喉咙上的手又紧了一些。  
那根像棍子一样中的手电筒，从我手中掉下，无力的滚远了，现在我的呼吸真的因为他的压力而受到了阻碍。  
他说，“我现在就能咬你一大口，然后就完了。我能吞吃了你。然后，Alice会怎么样呢？”  
他知道你的事。我不知道他还知道其他什么，我放弃了。我不应该如此，但是能量用尽了。我已经找了你这么长时间了！我走了这么多公里，现在还遇上了这个怪物！  
然后…然后我没有放弃。我重新积攒起了力量。去他娘的穿蓟衬衫的男的！我拳打脚踢，我放声尖叫，我用尽了任何一点能量，努力动起来。我不能就这么一声不吭地被干掉。我能看到整个停车场的人转过头来看这里。即使我打不过他，我也能让他们来看，让他们看到。  
一家人—一个父亲带着两个孩子—孩子们还指着这里，父亲正在打电话。他急切地说着，对着我的方向做着手势。  
我仍旧在斗争。直到警报声响起。直到……  
警车停下了。警察下车了。没有同伙，他独自一人。一个大个子。不是肌肉男也不是大肥猪，就是…大个子。庞然大物。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的放开了我。我跌跌撞撞的逃开了一段，到了他不再能轻易抓住我的地方。警察走过来了，但是他看起来不慌不忙，看起来并不担心穿蓟衬衫的男的，还有刚刚被他袭击的我。  
“这出了什么事？”他说，听起来很无聊。  
我跟他说，快速的组织语言罗织句子描述车里的声音，停车的事情，还有这个穿蓟衬衫的男的，还有氧气，缺氧的感觉，还有挣扎。  
他皱皱眉。没有看我的眼睛。  
“是这么回事吗？”他问那个穿蓟衬衫的男的，他没有动，没有打断我的话，双臂交叉着靠在我的卡车上。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的只是笑了。  
“这听起来不像真的。”警察说。  
我不知道应该怎么办。在我的两边，警察和穿蓟衬衫的男的。世界上没有一个人愿意帮我。  
警察说：“如果他来找你谈话，那就是你问了错误的问题。”他笨重的走回了警车，打开车门。“我的建议是，”他说，“不要再问错误的问题了。”  
他向那个穿蓟衬衫的男的脱帽致意，“祝你今晚过得愉快。”  
穿蓟衬衫的男的懒懒的挥了挥手。“我会的，警官，”他说，“你知道我会的。”  
然后警车就开走了。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的没有再过来攻击我。信息已经被传达到了。  
“现在你看到了？”他说，“所以回家吧。听着，”他突然看起来充满了关切，甚至对我感到担忧，“你还能回家。”  
然后那种狼一样的笑容回来了，所有人类的情绪都从他身上流逝了。然后他转身，融入了夜色之中。穿过了塔吉特停车场灯光的边缘，去到了稀薄的环境的边界，以及远处空旷的草原。  
而我，我还活着。我回到了路上，我还活着。  
他是错的。我不能回家。家不是一个地方，家是一个人。我不能回家。  
在过去的十英里里，警车一直在跟着我。没有警笛，没有闪光灯，但就是跟在我的后面。我引起了他们的注意。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的正在和他们一起工作。我不知道他们勾结到了什么程度。  
哦，朋友。听我说。我听起来像是疯了。或者是这个世界。这个世界听起来疯了。  
我今天树敌了，我想从现在开始事情会变得更困难。我的拖车里又传来了声音。咆哮着，跑动着，像是有一头巨大而愤怒的动物。  
我不会停下。我不能回家，Alice。我只能继续。我只能继续向前。向前，向前，向前，直到无法继续。  
声音停下了。警车下了高速公路。我想他们给了我一个警告就放我走了。  
我想我会忽略这个警告。

小鸡为什么要过马路？因为当他醒来时，他说，“不，我永远不会过那条马路。”他早餐吃了豆子，看着那些过路的人。中午到了，他说，“不，我永远不会过那条马路。”他午餐吃了树叶，嘲笑着那些过路的人。晚上到了，他问其中一个过马路的人：“嘿，那边有什么好？”那人挥手让他走开，说：“关你什么事？像你这样的人永远不会过那条路。”这让他很生气，所以他为了赌气要穿过马路。另一边还不错。他吃了些豆子做晚餐。这就是小鸡为什么要过马路。


	4. 第一季，第四章：海边的工厂

我现在驾车驶离了。远离了工厂。我的脚湿乎乎的，我的手满是汗水。我会努力忘记我在那所看到的，但是……我做不到，是吧，Alice？我永远不能忘记在海边的工厂里看到了什么。  
海水清澈透明。它充满诱惑。但土地感到愤怒又失落。这毫不协调。海浪拍岸，平静的涌流着，土地塌陷下来。这也真是讨厌啊。  
卧槽！呃。  
对不起，有一只大虫子刚刚死在我的挡风玻璃上了，留下一大摊污迹所以……（长叹一声）随便吧。  
今天给一家工厂送了货。我不记得那个公司的名字了，但是厂房很大。就在海滩上，一个由金属管和水柜组成的上锁的巨大方盒子，三个高耸的烟囱冒出的黑烟飘到水面上。建筑的一侧正到海水的高潮线，海水刚漫到混凝土地基，两边都是缓和的白沙缓坡。很奇怪，对吧？为什么会有人建这样的一座工厂呢？只考虑环境污染，也不该批准建立这样的工厂吧？  
这就是你留给我的世界，无主的旋转着？  
对不起，跑题了。  
那家工厂。我没有看到任何意义上的装卸码头，所以我直接开到了它后面的沙地上。那有个年轻人，非常年轻—最多18岁。也许更小。也许更小。这个孩子穿着工厂的灰色夹克，上面有个红色的工厂商标，一只狗在痛苦的狂吠着。“实践工业”。  
你给我留下了一个怎样的世界了呢，Alice？  
沿着海岸越向南开，路就越难走。他们很老，而且疯狂。为什么他们如此疯狂？为什么他们要拦在我的路上？为什么你们—操，对不起，Alice。我知道你不喜欢我大喊大叫，讨厌，你讨厌我大喊大叫。  
“嗨，”装载码头上的那个孩子说，“嗨，我叫Jackie！你是来给我送货来的吗？”  
“当然，”我说，“就在车后面呢。”  
东西不是很多，物品不知道为什么他们要用我这种规格的卡车来运它。是一些木材，每个上面都有编号和纸签。我从他们的外型上看不出什么。  
“很好，很好，”孩子说，“这太好了。嘿，你能帮我吗？”  
我们一起卸下了木材，把它们一根根地放到了传送带上。黑烟飘荡在水面上，搅拌机……我在脚手架上一个人也没看见，没有人来装载码头上抽烟，没有一张脸出现在那些油迹斑驳的窗户后面，视线所及之内没有工人。也没有停车场，只有沙滩。  
“进来吧，我得在里面签收。”孩子说，他消失在一扇撑开的消防门后面。我跟了上去，但是他已经走了。  
呃，有辆黑色面包车停在路边，一名男子坐在它外面的躺椅上，他旁边有个冰箱，上面写着“蛤蜊50美分，螃蟹2美元”。  
嗯，很有趣，但我不会停下脚步。  
哦，爆米花店！这就更有趣了！一整家爆米花店！嗯—嗯，我也不会为这停下来的。  
郊区景象在这里连绵不绝。烟花店，只卖各种制服的店，就像刚刚建造出来一样的教堂。狭长的三角形商店，建筑结构类似塔克钟—如果不是教堂的话，很容易就能看成罗斯百货。  
我不应该妄下结论。谁也不应该。虽然如此，我们都做了很多我们不该做的事。  
在工厂中，空气感觉不像气体，而像是某种人工复制品。我肺中的空气感觉又热又紧。走廊的绿色调有什么不对劲，如果你明白我的意思的话。你知道那个绿色不对劲，有什么不应该是这样的？就是那种绿色。  
光秃秃的的灯泡，走廊两侧有很多扇门，都是锁着的。我一直，一直往前走。没有Jackie的影子。尽头是一扇玻璃门。我推门进去，走进了一个经理办公室一样的地方。红色和蓝色的廉价活页夹里塞满了纸，一家宜家的桌子上还有一台正在运行的Windows XP。  
在那有一个穿着同样的灰色夹克衫的男人。墙上有公司的商标。那是一个溺水的人，挣扎着喘气，上面写着“实践工业”。  
“你好。”我对夹克衫说。  
“哦，当然，抱歉，”他说，“稍等我弄完手头的文件。”  
那是Jackie，但是年纪大很多。我不知道大了多少，但是至少是三十多岁了。他的头发已经有点开始变白了。他还没有皱纹，但他脸上该长皱纹的地方已经显露出来了。  
我不知道该做什么，我掐了自己一下又一下，但是每次都确实很疼。于是我做了我唯一能做的一件事。我拿起了桌上那支没盖的圆珠笔，在表格上他指的地方签了字。  
“啊，当然，谢谢，”他说，“听着，我不想麻烦你，但你能帮我打开隔壁房间的东西吗？如果不能也没关系，不过要我一个人完成就有点麻烦了。”  
我没法对他说什么。我点了点头。这就是我能做的一切了。  
“那太好了！”他说，匆匆了穿过了两扇门走了。  
我最近一直在回忆着我们的披萨之夜。面团是自制的，酱汁是自制的，奶酪……好吧，从商店买的。没有那么专业。我喜欢烘培，喜欢做面包皮的面团。面粉和水在你的手中，首先分离，然后融合成一个丝滑的整体。酵母和谷蛋白让它成为了一个活物。当你戳它的时候它会动。它就在你的手中呼吸。我们的手上覆盖了面粉，我们开了一瓶酒，我们吃了我们一起做的披萨，然后……我们一起看着随便什么电视上播放的东西，一起在酒精和淀粉带来的昏醉中睡去。  
我想爱就是在一起烹饪。我想这就是一起做些什么事，我就是这么想的，Alice。我不知道你是怎么想的。结果我根本不知道你在想什么。  
我对即将发生的事情有点预期。我推开了那扇门。没有他的影子，当然。那是一间工厂，巨大的弧形屋顶，天窗下是高耸的机器，我无法理解的自动化流程，完全没有工人！机械臂在做金属构件，视野之内没有活人。  
我漫步在水泥走道中 ，机器的声音让我的牙齿和眼皮砰砰作响。机器接着机器，Alice。想象一下他们的规模！为我想象一下。  
然后，又是Jackie。他更老了，50岁或者60出头，他的皱纹出现了。我感到头晕恶心，机器的轰鸣声让我的肚子嗡嗡作响，我嘴里有热热的金属味。  
“好极了，”他说，“你做到了！”  
他正在把木块拼在一起，把它们组装成某种结构。我还不知道那是什么。  
“Jackie？”我说，“这里是怎么回事？”  
“Jackie，”他说，“啊！很久很久没人叫我Jackie了。Jack，我更喜欢Jack这个称呼。把年轻人的名字留给年轻人吧。”  
机器的轰鸣声在空荡荡的脚手架和走道中回荡着，也传到了Jack耳中，他年纪大了，弯腰驼背。他指了指他的要求，我就帮他把一些木块装到另一些木块上，听从他的指示，而不是我自己的想法。  
我什么也没说。  
好吧，一旦我们开始做我们所需的一切，它看起来就并不多。一个立方体，可能少了一些部分。他按了一个按钮，整个部件就在传送带上滚过机器的传送带，滚出了工厂。Jack给了我一个淡淡的，悲伤的微笑。  
“现在只剩下一步了，”他说，“那么，来吧。”  
他走出了这栋建筑，我跟着他。我当然会这么做。  
现在我们穿越了这片区域。草地和运河。这里应该有鳄鱼吧？就是这个区域，鳄鱼，还是别的什么？我没有看到短吻鳄，但我看到了一头奶牛在小溪里喝水，像《国家地理》里的第一幕一样的场景并没有发生，没有一只大张着嘴跃出水面的鳄鱼。只有牛在喝水。  
一头牛在沼泽里干什么呢？有野牛吗？有，对吧？  
在门外，水面上有有一个狭窄的水泥架。碧水白沙。海水轻轻的拍打着工厂，以温柔的触摸一点一点的带走它。  
Jack在那里。而他已经非常老了。他的头发全变白了，闭着眼睛。他已经70多岁了，也许80岁。也许更多。  
“好吧，那么，就这样吧。”他说，“最后再帮我做一点事吧。”  
而我帮他做了最后几件事，当这些都完成的时候，我明白了。当他做手势的时候，我没有问任何问题。我帮他把我们做的棺材抬到工厂边上，然后把它扔进水里。当他向我伸出手时，我没有犹豫。我小心翼翼地把他推进漂浮的棺材里。他点了点头。  
他似乎并不害怕。我的手在颤抖，但他的手很稳。“那就把我推出去吧。”他说。  
棺材在水中上下浮动。他仰起头，眼睛望着天空。  
在棺材盖的内测，还有红色的公司商标，上面是两个人把一个棺材放进海里。“实践工业”，上面写着。  
上帝保佑，我推了。棺材飘进了海浪中，每个海浪打来，它就飘远一点。Jack的手那么小，那么的虚弱，伸出来关上了棺材的盖子。我伫立在那里看着它漂远，越来越远，直到消失。  
工厂仍旧在轰鸣着，机器制造着机器，视野中空无一人。空气中有海的味道，烟和铁的味道，阴沉的海藻的味道。  
当他小时之后，我感觉到自己又开始呼吸之后，我从岸边跨出，迈入了齐腰深的水中 ，绕着工厂走，再走上沙滩，沙子洁白如骨，白而炽热。我上了我的卡车，湿漉漉的坐上了裂开的塑料椅面，身上的水滴下来浸湿了堆在地上的书，使得页边卷曲了起来。我拿出钥匙，发动引擎，驾车驶离了，远离了沙滩，远离了厂房，回到了大路上。  
远离了工厂。  
然后我就在这了，开着车，就像一直以来我们聊天的时候一样。  
“我们？”（笑）当然不是“我们”在聊天，是我在说。你消失了。你没说话。你是一个空白，空无一物。而我在对着这片空白说话。我让我的话漂流而去，就像波浪中的Jackie一样，就像……就像波浪中的Jack一样，我让我的话消逝，而我自己接着开车。  
我们的手上站着面粉，我们的手上沾着酱汁，我们手牵着手，有什么马上就会被忘记的东西在电视上播放着，腿挨着腿。这就是生活，Alice，生活就是由这些东西组成的！手牵着手，腿挨着腿，心灵相依，我们一起精心烘培的一天，而现在，在像其他天空下的东西一样湛蓝，像其他任何远离工厂的东西一样湛蓝的水面上，一口棺材渐渐的飘远了，到了远离工厂的大海中去。  
去他的，对吧？无论如何两码内就有一家Denny's了。到了。Alice，亲爱的，它一直在那里。

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为死亡出生了，因为死亡进食并成长，因为死亡做出了糟糕的决定，和明智的决定。因为死亡坐在桌旁，和地板上，谈论着他做过的食物和选择。因为死亡爱上了。因为他爱了，这就是原因。但是同时，因为死亡工作，为其他死亡办事，然后死亡慢下来，放松下来，在他剩余的时间中躺下来，然后没有时间给他躺着了，死亡倒下了，最终死去了。这就是为什么小鸡要过马路。


	5. 第一季，第五章：预兆与愿望

你知道我最喜欢的东西是什么吗？恒速操纵器。我比爱我最亲的亲人更爱恒速操纵器。对不起啊，我所有的叔叔阿姨堂表兄弟姐妹，你们都是好人。你脚踝中那种将油门踩到底的冲动真是邪恶，而恒速操纵器就是驱散它的天堂之主。这是这个冷漠国度中的温暖话语，久旱之后的甘霖。  
刚刚那个广告牌上写的是“放屁”吗？我可能是看错了。眼花了。  
谢天谢地有恒速操纵器。  
有的这些广告牌啊，都不清楚它要给什么东西做广告了。刚刚我经过了一个，写着“饿了吗？”就没别的了。只有大写加粗和问号，白底黑字。这只是在给食物这个概念打广告吗？还是吃这个概念？如果是这样，我表示支持，我完全支持。但是……谁出的钱，又是为了什么呢？  
你知道吗？  
为什么，你知道吗？  
从弗罗里达到亚特兰大真是太远了，这条路上荒无人烟。   
道路两侧的风景就是由广告牌构成的。这里没有自然风光，只有连绵不断的喋喋不休，单向的言论，很多反进化论的东西。  
所有不再打广告的广告牌上都写着“翡翠宫”或者“中国扇”之类的名字，以实在是种族主义的字体。哦，天啊，所有的照片都是衣着暴露的女人，还有按摩之类的。  
啊，这是我开过的最糟的一段路。  
上帝啊，让我到亚特兰大吧。  
我一直在检查你的笔记本电脑，那是我离开时带走的唯一一件东西。那个，还有我很久以前看过的这摞书。  
这算是侵犯隐私吗？我不知道。我是说，阅读你亡妻的历史记录不算是侵犯隐私，对吧？我是说这只是被记录下来了。它只是做了需要做的事情而已。  
但是你没有死，所以…你还有隐私吗？我不知道。你让你自己成了一个谜，而现在，你所留下的一切都成了线索。你是个失踪人口，而你所碰过的一切都成了证据。  
也许不是，也许你仍旧只是个人而已，而我是另一个窥视了你的东西的人。也许我从中也能自圆其说。  
一直在回忆着我们是什么时候开始用电子邮件的。我的意思是，在那之前，我们写信，但在那之后就变成电子邮件了 。你身上比较旧的一部分在很久之前，被删除掉了。  
“嘿，小蘑菇。”  
（笑）还记得之前你在整个夏天叫我小蘑菇吗？而我们从来不知道这个称呼是从哪来的。  
“嘿，小蘑菇，刚看到你的邮件。Sammy和我其它一些人出去了，但是我累了。就像我一直说的那样，你必须知道什么时候拒绝。酒店比我能去的任何地方都好。真希望你也在这和我一起。奢华的假期，但并不是这样。销售会议。谁会在这么高档的酒店里举办销售会议呢？钻石花纹的羽绒被还是挺好的。也许我们家里也应该来一条。  
去拍照了。全体合影。”  
更多近期的电邮很短。它们包含了我们写下的话，或是我们都看过的照片。我们将我们的对话分解开来。它们的数量并没有减少，但是分散到了更多地方。很难隔着很远再联系上。这很模糊，没有解释清楚。  
嗯，更多来自你的电邮。  
”奥兰多还是挺热的，不是吗，花栗鼠？“  
好吧，所以这时候你开始叫我花栗鼠了。  
”奥兰多很热。似乎这还是挺明显的，但是我从来没法预料到我的皮肤会怎么样。炎热的现实比理论上更难应对。我猜任何事情都是这样，真的。我猜我刚刚跟你所说的是放之四海而皆准。所以我打算去掉这段之说从我的房间看出去的海景很美，如果有海的话。我看着那个因为某种原因干涸了的池塘。它的中央还有个巨大的蟑螂。  
“花栗鼠，我在为了我们的家庭过着这种奢华的生活。不要——”  
（汽车喇叭声）  
哦！  
呼！好吧，不能再一边开车一边看笔记本电脑了。只是这么开车实在太无聊了！总想着干点别的什么。  
我曾经看到其他司机，身体向后靠，手里是一把吉他，汽车的操控完全用脚。哈！对天发誓这是真的，Alice。  
这个广告牌上只有什么人的名字。“BERNARD HAMILTON”。它看起来就像刚刚那个，上面白底黑字的写着“饿了吗？”的那个。  
我要谷歌一下这个名字吗？我讨厌像这样的病毒式营销。我不会这么做的。  
这些广告牌上的广告大多看起来有些年头了—还在宣传2005年本地发生的事情，那些减价促销的商店已经被拆除，被掩埋，被沥青，草皮和混凝土覆盖了。它们中的很多只有一个电话号码，和一行字让你知道这些广告牌仍旧在招租。就这种尺寸而言还是很便宜的，对吧？不知道如果我要发布一些我自己的广告要多少钱？我不停的给一个根本不听我，也根本不知道我在这里的女人发短信，还有比这更蠢的吗？挖个坑向里面喊都比这强。  
啊，天啊。我应该停下，买点吃的，或者咖啡什么的。听我说。现在几点了？已经过了多久了？  
广告牌上说了什么关于脱离的东西吗？我发誓确实有。  
时间流逝，但我们维持原状。我们只愿意去思考那些会有所变化的东西。  
看看我找到了什么。现在我知道为什么你总是拒绝将我们两人的财务合并了。  
“已经12年了，”我说，“我们分担我们的全部支出，”我说，“如果我们中的一个死了的话，这样会轻松得多。”  
但是，我们中谁也没有死，对吧？看看我错的有多离谱。  
所以，Alice，几年的收入。直接进入了你的存款。远在我意识到我们之间有任何问题之前。大量的收入。周期性的，让人想到这是一笔工资，看看它们。但是你有一份工作。或者，我以为你有。还有谁会付给你第二笔工资呢？又是为了什么呢？  
我知道我说了我不会，但是……更多你的电邮。别担心，我靠边停车了。  
“小蘑菇，我入住汉普顿酒店了。比我预计的还要快。没有什么花里胡哨的，他们就是在大堂里喝免费咖啡。  
“会议时间在明天，所以我有一天时间来探索西米谷市所能提供的一切。这真是……好吧，我不知道。它就在我的酒店房门外面，所以我不用走太远（这已经是加分项了）。在里根图书馆，我能满意的花上五分钟决定永远不要去看那些像是老西部片背景一样的那些山峦和岩石（它们就是老西部片的背景）。  
“找到了一家好得出奇的冰沙店，你知道我有多喜欢这个。就这样。爱你—”  
（咳嗽）  
“爱你，小蘑菇，很快家里见。”  
但是这就是我遇到麻烦的地方，好吗？在这堆废话的的上面有一个问号。你看，在西米谷市压根就没有汉普顿酒店。我是说，这是个小事，真的，这微不足道。也许你住在了邻近的什么小镇。除非你特意说明它就是在西米谷市。  
一点小事。但是不止如此。  
前面的广告牌上是另一个人名。“SYLVIA PARKER"。与上一个相同的设计。看起来是还很新。很诡异。是谁出钱弄了这个？  
好吧，他们知道他们的目标受众是谁。像这样空旷又荒凉的景象中，这样灰色的长条中，任何的不同都能产生作用。  
好吧，你引起了我的好奇，发布这些谜之广告牌的家伙。我什么也做不了，只能一边开车一边想，这就是你要的。干得好！我现在想知道你的广告究竟是怎么回事了。  
我想这样一路开下去就会让你一次又一次地想要问出“为什么”。主要是一个安静的，绝望的“为什么”，直指向你自己，除了你的行动之外无法回答。  
还有一个广告牌上写着“颓废之犬”，还有一张狗的图片。我想那只狗正在咆哮。“颓废之犬”。嗯。  
那是——  
那是我刚刚经过的种植园！就是那个！就是那个。一个旅行目的地。如此，我们究竟是个什么物种？  
我看了看历史天气记录。你把我降格成了这样了。那个周末的奥兰多应该很冷，就是你应该在那里的那个周末。他们突然感冒了。温度最高只有50华氏度，伴有狂风。我猜你认为说那里天气很热会是一种保险的假设。  
你给我的邮件里充满了危险的谎言。所有东西都和别的东西对不上号，一处又一处。而它们本身却都微小又容易被忽略。当你在家的时候，我从你身上完全感觉不到你在说谎。你一直是坦率又诚实的人，让我感觉没有秘密！  
我是个傻瓜吗？  
也许。但我不这么认为。我认为在外面的那个你并不是在家里的那个你。当家里只有我们两人的时候—我想让你想想这个，Alice，我希望你能记住。只有我们两人的时候，那感觉不像孤身一人，但也不像和另一个人在一起。那是介乎于两者之间的。它包括了所有独居的好处，却没有任何缺点。  
但是这些邮件…你觉得你有充分的理由说谎。你并不只是在暗中行事。你是有原因的。这就是为什么我在你回家的时候我不能感觉到你对我有所隐瞒。  
你出去的时候究竟去哪了呢？在那些你为了工作而必须的通勤路线上，你做了什么呢？而谁为你这么做而定期支付薪资呢？  
又来了更多一些这样的广告牌，上面有名字的那种。这个上面写着“TRACY DRUMMOND”。你是谁呢，Tracy？你像Alice一样失踪了吗？如果是这样的话，有人在寻找你吗？你想要被找到吗？  
好吧，好吧，你赢了。我要谷歌你了。  
我搜索了Tracy Drummond。她的名字出现在一串由其他出现在广告牌上的名字组成的名单中，在全国范围内，主要高速公路周围出现。在立交桥下，在临街的道路上，在茂盛树木的遮蔽下，安静的风化着。失踪，即使是在有GPS和Siri的时代。永远失踪。  
天哪！啊！  
呃，卡车突然切入了我的车道。没有转向灯，没有多看，什么都没有。嘿，去你的，伙计！  
（叹气）  
脖子或是肩膀上有人类咬伤的痕迹。不是像吸血鬼那样优雅的，不是两个小孔。撕破衣服，血肉模糊，鲜血四溅，直到他们一命呜呼。孤独的死在高速公路旁—或者，更糟的，并不是独自一人。  
媒体称之为“饥饿者”。他们知道他的事。一个连环杀手。他是个连环杀手，而他们已经追捕他快二十年了。他很少这么做，只是偶尔为之。只有一小会儿，一个生命就会被他锋利的黄牙撕碎，然后抛掷脑后。  
他们都是那个穿蓟衬衫的男的的受害者， Alice。每个名字，每个广告牌。我想我看到了另外一个，它有点远，所以可能是——  
不，它就是。白底黑字，“NED FLYNN”。我甚至不用查这个。我知道。死亡，在什么地方。被他咬了一大口。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的跟了我一路，告诉了我他是谁。他就是那个饥饿者，他不会停止进食。他想让我知道。他通过这些广告牌向我传递信息。这些名字。地图上的那些点。最后已知的行踪。  
我也是地图上的一个点，但我还没有停止移动。我最后已知的行踪是我身后的某处。我的身体一直向前驾驶，一直寻求着不在这里的东西。  
等等，有另一个广告牌来了，就像其他的一样。我还看不清它。  
好吧，上面写着……上面……  
我要靠边停车了。  
（很快啜泣起来）  
上面写着……  
上面写着……嘿，你知道上面写着什么。上面……   
（又开始啜泣）  
上面写着……   
操！操！操！操！操！操！操！操！   
（喘息）  
白底黑字。崭新的广告牌，不是像这条路上大多数的那些那样老旧风化。“小蘑菇。想你。回家吧。”  
好吧，现在。好吧，好吧，好吧，好吧，现在。不是穿蓟衬衫的男的给我留了这些信息吗？是别的什么人。  
回家，为什么？嗯？因为我处于危险中吗？你认为我在什么地方能保持安全？你认为你能保证我的安全吗？你认为保持安全对我来说是可供选择的吗？我从我降生在这个国家以来就没有安全过，这个愤怒的，沸腾的，愚蠢的，能比这些事危险得多的国家！而你要确保我的安全？  
或者是因为我将要走上正路了？或者是因为你不想让我再找你，而我应该尊重你的感受？那么，Alice，你是对的，我确实应该如此。  
但是你必须知道什么时候应该拒绝，就像你曾说过的那样。  
因为我还发现了其他东西。我发现了这些收入的来源，就掩埋在你的笔记本电脑深处，在那些保存着你过去写的学校论文，格式以这台电脑无法读取的文件夹里。你在外国留学时候的照片里，你醉醺醺的笑着，埃菲尔铁塔在远处像一团模糊不清的光斑。那些色情电影，那些系统文件。哦，朋友，这些文件夹隐藏得很好，但我找到它了。  
收入信息。文件与你账户的每一次神秘收入匹配上了。一切都对上了，但我还是不明白。  
湾溪航运。我现在就在这家公司的卡车里，前往一些正经生意需要货运服务的地方。  
你对我撒了谎。每次你因公出差去开会，你都不在你告诉我的那个地方。而一家卡车货运公司，湾溪航运，花钱雇你做这件事？  
究竟是什么值得你辜负我的信任？而又是什么，最终，值得牺牲我们在一起的生活？  
哦，天啊，Alice，我……  
有什么东西躺在路边，就在你留给我的广告牌下面。一块布，或者…不，那是个人影。哦，这不可能是穿蓟衬衫的男的，饥饿者的受害者。这也太凑巧了。他不可能……  
人影动了。它爬起来了。好吧，我得离开这里，我得开始驾车了。  
它站起来了，而我不能这么做，我不能驾车离开！因为这是一场我无法选择接受的赌博：如果那是一个需要我帮助的无辜的人呢？我就这么开车走了？我还是要赌在其他错误的选项上，我猜。也许这最后还是会证明我就是个傻瓜。  
那个人影站起来了。它转过来了…我还停在原地…那是…那是个年轻女孩。我—  
她—  
她像这样站在高速公路路边是要干什么啊？这里还有比那些徘徊在路边的男的更糟的东西呢。  
她向我的卡车走来了。  
嘿！嘿，你还好吗？

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为有一天她看去，对面建起了一处设施。想象一座高塔。不，比那更高。它有着晶莹剔透的窗户，还有晶莹剔透的墙。一座高塔矗立在风中，而风吹拂着它歌唱着。想象一座高塔。不，比那更高。她在她知晓它之前一直在哭。在她知晓它之前，她一只手捂着嘴，一只脚踏在马路上。她站在她的家门口。在她意识到之前，她已经穿过了马路。高塔向上延伸，一直向上，向上。她走了进去，一路向上，向上。想象一座高塔。不，比那更高。而这就是为什么小鸡要过马路。


	6. 第一季，第六章：Sylvia

Sylva在副驾驶席上昏昏欲睡。我也想稍事休息，但心里还想着我的目的地。什么你必须要去的地方，你知道吧？我不知道我在那会发现什么。但是这是其中一步，至少……有个方向，即使我甚至不知道这个方向会将我带向何方。  
我在路上了，Alice。这全都多亏了她。  
我不能把她留在这里，不能把她就这么留在高速路边。  
“你知道什么呢？”她问。她首先说了这句话，甚至在她落座之前。  
“我知道什么？”我说，“呃，不少事情。我知道你还是个孩子，而你不应该就这样呆在那样的路边。所以我猜如果我们要拉个清单，我们应该从这开始。”  
“你停下来看那些广告牌中的一个。新的那个。你正看着它们中的一个，哭着。你知道是谁打的广告吗？你一定知道些什么。”  
我什么也没说。开始驾车。  
她身上有一股我叫不出名字的浓烈香味。就像在公园里漫步一样，但这种香味被浓缩到了一起。花香，也有草木香。浓缩版的。  
“好吧，也许你什么也不知道，”她说，“好吧，我也是什么都不知道。”  
很明显，我有很多问题想要问她，但我让我们彼此都为此稍微烦恼了一会儿。她把我那堆书踢开给她自己的脚让出了一些空间。（嘲笑的）小屁孩。  
“你的名字是什么？”我问她。  
“Sylvia 。Sylvia Parkers。”  
“我在什么地方听过这个名字。”我说。我想不起来我在人生中的什么地方见过它。记忆没有抓手。  
“很常见的名字，我猜。”她说。  
她什么也不会告诉我的。我们这时候已经几乎到了我的目的地，在亚特兰大的郊区了。  
“无意冒犯，我只想知道我能不能信任你。“她说。  
“嘛，我不知道你能不能。”我说，“我不知道我会为了什么被信任。”  
“你也见过，”她说，“公路上出现了奇怪的幻象？这条路在你面前露出了奇怪的一面，对我来说也是一样。”  
“你看到了什么？”我问。  
“你看到了什么？”她说着，笑了起来，“我和我妈妈曾经经常一起旅行，一部分是她工作的原因。学校放假的时候，我就会和她一起。在车上花了很多时间。我们开始看到在休息站和塔克钟之间，其他人错过的东西。有些东西很危险。有些地方有可怕的裂痕，一些糟糕的东西渗了进来。  
“你知道那是什么吗？“我问。  
“嗯，”她说，“有些时候，你不是也希望你能忘掉吗？你不希望你可以抹去记忆，这样就不必再游荡，而能在什么地方安稳下来吗？你不想成为一个即将到站的人吗？当你到达目的地，就能停下了？这样你就能停下了。”  
“是的。”我说。  
“是的。天呐，是的，我也想。”她说。  
当我下车装货的时候她躲了起来。我没有让她这么做。我也不觉得她需要这么做。超市的人看起来很友好，而且我不觉得我送的那些麦片有什么不好的。但她还是蜷缩在车厢的地板上，翻着我的书。  
装货完成后，她爬回了座位上。她拿着那本Jaime Hernandez的《The Girl from H.O.P.P.E.R.S》。  
“这本书好吗？”她问。  
（笑）“嘿，很不错！”  
“好吧，”她说，看着封面沉思了一会儿，随即又把它扔回她的脚边。“嘿，我得要你点什么。或者说，要你做点什么，而我不能告诉你为什么。你能照做吗？”  
我的第一反应是想嘲笑她一下什么的，但最终我只发出了一声叹息。  
“也许吧，老实说。”我说。  
“好吧，我想去南卡罗莱纳州的斯温西。你能带我去那吗？”  
“什么？南卡罗莱纳州与我要去的方向完全相反。我必须得去配送中心—”  
她打断了我。“我也想把所有一切告诉你，但是我不能。我只能要你这么做。你是这么久以来第一个和我说话的人—真的，我很久没和人说过话了……我不知道有多久，有几周了？几个月了？我需要你带我去斯温西。这是必须的…你知道……”她做着手势，她的手比划着来强调一些我们谁也不愿明说的东西。  
我哼了一下，摇着我的头。  
（笑）“Sylvia，我是个成年人了，好吗？我是个有工作的成年女人，而这份工作决定了我必须得去配送中心，而不是因为一个甚至这孩子都不愿意告诉我的原因，开车送这个未成年人去几百公里外一个我从没听说过的城市。我是个负责任的成年人！”  
斯温西并不是那种最热闹的城市。一切看起来都很好，但也有些冷清。我想，活力已经离开了这个小镇。现在这里的人气已经大不如从前了。  
Sylvia让我去了高速公路上的一个服务站，对面是一个已经关门的农产品市场，不是一家而是两家的洗车店，它们也都关门了。我把卡车开到服务站的一侧，关掉了引擎。像这样的卡车实在是太引人注目了，它的屁股几乎堵住了停车场的路口。  
“那现在呢？”我问。  
“我们等着，”她说，然后捡起那本Jaime Hernandez的书开始读。  
“那好吧。呃，我这有点牛肉干。你要吃吗？”  
她头也不抬的看着书。  
“随便你吧。”   
服务站便利店的窗户上贴着一些传单。复活节派对，主持者是DJ Robot-Dog，也就是我们常说的“盲人指挥”。在那下面写着“记住，仅限性感的成年人参加。女士21岁以上，男士25岁以上。“”复活节是几个月前的事情了。   
柜台上的那个人退了出来。对我的卡车和我选择的零食不予置评，对任何事情都不予置评。看起来很平和，这对我来说还不错。在卡车上，我吃着我的牛肉干等着……等着。  
天空改变了光影，然后改变了它的颜色。Sylvia有些不耐烦了。   
“他早该到了。”她说。   
“是谁？”我问。   
“让我们进去问问。”  
我们了进去，Sylvia问站柜台的有没有看见一辆警车最近停在这的停车场，特别是一辆来自佐治亚州的警车。那人睁大了眼睛，然后摇了摇他的头。改变了我对他的印象。他不再平和，他吓坏了。他确实看见了什么，而他拼命的想要忘记。   
我靠上去，试图让声音平缓下来。“朋友，嘿，现在看看我。我需要你看着我的眼睛，好吗？我知道你晚上看到了什么。现在我也看到了糟糕的东西，而且那个女孩也看到了，如果我们全都保持沉默，那么什么也不会改变。这些糟糕的事情会持续发生下去。你希望生活在一个这种糟糕事情一直可能发生的世界吗？还是希望我们改变这些呢？”我凝视着他的眼睛。  
“我很抱歉。”他说。  
于是我说，“好吧，好吧。这么说怎么样？不管你看到了什么可怕的东西，我的朋友，要知道我都看到过比那可怕得多的东西。”  
他的嘴角抽动了两下，手指扭动着。“我—我不知道你在说什么。”他说。而他这么说的时候，用手指了指这便利店的后墙，那后面是浓密的森林。  
我们很快就翻开枝叶找到了翻倒的巡逻车。没有血迹，但是座椅全都被撕碎了，扯得一塌糊涂。  
而Sylvia，她倒在了汽车前盖上。一瘸一拐的，心灰意冷。她在那里呆了一两分钟，她所怀有的不管什么希望都消失了。然后她开始给我讲了一个故事。  
在距纽约几小时路程的一个加油站旁边，Sylvia和他的妈妈遇见了那个穿蓟衬衫的男的—或者，按她来说—我猜全世界都是这么说的，饥饿者。她们看到他把一名男子从他的车上带走。她们看到了他对那名男子做的事。  
而她的母亲做了我没做到的事：她试图干涉。试图报警，让其他人介入。  
从那以后，Sylvia再也没见到它的母亲。她回到了佐治亚，在一家又一家人之间辗转。没有人相信她的故事，她所看到的一切。或者说，没有人愿意承认他们相信了她。  
曾经有一个警察，Campbell警官，对她产生了格外的兴趣。那近乎于一种仁慈。他警告她停止描述她所看到的，停止让人相信她，如果她就此放弃的话事情会容易得多。  
但这并不是她的选择。她跑开了，去追寻那最令她恐惧的东西。  
“你去找饥饿者了吗？”我说，“他那么危险！”我仍能感觉到他的手臂着我的脖子的感觉，他呼吸喷出的味道。  
“哦，是吗？”她说，“我一定不知道这一点，我一定很愚蠢。”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”我说。  
“不，就是这样。你只是不知道你自己的意思而已。”  
手臂抵着脖子，一次又一次的。  
总之，几个月之前她在一个朋友的朋友家的电脑上看到的电子邮件，看到一封来自Campbell警官的邮件，让她有点崩溃。他说，既然她永远不打算放弃，那他希望至少帮她一把，但她必须保密。  
没别人知道这件事。他告诉了她这个时间和日期，约定在斯温西服务站的停车场见面，他会给她他所能找到的所有信息。  
“我想他希望我能阻止这件事，或者至少能告诉全世界。”她说，“我不认为他在签下落款的时候清楚明白他在为什么签名。”  
而现在，他的车在这。而Campbell警官踪迹全无。我怀疑我们再也找不到Campbell警官的影子了。在这个世界上找不到了。  
我们一起检查了他的车，但它被仔细清理过了。没有血迹，他的电脑被摧毁了，没有纸片，没有任何迹象能告诉我们他经历了什么。  
我们的检查很快结束了，因为我们都感觉到了—继续呆在这里并不安全。  
“好吧，哦，好吧，”她说，“他来自萨瓦纳的一个辖区。我们到那去，看看他有没有留下什么话，可以把他要我知道的事情告诉我。”  
“我不能帮你闯进警察局，Sylvia！你知道，你已经让我偏离了我原本的路线，你不能再让我进监狱！我还有我自己要回去寻找的东西。”  
“好吧。那带我去萨瓦纳，把我放在那。我自己也能行。我一直独自一人也平安无事。  
“我不能——“我开口说。而她挥手打断了我。  
“你当然可以！你很想这么做。我同意了。带我去萨瓦纳，把我放在警察局附近，开车离开。然后你就再也不用听这事了。”  
“好吧，行。好吧。”我说，“我会带你去萨瓦纳的。”  
“谢谢你。“她听起来没有气恼也没有愤怒。她听起来甚至有点解脱。“那么，你又在找什么呢？你是怎么像我一样沦落到在这些路上徘徊的呢？“  
“来吧，”我说着，拉着她的胳膊，赶在任何人任何东西之前回到那两被遗弃的巡逻车前，回到我们的驾驶室，“我开车的时候再把事情原原本本地告诉你。如果有人愿意听，那就太好了。”  
在穿过佐治亚州的路上，高速公路旁的一所房子前的草坪上有一堆垃圾正在燃烧。橙色的大火浓烟滚滚，一个人站在那里看着它燃烧。我只看了一会儿，而且只是通过眼角的余光。而那一时刻就这样永远留在了我的脑海中。  
那人一动不动。火焰永不消逝。  
即使过去了好几天，Sylvia身上的气味还是一如既往的浓烈。似乎是什么天然的东西，实际上不是。是有机的但充满了侵略性。  
“那是什么气味？“我问。  
“我还在想你什么时候会问呢，”她说，“这是石南油。”  
“为什么你身上会有石南油的味道？”  
“啊，我不知道，”她说，“我听说饥饿者，他不喜欢这个。这可以避开他。也许这就是无稽之谈，但是……”她耸耸肩。  
“你是从哪听说这个的？”我问。  
（嘲笑）“你以为我们是唯一被他缠上的人吗？你以为他只和你谈过吗？周围有不少流言。我已经在这个国家游荡了很久了。其他人也见过他。我自己也见过他。大多数人都吓坏了，不能像你一样还去帮助别人。”  
“哦，坏消息，”我说，“我也吓坏了。一直以来都是。我之前经常去看心理医生什么的。“我说。  
“你有没有被吓到无关紧要，”她说，“无论如何你也帮上忙了。感到恐惧是无可避免的。你在你感到恐惧的时候还能控制你的所作所为。这是我要学习的。”  
“人生中来之不易的一课？”我问。  
她笑了。“不，我曾经也去看过心理医生。焦虑的朋友？”她举起了手，我们完美的击掌，尽管我的目光根本没有从路上移开。  
“当然了，焦虑的朋友。虽然我还是只把你送到萨瓦纳。然后我就得回去忙我自己的事了。”  
“我知道，”她说，“朋友，我希望你能找到她。”  
“是啊。”我说。  
然后她说，“希望她也想被找到。”  
“是啊，”我说，“是啊。”  
我在车站北部几个街区的一个大公园旁边停下了我的卡车。萨瓦纳看起来就像你可能模糊记得的那种城市的样子—砖石建筑倾颓着，树木比起树木更像是苔藓。  
贫民窟的混混，孩子们的逃跑与其说是出于恐惧，不如说是出于选择。他们聚集在公园的南侧，其中两个不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地向对着路人发出嘘声。他们已经从随地小便的系统中脱离出来了，但是还没有停止骚扰女性。  
我在共济会大厅旁边停下车。上边的标志是个奇怪的粗糙的手绘共济会符号，还有一些较小的手绘图标，一个五角星，一只鸡…我对天发誓，其中一个是塞尔达传说里的林克。也许林克也是个共济会员？我和她一起走向了警察局。  
“我只能带你到这了。”我说。  
“我知道。听着，还是要谢谢你。替我向Alice问好。”  
她走开了我看着那孩子向着警察局走去，而我转身走向卡车，但是我…做不到。我不能让事情这样继续下去。  
“Sylvia！”我喊着。  
她停下了。  
“怎么了？”她说。  
“让我们一起闯进警察局吧。”我说。  
她笑了。  
“谢天谢地，我一直在想，她会帮我的，对吧？然后你并没有这样的时候我想，朋友，我以为她是个好人呢！”  
“所以，我现在是个好人了吗？”  
“好？嗯……还是有待观察。但是，你还是很酷的。让我们动手吧。”  
然后我们就动手了。

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为当群星召唤的时候，你回应了。虽然你都不知道他们是否真的在召唤你。虽然你不相信他们能召唤任何人。即便如此，也许，你还是出来了，一如往常，仅仅是普通的看着天空，而群星也是一如往常，但你不再同往常一样了。因为星辰未变，但你已改变。你过上了不同的生活。你不得不。你不得不。而那就是为什么小鸡要过马路。


	7. 第一季，第七章：让我们闯进警察局吧

终究，我还是得睡觉。但我都是在没有开车的时候睡着的。但愿如此。而这次是一次漫长的，漫长的驾驶。但是没关系的，因为我在路上有个好故事要讲。  
让我告诉你我们是怎么闯进警察局的吧。  
我们在密西西比的梅里迪恩停车，点了炸物，芝士，甜茶。这些全都装在一个午餐盒里，餐盒上画着各种姿势的卡通人物。“玩的开心，”餐盒上写着，“也别忘了填饱肚子。”上面写着。  
我们已经在路上开了几个小时了，我饿极了，但是随后直到食物的热量开始拉扯我的时候我才意识到自己的错误。这让我打了个很长的盹，但当我再醒来的时候我感觉好极了，整个错误突然看起来像个好主意了。可有一点，我不会再吃东西了，可能一整天都不再吃了。如果你不想停下太久，那样一顿饭对于让你持续向前来说已经堪称完美了。  
我快速洗了个澡，这是我第一次…呃，好吧，老实说，是一段时间以来第一次住在旁边的6号汽车旅馆。我呆在米黄色的浴缸里，看着水位在我脚边上升高。不知为何我无法移开目光。我在那里呆了很久，看着水从我的脚趾上流过。  
然后我回到了驾驶席上，回到了路上，重新出了密西西比。  
Sylvia和我将要闯进佐治亚萨瓦纳的一家警察局，这样我们就能找到任何Campbell警官可能计划交给她的证据。只是还不清楚我们要怎么做到这件事。  
前面有一扇巨大的玻璃窗，这不是问题。但其余部分是煤渣砖毛坯墙。装着护栏的窗户，没有后门…没有可供爬过去或者爬进去的地方。那就是个只有一个开口的建筑，而那个开口正对着街道。任何试图进入这个地方的尝试都无比艰难。到处都会是警察。四处走动，相互交谈，在我们试图偶然经过的时候盯着我们看。  
“对于我们两个来说是没有什么偶然的，我猜。”我说。  
“我们能不能就直接一路跑进去？”她问。  
“呃，只有一个门。你要跑进去，再跑出来可就难了。”  
我们绕着整栋楼走到第四圈。一个警官在街对面带着明显的怀疑看着我们。在堪萨斯的事情之后，我看到他的警服，还有他脸上的轻蔑就会觉得心跳加速。  
“那就不能从前面，”我说。“好吧，你呆在这。我从那条小路走过去。我们在另一边汇合。”  
在小路的尽头有一个大垃圾箱。（叹气）好吧，那去他的吧。我爬了上去，然后从那里我爬上了房顶。我攀爬着，身体前倾，这样就不会有人从下面看到或者听到我的脚步声了。  
在楼顶上有一些天线。我爬到了其中一个边上。我下面的那张桌子该收拾了，地也该擦了。我挪了回去，尽可能随意的从房顶跳回到大垃圾箱上，又跳回到地面上，然后和Sylvia汇合了。  
“好吧，所以是这么回事，Sylvia，”我说，“我需要你替我打个掩护。”  
“什么样的掩护？”  
“这个嘛，我不知道。我得做一些很愚蠢的事，发出很大声音，所以我需要你做一些更愚蠢的事，发出比我更大的声音。”  
她咧嘴一笑，“我知道该怎么做了。“  
“哦，朋友。不要告诉我。那样我就不得不阻止你了。直接去做就好。“  
德克萨斯州平均的美国国旗尺寸比其他任何地方都要大。是的，我知道这听起来像个笑话，但是…说真的，为什么德克萨斯州要把他们的国旗做的这么大？尺寸赶上一辆小面包车，一个小房子的美国国旗，在汽车经销店和图书馆上方飘扬。  
显然，对于不安全感，有些话不得不说。聪明的说法是，在聚会上说话最大声的人是最没有安全感的。而德克萨斯的做法无异于大声说话—他们分裂的威胁，渗透在他们政策中的咆哮，当然了，还有这些巨大的旗帜。  
而当你看到德克萨斯乡村地区的时候……也许你就能明白一些了。因为虽然这里很美，当然，但是很多地方都空荡荡的。这种空旷从某种意义上而言让人感到沉重。自上而下连接着德克萨城市的几乎是整个州的空地，上面的人们尽他们所能地发出更大的声音，这样就不会有人注意到他们全都藏在东部生活了。  
西德克萨斯万岁，对吧？  
我的意思是，对于美国作为一个整体而言有很多可以说，也许也应该说，但我现在不再在美国了。我现在在德克萨斯。  
我回到了房顶上，等待着。我从没看过别的什么东西像我一样埋伏着，但如果我都看不出来Sylvia为掩护我引起的骚乱，那就说明她弄出的动静 还不够大。我等了又等，然后我认为有什么地方出了问题，她被抓住了，而我帮助和怂恿她做了些毫无意义的事情。  
然后她弄出动静了，而且……相当大。  
以下是她的所作所为：她走出去了几个街区，闯进了一辆汽车。发动了它，将方向调整对准警察局，让它开始加速，然后退了出去。它的速度没有伤到任何人—它只不过是在撞碎玻璃的时候发出了巨响—但这也不是什么你能阻止的事情。  
他们有些人追着她，但她已经计划好了一条路线，在他们越过转角之前就躲了起来。  
她已经在公路上自力更生很长时间了。而一个在如此危险的环境中的孩子，最擅长的就是如何避免被别人发现。  
当那辆车撞过去之后，所有人都向那边跑去了。我的脚把天线踩断了。这发出了很大声音，但是那辆车那边还没有安静下来。它现在正在被从前台区域的墙上卸下来。我跳了下去，那有五张桌子，而我花费了整整三十秒翻找，才找到了Ben Campbell的名牌。这时候我已经没时间仔细看我拿到了什么。我抓起了我在他桌面上和抽屉里能找到的所有纸张，扔进了我的包里。是时候从这出去了。  
你可能已经发现了这么做的问题，但在那个时候我完全没有意识到。我对此并不专业。我都不知道我对什么会是专业的呢？  
当然了，不可能再从天线那里再出去了。下来容易上去难。我正站在一个只有一个出口的建筑后墙，而每个警察都聚集在近在咫尺的那个出口处，看着那辆该死的车从那里出去。我被困住了。  
哇哦，这个仙人掌（cactuses)……不，这些仙人掌 (cacti)，对吧？为什么在形容复数的时候不直接按照一般形式变化呢？有些人就是对这些细枝末节咬文嚼字。“这不是个仙人掌（cactuses），”他们说，“这是些仙人掌（cacti）！”然后他们就开始因为这些细节上的错误生气。语言是充满了容易出错的细节的。放弃那些旧的错误，拥抱新的错误吧。  
无论如何，这些个仙人掌（cactuses）就像从兔八哥里的一样。完美的三叉形状，明亮的绿色，和明显的刺。整个风景就像一张画，而我感觉我就是自己就是画上的一个细节。“沙漠风光中的一辆卡车”，画家：未知。  
哦，前面是去赛多那的路口。也许我应该去哪里。买一些水晶，找到那个漩涡，休息。（链接 The heart of the vortex: an insider's guide to the mystery to the magic of Sedona's vortexes)  
也许我应该找个加油站的自动贩卖机买点咖啡。  
生活中有很多选择，而我选了其中一些。  
也许刚过去不到一分钟。他们的注意力还全都聚集在车祸上，但也许再过几秒钟，就会有人转过身来看到我站在这里了。我想了一下要怎么躲起来，等着所有人都回去过夜。但是首先，这在警察局似乎不太可能，我是说，他们可能会上夜班。即使他们不是这样，他们也不会不留人看着这栋楼，整栋楼的前墙都没了。  
我每在这多呆一秒，我被抓住的概率就增加一分。我试着想跳上去，但是天窗太高了跳不上去，而且上面还有碎玻璃呢。我环顾四周…什么？我在期望着能看见什么呢？我环顾四周就是想找到一个奇迹，我猜。  
但是这里没有奇迹。这里只有我，不管我接下来我打算做什么。  
于是我爬上了Campbell警官的桌子，然后转过身，没有时间去想还有没有什么更好的办法了，从桌子上跳向了天窗，吸了吸肚子，希望不会被那些玻璃割破流血。  
我的手摸到了屋顶，胸口撞到了窗户边缘，这感觉很糟……但我所碰到的地方没有多少玻璃，所以我没有被完全扎穿。  
即使有那辆汽车的掩护，他们也不可能没注意到有个女人从窗户跳出去了，一半身体还挂在天窗下。我的胸口感觉火辣辣的，而我的手一直向我的方向滑落，但我能听到向我这来的脚步声，能听到叫喊声，我知道马上就会有一只手抓住我的脚踝。  
我想到了堪萨斯的那个停车场，我想到了抵在我脖子上的那只手。在一阵令人麻木的冲击中，我爬出了天窗又从屋顶上掉下来了，以一种奇怪的姿势落地了。这并没有使我受到的冲击缓和多少，我弄伤了脚踝。  
就这样，流着血，一瘸一拐的，我以最快的速度离开了警察局。  
他们已经从前面绕过来了，有五个人在追我。而在这时Sylvia，谢天谢地，跑到了他们后面，大喊道：“嘿，混蛋们！你们的前窗怎么样了？”同时向着相反的方向逃去。  
这引开了它们中的三个。  
我真的不知道怎么才能摆脱另外两个。我一直没有回头看。我一直向前跑，直到这世界黑暗的边缘，直到我只能听到自己空洞的呼吸。这萨瓦纳旧城区的光景一定令人印象深刻—血从我的胸口滴落下来，而我大口大口地喘着粗气—但我还是撑到了卡车坐了进去，想要弄明白我是不是逃掉了，希望着Sylvia能很快跟上来。  
她做到了，大概十分钟之后，从另一侧车门飞进来，“嘿，快开车！”  
我们大概半个小时之后开上了告高速，开始笑了起来。每当我们看向彼此，就又开始笑起来。我笑得直到发不出声，只剩下颤抖，然后我开始打嗝，打了两个小时。  
这就是我们闯进警察局的经过。  
我们在95号停车场停下，检查我们拿到的战利品。他的桌上有不少垃圾，报告，部门通知，打印出来的电子邮件（因此这证明了Ben是个只有把邮件打印出来才能读懂的人，如果他的邮件里有任何除了他的工作琐事之外的东西，就太好了），票证，警务备忘录，通知他有人在赫芬顿邮报上回复了他的评论的自动邮件。  
“等等，”Sylvia说。我们已经花了近一个小时来阅读Ben对于星际迷航经典的冗长观点。“这些地点里面有哪个对你来说很重要吗？”  
那是一个手写的城市名单，写在一份打印邮件背面。  
埃弗利特，金斯顿，瓦科……这份名单有一长串。其中的大多数已经被划掉了，但那张纸上写的东西却撕扯着我，带来了 不知从何而来的新的悲伤。  
”向量H。"它的顶部写着。就像你在你的那张纸上写的，Alice。  
“是啊，”我组织着语言，“这一定意味着什么。”  
大多数城市的名字都被划掉了，但是其中一个却被圈了起来。  
“我认为这是我们最好能下一步去的地方。”我说。  
“好吧，好极了。开到那还有很长一段路呢。”她说，“你有iPhone什么的吗？”  
她笑了，但我没有笑。我看着她。她那么年轻，那么勇敢！她比我勇敢得多，也聪明得多。更快，更强，几乎以任何标准衡量都是更好的人。我知道我得做点什么。  
“好吧，如果你想的话，你可以把我踢出去。”她说，“在这一切后当个混蛋，但我会找到其他办法到那去的。”  
我知道她会的。我从来没见过如此果决而又勇敢的人。这让我想知道我又如何。  
“我们这样做很傻，Sylvia，”我说，“也许这甚至是错的。但是你和我，我们不能不去这么做，对吧？”  
她点点头，下巴绷得紧紧的。  
“好吧，”我说，“无论如何我们都会去那里，不管有什么在那座城市里等着，那一定不是什么好东西。也许那些消失的人就是因此才一去不返。  
”还有啊…Sylvia，我是个特别，特别愚蠢的人。因为我要去那了。无论如何，我都要去那个地方。但是你不是个蠢货，Sylvia。不管我们是在奋力反抗着什么，他们应该非常害怕你。因为我认为你是能阻止他们的最佳人选。  
“当然了，如果你在那个可能有也可能没有答案的城市里闲逛的时候被杀了，你就什么也阻止不了了，但这不应该发生。因为无论如何，我要去那里。不管你要走还是留下，对我来说已经没什么区别了。  
“我要你比我聪明一些。我要你保持低调，试图探听一切你能打听到的，并且我需要你长大，变得比你现在更聪明更有力。  
“让我去做那个傻瓜。你得成为那个活下来的人。  
“不管在那需要完成什么，都由我来做。我已经下定了决心。而如果我失败了，之后你会到那里，活着，准备妥当。“  
我无法保持平静。我没有去拍她的肩膀。她没有对我表示同意，也没有反对。她已经长得足够懂事了。  
她看了我一眼。她双臂交叉，然后张开双手将我拉入怀中。  
“好吧，”她说，“好吧，好吧，好吧。”  
她抱着我摇晃着。她的眼泪掉在我肩膀的T恤上。  
她让我在美国常居酒店给她定了几周的客房。我不想说是在那里。我可能终于有些不能告诉给你的秘密了，Alice。好吧。  
进入了加利福尼亚，哈瓦苏湖的北侧。内陆帝国。如果不是洛杉矶诱人的灯光就在圣加百利山的那一侧，这里几乎可以算是荒无人烟了。这对于那些对房产的需求超过了对通勤时间的人来说已经是一种日常了。如果没有运河汲水的话，这些土地将变得无法居住而被分给农民，然后他们会再将他们的收成卖给饥渴的城市，他们将只不过是些售卖水源的农民。  
法院拍卖房屋，卷心菜，还有冯氏超市……内陆帝国。  
经过了一个名叫尼德尔斯的城市。在巴斯托驶上15号公路，然后在距离萨瓦纳2400码远的地方，我进到达了那个在Campbell景观的清单上被圈起来的城市：维克多维尔，加利福尼亚。有什么被藏在这里呢？或者说有什么藏在这呢？  
我想我很快就会发现了。

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为时间过得是如此之慢，对吧？只是有的时候它又过得太快了。有时候早晨在差不多九点钟就结束了，而有些下午一直延伸到黄昏之后。“现在几点了？”你会问。“现在几点了？”你会在几年中一遍又一遍地问，在你的一生中重复上几千次。现在几点了？现在几点了？时间过得真慢，不是吗？只是有的时候它又太快了。但刚刚还是早晨呢！但是我才刚吃过午餐！已经是晚上了？早晨什么时候会再来？天太黑了。太黑了，太久了。早晨什么时候会再来？时间过得真慢，不是吗？只是有的时候它又太快了。这就是为什么小鸡要过马路。


	8. 第一季，第八章：另一个城市

（筋疲力尽的叹气）  
排队等着过载重秤。我的屁股已经完全麻了，而我的后腰真是疼死了。科学家们似乎还没有认识到长时间的坐姿有多么致命—不过从常识来看万事万物，最终，都是致命的。  
但是坐着确实很不舒服。尤其是对我来说我不喜欢坐下，即使只是一小会，我也会尽量避免。我的膝盖有点问题，曾经有个医生告诉我。它们向一侧偏转了一点。她检查了我的膝盖然后说，“你不喜欢坐下，对吧？”这就像看手相一样，只不过是通过膝盖得出的。  
我，我就坐在这里，忍耐着不适，为维克多维尔的事自责。为我接下来将要做的事情自责。  
我将我的卡车停在了城外，我从网上的一则广告租到了辆廉价二手车。  
“这个够呛能跑。”我去领车的时候那个男的说，“撑不过一年。”  
“谁去管那么久之后的事呢？”我说着，驾车离开了。  
我还不清楚要从哪开始，维克多维尔是很小，但是还没有那么小。一片由于距离市中心太远而不适合作为住宅区的郊区。商业街，工业去，农业区，然后是环绕着它们的广袤沙漠，让所有综合建筑和购物中心看起来都不过是环绕着公路的一小把杂草。  
花了几天在本地的生意上，吃着披萨，做了我的指甲，在凯马特买了鞋，去到处试图进行无意义的对话，缓缓地将我的图引向任何那些人没注意到的，或是人们强迫他们自己不去注意的奇异事件。  
但是所有一切都很正常。无情的正常。  
直到这次到了汉堡王，我试图和一个人聊着我们都看过的一个系列漫画，而他提到了“另一个城市”之类的东西。  
“什么另一个城市？”  
“嗯？”他说，“不，不，不是另一个城市，或者说，嗯，苹果谷，我猜？就在这里，你知道的，另一个城市，所以……”  
他不让我把话题引导向与漫画无关的内容，很快又说他要回去工作了。他没再和我说话，只是在我道别的时候含糊的和我点了点头。  
我转回了我曾经到过的地方，开始研究“另一个城市”这个词。并不能作为一个直接的问题，只能在对话中提到以观察对方的反应。  
美甲店的女人面部抽搐了一下。  
“我不想谈这个，”她说，“他们放过了我们。你也停止这个话题吧。”  
说来很奇怪，Alice，在你的所有旅程中，我和你只有一次公路旅行。我喜欢呆在家里。那是我唯一感到安全的地方。  
但是这就是为什么我们要出发。那个夏天我格外焦虑以至于无法正常工作。有时候我感觉我无法像其他人一样呼吸，就像氧气单单对我不起作用。  
已发现我坐在浴室地面上，一动不动的让水冲刷了我二十分钟，而你说，“首先，现在正是旱灾。第二，让我们去旅行吧。”  
我不想去。你说，“我总是旅行，但是我从没和你一起出过门。随便开车去什么地方，不用有压力。往包里放点衣服，把包放车里。然后你只管坐着就行了。”  
然后我点了点头。“好吧。好吧，让我们上路吧。我只要坐着就行了。”  
我应该很容易想起那是哪一年，但是并不能。今年格外干旱。虽然这些年有过不少旱灾，但显然都比不上今年。这一年掏空了我们。这一年就是结局了。  
自行车行的女人愤愤不平，“不要在这说这个！你不能在我的店里说这些话，你会把他招来的！”  
“谁？”我说。  
“出去！”她说。  
聚会用品店的男人耸了耸肩。“天哪！”他说，“你不能说另一个城市的事。”  
“为什么不能？”我问。  
“因为当你说另一个城市的事情，他就可能会……哦，操！”他说。  
“什么？”我说。  
“你现在就得藏起来。”他说。  
终我一生，当我被告知我要藏起来的时候，我就藏起来。我蜷缩在一个装着廉价充气球的铁丝网箱后面。门铃响了。  
“嘿，Mike。”这个声音我并不认识，但是……语气很熟悉，就像突然传来的空洞的风。  
“哦，嘿，朋友！所以……”Mike说。  
“孩子，不用担心这个。只是听说有人问起了另一个城市的事情。”  
“哦？”Mike说。  
“是。看到任何这样的人吗？”  
“哦，那我不记得啊。”  
“孩子，你觉得你不记得他们提到另一个城镇的事情了吗？这不该是什么在你的记忆中留下深刻记忆的事情吗？”  
我稍微挪动了一下，能看到桶的四周。那名男子穿着肮脏的马球衫。他的指甲在表面之下透着一种黄色，他脸上的皮肤奇怪的褶皱着。我从没见过这名男子。这不是那个穿蓟衬衫的男的，但这是另一个很像他的男子。  
还有别的！  
“哦，不。”Mike说，“你是对的。不，不，绝对没有人问起这件事。”  
另一个穿蓟衬衫的男的盯着Mike看了一会儿。我在想这是不是他的嘴唇离我们两个只剩下几秒钟了，但是另一个穿蓟衬衫的男的没有说话就转身离开了，然后走出了商店。  
我等了整整一分钟，然后出去了。  
“谢谢你。”我说。  
“是啊，去你的吧，”Mike说，“赶紧走吧。”  
我没有离开那里。另一个穿蓟衬衫的男的正在走向附近的一个冯氏超市。  
我跟在他身后。  
我在路上状况一直很糟。你很喜欢这样。这让你很安心。漫漫长路，无尽的时间，这些对你而言习以为常。但是我并没有习惯这些。每分每秒都是度日如年，而周围的景物全都是重复的，空白的。  
我不得不每个小时都停下来小便。这让你很烦躁，我能看出来，但你并没有说出来。你很高兴，因为我没注意到是我很无聊。而无聊是走出机能障碍恐惧症的一大步。  
但是第二晚，我们呆在那家旅店里。那不是一家连锁旅店。每个房间都是有主题的。有船长室，森林屋。我们一直呆在野生动物的房间。那里有一个狼头形状的台灯。  
当你接起电话的时候，我刚刚高兴地发现，电视上正在播放我最喜欢的四个电视频道之一的美国公共电视网的节目。你像往常一样聊着天。“当然了，当然了。”然后你挂机了。而且，像是一个单独的想法一样，你说你可以开车到超市，给咱们买点晚餐的食材。  
“你想来吗？”你问。但是我已经受够了坐在车里，而且《老房子》上演了，所以我跟你说不了，我在这呆着。“谢了，亲爱的。”  
然后你离开了很长一段时间。非常长的一段时间。有两小时吧，大概？  
恐惧回来了。我盯着盯着汽车旅馆挂着窗帘的窗户，等着出去找人帮忙做点什么，但是我只能等着，一直等着，等着你回来。  
我需要睡眠，我想。有时候我对自己的身体并不确定。是的，我需要睡觉，但我不知道我能不能睡着。至少在现在我看到的一切都还萦绕在我脑海中的情况下睡不着。虽然如此，还是要眯一会儿。  
我驾车驶入了一个休息站。我实际上不确定我是不是被法律允许躺在这里，但是…我太累了不想管了。我将我的车开到离公路尽可能远的地方，开到了休息站的内侧边缘。然后我爬到后面的车厢里试图入睡。  
在冯氏超市里，灯火通明，音乐舒缓。是弦乐版的《战争大师》。没有那另一个穿蓟衬衫的男的的影子。  
如果还有另一个的话意味着什么呢？我之前所知道的那个就已经是一种无法阻挡的毁灭力量了，而现在这种力量还加倍了。  
我走在过道上，而每一条过道都是空荡荡的。转身穿过了商店。他去了哪了呢？  
我转过转角进入了冷冻食品区，而他就在离我几英尺的地方。转身。他肩膀的样子仿佛是在笑，但那声音像是一个男人在抽泣。沉重，压抑的喘息声。他没有说出话来，只是发出一些声音，然后又喘息了起来。  
一个冯氏超市的员工在过道的另一端转过了转角，看到了那个男的，立刻就走开了。  
我退到了几条过道之后，试图呆在他的视线之外。  
最终，那另一个穿蓟衬衫的男的掉头回到了出口处，没有向我的方向看一眼。每走几步他的右腿就会耷拉一下，就好像里面没有任何肌肉或骨骼，他的整个身体会向一边倾斜一下，然后不稳定的蹒跚着往前走一步。  
收银台前没有任何员工或顾客的身影。  
外面的停车场，他上了一辆车——一辆银色的丰田，几年前的，比较干净。他离开购物中心之后向左拐，我紧随其后。  
一开始，我们四周都是购物中心，但后来路的右边变成了沙漠，四周一片漆黑。远处有一家工厂，灯火通明，烟雾缭绕。在工厂里上夜班的工人们汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。四周都是黑暗和沙子。  
我们到了一个丁字路口，向左转，经过了公交车站。一辆公交车正要驶出市区，开往一个不知名的地方。路的另一边是66号公路博物馆，这是一个关于公路旅行的博物馆，关于距离，关于美国有多大，有多广阔。  
我亲身经历过美国有多大，有多广阔，它的宽度和长度。我们是一个由距离和文化定义的国家。  
沙漠慢慢的延伸到了路上。我们现在已经出了城了。一堆一堆的汽车，另一家工厂。洛杉矶水电局的前哨，一个贪婪的巨人。我从电线下经过，它们在天空的衬托下几乎是隐形的。他们把灯搬到了好莱坞，把空调搬到了马里布。这里在魅力的范围之外。这里只有这架机器。  
我们又转了个弯，看到的是矿渣和星星（不是诗歌，只是对我们所看到的东西的平铺直叙）。一条被称为煤气管线路的街道与电力路在一个街区外相交。最后是一个军事机场之类的。有些带刺的铁丝网和支架。我们沿着栅栏行驶了一段时间。道路上空荡荡的，所以我只能关了车灯行驶。我观察着他的车试图完全模仿它的动作。这很吓人，但也让人感到平稳宁静，就像在水下潜泳一样。  
一架小飞机飞来着陆了，而我目睹了全过程。红色的指示灯在下降的过程中闪烁着，而他们终于降落在了地面上。我发现我自己全程摒住了呼吸，然后我踩上刹车，尖叫了起来。  
在汽车旅馆野生动物主题的房间里，我心急如焚的等着你—或者说只是等着，但还是焦虑的—我所有的恐惧都回来了，氧气又对我不起作用了。  
然后你真的回来了。  
“超市关门了。”你说。你说你“四处看了看”。但是只有加油站还开着，所以你从加油站给我们买了点吃的。  
我在你面前隐藏起了自己的焦虑。我不想让你直到你的离开让我心烦意乱，不想给你压力。虽然如此，我想你还是注意到了。  
我们坐在阳台上。阳光从停车场和旁边的自助存储中心照过来。这光景很美。我们吃着我们的加油站盒饭。  
实际上，这是我和你最好的回忆之一。我们，几乎一无所有。但是，我们拥有一切。  
但是你离开了很长一段时间。远远超过了你告诉我的那段时间。我猜我们两个都清楚。我猜我们两个都只是笑了笑，然后围绕着我们都知道的东西开始工作。  
他开车通过机场栅栏上的一个洞进入了。那个洞看起来是个意外，但是大小正好能让一辆车通过。我数了十下，然后跟了上去。如果他发现我，那就发现我吧。  
我一直很害怕，但是我还是得去做我应该做的事。  
当我开车进去的时候，已经没有他的影子了。黑暗中，一个影子隐约的出现在我面前。那东西体积巨大，有着带圆鼻子的脸和宽大的翅膀。一架空中客车喷气机。巨大的，能飞国际航班的那种。上面曾有过的航空公司名字已经被抹掉了。安静的停在地面上。一个死去的巨人。  
等我的眼睛适应了，我看到了更多——一排一排死掉的喷气式客机。我驾车从它们之间缓缓驶过。我没有看到他的车。此时此刻，我的引擎在这片飞机墓地里大声咳嗽着，我可能已经变成了被跟踪的那个。转一圈跟在我身后是很容易的事。  
我经过一个巨大的翅膀，他从远处栏杆上延伸的巨大的影子还在我身后徘徊。  
我跟丢了他。这里什么也没有。  
我从一列列飞机见经过，一次又一次的躲过灾难——那可能会让我终结在这里，在这片区域，永远的。  
然后，灯光在前面亮起。太近了，我不得不猛踩刹车。我关上引擎，下了车，从坚硬的土地上跑过去。他的车正在经过一面高墙上的一扇门，后面是一家喷气机，然后这面墙再次融入后面沙漠中的山脉，隐形了。这面墙上没有任何标识，只有门上有一个小小的标志。  
那个标志写着“蓟”。  
我的嘴里泛起一股酸味，我四处转了一下找到了山高出墙的位置。这里浓密的生长着带刺的灌木丛，但是我还是小心翼翼地从中穿过，直到我喘着气，流着血，终于到了能从外面看到里面的位置。  
墙的里面像是一股我小镇。另一个城市。一些房子，一个市场，一个加油站，甚至在这个时段，这个城市的所有人都在外面活动。  
Alice，天哪……Alice，天哪！他们所有人都像那个穿蓟衬衫的男的一样。全都如此。松弛的皮肤，诡异的动作……他们谁也没有说话，虽然有时候其中一个会大笑起来，声音洪亮，然后又恢复了修道院般的寂静中。  
然后我看到了他。一开始的他。那个穿蓟衬衫的男的。饥饿者。他正靠在加油站的一个加油泵上，看着报纸。  
这里有一城的这玩意。这种生物，如此危险，如此邪恶，他们中任何一个都能毁灭我。他们中的每一个都是连环杀手吗？还没被抓？一起生活在着飞机墓地后面？在一个空军基地。藏在一个美军空军基地里。  
（筋疲力尽的叹气）  
这已经超过我的能力范围了。我很抱歉。我很抱歉让你失望了，Alice。我甚至比对让Sylvia失望感到更加愧疚。  
但是我将遵循你在佐治亚，在那个广告牌上试图该我的建议。那一定是你在知道我刚刚了解了些什么的时候给我的建议。  
我放弃了，Alice。我要回家了。

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为她接受了每一天的到来。她接受了很多东西，却没有追求过任何一个。她从不去冒任何风险。反之，她小心翼翼。她从来没有接受任何机会，她总是采取最安全的方式。因为她就是不去争取，你知道吧？抓住它，送向她。反之她就那么接受了，你知道吧？让它发生，让它擦身而过。直到她不再接受。不会再忍受多一秒种。取而代之，她尽力争取，你明白吧？下一步，必要的安排，她的人生在她的手中。她将他的人生掌握在她自己的手中。她掌握着。她去追求，不再接受。而她看到了一条路要跨过，然后她将它接受了。然后她接受了。她这么做了。这就是为什么小鸡要过马路。


	9. 第一季，第九章：再次回家

穿过这条路就是里士满了。水流像诗中描写的一样飞溅。我试图积极地看待辽阔的水面，翻滚的山峦。暂时是最后的美丽。  
如果我幸运的话，暂时。也许只是对我而言最后的美丽。  
我的一生难道还不够吗？一切都够了，你知道吧？  
离开海湾，经过巨大的将电力输入电网的巨大风车，然后进入了漫长平坦的高速公路。现在还是有点漂亮的。不是你以你的方式出门的时候会看到的那种“漂亮”，但是比这种道路通常会有的那样要漂亮一些。  
很快的接连出现了三块广告牌，每块上面有脸的一部分。我不能理解这能起什么作用，但是上面有脸的碎片，灰白又诡异，而当你开车经过他们的时候，这三块碎片又会合而为一，看起来仿佛也在移动。基本上就是广告版动画。而这张灰色的凹陷的脸笑了。  
或者，不，不是这样。那看起来像是个微笑，但其实是愤怒？有什么东西看起来像一张脸，但又飘忽不定？  
我已经几个月没回家了。你已经远游了很长一段时间，但你留在身后的东西却几乎原封未动，这真是奇怪。我知道这听起来不像什么奇怪的东西，这是你对于不会动的东西意料之内的事情，但是它确实如此。这很奇怪。  
你想到你把这些东西留在了这些地方，而从那以后发生了那么多事情，而它们却没有留下印记。这让人感觉不可思议，尽管这不光是可能的，还是不可避免的。你总是会回到你留在那个时间点的生活中，继续去做无论什么你留在那的东西。  
邻居会好奇我去了哪里，朋友们会很担心，但我已经疏远了朋友，把邻居关在门外，已经没人知道我，也没人来关心我了。  
我尽我全力想回到日常生活。我感觉像是在演戏，扮演我自己这个角色，而我并不擅长这个。  
一直以来，我的身上总有种神经质的恐惧。我感觉被监视着。我有种被威胁的感觉。但我不知道究竟是怎么回事。我从没真的看到过有谁在监视我。不管我多少次喘息着醒来，打开灯，永远是一个人也没有。  
我不能像我自己证明什么，但我总是没有安全感。我感觉我自己还没有逃离。  
然后，有一晚，我回到家的三周之后，我听到了一阵声音。像是随意的鼓掌声，皮肤间无规律的接触。肾上腺素突然充满了我全身。我打了个哆嗦。但我随即爬过黑暗的房子向着那阵声音的源头而去。  
啪！啪！  
啪！啪！  
哦你能闻到那股味道了，是吧？我们的肉类工业能产生很多好闻的味道，但是在这里，还有半小时路程的地方，你就能闻见浓重的屎味了，它扩散到了几英里外。然后你能看见栅栏，还有成百上千只—确实是上千只—牛。就是有这么多，成群结队的，粪便的气味刺激着你的鼻孔。  
我应该打开排风扇但我没来得及，现在也只能吸入那个味道了。啊，还是忍过去比较好。还是忍过去比较好。  
啪！啪！  
啪！啪！  
我到了一个靠近客厅的转角，透过电视屏幕的反光，我看到了一个我无法马上认出的身影。一个奇怪的驼背的身影，以一种奇怪的样子歪歪扭扭的移动着。  
我闻到了泥土的味道。我闻到了我自己的汗味，那闻起来就像清洁剂和加油站的味道。  
“噢！”那个身影说，“噢！”  
啪！啪！  
啪！啪！  
躲在客厅的角落里，用一只眼睛偷看。飞快的一瞥。  
（叹气）  
那是那群蓟人中的一个。不是之前跟踪我的那个，也不是将我带到他们秘密城市的那个，而是另外一个。他以一种恐怖的角度向后弯曲着，就像他的脊柱折断了一样，而他随意的摇动着他的手臂，让它前后晃动着，在胸前和背后拍着手。  
啪！啪！  
啪！  
他咯咯笑着。  
“噢！”他喊着，“噢！”  
我跑回了浴室，他现在也能听见我了，砰的一声把门关上上锁。我哭着，哭着……那声音停止了。我等着门被砸开，但接下来什么也没发生，最后，天亮了。  
但是这也只是一切的开始。  
我在赛百味停下吃完午餐，这有地方让我停我的卡车。这对于我选择用餐地点是决定性的。我觉得我的祖先们应该还有别的决定因素—像是梅子的颜色，猎物的取食习惯—但我的就是这个。他们有没有地方容纳我的卡车，以及将车从这开出去会不会让我腰疼？  
有一天会有自动驾驶卡车，然后谁也不用再呆在这个驾驶室了。这不会再成为任何人的工作。这不会再是份工作。当我们不再以谋生方式定义我们自己的时候，我们必须再找到其他定义我们自己的方式。  
即便那样，我也会努力生活。但还有其他什么我能做的呢？我已经在过去几年中每天担惊受怕可能会死去，受到死亡的威胁，这有很多负面影响，但这确实教会了我如何克服恐惧，如何在内心颤抖的时候继续生活。  
我买了日用品，做了晚餐，开始找工作。  
没人知道要怎么写我的简历。中层白领，然后是卡车司机，现在又回来找办公室工作。  
“这是，啊，要寻找你自己吗？”职业介绍所询问着我工作经历中奇怪的跨度。  
“那是为了寻找某个人，当然啦。”我说。  
“嗯……呃，好吧，我会打电话给你的。”  
但是就当我继续我的日常生活时，对我的监视和警告也在继续。  
一天晚上，我从窗户向外看，在我邻居的阳台上站着一个微笑的蓟人。另一个，他的脸的一侧咧着嘴笑着，而另一侧无精打采地耷拉着。  
我的邻居们呢？他们还活着呢吗？如果他们没有，我能做什么呢？嗯？报警吗？这个世界上没有一个人会帮助我。  
我的房子里有脚步声，不平衡的，拖曳着。就像是受伤的动物。在这晨昏相交的时刻。  
在我的街区有一辆我从没见过的车，但现在它总是停在能清楚的看到我家的地方。  
有天晚上我在洗澡，我竟然敢洗澡。任何形式的脆弱性都是经过计算的风险。现在睡觉安全吗？我能花几分钟来洗澡吗？  
而那一次我的判断失误了，因为我能感觉到有什么地方在这，在淋浴间里。但我什么也看不到。就是这样，什么也没有！  
但在这确实有。  
我能闻到割过的草和堆肥的味道，能听到水桶之间传来“诶呀！诶呀！诶呀！”的声音。  
我关上了莲蓬头。没有声音了。我环顾淋浴间。没有人，这里什么也没有。但是之前有什么东西在这！我又打开了莲蓬头，那股味道变得更加浓烈了，藏在水声中的声音也出现了：“诶呀！诶呀！诶呀！”  
我自己的焦虑本身现在成为了一头怪兽。现在它有了一个目标，它压倒了我。我能感觉到自己的心脏停止了跳动，只想什么都不做，不要下床，不要等着他们来抓我。  
而它们究竟想要警告我远离什么呢？我已经回家了！我已经放弃了！  
这样想着，我发现…这些并不是警告。我的命运已经被决定了。这事是他们取乐的方式。玩弄我罢了。  
呆在家中，试图等他们无聊了再出去，这并不是一个选择。因为结局已经注定了。  
我想要消失，从地图上消失—或者更准确地说，消失在地图中—一路开进美国腹地，如此深入，没有人能再找到我。  
但从视野中消失到完全消失之间有一条微妙的界限。我能跑多远？在我无处可藏之前，在剩下的只有伪装之前，我能改变多少？  
只有一条逃离的路。我得成为追逐他们的那个人。我得去他们居住的地方，在那里面对他们。只有这种情况下，这件事情才会以这样或那样的方式结束。  
我打给了湾溪公司。我告诉他们我会回去上班，问他们是否接受。但我会小心安排。这些东西有一个就已经很强大了，而那里有那么多个！直接闯进去就是找死。或者……我不知道会是什么。比死更糟的一切。  
驶上高速公路，回到东部的霍兰德。至少我不用越过那道山口了。我曾经开着普通的车经过过那里，那里还好，只是有一次雾太大，我们所有人都不得不谨慎慢行，跟随着前面一辆车的车灯，道路在陡峭的上坡和漫长的下坡之间蜿蜒曲折，每次意料之外的转弯都让人胃部翻腾。  
呃。我无法想象一辆卡车要通过这样的道路。然而人们每天都这样做。每一天，像我这样的人都要在陡峭的山路上转弯。  
不是我。我有些更为危险的想法。  
他们的来来去去一定有某种规律。即使是怪物，或者…无论他们是什么，他们在他们的生活中一定有某种规律。如果我有任何摧毁他们的可能，或者仅仅是想要生存下去，我必须比他们更了解这种规律。  
我会在他们城镇上方的那个山坡上建一座隐蔽的小屋。我将会带着食物和水消失在里面，然后…我不知道，一个桶，你知道吗？我是说，很恶心，但是…这就是我将要做的事情。这项工作必须谨慎而缓慢地进行，否则将根本无法进行。  
然后，一切都改变了。因为有人在敲我的门。  
我去了二层，从窗户探出头去看是谁在那。  
没有人。只有一张纸从我的门口飘落下来。  
我下了楼，伸出了我的手，抓住那张纸之后尽可能快速的关上了门。  
那张纸上是一个地址，是用一支几乎没有墨了的笔写的，比起写更像是划。我花了一阵子才认出来我收到了什么。然后我就开车上路，一路向南。  
不会有人监视我，也没有任何计划。我要去…我不知道。我猜我将驾驶者这辆车全速驶向他们的门前。在那之后我要做什么呢？我不知道。那个地址是一家美国常居酒店的一个房间号。  
我打给了Sylvia。她接起了电话，谢天谢地。我告诉她她得开始逃亡了，他们找到她了。  
好吧。我现在到了门前了。发动机运转着，车大灯关上了。  
Alice，我——  
我希望我还能再见到你。我猜我一直都是这样，我只是…希望我还能再见到你。就是这样。  
好吧。好吧。  
（叹气）  
不管接下来会发生什么，就让它发生吧。  
（沉重的叹息）  
什么？  
（卡车车门打开的声音）  
嗯？  
（有人进入卡车的声音）  
你是……  
（车门关闭的声音）  
Alice？！？Alice，这是……

为什么小鸡要过马路？因为在运动中有力量。不是任何特定的运动，不是舞蹈（虽然跳舞也是这样），不是田径运动（虽然田径运动也是这样），而是所有运动。只要不再是静止。任何能把一个人从一个地点带到另一个的行为。如果有一个原因的话，这就是原因，但这与它的事实无关。这个事实就是空气在肺中。这个事实就是一双脚，和一条路。一条路的意义，并不在于顺着这条路或是逆着这条路前行意味着什么，而是垂直于这条路。跨越它。产生这种运动。因为其中的秘密，并不是到达另一边，或者任何其他地方。地点无关紧要。只是为了跨越的力量。运动的。这就是小鸡为什么要过马路。


	10. 第一季，第十章：蓟

在内华达边境附近，我在路边停下车，熄掉发动机只留下空调。这里真是太热了。打开窗户感觉就像打开烤箱看看面包有没有烤好一样—你的脸被扇了一巴掌是什么感觉？差不多就是这样。你知道的，Alice。  
我盯着我的双手看。这只是我的手，就像一直以来一样，但是…它们也有过天堂，因为不久之前它们还曾经被我在你的书中。它们紧握着那样的记忆，怎么能还算作是普通的手呢？这说不通。  
当我说着这些时，我无法继续驾驶。有太多话想说了。我得把他们全说出来Alice，虽然有些部分你已经知道了。我要描述出正在吞噬我的那只怪兽的样子。  
然后我要发动引擎，将那只怪兽远远甩在后面。  
在这沙漠的路上…有什么东西。这没有说清楚，我知道，但是…朋友，我不知道那是什么！那看起来就像…好吧，你知道指环王里那个邪恶的塔吗？那看起来就像一堆那个一样。在那塔周围是一堆圆盘之类的东西，将阳光反射到塔上。那光线非常明亮，甚至变得灼热起来。你只是看到它都会觉得温度升高。这是什么东西？它一直延伸了几英里！这些塔和灼热的地面和光线—这就是那种我们总是认为政府隐藏在西南地区的广阔空地中的东西，但是现在它就在这里，就在这高速公路旁，所有加足马力满怀希望驶向维加斯（或者从维加斯回来，筋疲力尽倍感失望）的人都会看到。  
美国总是有些奇怪的东西。它有这么长的里程，这么大的地域来容纳这些稀奇古怪的东西。  
“Alice，是你吗？”  
我不知道我为什么要这么问。但那就是你。这种惊喜似乎正回答了这个问题。  
你笑了。你看起来一如往常，除了稍微老了一点，就像我看起来也稍微老了一点，自然而然地，以那种我们从来不会注意到的方式。  
“是我啊，Keisha。”你说。  
“现在叫Keisha了，是吧？”我说，“你之前总是给我起外号。”  
“说真的，谁会叫自己的老婆真名呢？”你笑了，“只有无聊的人才这么做。”  
（叹气）  
“好吧，我猜，如果不是别的原因的话，那你并不无聊。”我说。  
你牵住我的手，我们十指紧握。我本能的想要紧紧抱住你，把我的头埋进你怀里，这总是你身上闻起来最好的部分。但是过去了很长时间，我们却还是只是牵着手。  
“我很抱歉，花栗鼠。”你说。  
嗯。  
“现在叫Keisha就可以了。”我说。  
你抓住了我的另一只手，让我面向你。  
“我很抱歉！这本来与你无关的，这就是为什么我要离开。”  
“来自更高的指示？”我问。  
“更低的，我猜，”你说，“是最低的，最黑暗的地方。你知道的。你看见他们了。”  
“所以你试图修正…不管那些都是什么？”“是帮助修正它。Keisha，花栗鼠，这个世界正摇摇欲坠。我正试图让它向着正确的方向倾斜。无论如何，一个恐怖的巨变将要降临。但是如果它倾斜的过多……”你做着手势，目光看向那扇印有蓟标志的大门，“那像我们这样的人就完了。那些有爱的人，那些有感知的人。”  
“说到这里，我打算开着这辆车冲进那座城市来着。”  
“他们会杀了你的。”你说。  
“也许吧。”  
“花栗鼠，他们会杀了你，你不知道一个人会被杀得有多死。我想我在道德上没有立场告诫你不要这么做，但是真的，不要这么做！你不知道他们有多危险！”  
“噢，Alice，”我说，“我知道。我知道。我知道。”“那好吧。”你说。  
然后你将我拉向你。结果是你那么做了。将你的脸埋入我的怀中，深深的吸气。  
“Keisha，我爱你。我是你的妻子，而你也是我的妻子，我想要永远和你在一起。但是……”  
你抬起头来。  
“永远是不可能的。而与此同时，你又不能一直找我。”  
“也不能回家，”我说，“我试过了。”  
“我知道，”你说，“我知道，我不知道要怎么做，而我有必须得在我所在的地方，去做我得做的事情。我得保持失踪一段时间。你必须尊重这一点。你必须尊重我，不要去找我。”  
我的心脏在接近你的时候以一种不同的方式跳动着。只要一个接触。只要蜻蜓点水的。  
“带上我吧。让我们一起做这件事吧，我能帮上忙的！”  
虽然我这么说了，但是我知道这是不可能的，因此在我看到你摇头的时候甚至没有感到失望。  
“你是对的，”我说，“我没有尊重你。你所做的事情，玩失踪，是不可原谅的。但是我还是总是像这样追逐着你，以种种方式。”  
“不可原谅的女人呢，”你说，“这就是我们。”  
你在哭。我发现我也是。从我看到你的时候开始就是这样。  
“有一天我会回来的，如果你还让我回来的话，”你说，“然后我们余生都会在在一起。我发誓。我发誓。于此同时……”  
“与此同时？”我说，“不要再找你。”  
“是的。”你说，“是的。我很抱歉。”  
我们沉默了一阵子。然后我们接吻了。在接触的那个瞬间我的整个世界为之褪色了。颜色消逝了，只剩下你的气味。我们可以这样直到永远，而我将无比满足。但它随即就结束了。  
“很快再见，”你说，“很快。而我猜我唯一能再说的，就是请别这么做。”  
“在你迈出这辆车的时候我就会这么做了。”  
“我爱你，Keisha。“你说 ，”我爱你。我爱你。”  
“我爱你，Alice。”  
然后你就离开了。我的双手在颤抖。我凝视着那扇印有蓟标记的大门。发动机的轰鸣和整辆卡车的重量环绕着我，一切质量和潜在的能量。  
我的脚放在油门上，还没有踩下去。我摸到了我的包，做了一些我在有限的时间里能想到的准备。我让自己又深呼吸了一段时间。吸入空气再呼出，享受这些仍有可能的时间。  
我的皮肤现在湿漉漉的。一想到我冲破那扇大门之后要做些什么，我的头脑就一片空白。我根本没有计划。  
我踩下了油门。  
我在想这种怪异的空虚感是不是仅仅出现在美国人的经历中？比如，我们的大草原和沙漠在距离上有什么特殊之处吗？这就是为什么有那么多虚幻之物出现在我们周边吗？还是说在加拿大北部的极地沙漠也有吗？  
他们也看到了天空中的光吗，还是说只有我们？他们是否也将这种虚空来回驱赶，就像是一页纸上的字，只要翻的够多就能破译？还是说，他们已经将这种虚空抛掷脑后？  
不管这些塔和光带是什么，车经过的时候就会减速。想着。想着，也许伸手拿出拿出他们的手机，就能找到答案。不过我是不会这么做的。并不是所有东西都非得弄清楚不可的。  
我希望你能看到这个。这里的风景和这些危险的塔。就像要开始一场终结这个世界的行动。  
但是这个世界并不会终结。他只是经历了一场如此迅速而彻底的转变，以至于对居住在这里的人而言，与终结没有区别。  
随着一阵类似奇怪动物喊叫的声音，门被撞开了，而我冲进了那个城镇。有那么多皮肤不合身的穿着那种黄色马球衫的人。也许，有上百个。我费力地穿过他们，而他们飞了起来，以可怕的角度降落，而我不得不刹车以避免撞上加油站。爆炸可以消灭很多人，但我需要活着才能看到这一切，才能保证当我离开的时候没有剩下的。  
暴民们包围了这辆车，冷嘲热讽着。有个刚刚被撞到的人跌跌撞撞的向我而来。他脸上的一块皮肤被撞破了，下面是肉黄色的脂肪，顺着他的脸颊流了下来。看起来似乎没有骨头。  
我思考着我的下一步行动。我的全身闪闪发光。幸运的是，我闻不到这个城市的气味，但是我能想象出那种类似翻耕田地，类似什么绿色的东西的味道。  
一整块黄色的脂肪从那个受伤的人的脸上掉下来，掉在了地上，然后他踩在上面滑倒了。他笑了起来。一种窒息般的，破碎的声音。  
城中所有的城市都覆盖了一层薄薄的油。整个城市摸起来都是黏糊糊的。  
有个人，和其他人一样，被捆在加油站附近的路灯上，靠在捆住他的绳索上。  
“抓住她！”他用嘶哑的声音叫着。他浑身上下都是刀伤，但是他的眼睛还能转动，紧紧的盯着我。“抓住她！”  
他身上发了霉，不得不靠绳子系在一起。  
人群分开了，而他—他就是我最初遇见的那个—穿蓟衬衫的男的，那个饥饿者，僵硬的走到了我的卡车门口。  
“噢，你可以出来了，”他说，“我们没有人现在要伤害你。而你在那里面也不会更安全。”  
他是对的。我打开了门。我试了几次，因为我的手太滑了，但我最终还是做到了。  
“看看你，”他说，“满头大汗，就像一个迷路的孩子在到处找妈妈。”  
“真是个奇怪的比喻。”我说。  
“你在紧张。”他说。  
“我总是在紧张。”我说。  
我擦了擦我的前额保持视线清晰。  
“欢迎到我家来。”他说，“我们还不知道你要来，不然我们会准备得好些的。”  
“这是个什么地方？”我问，“这无关紧要。这只不过是一个需要缝合的伤口而已，但是你知道，我说的时间越长，我就越能拖后你们攻击我的时间。”  
“这是个复杂的故事，我不会再多说了。不像你。噢，Alice！嗨，Alice！是我啊，Alice！”  
他的声音就像突然的空洞的风声。  
其他蓟人聚集上来，在我们周围为成了一圈，让我们两个单独站在中间，我是他的麻烦，他准备收拾我了。  
“你们是连环杀手。”我说。  
“我们是自由的。”他说，“自由是好事也是坏事。也有很糟糕的自由。”他咧嘴一笑。他的牙齿是淡绿色的。“我们就是糟糕的自由。”  
“你们是杀人犯。”我说。  
“美国，”他说，“一个由距离和文化定义的国家。美国包含着它的距离。空旷的空间和公路旅行，但这总是有代价的。我们就是代价。我们是路上的生物。我们食用距离，公路旅行，空虚，还有高速路边的尸体。”  
响起了一像是掌声的声音，但是更轻柔一些。蓟人们在将他们脸上的血肉吸入吸出，发出了微弱的肉的声音。  
“不要试图用你手上的血来写诗。”我说。  
他握住了我的手臂。我不知道他是怎么离得这么近的，但是他就是已经在那了，他不是抓住我的手，而是握住；他像舞伴一样，温柔但坚持，然后他把我推着抵在卡车上。他的手臂抵着我的咽喉。  
恐惧像闪电一样在我身上蔓延开来，从我的肠子里开始，到我脑子里的霹雳告终。  
但是他没能下手。他下不去手，畏缩着，厌恶的皱起了脸。他往后退了一部，在胳膊上擦了擦。  
我的脸，脖子和身体都湿透了。  
“石南油。”我说，“在我的头上倒了几瓶。来自朋友的消息。”  
穿蓟衬衫的男的咆哮着，那声音听起来像是来自十倍于他身体大小的生物。没有人类的喉咙能发出那种声音。  
“你以为那个为敌能保护你吗？”他说。他打了我一个耳光。世界的那一侧变成了白色，我的左耳轰鸣作响。“它是会伤到我，但它对你的伤害更大。”  
我无言以对。取而代之我在他对我的行动反应过来之前就脱离了他的控制。我抓住了他的脸，强行打开了他那张腐烂的，咯咯直叫的嘴，把一大把干石南塞了进去。  
“我还带来了这个！”我说。  
他呛咳起来，喘息着。他的皮肤变成了紫色，就好像他的全身上下都淤青了一样，我不能相信这个！我不能相信这个，Alice！他转身就跑。  
包围着我的其他怪物都僵住了。看起来似乎不知所措。被绑着的那个，有种黏糊糊的东西从他的皮肤里渗出来，而他就像条鱼一样动着他的嘴，发出一种微弱的声音，像是“呼…呼…呼……”  
我做了我唯一能做的事。在他们都僵住的那个瞬间，我向那个穿蓟衬衫的男的追去。这是唯一能突出重围的路，当我向前的时候其他人也散开了。我从他们的包围中冲出了一个缺口，但我能听到他们奔跑时不协调的节奏，还有他们在我周围沉重潮湿的喘气声。  
我只是追着那个穿蓟衬衫的男的，只是跟着那个穿蓟衬衫的男的。  
我追着他跑进了一家餐厅，名叫汉堡加。餐厅的里面满是腐烂的食物。奶昔和汉堡，覆盖着霉和蛆。我庆幸我的脸上涂了一层石南油，但还是能闻到那种味道。只有那几杯苏打水，因为冰块融化而变得水淋淋的，看起来还是原来的样子，没有过期，也没有腐烂。  
穿蓟衬衫的男的已经走进了厨房，面向着后门，但我发现了一个机会：步入式冷冻室。  
我用尽最后一点力气向前冲，在他向后跑去的时候撞上了他，让我们两个都摔进了冷冻室里。我关上了门，把一个低矮沉重的架子推到了门前。他在地上打挺挣扎着，吐出了石楠花，他的皮肤仍旧呈现出一种愤怒的紫色。  
在经过外面夜晚空气的灼热之后，走进这里感觉就像被针扎了一样。这让我集中精神，就像从漫长的彻夜昏醉中清醒过来了一样。  
我转身检查了门口，而当我转回身来他已经站起来了。  
“好吧，”他说，“好吧，这为你争取了点时间，是不是？我没有预料到这一点。你让我恐慌。你让我逃跑。但是现在呢？接下来要干什么？”  
他的皮肤已经从紫色变回了浅黄色。他伸了个懒腰，又弯曲了一下身体，我能看出来他已经恢复了力气。  
这个冷冻室比一般的那种看起来要小一些。我能听到有手掌拍击在门外，还有两侧的墙壁外的声音。  
“你让我跑开，但是那之后呢？你还有什么武器来解决我？”他说。  
他大大的伸展开了他的双手。  
“什么也没有。”我说。  
“什么也没有？”他说。  
“我什么也没带。我只有我自己。我要杀了你。”  
他笑了起来，是那种在一个好笑的笑话讲完后的大笑。  
“你要杀了我？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。哦，Keisha。让我跟你解释下什么是死亡。”他说着。然后他向我走来。  
Alice，我从没有这么害怕过。而这说明了很大问题，在我经历了这么多年，在我看过这么多事之后。我的每一个部分都感到恐惧。这冻结了我的肢体，锁定了我的关节，让我的思绪迟钝得无法制定计划，又迅捷的让人跟不上。我不再是一个人，而只是我的恐惧的容器。  
我想到了你，Alice。想到了我以为你死了的时候，想到了我发现你没死的时候。  
我想到了Earl，独自一人死去，而相距不到十英尺的地方就有人在吃着华夫饼。  
我想到了塔吉特停车场里的那个父亲，给警察打电话，相信着这能帮上我。  
我想到了海边的工厂。  
我想到了一连串名字，一个谋杀犯的故事在高速公路边丑陋的延伸着。  
我想到一个年轻女孩竭尽全力，而她的全力以赴又是多么优秀。  
我想到一辆在午夜时分离开维克多维尔的长途车。  
我想到了家。  
我想到了Sylvia。  
我想到了你。  
而所有这些思绪，成了一种嗡嗡作响的焦虑。像是电流一样的焦虑。我知道，在此时此刻，那种焦虑就是一种能量。那是一种无法掌控的近乎无限的能量，在我体内冲击着。而这一次我不想约束它了。  
我告诉我的心脏，跳得快些。我告诉我恐慌的呼吸，变得更加急促，我让我的恐惧占据了我。  
让我更加恐惧吧。我不害怕恐惧。让我更加恐惧吧！  
所有这些能量，我让它爆发了出来。我将它推进了我的手臂，我的双腿，我的牙齿。  
操他的穿蓟衬衫的男的！  
当他打我的时候，我也打回去。他比我记忆中的要更加强壮。那感觉就像是被车撞到一样。毫无怜悯的质量，只有残酷的物理攻击。但我也在还手，猛击他的脸，他的胸口，撕咬，扑向他。  
我感觉不到疼痛，我充满了恐惧，没有空间给其他任何东西。我利用着心中的每一波恐惧与之斗争。  
当我打中那个穿蓟衬衫的男的的时候，他笑了，然后他继续挥拳，就像高速公路边的石头一样毫无思想和人性。但我也在不停的出拳，渐渐的他不再笑了。我抓住了他的脸，他的皮肤开始崩溃，黄色的脂肪渗了出来。  
他咕哝着，咆哮着，朝我嘶吼着。他不再玩弄我了，他开始想要摧毁我了。  
但我一直没有倒下。我用尽最后一丝力气向他猛扑过去，而最终，他成为了倒下的那个，他的牙齿陷进了他的脸颊中，语无伦次的尖叫着。  
我双膝跪在他的胸口上。我出拳，再出拳，再出拳……（沉重的呼吸）  
然后他死了。他死了！我做到了！我赢了！  
肾上腺素在我身上狂跳。我无法关闭我在自己身上找到的能量，我的状态相当糟糕。瘀伤，也许肋骨断了，牙肯定掉了。但穿蓟衬衫的男的躺在那里，他的头变成了一堆脂肪和肉，闻起来像蘑菇。  
我倒下了。一半躺在地板上，一般在他身上。这太可怕了。  
但我感觉到了多年来从未有过的胜利感。我亲手结束了这一切。我他妈的赢了！  
门口传来敲门声。墙壁传来了轻轻的抓挠声。我想起我只是杀死了他们中的一个。而我还被上百个包围着。  
“让我们进去！让我们进去！”一个刺耳的声音唱着，每个音符都与之前的那个不和谐。  
天花板上传来一阵跑动声，像是有巨大的蜘蛛。灯光熄灭了，在一片黑暗之中，我能听到墙那边传来的咕哝和低语声。我认出其中一个声音就来自于那个遍体鳞伤的男的，那声音仿佛近在咫尺。  
“呼！呼！呼！”  
然后是一个新的声音。我首先感觉它出现在我的胃部。之前没有的一个低沉声音。缓缓地从我的胃部移向我的耳朵，变得清晰可闻。发动机声。很多发动机声。声音变得更加清晰。清晰的发动机声，然后是枪声。  
低语声停止了。墙那边传来混乱的声响，像是一只狗在硬木地板上滑倒了。然后，什么也没有了。只剩下了我和冷冻室中的黑暗。  
门突然打开了。推开了抵在上面的架子。门口举行的光纤中有一个人影。我逐渐意识到那是个女人带着一部攻城锤，肩上挎着一支来复枪。我之前从没见过这个女人。  
她的视线越过我看到了地上的尸体。  
“我去！”她说。  
她又靠近看了看我，带着一种介乎敬畏和怀疑之间的神色。她按了一下她的无线电。“你肯定不会相信，”她说，“但是目标H已经被消灭了。”无线电力传来了之难以置信和兴奋的声音，但她在它们还没能被理解为具体词句的时候就把它关掉了。  
“出来吧。那些东西现在已经跑了。”她说，做了个手势，但是没有碰到我。她似乎是想要和我保持距离。  
她又看了一眼那个穿蓟衬衫的男的，那个饥饿者，那具尸体。她示意我穿过那间堆满了腐败物的餐厅，走到街上。街上都是武装车辆，穿着制服的男男女女正在打扫着房子。  
但他们的支付不像是我认识的任何军队。海军蓝的连身衣，胸前有某种标志。  
“你们都是谁？”我问。  
“你今天做了件好事，Keisha。一件非常好的好事。”她摇摇她的头，“也许是出人意料的，但现在你得离开了。”  
“你究竟为谁工作？”我问。  
“你又为谁工作？”她也穿着那种连身衣。我靠近去看上边的标志。   
湾溪运输。和我卡车门上的商标一样。  
“什么？”我说。而这是我唯一能说的东西，所以我又说了一次。“什么？”  
“Alice联系了我们算你命大。我们为你准备了一辆新卡车，就停在墙外面。这个已经…好吧，这个已经报销了。门出了故障，但是我们不会从你的工资里扣钱。”  
我不知道该说些社么。我站在那里，感觉就像耗尽的电池。  
“Keisha，听着，”她说，“他们看到我们来了就跑掉了，但是不会离开很久。你能对付其中一个真是不可思议，真的，但你必须在他们其余的回来之前离开。”  
她是对的。我让她领着我上了卡车。它看起来跟旧的那辆一模一样—除了，当然了没有留在之前那辆车上的我的东西。我所有的书都丢失在一个美国空军基地后面的秘密小镇里了。  
“再见，Keisha。”那个女人在我带着伤痛缓慢而艰难的爬进卡车的时候说。“你会再接到我们的消息的，我保证。在那之前……”她想了一会儿，耸耸肩，然后说，“我不知道，我猜我们会继续做你之前在做的事情。你已经以此糊口这么久了。”  
过了几个小时，收到了另一个湾溪公司的派件。就像无事发生一样。就像他们只是一个卡车公司，“去往任何正经生意需要运输服务的地方。”开过了许多小溪，却没有经过那么多海湾。主要是陆地。主要是无边的陆地。  
他们要我去拉斯维加斯的配送中心搭载下一批货物。一包又一包的面巾纸。  
这将我带到了内华达州边界附近的这个奇怪的地方。  
我不会找你了，Alice。在你希望被找到之前我都会让你处于失踪的状态。但我还没完事。我知道在我体内的焦虑也是一种难以置信的力量。而我现在能感受到它，那种能量。  
所以，新的计划。我将去弄明白湾溪公司究竟是怎么回事，为什么它们能有一支让蓟人闻风丧胆的秘密武装。我供职的这家公司究竟是怎么回事？我得弄明白。  
与此同时，我将会装载一大堆面巾纸，然后我见会把他们运输到别的什么地方，人们会买走它们，将它们拿到收银台，心烦意乱的拿出一张擦手，然后扔掉。  
这也就是说我将继续行动。  
我现在驶上高速公路了，那些被光芒覆盖的区域和在镜子中留下倒影的黑塔，比看起来更加近，但现在越来越远了。从那些板上反射来的光线像骨一样白。白的发烫。  
这种高度。我们谁也没有到达过这种身高。发动机，它的声音，这种尺寸的卡车发出的声音。这种高度。  
我爱它。我非常爱它。  
湾溪公司究竟是怎么回事？我还不知道呢。还不知道。但我会知道的。  
我所知道的只有现在还不是我的故事结束的时候。这并不是我公路之旅的结局。

新的声音：是的，是的。我是说，你甚至还没听到我的声音呢。

为什么小鸡要过马路？为了去另一边。有时候，仅此而已。


	11. 第二季，第一章：最后的自由之地

去换轮胎，哦……草。  
好多事情。也许太多了。Alice没有死，让我们从这开始。我以为她死了，但是她没有。我不用再找她了。她也让我不要再找了。她不配被人跟随。  
她做错了。一个人不一定需要完美，或者是优秀，才能在不情愿的情况下被跟随。成为一个不对他人造成危险的人类就已经足够了。  
但是我还是在这。还是驾驶着一辆卡车。还是在寻觅着。不是为了找Alice而是…为了理解。我和她都在为一个名叫湾溪的公司工作。但是湾溪并不止涉足运输业，而明显还在与一群被我称为蓟人的非人生物作战。蓟人似乎造成了全国境内一系列未破的杀人案，而美国政府对此事是知情且默许的。  
哦天呐。像这么说起来的话，真是一大堆事情。我究竟在做什么？我应该回家。但是我不能。  
Alice没有死，我也还没有。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

我不到两周后见了他们的指挥官。我以为他们会把我们的路线分离开，但也许我并没有引起他们的担心，甚至没有引起他们的注意。那个带领湾溪军队从蓟人城市里将我救出来的女人，我看到他在奥马哈外的一个配送中心聊着天。她看上去很放松，就是一个抽烟休息的卡车司机。聊着天，也许还在和仓库工人调情。她走的时候，他给了她一张纸，她没有看就把它放进了口袋。我不觉得他们在调情了。  
一个月后在洛杉矶，我又见到了她。她坐在她的卡车里，没有看她的手机，没有看书，什么也没做。只是直直的目视前方。这次我想跟着她。我运的货要迟到了，我会有大麻烦，但我不觉得他们会就此辞退我。  
山谷里的交通完全堵死了。高高的电力线上，停着三只小鸟。它们随着电线的摆动而摆动着。它们随时可以起飞。然后面前的那辆车开动了，我也开动了，然后往前开了一小段，又停了下来。  
一个小时之后，我们越过了山头，一片郊区平原在我们面前延展开来。橘色屋顶的房子，塔吉特和沃尔玛的商标排列在远处，就像是什么国家的旗帜，每个都标志着一个地点的位置，以一个历史名词来讲，令人难以置信的巨大。忘记仓库中巨大的内部空间，产品通道和员工通道吧。也忘记这些大型商场的屋顶，随处可见的沥青和管道吧。相反的，只要想想那些停车场就够了。每英尺的商铺都对应着相应面积的停车场。这些停车场的面积足够装下整个中世纪的城市。在晚上，小小的被照亮的角落里，少男少女们学习着成为成年人最棒的秘密，然后第二天去塔吉特百货或是手机店做收银员，学习成为成为成年人最糟的秘密。  
我们给了这些地方这么大的空间，却没有考虑过这些空间在我们的文化中占据了什么样的地位。  
我跟着她往东走。地面变得越来越干燥炎热，而我们头顶的山脉上却积了越来越多的雪。尽管这里是沙漠，还是有一片片翠绿的树木和草地，成百个农场。像他们这样违背自然地貌是错误的，当然了，但是他们的错误也太夸张了。这不像是不合适的假发，而是…这山谷几乎承载不住的高耸入云的紫色和银色假发。这沙漠中绿色的狂欢显得矫揉造作。  
日落之时，山脉染上了粉色。然后色彩的边缘向上移动，就像倒放的彩虹雪崩，直到只剩下山巅还发着光。然后，所有的山峰突然同时失去了最后的光芒，变成了剪影，仿佛是一并长长的屏住了呼吸。  
我们经过了棕榈泉，向南去往了萨尔顿海。一大片咸水，因洪水意外产生，由农业径流维持着。没有自然水流进出，这片海本身注定消亡，蒸发成更咸的状态，径流带来的化肥导致藻类过度繁殖，鱼类大量死亡。  
当我还是个孩子的时候，我们住在一大片农田附近，在路边我能看见农田边缘有个池塘。池塘的中央还有个小小的岛，周围绿树环抱。池水呈现明亮的绿色。有一天，我和伙伴们从篱笆下溜过，穿过田野，来到池塘边。整个池底衬着黑色的塑料布，我现在才意识到那是因为他们不想让池塘里的东西渗入地下水。我们游了几个小时，回家洗澡，一致认为那里的池水有问题，我们再也不要去了。无论如何，萨尔顿海的故事差不多也是这样。整个加州在五六十年代的时候都出现了一些农业径流产生的池塘，然后才意识到这些水有些问题，而他们不应该再这么做。于是这些度假胜地消失了，逐渐破碎，掩埋于烂泥之中。  
我们现在奔着海而去。哦草！好…好吧。这条路一直是下坡，然后急剧上升，对于像我这样的卡车而言真是令人不安。我们经过这些小小的冒着干蒸汽的店，全都被叫做“洗涤”。我刚刚经过了“黄油洗涤”，（笑）听起来不错。嗯。“虫洗涤”这听起来就不太妙。  
我们要在一个名叫尼兰的小镇上离开高速公路。在被掏空的废弃街角小店，有人留下了一只狗，一匹小马和一匹大马，全都拴在一面残破的墙下面。那后面散落着房屋和拖车，然后是一个铁道旁的变电站，一个混凝土小屋上喷涂着“板城－最后的自由之地”的字样。嗯。棚户区组成的城市。一群贫民区朋克，无政府主义者，艺术家，还有想要退休金的退休人员。任何想要一小块土地又不想担心花销的人。最后的自由之地。  
我一直跟在后面，因为只有一条路能进出板城，而像这样的卡车实在扎眼。所以我一定要小心翼翼的。那些灯是怎么回事？（警笛声）哦，不。哦，天呐。哦草。哦天呐。（焦虑的呼吸声）  
警察就在这里。只剩下几分钟了。他们从车里出来了。能看到很多拖车，但是一个人也看不见。我觉得他们看到警察就做鸟兽状散了。我也想跑。  
警察们出来了，他们想着我来了。我得…我得打开录音机，以防万一。

警官：嗨，嗨。

Keisha：你好，警官。有什么事吗？

警官：你知道你开得有多快吗？

Keisha：呃，不。我—我觉得我…好吧我实际上有多快？

警官：我不知道。所以我才问的。

Keisha：我用了恒速操纵器，所以应该刚好是在限速下的。

警官：像是放弃控制？

Keisha：不好意思？

警官：不要这样。生活是复杂的，希望有什么来让它变得更简单是个普遍的愿望。

Keisha：我不知道有什么…有什么事吗警官？

警官：你叫什么名字？

Keisha：Keisha。

警官：好了Keisha，没事了。请出示你的驾照和注册书。

Keisha：好。（纸张翻动声）

警官：好的。我得走一遍流程。好好坐着。

Keisha：（叹气）哦，天呐。

Keisha：她已经在她的车里呆了一会儿了。她的制服很奇怪，我也说不出来事哪里不对。不知怎么看起来很邋遢。看起来有种塑料的质感。那可能只是…她又来了。

警官：你可以把这个拿回去了。

Keisha：谢谢。

警官：你去过海边了吗？

Keisha：……海边？

警官：从萨尔顿海边回到这里。那是最奇怪的海滩，沙子不对劲。它的质感有问题。上面尽是石化的鱼。

Keisha：现在是怎么回事？

警官：而你离那些沙子，你知道，那片海滩越近，你就越会意识到那些沙子并不是沙子。那是鱼骨。因为那些沙子都是鱼骨变成的。

Keisha：有什么问题吗，警官？

警官：我还是个孩子的时候曾经见过这个东西，我不喜欢关上窗户。大多数是在天黑以后，但有时候白天也有。晚上，我感觉外面有什么东西在看着我。即使窗户只开了一道小缝，我也会想象另一侧有一只眼睛。而在白天，情况就不一样了。我会想想有个可怕的存在在房子里拖着脚走来走去，他们很快就会走到那扇窗前，他会看到我，但更糟糕的是，我会看到他们。这是一种幼稚的恐惧，但是你和我都知道，这并不是毫无根据的。

Keisha：警官，我…你把我拦下来有什么特别的原因吗？

警官：你开的太快了。

Keisha：我超过限速了吗？

警官：我不知道。你开得很快。巨大的卡车开得很快，这令人激动。任何巨大而又快速移动的东西，都会让你想要追上去。

Keisha：你在哪个部门工作？你—你是州警还是……？

警官：我得再看看你的车，我忘记当我进来的时候它外面写的是什么了。

Keisha：当你进来的时候？

警官：天很黑。我已经更习惯黑暗了。我作为人长大。我以为你会更以我为荣。

Keisha：你根本不是警官，是不是？你是…你是个偷了辆警车的怪人。

警官：这是个有趣的理论。这是我的证件。

Keisha：这上面没有写任何部门。这上面说你是个…“警方煽动者”？

警官：我能把你的双臂…都卸下来。

Keisha：什么？

警官：用我自己的双手。不用工具，我能把它们卸下来。我之前这么做过。这比我想象的还要简单。（引擎发动，熄火）想要开走可是个错误，Keisha。我只是来谈谈的。

Keisha：你想要什么？！

警官：你知道，已经很久没有人这么问过了。我刚刚站在鱼骨构成的沙滩上还在想这件事。在小镇附近，还挂着五十年代欢乐度假村的牌子，一个穿着比基尼的女子在冲浪板上划着，而现在整个小镇都伫立在淤泥中。我想要什么？（笑）我不知道我想要什么。所以，我们还是考虑一下你想要什么吧。

Keisha：我想要什么？

警官：要小心哦。你是见过世面的。我们不喜欢见过世面的人。我得说这让我们很紧张，但我们没有紧张的能力，所以不如说这会让我们感到焦虑。这会让我们疯狂。你有没有被气疯过？

Keisha：我——

警官：这…无关…紧要，这是个修辞学的问题。或者说不是修辞学的问题，那句话怎么说来着？威胁！我在威胁你！

Keisha：好了，我…现在你听我说，我经历过更紧迫的危险，并且幸存下来了。我看到了我永远无法解释的东西，即使我对着这个录音机再花上一百年也说不清。你想要恐吓我吗？警官，你不清楚。我一直处于恐惧中。你以为恐惧对我是个新鲜事，你以为恐惧这个新鲜玩意可以改变我的行为？对我而言，恐惧就是生活。我已经活了这么久了，不是吗？我说难道不是吗？

警官：（沉默了5秒）我喜欢你。你是我见过最有趣的，我能明白为什么他们会派我来了。他们知道我喜欢有趣的。

Keisha：是谁派你来的，警方？

警官：（嘲笑）你以为穿蓝衣服的暴徒就是最高等级的了吗？你认为蓟人是被州警批准了所以才能在空军基地和平的生活吗？警察们不明白。我们以警察为食。

Keisha：你试试来以我为食啊。你不是第一个想这么干的。

警官：以你为食？我们才刚见面。我们还有好多事情得先做，Keisha。我会慢慢来的。现在小心驾驶，我给你一个警告就让你走了。但是记住。

Keisha：什么？

警官：（沉默了4秒）我可以用牙齿撕碎你。我也这样做过。回头见，Keisha。我想这会是段愉快的时光。你知道，你对你工作的热爱不是很好吗？

Keisha：发生了什么？（笑）哦，Alice，我觉得这比蓟人糟糕多了。他们很饥饿，但是她…她很聪明。她非常聪明。我现在处境很不妙。我希望你更安全一些。我跟踪的那个女人已经出了我的视野。但是眼前只有一条路，通往随便什么她所去的地方。我只要守株待兔就行了。  
整整一天花在路上了。我花了整整一天等待和寻找。一个用废弃的垃圾建成了雕塑花园。一所藏在圣人和拖车之间的图书馆。一个用干草和乳胶漆建成高耸的耶稣纪念碑。一个山上的贫民窟，有人在里面瞪着大大的黄色眼睛看着我。我不知道这是怎么回事，但是那个湾溪公司的女人，和她的那辆卡车，在这最后的自由之地，在这些拖车和废弃的军事建筑之间消失了。我不清楚。  
我想我应该低调一点了。我将一路向北，试图呆在探测范围之外。但是那个警官…她跟我还没完。有什么糟糕的大麻烦就要降临了。我能告诉你Alice，有什么糟糕的大麻烦真的要降临了。

“警官”正是在番外3中自我介绍的那个人。

Joseph Fink：这集也有Roberta Colindrez献声。

现在，一个敲敲门的笑话。咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
一种幸福感。  
（左声道）谁的幸福感啊？  
一种幸福感。手摸到雪上的感觉。直到感觉不好了才会回忆起它的好来。就像过了一会儿就会觉得痛一样。一种让世界看起来更明亮的方式，就像是被照亮了一样。一种让世界看起来更轻的方式，就像放在秤上一样。一种让世界看起来更浅的方式，就像在压力之下。我们似乎把所有丑陋的东西藏在了新的开始之下，直到运动的摩擦开始把所有隐藏的东西搅回了表面。因为它总是重新出现，因为死亡又回来了，因为光明逆转了。你难道不因为我没有尖叫着跑进树林感到高兴吗？你再也不能实际的听见我的声音，再也无法停止从记忆上听到我的声音了。

如果你喜欢这次的节目，继续在aliceisn'tdead.com收听完整的节目，看看我们的T恤吧，上面还有Rob Wilson创作的不可思议的颅骨标志呢。另外一定要看看夜谷团队的其他节目，包括科幻/浪漫/越狱惊悚/放松类型的节目Within the Wires，还有充满巴黎超现实之美的The Orbiting Human Circus of the Air。还有最初的节目，欢迎来到夜谷，它讲述了一个你可以从任何一集开始收听的故事。来进入我们的这个小小的沙漠小镇，在这里所有的阴谋论都是真实的。

Meg Bashwiner：本节目由夜谷团队荣誉出品。登录nightvalepresents.com关注更多我们的资讯和我们的节目。


	12. 第二季，第二章：河口

狗会首先叫起来。他们比我们中的任何人都能更早察觉到。然后我们就能有十五六分钟的时间。  
俄勒冈州的北部边境，我花了很长时间漫步在这片海岸上。白头海雕，真正的白头海雕，栖居在宽阔的沙滩上，我是唯一一个能看到它的人。环顾四周我看不到其他任何人。沙滩上的波涛重复着它们自己的声音，成群的鸟拍打着翅膀飞上飞下。在犬吠开始10到30秒后，地面就会开始震动。十五六分钟之后，海啸就会到来。  
一场地震注定会发生，然后就是不可避免的海啸。如果我在狗开始叫的时候开始逃跑，我能跑到草地和山丘上去吗？  
不。我能看到根源，能制定任何我想要的计划，但是我无法从浪潮中逃脱。在犬吠开始留到十五六分钟之后我就会死了。就是会这样。  
周围的视野之内看不到任何人。鸟儿们呆在潮间带，真是该死的海雕。  
我或者散步回来了。而当我的解决最终到来的时候，并不会有什么警告。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

失望角。这是你在这个世界上能找到的最美丽的地方。西北部的森林远眺着灰蒙蒙的海面，所有的泡沫和波涛，哥伦比亚河的河口，宁静的蓝绿色，与海洋交会。对于船只而言是个危险的地方。在悬崖的上方，海岸警卫队正在灯塔中密切的观察着。  
我站了上去，站在他们的瞭望台旁边。在这光景中曾有这么多人挣扎过，死去过。但是现在，只剩下了海洋的壮景。  
海岸警卫队的警官从哨站走了出来，站在我身边的栏杆旁。她闭上了她的眼睛，让风从河面上吹过来，风从从海岸边吹过来，与她的头发缠斗着。她很漂亮，也许我是因为这个才和她聊起来的。或者是因为从我上次与任何除我之外的人说话已经过去了太久了。我的妻子正与一种我试图理解的存在斗争，而我为她录制着独白广播。  
“你难道不是应该看着那些船吗？”我说。我的本意是开个玩笑，但我意识到这么说就像是要谴  
责她一样。她睁开眼睛看了我一眼。“现在没有船通过，我想我享受一会儿新鲜空气是安全的。但是别告诉我在山上的上司啊。他们对于安全的观念是不同的。”  
“（笑）当然了，我说。我是Keisha。”  
“Laurel。”  
“不是警官什么的吗？”我问。  
“（嘲笑）是啊，警官什么的，”她说，“但是你可以叫我Laurel。”  
在我胸中升起的那种压迫感也许是痛苦，也许是要笑出来。我已经这么久没有调笑过，也很久没有感受过那种五分钟的心动感觉了。“那边的船呢？”我说，“看来你已经玩忽职守了，Laurel。”  
那艘船，中等大小，跟在这条航道上往来的商船相比微不足道。它漆成了黑色，一动不动的呆在河口附近。而我一指出它就后悔了。这是个错误，不属于春日午后的调笑。  
Laurel没有看那条船，也没有看我。她脸上，或者说我想象中她脸上所有的友好都消失了。“我不该在值班的时候说话的，女士，”她说，“抱歉。”她回到了哨站中，关上了门。（笑）我没有失去联系，Alice！  
我们作为社会有些问题。我们的目标是效率，但是效率的定义是以较少的工作量把事情完成。而以较少工作量完成工作意味着有更少的工作来做。更少的工作，意味着更少的职位。效率毁掉了就业。  
另一个讲究效率的结果是人口爆炸。事情变得更简单，我们更不容易死。我们的人口越来越多，工作岗位越来越少。  
这个地方是由一个皮毛商人命名的，他停在这里却没与发现海角周围的哥伦比亚河。而这一小片海岸线的天堂就被称作失望角。这片海滩处于一个远离主干道的小海湾上。我不得不沿着一条路走，就像受了控制一样向下走。海水浅而清澈，就像明信片上的热带海洋一样湛蓝。在那里人们在半隐蔽的海滩上住在帐篷里。我看着他们和他们的狗一起玩。狗向着海湾的方向游去。我也想有风，但是那水，或者说那整个热带景观，都是冻结的。  
当我想回到我停车的地方的时候，一头雄鹿从树林里跑了出来，就在我面前横穿了马路。慢慢的，毫无畏惧。晚些时候我向北走了一点，到了一个自称是免费博物馆的地方，但实际上那更像是个礼品店，墙上挂着不少东西。有羚羊，双头小象，诸如此类的东西。老式投币机之类的。一个投币执行死刑的机器。你投了币，城堡的门就打开，牧师宣读了最后的例行祷文，囚犯被吊死，然后黑旗从城堡的墙内升起来。我花钱看了两次。  
它们有一个短吻鳄人的尸体。我想这实际上是一具真正的尸体，头被卡在一头短吻鳄……好吧，就是类似的东西。它被装在一个玻璃柜里，在一排T恤旁边。花上25美分就能换一枚纪念币，刮开看上面的图案。我没买。  
我买了一包冰可乐味的海盐太妃糖。在我买的时候，我向坐柜台的问起了我看见的那条船。我不知道为什么，但Laurel的反应让我很好奇。他皱起了眉头。  
“很少有人问起那条船，”他说，“游客呆的时间太短，来不及注意到它。本地人都知道得够多了不会说起它。三块九毛九。”  
“为什么本地人不会说起它？”我问。什么，我以为我能和这家伙当朋友？他要么告诉我，要么不告诉。他越过我，看向了下一个顾客。  
（单调的声音）“它已经在那个地方呆了三十年了，”他说，“似乎没有下锚，但是也没有受到洋流的影响。保持在它的位置。甲板上从来没有人影。要问起它的人都学会了不要问。现在我得帮下一个人结账了。”  
“好吧。”我说，想着为什么我要买海盐太妃糖。它的味道让人失望，口感就像垃圾。  
“谢谢！”我带着我四美元的垃圾糖果离开了免费博物馆。  
沿着这条路走下去就到了一个名叫“乐土（Fun Land)”的地方，但是我习惯把它称作“乐土（Funland）”，就像冰岛超市（Iceland）一样。我花了一个下午玩飞碟。我想从对答案无休止的寻找中寻求一个假期，而在这里，在这华盛顿海岸的一小片地区中，我想我找到了。不会持续很长。我不能永远住在乐土。我不能永远活下去。  
人类追求进步的努力导致了两件事：更多的人口和更少的工作。实际上，我们的哪个选择也不是错误的。所有都是出于好的动机做出的，也许所有选择都是正确的。问题并不在于选择，而在于价值。生存不再是一种价值，因为生存变得容易了。曾经老年人受人尊敬，因为他们比别的人都活得长。而现在老年人只是那些等待得足够久的人。只要有点运气，任何人都可以成为老人。并不是道德沦丧削弱了我们对老年人的尊重。这是对老年意义的变化必然的反应。  
我在阿斯托里亚吃了印度餐，是自助午餐。在我吃的时候，一个女人进来看了看我。她没穿制服，我一开始没认出她来，但马上发现那是Laurel。她做到了我对面，我感到了下午的心动所带来的微弱的痛苦。没打招呼，她就把手机递给了我。一个中年男子的照片，他留着浓密的银色大胡子，和一个十几岁的男孩子手挽手。  
“这是我的兄弟Bobby，”Laurel说，“这是他的儿子，我的侄子Evan。”  
“啊，好吧，”我说。这看起来是个奇怪的对话，但我在德克萨斯的什么地方已经失去了判断奇怪与否的能力。  
“Bobby曾经痴迷于那条黑船，”她说，“花很多个小时看着它，说他从没在甲板上看到任何东西，然后有一天他死了。”  
“他看到了什么？”我问。  
“他没有跟任何人说过。在海军高地租了一艘橡皮艇，驶进了河口。他说他除了上那条船之外别无选择。不听任何人的不同意见，也不愿意让任何人跟他一起去。我们没有再发现他的橡皮艇—不知道是怎么回事，那是大白天。也没有找到任何尸体。”  
“真是抱歉。”我说。  
“这是个消逝，失踪的国家。我猜，我们有太多空间来隐藏他们了。然后他的孩子Evan，他也迷上了那个黑船以某种方式带走了他的父亲的想法。我试图将他的兴趣引导到别的什么事上，让他去看医生，诸如此类的东西，但是并不管用。他痛苦的答案在那艘船上，于是他去了和他的父亲相同的地方，租了相同的橡皮艇，走上了同样的旅途。”  
我知道了故事的结局。“他失踪了多久了？”我问。  
“三周前正是一周年的日子。”她说，“你看起来像个好女人。嗯。也许过着不同的生活，你明白吧？也许在一个更友善的世界里，但我很喜欢你，所以这么告诉你：忘记你看到那艘黑船的事吧。别再问起它了，那并不是一个要解决的谜团。那是一个会坠入的深渊。”  
她又盯着我的眼睛看了一会儿，然后留下我吃我的午餐，而我已经没有食欲了。这顿自助餐比你吃的那种贵多了。  
我完全清楚那艘黑船是怎么回事了。一个超自然的存在在掳走无辜的人？那是艘蓟人的船。有蓟人在船上。太累了，追丢了我，我得阻止他们。  
从卡车上拿上了双筒望远镜到了失望角。我爬上通往灯塔的小路，走到了上方的山脊，向那艘蓟人的船望去。我知道我将会看到什么。松松垮垮的脸，发黄的牙，黄色的帽子，“蓟”。那艘船没有名字，没有标志。表面全都漆成了黑色。我看了很久，但是甲板上毫无动静，窗户里空无一物。看上去它已经完全荒废了，只不过还反抗着洋流，呆在原地。我放下了望远镜，思考着我的下一步行动。  
然后我注意到了甲板上的什么东西，即使隔了这么远我的肉眼也看到了。五颜六色的点。它们刚刚还不在那。我又用望远镜看。整个甲板上都站满了人。他们全都面对着我，就从镜片的另一端看着我。我在这么远的地方，应该没人能从山坡上看到我。他们看见我了。  
他们不是蓟人。他们是人类。女人，男人，嘴张着，眼神呆滞。他们中的一些穿的衣服只有在八十年代才能不带讽刺意义的穿出来。另一些穿的衣服只有在七十年代穿出来才不算是复古。其中有个男人留着茂盛的银色胡子。我能从我的牙龈间尝到恐惧的味道了。Bobby，张着嘴。Bobby，凝视着。还有一个身材瘦长的少年，Evan，和Bobby一起站在甲板上。就在他身边，相同的表情。他们两个都盯着我，正如我盯着他们。  
我放下了望远镜。我向后退到小路上，向下走向了停车场。那并不是一条蓟人船。那不是蓟人对人做的事。那是另外一种恐怖，与随便什么曾经追逐过我的东西没有关系。  
我的生活中已经有了足够多的恐惧了。我不能承受更多的了。（嘲笑）一条吃人的船。没有我它也能成为一个传奇了。我要撤了。  
既然我们已经不再珍视生存和年龄，我们需要其他评价人们的方式了。因为我们需要这个，我们需要一些人比其他人更好或者更糟。我们有很多方式来这么做，而其中一个是：我们重视身价。越有钱的人越好。不为什么，就是这样。而从理论上而很少从实际操作上，挣得更多的最好方式是工作，工作已经成为了衡量一个人价值的标准，仅次于金钱。懒惰的富人比有体面工作的穷人更好，但是有工作的穷人又比没工作的穷人好。排名第一的是财富，然后是价值。所以情况就是这样。我们的人口更多了，工作岗位更少了，而我们以有没有工作来评价人们。  
而当这个世界上人们在社会的眼中不可能再为他们自己创造价值的时候，会发生什么呢？当我们以我们集体行动的必然选择来评价人们的时候，又会发生什么呢？  
我不知道。但是我们可以一起来弄清楚  
开车回到阿斯托里亚。长长的桥横跨了哥伦比亚河河口。从就在水面上的一个堤上开始。海鸥在头顶飞过，乘着那阵将我的卡车轻轻推向悲剧的风。一旦你开车下了桥，你就得继续开上四英里才能掉头回到陆地上，这没关系，这很平常。但我也感到焦虑。因为被困住了，当然了，除了灾难性的涉水之外别无选择了。桥陡然升高，留出能让货轮从下方通过的空间。这对于这个尺寸的卡车很难受，发动机咆哮着对抗留在他身后的重力。而现在刹车灯亮了，我们停下了。施工中，单车道通行，我们得等着轮到我们。  
我所在的坡道太陡了，为了看到前面的车，我一直在看云。与其说它在我的前方，不如说它悬在我的头上。（叹气）呼吸。你的焦虑并不能改变你的处境。随便你怎么焦虑，世界仍旧保持不变。（深呼吸）转过头去不让那艘黑船出现在我的视线里，并不会有什么帮助。没有人再在甲板上了，那些空洞的脸消失了。或者说没有消失，只不过我看不到了。我必须记住看不见和不存在并不是一回事。我猜，记住这点对我们都有好处。  
一辆货船来了。现代的，一个小小的控制中心，与它所控制的广阔区域相比显得微不足道。这是一艘能进行远洋航行的船。嗯。这艘船会从那艘黑船很近的地方经过。它甚至可能…他会很接近的。它会…哦我的天啊，等等。  
我现在在前往波特兰的高速公路上。伐木场，加油站卖着从附近采摘的新鲜水果。那艘货船与那艘黑船相撞了。我走下了卡车，跑到桥边去看。很多人都来围观了。反正我们的车都停着呢。我们都停在陡坡上，它随风摇摆，随着另一侧的车流移动而颤动着。脆弱的，就像我们都站在最高的树那最细的树枝上一样。我们捂着嘴，焦虑变成了恐惧。  
那艘船没有减速。也许没有看见另一艘？或者—或者是个计算错误？天知道这些事是怎么回事。  
这艘船穿过了那艘黑船的中心，黑船翻转了过来，然后被撕成了两半。这股力量一定也在大船船身上划了一道大口子，因为大船也在水中下沉，就像一个人向前跪倒在地，然后像侧面倾斜。这可能会持续一段时间。我们可能都会站很长一段时间。大船的一个集装箱没有固定好。它从甲板上掉了下来。那艘黑船沉入了水下，慢慢的消失了。我全过程也没看到船上的任何人。  
警察让我们回到车上，让交通流通起来。海岸警卫队的船只冲到现场，救出了那艘大船上的船员，但没发现另外那艘船上有人的迹象。他们报告称最初在水下的搜索中没有找到任何船身的残骸。我想他们不会找到船身的残骸的。我不觉得他们会太仔细地找。  
在宽阔的蓝色水面上曾经有过一艘黑船。在船上的人都是那些曾经问出危险问题的人。有一天，它沉入了河中，再也没人见过。这是个简单的故事，一个没有结局的故事。而像这样的故事每天都在这个国家中发生。  
假期结束了，我想。回去问我自己的危险问题。回去寻找我自己的危险答案。

咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右声道）没有人。  
（左）谁是没有人？  
（右）不，没有人在这。这种安静已经持续了很长时间了。曾经这里有人，我想，但是他们走掉了。为什么你还没走？  
（左）如果没人在的话是谁在说话呢？  
（右）没有人在说话。  
（左）没有人在说话？  
（右）是的。  
（左）好吧。  
（右）好吧。  
（左）我爱你。  
（右）我知道。


	13. 第二季，第三章：废弃的地方

曾经，在更好的日子里，我和Alice曾经一起做过很多次公路旅行。从克罗地亚的杜布罗夫尼克，经过波斯尼亚的塞尔维亚地区，到莫斯塔尔。我们到了租车的地方，在柜台的人用他自己的车载着我们开了几英里，把我们送到了一个可以俯瞰大海的居民区。在那里，在水天一色令人晕眩的壮景中，她给我们看了一辆残破的车，车胎光秃秃的，开了裂。  
“我们得开车经过山脉，”你说，“再过一阵就要下雨了，这辆车会害死我们的。”  
那个人向我们保证这是在南克罗地亚我们能找到的仅有的自动挡机动车了。我们谁也不会开手动挡。那时候还不会。我看向你想看看你的决定。你一直都是开车的那个。我不喜欢开车。现在我喜欢了。或者说我只是说服了自己。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

每次我想要躲在什么地方，想要放弃对溪湾公司真相的追寻，我就会看到那艘黑船在河口沉没的景象。然后，我会回去继续追寻，没过多久，我就又遇到了那天晚上在蓟人的城镇领导湾溪公司军队的那个女人。她和我们的工作路线都一样。我又一次尾随在她的身后。她是第一个，也是唯一一个线索，这次我可不想失去她。  
要开着卡车跟踪还是挺难的。尽管他在我们的高速公路上无所不在，但是它还是—好吧，挺显眼的。所以我没有跟着她，而是尽我所能地抢在她前面。我从一条禁止卡车通行的路上切入了她的车道。泥浆飞溅，碎石在路上哗哗作响，然后来到一条窄路上。那里是一片草地，在中间有一棵树，树上开满了白花。阳光正好照在树上，似乎每朵花都在燃烧。这真是令人着迷，提醒了我们奇迹可以突然从偶然中，从你从未预料到的地方出现，比如说佐治亚州某处杂草丛生的田野。  
我在一处防风林后面停了下来，我的腿抵在方向盘下面不停的抖动着，但是她没有过来。不管她是中途停下还是开得慢都花不了这么长时间。她上了另一条路，也许，或者是别的我不清楚的情况。该死的！怎么又这样！  
所以我们两个。我和Alice在我们之前更好的生活中，开上了那辆轮胎光秃秃的旧车，它在莫斯塔尔被称为波斯尼亚最好的车，而我们开着它驶向了边境。  
如果说山脉是脊背的话，那段海岸沙滩就是一片薄薄的皮肤。很快我们进入了塞族共和国，波斯尼亚的塞族地区。我们开车经过了一大片美丽的运河河农场，周围是连绵起伏的山脉，就像一间大房子的墙壁，而天空就是天花板，农田就是地毯，还有东正教的墓地。一所发生过很多谋杀案的凶宅。一所闹鬼的房子。  
我们继续深入了塞尔维亚，公路两旁都是燃烧的垃圾，一英里连着一英里，肮脏的燃烧着。未完工的烂尾楼，并不是战后重建，而是随着资金增加而缓慢建设的。一个砖瓦做成的储蓄账户。  
沿路都是卖蜂蜜的摊位。这个区域内，似乎没有一所房子的门口没有摆出几个待售的罐子的。我们没有买蜂蜜。  
我沿路而下寻找着—什么？我不是条寻回犬，高速公路也不是个路标或者细树枝，我要找的是路上的一辆卡车。我们不会留下痕迹的。或者说只要我们还带在路上就不会留下印记。但是沿着高速公路往前走了两英里，我看到泥泞的路基有一处不可能被认错的车轮碾压出的沟槽，两道宽阔的车辙穿过草地，通向了一处快要倒塌的农舍，这个小房子逐渐的已经快要被它所看管的农田长出的草所吞没了。  
我把卡车停在路旁，然后沿着车辙印向前走，穿过了田地。它到了这所房子就停下了。我没有看到任何会来的车辙，当然也没看到卡车。不光是那辆卡车，我看这里似乎几个月，甚至几年都没有人来过了。即使是贫民窟的人也没有给这些倾颓的墙壁带来任何生机和动静。  
在整个波斯尼亚和克罗地亚，到处都是废弃的农舍，但不是像这样的。这是一所自然死亡的房子。而那些是战争的受害者。那些家庭因为是克罗地亚人，波斯尼亚人，或者是塞尔维亚人，而被他们的邻居赶走了。想象一下，有一天，你的邻居，也许已经和你做了几百年邻居的一户人家，告诉你，你们不能再继续当邻居了。也许他们并不是用语言来告诉你，而是用暴力。然后，想想那些邻居，或者他们的孩子，在战争过去了二十年后的现在，仍旧在每天出门工作的时候，经过那些死去的房子空洞的眼睛，那是对你的纪念，或者是对你父母的，曾经有一种恐怖的魔术上演，令你们社区的成员消失了。看着这些你所做所为的证据，你会作何感想？羞愧？自豪？  
我在废弃的农舍里翻找。瓦砾和倒塌的墙壁，所有东西上都覆盖着一层灰尘。厨房里还有一些罐头，玉米和豆子，一个半空的Yoohoo罐子。在卧室有一张床垫，已经烂了一多半了，靠在墙上。我不敢爬上台阶，我不相信它们还能支撑得住我。尘土没有被蹭掉的痕迹。回到厨房中，我的手指沿着脏兮兮的台面抹了一圈，它又变干净了。我靠近了，感受那种光滑的手感。这层灰尘是画上去的。我检查了这所房子剩余的部分：是真正的灰尘。我回到了厨房：画上去的，全都是。  
于是我重新开始，检查了厨房的每一寸表面。我就是这样发现了，在这层油漆出的灰尘上，炉子上的一个刻度盘上有指纹。我转了一下它，地板就动了起来。整个厨房就像一部电梯，把我带进了黑暗中，然后又恢复了明亮而均匀的光亮。满是灰尘的废弃厨房现在处于一条明亮的钢铁通道的一端了。  
我们跟着一辆卡车从塞尔维亚地区到了一个山谷里的波斯尼亚小镇。一个警察站在路上两个地区交界处，挥手示意司机停车，我们在那后面也停车了。司机从车上下来，开始和警察聊天。他开始给警察散烟。看起来谁也不急着往前走。我们没法绕过他们，所以也只能等着。很快我们后面的车就排起了长队。其他人开始从他们的车里出来，互相聊天，向路边的灌木丛里小便，吸烟。他们所有的都是男人。我们坐在我们的车里，试图让我们的性别，国籍，还有现在看起来已经太漂亮了的车，都显得不那么显眼。这些男人的生活看起来与我们遥远又毫不相关，就像我们坐着热气球飞过山谷时看到的鹰一样。然后那个司机向警察点点头，跳上卡车，再次上路。每个人都回到了他们的车上。那天晚上我们到了马斯塔尔，那里的建筑商仍旧布满了弹孔，因为那些建筑已经没有主人了。  
一座小山俯瞰着小镇，在那里，天主教狙击手曾经在几个月中谋杀了他们困在了下面河边的穆斯林邻居。战争结束后，天主教徒们在那座山顶建造了一个几层楼高的十字架。这个做法只能被视为是随后的侵略行为。这就是为什么我们得杀了你们，它说。  
我们以我们好奇的外国人的眼光观察着这些，而第二天我们驱车前往斯普利特，回到了海边，吃着普通的披萨，看着海湾里非同寻常的美丽日落。  
这条钢铁走廊通往一道安全门。那扇门开着。在那扇门里是一段楼梯，通往一个巨大的人造洞穴，大概向前延伸了半英里长，里面挤满了设备和人。他们活动起来的时候让我的胃都翻腾起来。我一直跟踪的那个女人正在楼梯那里等着我。“我们在整所房子里都有摄像头，你知道的，”她说，“不可能让你在无意间发现了这些我们还察觉不到。”  
“所以现在要怎么办呢？”我说。我不想浪费时间问一些她不会回答的问题。  
“Keisha，你为什么一直要让我处于这种处境？”她说。她看起来真的很伤心，沮丧。“我什么也不想对你做。我喜欢你，Keisha。我也喜欢Alice，而老天都知道那个女人爱着你。”  
“你怎么敢跟我提Alice。”我说。  
她用手指在栏杆上敲了敲，点点头。“要回答你的问题，现在我就得杀了你了。这个地方不能面临任何被发现的风险，而我们都知道你一直在录音。你控制不住你自己。”  
“而实际上，”她说，“我会让你走，而你再也不能回到这里了。你要意识到我这么做实际上是将我自己置于完全的危险之中。你要知道我这么做不是为了操纵你，而是因为你看起来是个好人，而现在这种人太少了。”  
她带我走上了电梯，站了回去，按了墙上的一个按钮。厨房带我们回到上面那个世界的时候，她说：“开你的车，过你的日子。发掘这些秘密的真相并不能带来自由，我保证。”  
然后我会到了那个空荡荡的房子，这里看起来已经很久没人来过了，很久了。  
她也许是对的。也许hi。但是你知道Alice，我现在寻求的并不是自由。  
湾溪公司看起来有着无限的资源。不光是建造那个地方，还包括安排职员，管理设施，以及将其保密。究竟是谁在资助这场战争，对抗蓟人，甚至是，对抗着不知为何与蓟人媾和的美国政府？如果他们有了那个设施，那还有其他的吗？还有什么秘密被埋藏在人迹罕至之处，只因为他们讲述了我们不想听的关于我们自己的故事？  
这个世界上，充满了被遗弃的地方。仿佛渐渐消失在高高的草丛中。办公大楼窗户破碎。教堂香火凋零。而这还不算那些被掩埋，被淹没，和被破坏的地方。曾经在一百年前的波兰，乡村里有一所木质的犹太教堂，里面涂绘着令人眼花缭乱的色彩。这真是一个不朽的作品。那个犹太教堂是被烧毁的。  
在这些废弃的地方隐藏着什么？有些人忍受着痛苦和悔恨，罪恶被遗忘或没有被遗忘。其他忍耐着的人，因为没有别的地方可以居住而住在哪里，因为需要栖身之所，需要头顶的屋顶而住在哪里，即使那屋顶已经千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠。巴尔干半岛上的混凝土农舍包藏着一个没有人愿意再讲的故事。现在，这里变得拥挤，成了一个迷宫，秘密电梯。在这空旷的地方，在这废弃的地方，有着躁动和低语。  
我回到了我的卡车上，坐回熟悉的位置上，将我的脑袋放在熟悉的方向盘上，影子落在我的身上。也许她会改变主意来杀我了，或者已经不听我的了。  
我什么也没有做。那时我什么也做不了了。  
“我跟踪你已经有一段时间了。”Sylvia说。现在距离我们一起闯入警察局之过去了几个月，但感觉就像过去了几年一样。我对她的年轻感到惊讶。她比我记忆中的更像个孩子。她从我身后跳了过来，冲我咧嘴一笑。  
“哦！你吓了我一跳！”我跟她说。  
“哦，我很抱歉。”  
她把头靠在我的肩上一会儿，然后坐回了她的座位上。  
“我需要你的帮助，”她说，“要不是要紧的事情我是不会来的。”  
她现在睡着了。已经很晚了，而且她不是那个不让我们死于可怕的车祸而必须保持清醒的人。直到我离开了这个伙伴我才知道我有多想念她。带说了，我怎么能拒绝她的请求呢？并不是每一天你都有机会能解开谋杀之谜的。  
现在，你亲爱的妻子，正带着一个沉睡的孩子，安全的度过这不友善的夜晚。  
再见Alice。注意安全。

咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右）来打扰的牛。  
（左）什么叫来打扰的牛啊？喂？  
（右）牧场现在本来应该源源不断地长期提供牧草的，但是却被水流和防风林切断了。但是谁能说不同就一定是重要的或者好的呢？谁能说我们的需要就很无聊呢？我们还能指望世界上有谁能做的更好呢？我们是谁？有人知道吗？有人能看一眼吗？（呼气）好吧。  
（左）你还在—  
（右）哞。


	14. 第二季，第四章：连锁

新泽西州公路收费站旁的一个购物中心。寻找午餐。我站在我的卡车旁边，这里看不出来究竟是什么地方。  
我必须得做出决定，对吧，从某种意义上讲？为什么我们要把所有地方都建的看起来一样？我能理解这个决定。我们都喜欢感觉熟悉的地方。现在我们不管身处何处都能有这种感觉了。不管气候如何，地理条件怎样，你加入了这种连锁中，你就会回到你原本的位置，就像有一扇魔法门通往你感觉最舒服的哪个城市。这是个不可否认的优势。  
但是我们不得不为此付出代价。  
Sylvia笑着，拽拽我的胳膊。“我知道，”她说，“你在想着你的大事，这样你等下就能对你的录音机说些什么了，但是我还饿着呢！”  
“一个女士就不能偶尔安静的沉思一下吗？”我说。  
“一个女士把她所有时间花在了思考大事上了，而现在是午餐时间了，”她说，“哦，汉堡！”  
在干红辣椒和奎兹诺丝之间有一家店面，让我的肠子都绞在了一起。我试图弄明白我看到了什么。“我们去那吃吧。”Sylvia说着，已经朝它走去了。  
这个地方的设计就像购物中心的其他餐馆一样干净，别无区别。但是它的商标上有个汉堡。招牌上写着，“实践”。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

里面是个简单的柜台和几张带塑料椅子的桌子。墙上贴满了漫画书的封面，但是我不认识上面的任何角色。“踮起脚尖的女人”，其中一个写着。另一个写着“哭泣的不可思议者”。“我大概会点个鸡肉三明治，”Sylvia说，“在汉堡店点鸡肉会不会有点奇怪？”  
直到我有人陪伴，我才感觉到之前自己是多么孤独。有Sylvia在身边真是很好。也许我对此有些负罪感，因为她还是个十几岁的孩子，她应该住在稳定的家中，去上学，当个孩子，而不是跟着我在全国转来转去。但并不是我杀了Sylvia的母亲，让她像我陷入一样的痴迷。  
她来找我是有原因的，但我的第一要务是逃跑，而她想要和我一起跑。溪湾公司大概不会开除我，但我已经完全无视了送货时间表，我觉得自己只要偶尔开卡车去上班就行了。  
“您想点什么？”柜台后面的人头发稀疏，戴着一个小纸帽子。帽子上写着“实践”。  
“呃，你们有什么？”我说。  
“汉堡就很好。”  
我点了汉堡，Sylvia犹豫了一会儿，也点了一样的。  
他在一张便签上写了点餐，看也没看一眼就推给了后厨的女人。  
“两个汉堡马上就好！”她说。那个人大概没听见这个。  
“你叫什么名字？”Sylvia说。  
“Ramon。”他说。  
“我是Donna！”厨房里的女人说着，把一团绞碎的肉扔在平坦的桌面上，用抹刀把它抹平。“他不向被人说起我，他也不和我说句话。”  
“为什么呢？”我问。  
“我们很快就给把汉堡端给你们。”Ramon说。  
“我们已经一起经营这家店五年了。”Donna说，“他从来不和我说话。”  
“是这样吗？”Sylvia问Ramon。他皱起了眉头。  
“我们的父母过世了。“Donna说。Ramon狂怒地用抹布擦着一尘不染的柜台。  
“他们给我们的一切都是平等的。在他们过世之后没多久，我就卖掉了他们的房子，我们长大的房子。我没有时间和他商量，而他从那之后就再也不和我说话了。好了！”  
Ramon将做好的汉堡端了过来。  
“我能跟你说点什么吗？”我问。  
“恐怕我不能阻止你。”他说。  
“我曾经受到过伤害，”我说，“有人背叛了我。而这定义了我之后人生的每一天的每一秒。而这糟透了。如果我还有的选的话，我不会这么做的。如果你还有将自己定义为被背叛的那一个之外的选择的话，你应该选那一个选项。就像脱离苦海。”  
Ramon的眼神松动了。  
“有一天你会原谅她的，兄弟，”Sylvia嘴里塞着汉堡说，“顺便一说，这个真好吃。”（咀嚼的声音）  
他哼了一声，回到了那个角落。  
餐巾纸上全都写着“实践”。Sylvia拿了一张，在上面给Ramon画了个像，画中的Ramon拿着一个汉堡，向画外竖起大拇指。我们离开的时候她把这张画给了他。他什么也没说，但是嘴角微微上扬了。  
“再见啦！”Donna在厨房里说。Ramon的表情复原了。  
上路了一小时之后，我拍拍方向盘，叫醒了Sylvia。  
“天呐，怎么了？”她说，“我们又遇到危险了吗？”  
“呃！我把我的围巾落在汉堡店了。”我说，（叹气）“好吧。我猜那条围巾要留给他们了。”  
现在要看一眼周围的楼就知道身处何处已经太难了。一家CVS药店就是一家CVS药店，一家星巴克就是一家星巴克。我在这不想评价什么，我只想告诉你当今作为一个旅行者的感受。  
所有的地方都被修建的和其他地方一样，这样一来唯一能让你知道你正在移动的只剩下了那些被允许保留的自然的部分。  
当你一路向北，树木从阔叶树变成了针叶树。而山从平缓的丘陵变成了棱角分明的岩石，顶端大片的斜坡覆盖着高不可攀的雪。或者，在另外一条路上，山本身渐渐消失了。你会发现你已经几个小时没有看到高山了，树也不多了，只剩下了大片草地和更多道路。或者你离开了湿润，草木繁茂的地区，你能看到你周围的世界渐渐从草地变得炎热干燥，变成了尘土砂石，然后，就像一个你正跨越一条位置边界的巨大标志，第一棵巨大的仙人掌，成了前方沙漠的预兆。  
大自然告诉我们我们正在移动。否则，每个凯马特的标志看起来都完全一样，每个赛百味吃起来都是一个味道。  
几天之后，麦迪逊北部的某个地方，魔鬼湖附近。这里有一大片带有室内水上公园的酒店，威斯康星州的天气配上威斯康星州的假期。在酒店附近是一大片购物中心，电影院，一切当你需要在室内露营的时候你会需要的东西。我们在找地方吃饭，而Sylvia当然是第一个就能发现目标的人。“我猜那是个连锁店。”她说。一个汉堡形状的商标。“实践”。“嗯，之前那个就不错。对吧？”  
我内心中的一部份感到恐惧，但是我内心的一部分一直都是恐惧的，而我已经相当擅长让我的那一部分平静下来了。于是我带头走了进去。  
“你忘了你的围巾。”Ramon说。  
Donna在厨房里向我们挥手。  
我和Sylvia在原地僵住了，但是Ramon已经把我的围巾拿过来了，而Donna指了指角落里的一个桌子。  
“你—你们在这干什么？”我只能说出这个来了。  
“呃，我们基本上没离开过这个行业。”Donna说。  
“有好多事情要做。”Ramon说着，把我的围巾叠好，放在了我身边。  
“还和上次一样吗？”  
“呃，当然了，”Sylvia说，“你们从哪—”  
她看起来不太确定要不要深究这件事，但她不管怎样还是问了。“上次我见到你们不是在新泽西吗？”  
Donna耸耸肩，把我们的汉堡肉放在烤架上。  
“我们不怎么出门，”Ramon说，“谢谢。”当Donna把汉堡递给他的时候，他心不在焉的回答说。  
她停下了，仍旧拿着那个盘子。“你刚刚跟我说了什么？”她说。  
“好吧，正如她们两个所说，”他看着她说，“是到了该原谅的时候了。”  
“原谅？”Donna开始笑了起来，“哦哦哦亲爱的，好吧，我很高兴我们现在又相互说话了，因为我们还有好多东西要谈谈呢。”  
我们坐在桌边不知所措，在普通的尴尬和不可思议之间进退两难。  
“他们过世的时候，你可是撒手不管了！”Donna说，“你拒绝说一句话来做出我们不得不做的选择。所以一切事情都被留给我了。我孤身一人，吓坏了，但是吓坏了并不能当成借口，结果我做了我不得不做的事情。我联系了房屋中介，我卖掉房子来支付账单，因为还有很多账单，你知道的。医疗费，墓地费，还有所有的债务。等我做了所有选择之后，你又来告诉我，我的选择错了。你就不跟我说话了，你因为你没有做的选择而惩罚我！而现在，不好意思，现在你他妈的来原谅我？！”  
或者其他什么类似的话。  
“我什么都没做？”Ramon说，“那是谁安排的葬礼啊？”  
“哦，葬礼！”Donna说，“当然了，不管所有账单和财产，你计划了一晚上呢！”  
Sylvia拉了拉我的袖子，我们让他们俩先和彼此吵着，汉堡没被端上来也没有吃。在Ramon大吵大闹的身影后面，我能看到Sylvia的画被钉在收银台旁边的墙上。  
在一处唐恩都乐甜甜圈的得来速窗口停下了。作为顾客，可以看到一个巨大的屏幕显示员工完成“生产目标”的百分比。它已经达到了67%。与他们原本应该达到的相比是67%。我们失望的概率是33%。  
我们为了早几秒钟喝到咖啡，而允许他们对我们做的事情是可怕的。这是我们全都做出的交易，但是我们从没花时间考虑过后果。  
在休斯顿和奥尔良之间的高速公路上，除了一小段河湾之外别无他物。开车去加油，顺便吃午饭。  
我们都看见了，一个空置的店面上挂着已经掉下来一半的横幅，上面写着“重金收购黄金”，另一个美甲店只有一名员工，正在门外抽着烟，眼睛茫然地看着天空。  
我们对此不置可否，我们直奔这两家店铺中间的那个写着“实践”的招牌而去。  
“嘿。”Ramon说。  
“嗨亲爱的！”Donna说。  
“你们两个这次看着开心了一些。”Sylvia说。  
“我们把问题解决了。”Donna说。  
“也许我们都原谅了对方，也都被原谅了。”Ramon说，“你们能回来真是太好了，你们将会是我们最后的顾客之一了。”  
Donna不等我们点餐，就拿出两片汉堡肉放到桌面上。  
“哦，你们要…呃，关掉这家餐厅？”我说。  
“经营我们的父母经营的生意，”Donna说，“这让我们原地打转，让我们在精神上裹足不前。我们需要过我们自己的生活。谢谢你们在旅途中的光顾！”  
“这个餐馆每次都出现在我们到的不同城市里。”我说，如果这是我最后一次，我想直接确认一下。  
Ramon耸耸肩。“就是会有这样的事情。”他说。  
“是吗？”Sylvia说。  
“实业是什么意思？”我说。  
Donna向我微笑。“哦亲爱的，如果你还不知道，不要担心，时候到了你自然就会知道的。”  
她装好了汉堡，摇了一下小铃，虽然Ramon已经在那了，他的手已经伸出来了。  
“再次感谢你们光顾！”  
Sylvia的简笔画还钉在墙上，但是已经褪色了，而餐巾纸的边缘已经变脆了。  
在布法罗附近的一个湾溪公司中心，我问起了我去年向弗罗里达一家工厂的配送。“实践工业”，那家工厂上是这么写的。  
“什么是实践？”我问。  
值班调度员一直在查看她的文件，还有上面那些日期，这会儿一下子变得僵硬起来。  
“你是从哪听到这个名字的？”她说。  
“你去年为我安排了给他们配送的路线。”  
“我们肯定没有。你得跟我说清楚了，但是等等。”她站起来，去了电话那边。“不是我，我不想听到关于这件事的任何话。我会叫别人来着，而你得跟他们说清楚你知道的关于实践的所有事。”  
她开始拨号，我站起来就走。她向我大喊让我等等，但我当然不会这么做。  
究竟什么是实践，为什么这个名字会让湾溪公司的调度员有这么大反应？  
嗯。新的一天，新的谜团。现在是时候帮助Sylvia做她来让我帮忙的事了。  
我离开卡车，换成租了一辆车。Sylvia在后面睡着。哦，那个女孩真是睡得着啊！我，我即使在情况最好的时候也会失眠。而我距离情况最好的时候已经过去了…好吧，现在可能已经好多年了。  
我们从纽约出发开了几个小时才到了哈德孙河。西海岸的金斯顿，有大片的连锁餐厅，小商店和大型购物中心。看起来他们把所有的东西都塞进了这几平方英里之内，让这个地区的其他地方看起来风景如画。不错的计划。  
我开车四处转，寻找着我的目标。我找到了它，就在一个半空的购物中心里，隔壁是一个塔吉特超市，原来是个JC便利店。这里有一排快餐店面，只有一家是空置的。  
我们下了车，我的手在玻璃上一抹，“实践”这个词的路阔仍旧清晰可见，里面是空的，所有的家具和固定装置都被拆走了。  
“我猜他们确实向前走了。”Sylvia说。  
“这怎么可能？”我说。  
“我们这些人没有资格到处问这些问题，”Sylvia说，“要是我们开始考虑这个问题，我们可能也会陷入困境了。天呐！”  
于是我们回到车上过了河。我朝塔康尼克州公园大道开去，经过了几个圣诞树农场，一些穿着马衣的马。塔康尼克风景优美但是道路狭窄。最后，我们到达了达奇斯县北部边缘的一个加油站，我叫醒了Sylvia。当她重新看清这个世界，她脸上露出了一种宿命论的悲伤。  
“是啊，”她说，“我的母亲就是在这里被杀害的。”  
“现在呢？”我说。  
“现在…我们要找出究竟是谁杀害了她。”

（右声道）咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右）我想你知道。  
（左）我知道。  
（右）我能进来吗？  
（左）我不这么想。  
（右）拜托啦。  
（左）我需要你离开！  
（右）这可不行。咚咚咚。咚咚咚。咚咚咚。（叹气）好吧，好吧。


	15. 第二季，第五章：塔康尼克

Sylvia和她的母亲在东菲什基尔的这家太阳石化停下的时候，永远的改变了她们的人生。  
我们寻找着迹象和征兆来提示那些等着我们的剧变，但它们通常都是当我们在普通的地方做着普通的事情的时候突然出现的。看网飞的时候突发心脏病。当你在超市决定买哪个牌子的格兰诺拉燕麦片的时候，一个关于怀孕的电话突然打来。当你停车加油的时候，突然发生的暴力行为。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

Sylvia母亲的名字也叫Sylvia。如果一个男人用他自己的名字给他的儿子命名，大家都不会多想，甚至有时候一个家族里数代的所有男人都会共用一个名字。但是一个女人用她自己的名字给她的女儿就会让大家感到困惑了，Sylvia说。  
当她还小的时候，她并不会对和她母亲有相同的名字这件事多想。后来她发现这很奇怪，而她不想变得奇怪，这让她对此充满戒备，不愿意告诉别人她的名字。而等她到了青春期，她埋怨她的母亲，不愿继续叫Sylvia了。我问她她想叫什么名字。  
“Skip（跳过）。”她说。  
“真的吗？”我问她。  
“真的，Skip。”她说。  
“别当个混蛋。”她是对的。我道歉了。  
“你希望我叫你Skip吗？”  
“不，”她小声说，“自从…自从我母亲的事之后，我就重新叫自己Sylvia了。我不再在这件事上逆反她了，我理解了。我在她离世之后完全理解她了。我希望我还能跟她说这件事。”  
我让她蜷缩在我的臂弯中。我已经很久没有安慰任何人了。  
Sylvia就是那个晚上第一个看到它的人。一个人在垃圾桶附近抽搐着。她想也许他受伤了，也许是个瘾君子，尽管这个乡村地区并不经常出现这样的事情。但是当她发现这是个蹲着的人，而正在殴打某个在他身下的东西的时候，她的胃还是翻腾了一下。  
他的身下是另一个人。  
Sylvia看到了，但是却无法理解，一个人正在吃另一个人。  
“妈妈，”她小声嘀咕，“妈妈！”  
而她妈妈转过身来，上帝保佑，她做出了值得称赞的事，没有像我一样畏缩，也不会像我曾经那样逃跑。她咬紧牙关，说：“Sylvia，亲爱的，你快点跑到加油站里，找个地方躲起来。”然后她拿出手机打给了警察。  
但是当然，警察也帮不了她。  
无论如何，Sylvia在蓟人注意到她的母亲看到了的时候就跑掉了。如果Sylvia也在那里，如果他知道实际上由两个目击者……  
但他只知道一个目击者。一个需要对付的人。  
并不只有蓟人，她说。那还有第二个人。  
她在太阳石化加油站的周围走来走去，摆出仔细调查的样子。但是我能看到她紧紧抓住衣服下摆的手在发抖。这个地方，对于她而言，是个创伤。  
“我们在这里什么也找不到。”她说。  
“不。”我说。  
“已经过去好几年了，”她说，“这里已经什么证据也剩不下了。”  
“不。”  
“但事情就是这样，Keisha。我记得还有第二个人。那个蓟人有个帮手。”  
她长久地凝视着她最后一次见到活着的母亲的地方。  
“我得知道究竟发生了什么。”  
“我知道。”我说。  
她点点头，“好的，我们走。”  
塔康尼克公园大道风景如画。一条蜿蜒向前的路。感觉就像在林中漫步一般。但是林中漫步是一件你想要徒步慢慢走的事，不是开着车飞驰而过。这是条危险的路。没有街灯，拐弯很急，很长一段都没有路基，只有迎面而来的石壁，和另一侧单薄的栏杆。  
如果人生也总是在美丽与危险之间的动态平衡，那么康塔尼克就正好被铺砌在中间。  
在哈德孙河北侧，我们在一家犹太餐馆吃了美味的沙拉三明治。这家餐馆的广告上写着，当然是完全错误的，“在加拿大边境之外最后一家犹太餐厅。”  
我们在路上看到山腰上有什么奇怪的东西。那个地方被雕刻成了一张人脸的样子，而在那面前，有一个坐在宝座上的巨人。他的脸非常扁平，弯曲成了一个球面。在山的那边还有其他雕塑。它看起来就像一个从没受到朝拜的神的神殿。  
Sylvia在她的母亲开始喊叫的时候跑了出来。加油站这一侧的灯光很贴心的被调暗了。没有警察来的声音，没有任何人来的声音。没有任何援助的迹象。  
“你想看，”蓟人用一种从喉咙中渗出来的声音说。他拖着一条腿向前走，而他身体的剩余部分向后倾斜着，“现在你就能看到了。”  
Sylvia向着他们走了一部，但她的母亲引起了她的注意，她的母亲举起一只手。你离远点，你躲起来。  
“而我照做了，我想。”她说，“我不记得接下来发生了什么了。全都是悲伤和鲜血。但是我记得在几个小时之后，我蜷缩在塔康尼克另一侧的灌木丛里，躲藏着。我记得附近的草叶中传来了脚步声。我猜那是穿蓟衬衫的男的在找我，但他没有找到我。还没有。”  
这个故事还有一段，正是我们现在试图理解的那一段。还有别的什么人和蓟人在一起。Sylvia记得那是个戴兜帽的人，最后站在她的母亲身边。只有那个蓟人和那个戴兜帽的人。瘦小，没有露脸，他的手臂伸向她的母亲。  
“有什么人帮蓟人杀害了我的母亲，我想知道那是谁。”她说。  
我们在红钩子地区的一个酒吧里吃了鸡翅。吧台的另一端有一个老人和一个年轻人。  
“我经历了尼克松时代，你要知道，”那个老人说着，摇了摇头，“我经历过尼克松时代，而我还从没有过像现在这样可怕的时候。”  
我们不知道还有什么能做的，第二天早上去了位于波基普西的达奇斯县警察局。在前台的女士看起来很友好。是个上了年纪的女人，当然已经不是警察了，但她曾经是。  
“我能帮你吗？”她问。  
这是个好问题。我不知道有没有人能帮我。  
我们解释我们正在调查一起几年前发生的杀人案。给出了细节。她在电脑上搜索了一下。  
“嗯，”她说，“不是这么回事。”  
“是怎么回事？”Sylvia说。  
“这个案子已经结案了。我不知道为什么会这样。这是一起杀人案，两人遇害，只过去了几年而没有嫌疑人被捕。为什么他们把这算作结案？”她皱起眉头，浏览着他们存档的卷宗，“他们为什么要把这个案子结案？”她又问了一遍。  
她的语气并不是疑惑，而是绝望。她完全清楚为什么他们要结案。她看着我们，嘴半张着，犹豫了一会儿要不要把话说出口，然后还是说了出来。  
“去那边的宫殿餐厅吃午餐吧。就在那个拐角处。那的菜还不错。”  
我和Sylvia谢过她，去了餐厅。一个24小时服务设施，停车方便，还有他们自己的室内面包房。那种你在东北部区域之外找不到的餐厅。  
我们的火鸡三明治吃了一半的时候那个女人出现了，还带着一个档案盒。  
“我想让你们知道我们中还是有些人不信这个邪的。我们还是认为我们所做的事，是错的。我希望你能知道我们不全都是他们那一边的。”  
她把那个档案盒放在我们的桌子下面。“这里没有多少东西，但还是拿上吧。我不是，嗯嗯。只是我不是。”  
她没等我们反应就转身离开了。我们的服务员问我们对咖啡是否满意。  
我们很满意。  
在哈德孙山谷的苹果园中还笔直的排列着几个葡萄园。就像很多葡萄酒并不出名的地方一样，这里也在认真的建立一个葡萄酒行业。也许作为我喝过的最好的纽约产的葡萄酒还行。但是气候正在变化，谁知道呢？当然那些葡萄酒的著名产地就要失去他们的气候了，而这些被嘲笑的地区中的一些将会成为新的波尔多。或者，所有人都只是忙着从我们被淹没的城市中逃出来，而没有时间关心葡萄酒的事了。  
那个盒子几乎是空的。这个案件并没有过什么真正的调查。警方知道杀人的是谁，所以官方几乎没有任何线索。这基本上事最低限度的文件了，还是一大堆文件，但是几乎没有说明任何问题。大量现场基本实际事实的复述，对官方所采取行动的描述，一种按部就班的写作风格，故意让读者感到厌烦。  
老Sylvia Parker，另一个饥饿者的受害人。  
但其中还有一个确实有趣的东西。一个马尼拉信封，折叠着，用包装胶带粘成了木乃伊。我从包里拿出到来，把它撕开。里面是一盒盒式磁带。  
“加油站的监控录像？”我说。  
“哦，上帝保佑，希望是。”她说。  
“我们要怎么播放这个？”  
“好吧，这个地方有的是古董。”  
我们去了哈德孙地区我们能找到的最脏的古董店。一间位于地下室的铺子，外面挂着儿童画画风的放风筝和玩滑板的动物。墙上挂着一只正在散架的驼鹿标本。在后面，有一架以15美元出售的VCR/TV一体机。  
我们在索格蒂斯找了一家便宜的一层汽车旅馆找了个房间。甚至没把我们剩余的东西带进来，只拿了电视和录像带。  
我拉上窗帘。房间里一片漆黑。我插上了电视，将磁带插进插槽。（录像机的声音）  
扭曲的颜色和静止的数字，也许这一切都是徒劳的。带子坏掉了。但它随即变成了一个从加油站侧面拍摄的宽镜头。Sylvia的母亲靠墙站着，而蓟人正在向她走去。并不是去年跟踪我的那个蓟人，是另外一个。一样畸形，一样呲牙咧嘴。  
然后Sylvia从门里出来了，看着即将发生的事情，尖叫着。那个蓟人看到了年轻的Sylvia，露出了一个下垂的、融化般的微笑。  
“并不是这么回事，”Sylvia说，“我藏起来了。她做手势让我逃跑。他根本没看见我。”  
在录像带里，蓟人转向Sylvia的母亲。他没走太远就扑向了她，手卡住了他的脖子。在那里，确实有个戴兜帽的人影。我没看到他是从哪来的，刚刚还什么都没有的地方突然就出现了一个阴影中的人，就像他一直都在那只是我没注意到一样。那个人向Sylvia的母亲冲过去。在录像带中，Sylvia又发出了我们听不见的惨叫，这盘录像带没有录下声音。她也向着她母亲跑去。  
在其他任何事发生之前，蓟人撕开了老Sylvia Parkers的喉咙。我不知道还有别的什么语言能描述。他这么做了，就像有人从货架上拿下一盒麦片一样。他收回了手，现在他的手上有什么湿漉漉的东西，而Sylvia的母亲脖子上现在出现了一个裂开的伤口。  
Sylvia又尖叫起来，不是在录像带里的那个，而是房间里在我身边的这个。我紧紧抱住她，而她靠在我肩上尖叫着。  
戴着兜帽的人走向两人，用他的手臂绕住了Sylvia的母亲。他看起来像是要把她推倒在地。这个濒死的女人长长的凝视着那张对我们而言的看不见的脸，他看起来就像是看到了什么比她自己的死亡更令人震惊的东西，然后就死去了。  
蓟人将他从那个女人身上撕下的部分扔到地上，然后随手把正向跑到他够不着的地方的Sylvia抱起来。他把她举起来，就像一个看着自家孩子的家长一样。他大笑着。嘴张得越来越大。  
而那个戴兜帽的人从蹲着的地方站起来了，过来抓住了蓟人得头。他向后猛地一拉，他的力气一定大得出奇，因为那个蓟人就像毫无重量一样向后摔去。  
Sylvia摔倒在地，然后简单来说，那个戴兜帽的人把蓟人拆开了。先是把他的胳膊和腿扯下来，然后把头扯下来。动作非常快。  
Sylvia不省人事得躺在地上。戴兜帽的人把她抱起来，带她出了镜头，然后画面一片黑暗。  
Sylvia摸了摸屏幕。  
“他救了我。我一直以为他帮蓟人杀了我母亲。我以为我自己逃掉了。但是如果不是有那不知道是谁得人在的话，我本来也会死的。”  
“不管那是谁，他一定非常，非常强壮。”我说。  
“是，”她说，“而且看起来他是我们这边的。”  
“所以现在要怎么办？”我问她。  
“现在，我们又得上路了。”她说。  
“你要做什么？”  
“我要找到这个人，不管他是什么人。在什么地方还存在着一种强烈的善的力量。我还不会去追逐邪恶。首先我先去找到那善吧。”  
她拥抱了我，而我也拥抱了她，热烈的。我们都哭了，当然了。  
当然了。  
“你会再见到我的。”她说。  
“我好多了，”我说，“该死的，我好多了。”

咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右声道）是谁啊？  
（左）是我先问的。  
（右）我也同样有知道的权力。  
（左）是你敲了我的门。  
（右）并没有什么门，我只是说了“咚咚咚”。  
（左）如果没有门的话，你希望我怎么做呢？  
（右）告诉我你是谁。  
（左）当然了，但是首先告诉我你是谁。  
（右）是谁啊？  
（左）是谁啊？  
（右）是谁啊？  
（左）是谁啊？  
（右）这样下去是没有结果的。  
（左）是谁让我们没有结果的？


	16. 第二季，第六章：坏水

这一集在Jasika Nicole和Roberta Colindrez的对话间切换。因为Roberta的角色没有名字，所以我现在将她标注为“观察者”。

Keisha：我想小便，而地图上没有什么城镇，很长一段路都没有。但是这里也没有别的车。

观察者：一英里接着一英里都是完全的寂静。这里没有灯光，也没人能看见我正在看着。

Keisha：现在是黄昏，乌云正在聚集，从两个方向都看不清地平线。我把车开到泥泞的路基上，下了车。

观察者：把车开远一点，关上灯—就没人能看见你了。我现在就能制服她，当然了。这里不会有人看到发生了什么的。

Keisha：真是很奇怪，站在这条高速公路旁，目力所及的几英里内空无一人。我是唯一一个在这的人。我蹲着享受着寂静。遥远带来的完全的寂静。

观察者：在地上小便真是丢人啊。但是我很耐心，现在也还不是时候。我不想跳过任何部分。我仰面躺在汽车的引擎盖上，享受着它的温暖，看着天空—灰蒙蒙的一片，就像一条毯子。

Keisha：疾风骤雨就要来了。

异口同声：我闭上眼睛，等待着。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和Roberta Colindrez演出，消逝制作。

Keisha：我在一片高地上，然后我转了个弯，向深深的峡谷里看了一眼。我的高度没有变化，但视角产生了巨大的变化。

观察者：等我完事的时候我会想念这个时候的。但是没有什么能永垂不朽。从某人的人生中带走不确定的几年…（嘲弄）是这么严重的罪行吗？

Keisha：我以为我脚踏实地，但实际上我已经在很高，很高的高空中了。这不是比喻意义上的，跟我自己的人生毫无关系。这只是一个司机，一片高地，一个峡谷。一时间的晕眩如此强烈，像一种快感。

观察者：这些年值得什么呢？她从这些年中得到了什么呢？以这样一种有目的、清楚明了的方式死去，难道不比挣扎前行，直到一个你不需要的器官开始制造出错误的细胞更好吗？

Keisha：天空中有一道光蜿蜒着。不是月亮，不是星星，不是飞机，什么也不是。一个点，从天空的一侧运动到另一侧，做出令人难以置信的急转弯。我从路上移开目光看它，但我的脚没有离开油门。道路笔直。我把注意力放在那道光上，看着它移动，直到我的轮胎撞到路基，我才慢悠悠地回到了驾驶位置。当我再看的时候，它不见了。

观察者：经过了一个较大的城镇，是个矿业城镇。几栋房子，一所附属于采石场和加工厂的学校。黄昏了，草木仍旧随风摇摆。忙碌的工人现在也完成了一天的工作。所有人的工作都是可以牺牲的。除了我的。这种对于暴力的饥渴永远是存在的。我能沉睡一千年，当我醒来的时候，这个世界还是需要我。

Keisha：我能看到道路向前延伸，在我面前几英里后又开始向上攀升。

观察者：一名男子停车拍照，我能看出来是为什么。

Keisha：在我面前的斜坡上方出现了一个奇怪的山脊，看起来不太自然。

观察者：这片广阔的区域—真是壮观。真的，令人屏息。

Keisha：随着逐渐接近，我才意识到我看见的一整列货运火车，这列火车需要花上十分钟才能通过一个交通路口。

观察者：我也停下了。我把他带进灌木丛，把他留在了那里。我进了他的车—将它开回到路上。

Keisha：我呆在一段距离之外，看着整列火车沿着山脊行驶。

观察者：真是，令人屏息。

异口同声：雨终于来了。

Keisha：路标上让我不要走这条路，因为可能会发洪水，但我还是走了这条路。

观察者：我想看看这些水，感受它漫过我车底的感觉。

Keisha：我只是想，洪水可能没有他们说的那么严重。

观察者：我想站在引擎盖上，让上涨的水位漫过我。我想被闪电击中，我想知道当电流进入你的大脑的时候你会看到什么。

异口同声：沙漠里突然出现了湖泊。很快，路边的所有地面都被水覆盖了。波涛撼动着柏油路面。

Keisha：让我安全的通过这里吧。让我安全的通过这里吧。

观察者：淹没我吧，将我冲走吧。

Keisha：雨下得更大了。我在一个狭窄的风口处，卡车的尺寸无法通过。我犯了个错误。但是除了从此通过之外别无选择。

观察者：四下观望，视野所及之内别无他人。没人看到。没人帮忙。

（长长的停顿）

Keisha：然后，在距离平坦区域还有几英里的地方，我转了个弯，然后过了一会儿，路上是什么？砰的一声，我的驾驶室底部被拖住了了。一块巨石。我把卡车停下，希望我的车等能防止别的车撞到它但是……

异口同声：这么窄的路让我动弹不得。

观察者：抓住我的手。抓住我的手，和我一起走到看不到高速公路的地方去。

Keisha：我趴在泥里，呆在驾驶室下面，这是一段下坡路，而我在想……

异口同声：好了，所以我就这么死了。

Keisha：这块石头插在了驾驶室下面。我想把它拽出来，但是它纹丝不动。一辆车经过，不得不开下公路转个弯绕过去。我的身上都是泥。我转脸看在我驾驶室的侧门处站着两条腿。“你好？”我喊着，想要爬出去，头撞在前保险杠上。“你停下来是来帮我的吗？”我说着，好像有人会来帮我一样。但是现在谁也不再这了。只有我和我的卡车，而一块石头卡在卡车底下。

观察者：就差一点了，Keisha。就差一点了。

Keisha：我想先过了这段。于是我开始开车，石头在路面上刮来刮去，听起来驾驶室就要散架了。然后是一声可怕的撕裂声，石头掉下来了。接下来的行驶看起来一切正常。我在斯托夫派普威尔士一家装饰成西方乡村的汽车旅馆停下。有一股糟糕的味道，像是烧焦的橡胶，我想“呃，我的发动机完蛋了”。但是等我从卡车那走开，这种味道还是很浓。风里都是这股味道。我晚上带在他们的休息区，而第二天早晨我意识到那股味道实际上是牧豆树的味道。我的卡车实际上没事。

观察者：天空中有个光斑，蜿蜒着。我知道大多数事情。但还是有一些我不知道的秘密。那小小的光点，在这黄昏中运动—我不知道。那是个陌生人，所以我以对陌生人的态度欢迎它，我面带微笑的挥着手。看，至少我对陌生人还是很礼貌的，直到我明白我需要他们的什么，以及如何一最好的手段利用他们的生命。  
但也许这个光点对我没什么用。它看起来并不是在飞行，而只不过是从我们的世界飘流而过。它已经超出了我利用的范围，所以去打扰它并不值当。我对它点点头就继续开车向前了。

Keisha：仍旧是倾盆大雨，风吹着雨滴，将它们变成更小的飞沫。天不冷，但是处于冷的边缘。至少我不是那对挤在护林员小屋里的韩国夫妇。男的穿着燕尾服，女方穿着带薄纱的婚纱，一群专业的摄影师跟在他们周围。她的双臂紧紧抱着湿漉漉的起皱的裙子，颤抖着等着到达他们要去的沙漠。晚些时候我看到他们在一座已经被大雨变得像混凝土一样坚硬的沙丘前摆着姿势，湿漉漉的互相靠着，踩着完全湿掉的正装鞋。  
那天晚上，星星被云层覆盖，而那道光点回来了。

观察者：从远处，路上有什么东西。我的舌尖尝到了一种苦味，而我试图让那种味道停驻在那，我试图让苦味持续的更久。

Keisha：是我带着我的头灯站在笔直空旷的道路上，而那个光点在天空中，它本身一直在急转弯。

观察者：那个东西是一只郊狼。她在等着我，静静的，站在路中央。

Keisha：我不知道这种冲动是怎么回事。我不能理解这种冲动，但是我关上了我的灯。现在我身处黑暗之中，无法感觉到自己的速度是多少。非常平静，发动机的隆隆声就像我自己身体发出的哼鸣声，而那道光就在我面前运动着。

观察者：我吸引了它棕色的目光，而我们彼此都能理解。低等生物，到处索取着血液。这是盐滩上的自然，这是岩壁上的自然。

Keisha：我就像能摸到它一样感觉到了它。这很蠢但是—我加大了油门。我开得更快了，完全看不到路面了，而那个光点就像那个我永远到不了的平和的概念。在这个世界中这些永远不会发生在我的身上。然后我陷入了恐慌。

观察者：我们彼此凝视了几分钟。我更喜欢和她在一起，而不喜欢在这个国家里跑来跑去，就像这里属于他们一样。

Keisha：这钟对恐慌的确信感再熟悉不过了，这是因为我现在的所做所为吗？我是想杀了我自己吗？

观察者：我眨眨眼，告诉她我需要回到我的猎物那里了。我相信她也得回到她那去。当我驾车离开的时候她还是看着我，在我的后视镜里一动不动。

Keisha：我重新打开灯，车还在路上，像之前一样笔直，而我还开着车—天空中的那道光消失了。

观察者：死亡谷中的建筑物仍旧是荒废的。

Keisha :硼砂矿附近的废弃员工宿舍。1967年，一个名叫Marta Becket的芭蕾舞演员在这抛锚了，无意中发现了一家废弃的小剧院，员工们曾经把这里用作社区活动场地。她从纽约搬到了这里，她和她的丈夫已经是住在那里的大多数人了，而她开始在沙漠中每周演出三次。

观察者：我蜷缩在一个废墟中。我很喜欢晚上的寒冷，而在早晨我看着云在山上投下完美的阴影。

Keisha :很多演出，而没人会来。所以这么多年来，她在剧院里画了一个观众，这样就一直都算有人来看了。她这一年去世了，但仍旧有芭蕾舞演员每周演出。我呆在附属旅馆里，地毯发霉了，墙上还有Marta的画。哪里有一家咖啡馆，每周只开门几天，但是以布鲁克林那种时髦的方式来看，出奇的好。我不知道他们那样的餐馆，在这样荒无人烟的地方一周只开两天，是怎么挣到钱的。但是当我在他们的店里用餐的时候，我对在这种地方，做着这样的事情的人，充满了感激。跳舞也好，做手工牛油果土司也好。

观察者：我又该换车了。因此，当一对游客夫妇停到了这个没有灯的停车场，准备欣赏这沙漠中奇异的芭蕾…我对他们动手，然后对他们的车动手了。我非常感谢那些来这种地方的人。（长长的停顿）卢塞恩北街247号，四周到处都是灰尘，狂风猛吹着。

Keisha：就像故事中的情节一样。一堵几乎像摩天大楼那么高的灰尘墙从田野中滚滚而来。它马上就要道路上来了。

观察者：然后就看不见了。然后就会发生了。

Keisha：现在是白天，而我走入了云中，深褐色的世界。我也许只能看到面前几英尺的地方。我想慢下来，但是我很担心在我后面的人不知道要这样做。

观察者：这里很好。山谷中一个令人目盲的气泡，带着光。

Keisha：我想我看到了灯光。有车要超车吗？

观察者：现在，Keisha。它就要发生了。好了。我就在这和你在一起。

Keisha：我的挡风玻璃被沙尘摩擦着。一切都如此安静。

观察者：也许只要10秒钟。好好呼吸，Keisha。好好享受呼吸吧，趁你还可以。

Keisha：在这，这道光。天空中的光。

观察者：这道光。

Keisha：在蜿蜒。

观察者：这是什么？

Keisha：这是什么？  
那道光降下来了，就在我的玻璃对面。我什么也看不见，但我还在向前开，直到整个驾驶室都笼罩在这道光中。我没有感到热。

异口同声：我什么也感觉不到。

Keisha：我不关心我要去什么地方。我冲进了光里。

观察者：然后……

Keisha：然后—我走出了那团沙尘云，我回到了田野附近。在我身后，沙尘移到了道路的另一侧。我的前后都没有别的车。没有什么奇怪的光。

观察者：你还没有逃脱呢，Keisha。也许你又多了几天时间，也许几周时间。但是你还没有逃脱呢。

现在是敲敲门的笑话。  
咚咚咚。

（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右声道）来打扰的牛。  
（左）又来了？什么叫来打扰的——  
（右）没错，就是我。  
（左）好吧，但是我要说的是——  
（右）我是来打扰的牛，你想要我怎么样呢？  
（左）当然，但是……  
（右）你究竟让不让我进去，这里还是挺冷的？每个人都想关着门聊天，就像人人都这么做，而这样是没问题的。这不是没问题的，你知道吗？这是很粗鲁的。我一直在寻找一个庇护所。我很抱歉来打扰，但是你有没有想过你说的话没有什么价值？  
你在吗？我很抱歉。  
（左）什么叫来打扰的牛？  
（右）饥饿又迷路的来打扰的牛，想要进去呆一会儿。  
（左）我明白了。进来吧。  
（右）谢谢你。谢谢你。  
（左）没问——  
（右）哞！


	17. 第二季，第七集：水晶泉修道士

我在我的人生中到过许多休息区。呃，我这周到过许多休息区。  
停车要容易一些，而且我喜欢这种乡村的感觉，而不是充满了购物中心。我喜欢那些花草树木。  
但是在接下来的几天，或者几周—也许几个月—中，我都得在卡车站或者加油站停下了。加热灯下面的热狗，距离目的地还有很长的路要走的疲惫的人们。  
我得避开人群和喧闹，避开安静的休息区。或者说那些我曾经认为安静的休息区。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和Roberta Colindrez演出，消逝制作。

吉尔罗伊是个种大蒜的地方，你在还有十分钟路程的地方就能闻到。闻起来好极了，就像把大蒜丁下到油锅中一样。任何住在吉尔罗伊附近的人，有生之年都会闻着这股味道，而失去这种味道又是多么悲惨的事情。  
这让我想起了我还是个孩子的时候，跑到我们当地草莓田附近的小铺子。你能买到还带着阳光温度的莓子，茎的断口还有汁水流出。时间不固定，取决于收成。当铺子挂起鲤鱼旗的时候，你就知道商店已经开门了。而这个铺子总是带着一股浓重的草莓气味，有点像泥土，最完美的混合气味。在这里工作的人似乎都闻不到，这种味道已经被他们的大脑屏蔽了。即使作为一个孩子，也能感受到这似乎是最糟糕的命运之一：在世界上气味最好的地方工作，却永远不能闻到它。  
从吉尔罗伊出发，我沿着101号公路穿过了一个出人意料的被命名为Coyote（郊狼）的小镇，然后直接驶向旧金山。大约半小时后，我想小便了，然后又开始嘲笑起想要在城市中停下卡车找个卫生间这种想法。但它就出现在了眼前：水晶泉休息区。  
你知不知道休息区现在全都已经有谷歌点评了？我搜索了一下这个地方，只有一个评论，“如果你想知道警察会不会吐口水或者吞了你的话，你可以来这里。”然后另一个写着“咖啡不错”所以…这里的咖啡还不错。  
在休息区上面的小山上，有一个奇怪的男子雕像，圆球状的，颇为畸形，指着高速路的方向。他看上去似乎在斥责着过往的车辆。  
Jerry Morrissette在越南是个医疗兵。一个酒精成瘾者，一个修道士。他在1990年受到加利福尼亚州运输部雇佣，在水晶泉休息区经营一个维修组。他在浴室后面停了一辆退役的救护车，住在那里面。在那个时候，休息中心对于城市和乡村都很方便，也成了毒品交易和帮派冲突的焦点。Jerry照料着这个区域，就像它们是他自己的花园一样，因为它们很快就变成了一个花园。浴室总是无可挑剔，水槽上的花瓶里插满了鲜花。最终，他搬出了救护车，搬进了一个加州运输局的维修棚。为了防范犯罪，他在一些停车位上刷上了“加州高速公路巡警专用”的字样，而这确实起作用了。毒品贩卖和那些帮派全都离开了。Jerry就继续在这个被他有时成为“修道院”的休息区，继续过着不为加利福尼亚州所知的生活。  
几年后，州里发现了这个地方，试图驱逐他。但是旧金山湾区的人们为她而战，而Jerry得到了正式的任命。州政府派来了一辆拖车，他带这两只狗，Butch和Spike，搬了进去。浴室很干净，花瓶里也还有花。  
Jerry Morrissette，水晶泉休息区的修道士。  
虽然停车场比较满了，浴室还是挺空的，这有点奇怪。里面的气氛与外面的不大相同。水槽上摆着一个插满鲜花的玻璃花瓶。我闻了闻它，尽管我还不知道Jerry Morrissette的故事。  
所有隔间都是空的，所以我选了一个在后面角落里的。你知道，我曾经看过，第一个隔间是所有的隔间里面最显眼的，它总是最干净的，因为人们很少选择用它。我不记得我是在哪看到的了。我没法知道这是不是真的，但是我之后的一生都相信这件事。嗯。我们的大脑真是奇怪的玩意。  
当我听到那个声音的时候，我正在隔间里。没有人进入浴室。我旁边的隔间一定也是空的，但现在有人坐在里面了。  
“你看到了什么？”那个声音说。那个声音听起来并不像是和我在一个房间里。它听起来像一盘磁带，或者是两千年初的那种mp3：又平又弱。  
“呃。”我说—好吧，因为这一切，因为所有正在发生的事情的情况。  
“你们两个，就像现在只有你们两个，等会儿。很快。或者已经，我说不清。”  
我隔壁隔间的那双脚动了一下。那个人站在我旁边，正面对着我们之间的隔墙，现在那面隔墙看起来太脆弱了。  
“对不起，呃，我想你把我和什么人搞混了……”我不知道要怎么说完这句话，然后我意识到我没必要把这句话说完，于是我离开了隔间，轻轻地走向了水池。当我这么做的时候，忍不住回头看了看。  
我旁边的隔间门开着，里面空无一物。  
我停下来了。我盯着那个空荡荡的隔间看。而它不再是空的了。那里站着一个戴着兜帽的人。兜帽向下拉，盖住了他的脸，而我看不到他的任何无关特征了。  
那个戴着兜帽的人低着头，看着他的脚，自言自语着。我什么也听不清。  
而他就站在那里。他并没有站着，而是坐着，瘫着，接着他就站起来了，靠着隔间挡板。  
然后他出现在水池边，用手抚摸着花瓶里的花，仍旧低语着。  
然后他看向我。他的手撕扯着花瓣。他的咕哝声变大了。  
我在我的下一声心跳，就冲到了阳光下，而与此同时，我从他的低语声中听出了一个词。  
我听到了“实践”这个词。  
一切从一只狗的死亡开始。Spike死了。而Jerry又开始酗酒了。他的工作完蛋了。他的修道院又退化回了一个休息区的样子。然后他一直打骚扰电话给一个加利佛尼亚运输局监督员，因为他相信是他毒死了他的狗，并且威胁了他。警察来了，他的拖车受到了搜查。发现了三把枪。  
为什么Jerry Morrissette，一个高速公路修道院的修道士，要有三把枪呢？  
好吧，他确实住在一个曾经被毒品交易和帮派占据的停车场里。但也许这是因为他住在美国，更好的或者更糟的…或者更糟的…或者更糟的……  
只是因为他可以。  
州政府开始了驱逐程序。进行了所有能进行的侮辱：他们不再让他清理他的浴室了。另一个工人被请来做这事。州政府甚至抛弃掉了他的故事中基本的部分。也许休息区以前就没有那么多犯罪活动。也许Jerry Morrissette除了擅长打扫之外，也不会做别的什么。他单枪匹马把一个麻烦不断的地方变成了一个美丽的花园，这也许只是一场出色的公共宣传。  
这就是Jerry Morrissette。一只死掉的狗，一个醉醺醺的电话，三把枪，还有他最后十五年充满怀疑的人生。  
一篇2014年的文章说他搬到了南旧金山的一辆拖车里。而据那篇文章说，他只剩下六个月的生命。癌症，当然了。总是癌症。  
在那之后网络上就再也没有Jerry Morrissette的消息了。我猜他死了，但我不能向你保证。我只能告诉你曾经有个人去参战然后又回来了，加入了宗教然后又退出了，他把一个休息区变成了一个修道院，持续了几年。然后他的狗死了，一切又结束了。  
这个故事没有寓意，只是一个人真实的生活。  
我不能解释我所看到的，而我的第一反应就是一路向前开直到油箱空掉。但我同时也感觉这也许是我为数不多的能知道真相的时候了。我曾经两次见过这个戴兜帽的人。一次是在菲蒙市的巨魔脚下，另一次是在谋杀的录像带里，那个人把Sylvia从蓟人的手中救了出来。  
我需要思考，于是我沿着小路爬上了山上的雕像那里。牌匾上说那是Junipero Cera神父。它又胖又矮，脸低垂着。我意识到那看起来像什么了。  
一个蓟人。一个模糊的人形，但是没有以正确的方式组装起来，被塞进了一套尺寸错误的皮肤里。  
我不喜欢它指着高速公路的样子，所以我沿着小路下去了，毫不犹豫地……  
我回到了浴室。  
一家三代的女人大笑着就在我面前进去了，所以至少我不用单独呆在里面了。只不过，也许你也已经看到了—浴室是空着的。这里的空气感觉与外面的不同，温度差别很大。这里的气味就像是缓缓流动的河流，介于清水和水藻之间。水池上放着一个插着花的花瓶。  
我检视了每个隔间，谁也不在。我听到我身后有什么动静，我转过身看到了一个留着长长的灰胡子的老人，穿着橘黄色的安全背心，仔细地摆放着花瓶里的花。  
“不好意思。”他说。他体貌的细节已经在朦胧中消失了。他点点头就离开了。  
我看着他离开的时候，我听到了身后传来的低语声。戴着兜帽的那个人坐在隔间里，蜷缩着身体，对着地砖低语着。  
“你好？”我说。  
低语声变得更快，更急促了，但他一动不动。我伸出了我的手，虽然他看起来触手可及，但是我还是不能碰到他，我缩回了我的手。  
“你好？”我又试了一次。  
“又是你！”我的左侧传来一个声音。  
戴兜帽的人坐在水池上，腿耷拉着。他光着脚，脚肮脏不堪。  
“或者说这是第一次？”  
“你是谁，嗯？你知道关于我的什么事？”  
“我…是…”  
他想了一会儿这件事，他悬空的脚踢着。  
“我是个神谕。在高速公路上隐蔽的地方，在加油站的卫生间里，在路边广告牌巨幅广告的后面，远远的停在草地上的面包车里，都有这些道路上的神谕。”  
“你能看到未来。”我说。  
“不，”他说，“你误会了我的意思。”  
“我哪里误解你的意思了？”我问。  
“不，我是说你误解了我。你不理解我是什么。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想要帮你。”他说。  
他回到了隔间中，像个不省人事的人一样向后倒在了瓷砖上。我还是一点都看不到那兜帽下的脸。  
“你有危险了。”  
（嘲弄）“巨大的启示，”我说，“你让我大吃一惊。”  
“你不理解这种危险。”“战争爆发了。”我说。  
“是的！”他说。  
“而我被夹在中间。”  
“对。”  
“所以以上就是我的理解。”我说。  
“不，”他说，“你连它最基本的情况都不知道。”  
然后就又是那个问题。我一开始问的那个问题大概就是这一切的核心。  
“什么是实践？”我问。  
“有一天你会明白的。那一天那一天到来的时候，我们会来帮你的。”  
“实践是什么？”我又问了一遍。  
那个戴兜帽的人站起来了，胳膊无力的下垂着，就像是孩子手里的玩具一样。他又开始低语起来。他向我走来，脚在干净的地板上拖动着。当他走到非常近的地方的时候，我闻到了一股我知道的味道，绝对不会错的，这是浓郁的石南的味道。我张开嘴想要尖叫，与此同时我一瞬间看到了兜帽下的两只人类的眼睛，正反射着湿润的泪光。  
然后—大笑声。  
那家人中的一个女人正从一个隔间里出来。另两个在水池边。她们在笑那个在隔间里的女人的兄弟，他坚持要买一些纸质地图，不肯用他的手机，但是他却无法正确的看这些地图。  
我站在原地，颤抖着，我的背后靠着水池。那些女人中的一个奇怪的看了我一眼，但是没有来问我有没有事。  
她们三个离开了房间。我看了一眼水池。没有花瓶，没有花。地上一片泥泞，需要清理。我在水池上靠了很长一段时间，想从某种意义上把自己重新整合起来。然后我扶着水池站起来，仍发着抖，退回到了光亮中。

现在，一个敲门的笑话。  
咚咚咚。咚咚咚。  
没有人在家吗？还是只是没人回应？  
或者没人能听见，或者没人愿意听？  
一条空旷的走廊通向一条空旷的楼梯，上面是一张空荡荡的床？  
或者是一只安静的耳朵就贴在门的另一侧，倾听着每一个字，只是不关心我是谁？  
那条空旷的走廊里有过呼吸吗？那条走廊上有过轻轻的脚步吗？那张床温暖吗？  
还是说只有我，有一次试图进入一个不需要我的地方？  
不论如何，咚咚咚。  
（疲倦的）咚咚咚，永远也只能咚咚咚，我猜。


	18. 第二季，第八章：消失的一家

还有比我所知道的更多的事情。我想，对所有人而言都是这样，在他们生命的任何时候也都是这样。我们永远看不到大局，即使我认为我们看到了。我们看到的是由我们所捡起的碎片，并试图放在正确的顺序，所重构成的全局。我用有很多细节和碎片。湾溪公司，这个大型组织是由谁资助和运营的呢？蓟人呢？他们是谁？他们似乎与美国政府结盟了。现在还有那个戴兜帽的。一遍又一遍重复着的，那个名字。实践。  
全局变得太模糊了，是时候回到你确定的细节上了。我到过湾溪公司的基地。而出于某种原因，他们让我离开了。  
现在是时候回去了。而这一次，我不会离开。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

那所农舍，仍旧和我离开的时候一样。从外表看，那是一个曾经保护过什么人的庇护所。一家人将他们的健康押在田地上，最终还是被衰老和疾病带走了，或者说同一块田地，需要继续向前尝试些新东西。或者更有可能的，从来就没有过一家人。每一块破损的木头，每一面倾颓的墙，都是假的。  
我走了进去，快速向前走，这样我就不会在入口前被拦下来了。现在已经是快到黄昏了。等到天黑毫无意义。当然了，会有人看到我接近，我是没办法溜进这个地方的。我必须直接面对他们，迫使他们以某种方式对付我。  
但我什么也做不了，因为转动了灶台的旋钮之后什么也没发生。没有陷入黑暗，没有重新出现地下空间的光亮。更仔细观察能发现，在画上去的灰尘上面落了一层真正的灰尘，旋钮上除了我最近留下的指纹之外没有别的使用痕迹。这个基地已经消失了。  
但是不。我已经看到了那个巨大的空间，里面有成百上千的人。那么大的基地是不可能被转移或者被废弃的，不会因为我一个人，即使他们拥有世界上所有的钱，这么干也太可笑了。  
但是这个入口已经被封锁了。而谁能找到另一个路口……是离这里半英里的小溪边一棵半死的树吗？还是公路边的一块不起眼的石头吗？  
相反，我思考起了更紧迫的问题，在这曾经是个电梯的脏兮兮的厨房里。封锁这样一个精心设计的入口，仍旧是浪费时间和金钱的是。比起这么做，直接杀了我更说得通。所以为什么他们没有杀了我呢？  
旅行有一种不可否认的浪漫。一个陌生人，在不断的旅行中是更为具体的浪漫。居无定所可以是非常有吸引力的，它确实如此。在你头脑中构建的地图。当有人提到俄克拉荷马城，博伊西，芝加哥，波特兰，俄勒冈，波特兰，缅因州时—对于其中每一个，你都由对它们的回忆。你能这样想：哦是啊，我曾经到过那里。你以一种个人的方式记得身处那里的感觉。俄克拉荷马城是多么令人惊喜，因为把它比我想象的要时尚的多。芝加哥的夏天有种其他城市所没有的喜悦感。德克萨斯小镇中一家古董店完整的味道。  
对世界的直接知识，从根本上说是一种很有吸引力的事情。  
我坐在一张满是灰尘和花粉，褪了色的绿色长椅上，希望现在没有什么活物住在它里面，而我开始思考我为什么还活着。为什么我或者？这是个很多人都问过的基本问题，但我的观点不同，更加专注。此时此刻，湾溪公司应该为我很大程度上的改变了整个情况，为什么我还活着呢？  
也许其中之一是因为他们不杀无辜之人，这是一种坚定的道德立场。他们在正义的一方战斗着。但是我不完全买账。我看到的那个基地非常大。他们的行动至少是全国范围的。如果你不愿意进行杀戮以保密，这么大的秘密是无法被掩盖的。如果他们有绝不杀害无辜之人的严格规定，那么这个秘密应该很久之前就已经泄露了。  
这指向了另一个可能性。他们想让我看到，然后带着这些知识活着离开。对于他们那设施是什么样子的一份个人记忆。但是为什么呢？他们正处于战争之中。如果他们有所希求，那一定是因为这对他们在这场战争中有利。所以我只能总结为我在这场冲突中扮演着一个角色，湾溪公司知道这个角色是什么，但是我不知道。而为了将我引到到那个角色上，他们允许我瞥见他们的运作，而活着离开。  
我。孤身一人的我。充斥着焦虑的我。（嘲弄）除了我自己的失眠症之外，我不可能在任何事物中扮演重要角色。  
如果我对湾溪公司而言很重要，那就很有可能意味着我对蓟人很麻烦。这也许可以解释，为什么在我刚刚开始搜索的时候就受到了那种—生物的攻击。但是蓟人不会因为他们一次失败就放过我的。如果我足够重要，会被他们当成目标，那么我就仍是他们的目标。蓟人一定还是会冲着我来的。而我发誓，正当我得出这个结论的时候，我听到了汽车接近这所废弃房子的声音。  
当然了，不断地旅行还有另一面。那是一种你永远不属于任何地方的感觉。或者说那是一种对你到过什么地方的遗忘，或者更糟的，对你身在何方的遗忘。当然，公民权放大了这一点。我在一家红辣椒餐厅停下来吃午餐是因为它在那里，也有停车场停下我的卡车。而我环顾四周发现，我甚至不知道我在哪个州。这是一种深不见底的感觉，就像地面消失了。像是一种糟糕的魔术。我正在坠落，但是与此同时我并没有。我正吃着盛在塑料盘子里的鸡肉沙拉。  
除此之外，还有你和其它他人之间的裂痕。他们明天也会在这里，还有后天，还有大后天。而我，我不知道我明天会去哪里，也不清楚我下周会在什么地方。我无法知道自己这一年会身处何处，甚至无法确定在300英里的半径之内。当然，浪漫与悲伤总是相伴而行，而旅行的浪漫就更是如此。爆发的兴奋感很快就会被沉默的绝望所代替，从另一个汽车旅馆的窗口望出去，看到的是另一个汽车旅馆的停车场，和高高的铁丝栅栏另一边的高速公路。这让你知道不管你去哪里，你仍就是你，你独自站在房间里，通过相同的眼睛向外看，想着同样的事情。  
我通常的焦虑扩散成了恐慌。我应该相反方向逃跑，但是恐惧在我的大脑中回荡着，而没有思绪能在这种喋喋不休中联系起来。相反，我爬到了前面的窗户前。那是一辆警车，它的前车灯模糊了它的所有细节，只能看出它的大致形状。天已经快黑了，我看不清里面是谁。车灯熄灭，车门打开，然后车里的灯亮了。  
副驾驶座上坐着一个穿着警察制服的男子。他死了，脖子和身体上到处是伤口。我觉得他死得并痛快。驾驶席上的女人我曾见过一面，那是在萨尔顿海附近的路上，我希望再也不要见到她。他还是随意的穿着那件模仿警服的东西，但细节都是错误的。  
“Keisha？”她喊着，“Keisha，你在那吗？”  
她靠在引擎盖上。“我是说我知道你在，所以我猜这是个愚蠢的问题。是我不好！”  
她快速的拍了三下手。  
“我是跟着你到这来的。跟踪你非常容易。我能闻到你的味道。”  
她轻轻拍拍她的鼻子，笑了起来，“我隔着三个州都能闻到你。你闻起来好极了。所以我猜呃，你就当我是在夸你吧。好了，我现在要进去啦！”  
我爬起来回到了厨房，经过了那道破旧的楼梯，我爬不上去，或者说我也不想困住我自己。我回到了后面的卧室，一个孩子的卧室，但是现在已经变成了一片废墟，就像这所房子的其余部分一样。我听到了前门打开的声音。  
“为什么你又在这里跑来跑去？在这有什么我们要找的东西吗？”  
她在客厅和厨房走来走去，发出噼里啪啦的声音。  
“你不用回答我。如果有什么要找的话，我会找到的。当面对什么问题的时候，我们会撕开它，不停的撕扯，撕扯，再撕扯，最终，一切都会让步的。”  
窗户被打碎了，窗框周围都是碎玻璃，但是我别无选择。我开始从那里挣扎着爬出去，尽我所能地只留下一些轻微的划痕。  
“Keisha，没关系的！不用犯难的。有的是时间。”  
她的声音那么近。我的腿卡在了窗框里，而我用力的挣扎。玻璃掉了下来，我重获了自由，而此时此刻，她已经离得很近了。她的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“你在这呢！”她说。  
我爬起来就跑，但她听起来并不着急。  
“嘿听着！我现在有活要干。我来咯！”  
她向前一跳，她全身的能量向后压缩，然后以一种爆发性的暴力动作冲了出来，她的双手像一对手铐一样强硬的钳制住了我的手臂。我拿出了那块我出来的时候已经拿到的玻璃，向着她的胸口刺去。  
她轻轻的不情愿的叹了口气，向后退了一步，她的手松开了一下。我跑开了，向着房子的前方跑回去。我将卡车停在里这里有一段距离的位置，以免引起注意—这在现在看起来已经对我有点黑色幽默了，而如果我徒步的话是不可能在她抓到我之前跑掉的。于是我跑向了那辆警车，（叹息）谢天谢地：她把钥匙留下了。我坐上驾驶位，发动了汽车。  
那个警察已经死了有一阵了，味道刺鼻。我试图不去想他就在我身边，或者任何这些意味着什么。我将注意力集中在动作上。我转动钥匙，发动机启动了。车子开动，油门踩到底，一阵嘎吱的滑行声之后又回到了路上。我达到了在泥土地面上所能达到的最快速度，一回头在我奔逃的后车灯里看到了那个女人，那块玻璃还插在她的胸口上，脸上带着全然的决心，摆动着她的手臂。有那么一瞬间，我简直无法相信，她赶上了我快速行驶的汽车的速度。  
然后开始换挡。我最终看到她消失在了日落开始的蓝色的暮色中。  
我想，在经常因为工作出差的人之间，形成了一种家庭一样的感觉，不管他们从事的是什么工作。西装革履的公司职员，一周要坐两次飞机去参加销售会议，而鼓手一年有八个月要坐在面包车的后座上。像我这样的人，开着我们的卡车。你看到彼此的眼睛就能认出来，那是在短短的时间里就看到了太长的里程的感觉。你可以比较克利夫兰，安娜堡，伯明翰和劳德代尔堡的故事。他们知道浪漫，也知道绝望，所以你也不必谈论这些。你只要跟他们问问威斯康星州麦迪逊的汉普顿酒店怎么样，他们就会完全明白你的意思了。  
我一开始对于我搜寻工作的居无定所感到悲伤。但是，好吧，这已经被解决了。所有其他的选择都已经不在了。现在我知道我正被追逐着。所以我唯一的出路就是逃亡。向哪个方向无关紧要。重要的是距离。重要的是速度。  
我希望我能告诉你我身处何方。但就算我能，又怎么样呢？Alice，我们现在的路不同了，我想。你正在你的路上，拯救着比我们两个更重要的东西。而我呢？我只能拯救我自己，甚至也许连这也做不到。此外，在我告诉你我在哪里的时候，我也许已经到了别的什么地方了。  
永远不停前进。因为她来了。她在我身后紧随不舍。而我甚至无法想象当她追上来的时候会做什么。  
溪湾公司希望我看到他们在哪，而且他们希望我活着来记住这一点。我在抗击蓟人中扮演着一个角色。而这个角色究竟是什么，我毫无概念。  
也许你知道，Alice。也许那是另一个你对我保守的秘密。  
我只知道我得活得足够长，来弄明白我在这场战争中所处的位置。  
（叹气）很快再见，Alice。我希望。（低语）草。我希望。

Joseph Fink：现在，一个敲敲门的笑话。  
咚咚咚。  
（左声道）是谁啊？  
（右声道）呼。  
（左）谁是呼？  
（右）像个猫头鹰一样，你明白了吗？  
（左）是啊，我明白了。  
（右）你不会让我进去的，对吧？  
（左）不我不会的。  
（右）但是谁会为你说一些猫头鹰的双关语呢？  
（左）我要回到床上去了。  
（右）听着，等等。听着。  
（左）什么？  
（右）有面砖墙，没有两块砖是一样大的，上面有扇窗，上面有幅完美的世界地图和指纹印。在那下面有个加热器喷出了冬天的第一缕烟尘，那上面有两件外套，一条围巾，三只手套。无论如何，我在26号街看到了一辆面包车翻车了，而他让我想到了你。  
（左）我上床去了。  
（右）好的。晚安！晚安。（叹气）


	19. 第二季，第九章：捕食

公告  
写在第二季，第九章的开头。  
嗨，我是Joseph Fink，写了这个节目的人。谢谢你听到了我们做的东西的第二季。我只想在节目开始之前，在这里简单向你介绍一下我们节目制作的进度。我知道我们很少在节目开始前插播，但是我们还是有些重要的东西要告诉你的。作为交换，这一集只会有一个广告，而不是两个。所以这是第二季的第九章，我们在第二季只剩下另外一章了，然后今年的节目就结束了。  
第三季将在2018年发表，那将是这个故事的最后的部分。这是个有结局的故事，它的结局我已经知道了，而我们将在2018年迎来这个结局。这个故事由一个小团队制作，我们很高兴大家能发现它，喜欢它。但是因为我们是个小团队，所以制作这个节目的工作量真是令人瞠目结舌，而这样一来广告就很棒了，它让我们能继续把广告做下去。但实际上此时此刻的广告产业决定了，广告对于播客节目吹毛求疵，收入又很有限。所以我们得做点什么来弥补这个差距。我们首先为夜谷开通了一个众筹。而现在，我们将为寻找爱丽丝开通众筹。着各种抽奖从现在开始，贯穿我们季间休息的时间，一直持续到第三季结束，然后它会永远关闭，所以说这也是一个有限开放的众筹项目。如果你想帮助我们制作第三季，也就是最后一季，并将我们正在讲述的故事带向它应有的结局，我们将非常感谢你能看看这个众筹，并考虑为它做出捐献。或者你只是喜欢过去几年中的这个节目，想帮我们支付账单，我们也非常感激。  
当然，我们也在准备回礼。回礼包括在整个季间休息中，你可以看到幕后的更新，可能是一些草稿，或者是一些激发了这部公路旅行灵感的照片。还有其他回礼，包括这个节目的无广告存档，当第三季播出的时候，无广告版本的第三季也会出现。  
登录aliceisntdead.com，了解这次众筹。这是我几年前想到的一个故事，而现在我们已经讲到了它的最后一段。非常感谢你能来听。再说一次，登录aliceisntdead.com，了解这次众筹。  
非常感谢，谢谢大家捧场。

这并不在我的计划中。这完全不是我想过我会做的事情。（叹气）你不会再有我的消息了，很长一段时间里都不会有了。  
Alice，事情是怎么变成这样的？这一系列事情是怎么回事？我把每一刻都当做时间线上的一个结，感觉只要我足够努力，我就能解开它们。修正我遇到的每一个问题，直到我找到路，回到我的故事开始的时候，最终就能解放我们所有人。  
但是这行不通了。相反的，我正被追杀着。狩猎着。我已经别无选择了。  
（叹息）再见了，Alice。  
也相当我们都老了的时候，我还能再握住你的手。  
（笑）要是能这样就好了。  
我不一定相信。但是我希望是这样。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

肯塔基州的春天。树上结着白色的花蕾，地上开着黄色的花。我从在农舍那一次之后就没再见过那个女人了，但是当然我仍旧感到不安。  
我想我在我的余生里又不会感到安全了，没有完全的安全。而现在湍流已经浮现到表面上了。每一处阴影，每一个转弯。  
在霍斯凯夫（Horse Cave）附近的地方，我注意到了一辆车。一辆浅绿色的轿车，它的副驾驶一侧的门是稍浅一些的浅绿色。它在我后面跟了几个小时，而我感到越来越恐慌但是—当我再看的时候它已经消失了。  
在这些长途驾驶中，一次跟着我几个小时的旅伴并不罕见，他们也往往都会在某个出口离开。我在路上已经多次遇到过这样的节奏。  
顺便一提，我去看了看霍斯凯夫的马洞。我是说，好名字。在那个山洞里，有一匹马。你可以问它任何问题，而它都可以如实回答你。但是要小心选择，因为你只能问一次。  
马洞里并没有马。那确实是个山洞，就在小镇中央。山洞里有一条小溪，曾经是镇子上的水源，直到后来他们意外的向那里倾倒了脏水。那里臭味刺鼻，本地人都不愿意走到那一侧的街上去了。虽然如此，还是个好名字。  
在肯塔基州，山谷比我理解的要大一些。还有各种你可以在山洞里做的活动的广告。高空滑索，橡皮艇……一切你能在外面的世界做的事，在肯塔基，你也能在山洞里做。

我又看到了那辆绿色的轿车。在Burnt Prairie附近，过了肯塔基州和伊利诺斯州交界的河，上面标志性的铁道桥已经有一半落入了水中。那辆轿车开得很不规律，在车道之间切来切去，但是一直尾随在我后面。我在一个小时之后又看不到他了。只是个跟随我的旅行者没我告诉我自己。不用多想这个，我对自己说了谎。一切都好，我可笑的宣称。  
一所农舍旁边是一片用于野营的完美正方形草地，周围环绕着大片的农田。一所接近高速公路的农舍会比我只能远远看到一个小点的农舍更糟糕吗？在隐私和方便之间平衡的界限有在什么地方？我猜这取决于你打算离开家中的频率。  
有个能离开的家总是好的。  
那辆绿色的车来了又走。几个小时，然后十几天。我一直能看到它，开得就像是喝醉了，或者遇上了一只被惹怒的黄蜂。  
然后我看到它重重的撞上了一棵树。里面空无一人，没有救护车也没有警察。我不清楚它已经在那多久了。  
这看起来什么都不对头，但我除了继续往前走之外还能做什么呢？有过我能做的事情吗？  
湾溪公司的做法是让我活下去，而蓟人想杀了我，让我得出了一个结论。我在这场战争中扮演了一个很重要的角色，一定是什么只有我才能做到的事情，因为坦白来讲谁都能做的比我更好。我是个焦虑的普通人，而如果他们需要一个冷静的老手，我显然不行。  
让我们从这里开始：一场战争。为了理解我在这场战争中的角色，我需要理解这场战争本身，而我不理解。  
我了解蓟人。他们是怪物，朴素又简单。他们很饥饿，他们进食。他们的行为是邪恶的。但美国政府为什么要隐藏起他们呢？  
然后是湾溪公司。再次一言以蔽之，他们的动机很好理解。公路上有字面意义的怪物。任何有良知的人，在面对这样的情况的时候，都会想要反击。如果存在邪恶，好人就要挺身而出抗衡它。但是湾溪公司强大又富有。他们是从哪得到资金和补给来发动这场战争的？他们的身后又有谁？一场正邪之战，好吧，但是我想知道正义的一方是谁。  
Alice，你知道吗？或者说你是带着信仰前行的，因为你知道对方如同怪物一般？  
在苏城附近的Love’s旅店住下了。在浴室里，一个不锈钢自动贩卖机在卖山寨香水。它的设计是，在你投币之后，选中你想要的香型，机器就会直接往你身上喷上香水。（嘲笑）天呐。不了谢谢。  
花钱洗了个澡。在隔间里，我的余光里有什么动静。在这充满了蒸汽的小房间里，我一直转身想看到它，但它总是在我看的时候就消失了。  
随着蒸汽升起，我对墙壁的视野逐渐被遮住了，我开始确信我正处于一个广阔空间的中心，而在这个空间的另一侧，一个穿着警察制服的女人正在向我跑来。我缩成了一团，等着挨打。  
一个老人往一个桶那么大的旅行杯里装满了咖啡。收银员给了他一张代金券。休息时间是受到法律保护的，但我们是一个依赖于人力的行业。我们的工资按行驶里程数发放，而不是工作时间，所以所有你不在路上的时间，都是你远离你称为家的地方，远离你心爱的人的时间，都是无薪的。你能感觉到，那种瘙痒感让你知道你花费的所有时间，加油，冲澡，都是没有收入的时间。所以我们喝了一杯又一杯的咖啡。这让我们紧张不安，我们诅咒交通堵塞降低了我们每小时的收入，这意味着有没有能力支付账单的区别。  
我看到一个女人把一整杯咖啡洒在了一个男人的衬衫前襟上。他看了她一眼，但是她只是笑着大喊。“嘿，我们是卡车司机啊！”她说，“我们无论如何总是会沾上这些东西的。”  
走到外面，当我思考我要不要花费更多时间来清洗我肮脏的卡车的时候，我抬头看了看。空地的另一边，一个女人正在向我走来。她走得并不匆忙，但她随意的步伐是直奔我来的。我决定不再要这里的任何东西了，跳进我的卡车开始慢慢的离开。那个女人仍旧坚定的向我走过来。我开车驶出停车场时，从后视镜看到她改变了她的轨迹来跟上我转向的卡车。  
几小时后，在路上，我有种她仍旧在我身后某处的恐怖感觉。仍旧在慢慢地走着，她脚步的方向毫不动摇。  
Alice，我只想问你：你知道他们想从我这得到什么吗？我希望你不知道。你知道我会卷入其中，而又对我刻意隐瞒，这个想法是最令我痛苦的。如果有什么我已经能做的事情，那么湾溪公司会试图引导我去做的，对吧？所以这一定是时间的问题，否则我应该已经去做了。除非是处于我必然为之的天性，我是不会被引导的，我必须自己找到这件事。  
（呻吟）这是没用的。我是没办法猜出我在这其中的角色的。我是不可能发现什么连你也不知道的事的，这与完全随机的瞎猜没有区别。所以留给我的选项只剩下一个了：我必须等待。但是我得明智地等待。寻找那个时机，在我无知无觉的情况下，等待认出那个时机。  
我希望，为了我的利益，也为了你的利益Alice，为了我们大家的利益，我希望我能在那个时机到来的时候认出它。  
看起来事情正如你所想的那样。我不是说这是一种侮辱。在像我这样的生活中，如果有什么事情能向你保证的一样，那已经是个重大胜利了。  
有田野，有平原，有道路，由天空。这并不是什么复杂的景观。但我难道不该在生活中享有一些简单吗？  
我在一个充满了餐馆的小镇里停下来，在其中一个小餐馆里吃了早餐。在等位区的公告栏里，有一个汽车修理店的招工广告，上面写着，“我们招聘女性”。（嘲笑）我收回我说过的所有关于这个周的好话。  
一个小时后，在高速公路上，我注意到了一辆卡车。像天空一样蓝，不规律的行驶着。它飞驰而过，我看过去的时候，却无法理解我所看到的东西。整个驾驶座周围的窗户都被硬纸板盖住了，上面手写着“我不是个坏孩子”。我的视线被这些标语遮挡住了。它又跑到我后面去了，但由于反光，我又无法看到挡风玻璃的外面了。  
这辆卡车又在我前前后后循环往复几次，最终消失在我的视线中。  
那些开设在被认为是保守地区的性用品商店仍旧让我十分着迷。因为他们真的把性用品商店带到了你的面前。在高速公路旁边就有一家，上面巨大的广告牌上有艳舞女郎和男士按摩。这种开放的态度是如何与其他骄傲的保守文化相互转化的呢？这是种奇怪的动态。  
我经过了一家名叫悲伤Sam的烟花的烟花店，巨大的霓虹灯招牌上有个哭泣的小丑。我在旅途中看到过不少可怕的景象，但我对此还是毫无防备。  
又是那辆蓝色的卡车。这次它的整个挡风玻璃上都贴着同样的标语。纸板，破破烂烂的，“我不是个坏孩子”什么—什么玩意？现在它跟在我后面，每隔几分钟就鸣笛一次。Alice，我…非常，非常担忧。  
在饼干桶餐厅吃了午餐。他们的芝士蛋糕一份就含有1500卡路里。我费了好大力气才转开我的脑袋。  
（沉重的呼吸）哦该死！哦该死！  
（平静的）两天过去了。我一直没有录音。直到我接近了我需要到的地方，都不想再说话。  
当我从饼干桶上完卫生间出来，发现那辆蓝色卡车就在那里。它的每一寸玻璃都覆盖着那些标语“我不会是个坏孩子。”门大开着，而那个穿着摇摇晃晃的警察制服的女人就站在驾驶时的引擎盖上。她的下巴上沾满了血，一看到我就开始嚎叫起来。不像是动物，而像是闹钟。她的眼神锁定了我，表情没有变化，只是机械的嚎叫着，一遍又一遍的。  
（叹气）我跑向了我的车。她没有追上来。我发动了引擎，将车启动。她还是站在驾驶室上，血从她下巴上滴在蓝色的引擎盖上。  
嚎叫着。  
这不在我的计划之内。这不是任何我想过我会做的事情。在这个国家，我去过的地方没有她不能跟上来的。她能闻到我的味道，她说过。也许她真的能。  
我已经在我的驾驶室里装满了石南，那种味道让我稍微有点恶心。但有点帮助就是好的。我宁肯少一点恐惧，多一点恶心，而不是相反。  
所以接下来是我要做的事情。我将离开这个国家。我会放弃卡车，丢下录音机。  
要过很长时间你才能再有我的消息了。我不会告诉你我去了哪个方向。我得把一切留在身后。我把我的身份留在身后。。我会，我会消失在那些没人能会对陌生人多做考虑的城市中。  
我在这场战争中的角色将随着等待而变得明显，我最好隐姓埋名的呆在一个安全的地方等着，而不是在这个希望我死掉的宇宙中孤注一掷。  
你不会有我的消息了，很长时间都不会了。  
Alice，它是怎么从那到这来的？这一系列的事情是怎么回事？我对我什么时候能回来完全没有计划。也许再过几个月但是—也可能是几年。  
Alice，我相信着你正在做的事。我不理解，但是即使等我70岁了，而召唤最终来临，我还是会回来的。我希望不会有那么长，但是再长也没关系。  
当我回来的时候，我会变成一个不同的人了。你也会。我们会变成不同的，更老一些的人。我希望我们成为的这些人还喜欢彼此。  
（叹气）好了。好了。（叹气）  
很久之后再见，很久——  
（嗖的巨响）  
哦。啊——

（门开的声音）  
（接近的脚步声）

观察者：嘿，Keisha。为什么我们不去什么安静的地方，好好谈谈呢？

本集也由Roberta Colindrez献声。  
现在，一个敲敲门的笑话。  
咚咚咚。  
（右声道）橘子。  
（左声道）橘子。  
（右）谁是橘子？  
（左）橘子。  
（右）是啊，谁是橘子？  
（左）橘子。  
（右）你知道现在有多晚了吗？你是谁？  
（左）橘子。  
（右）我有把枪。我没有枪，我恨枪。上床去吧！走吧，再也别回来！  
（右）（低语）橘子。


	20. 第二季，第十章：我怎么还活着？

（这一集的声音稍微有些回音，就像是在山洞中录制的一样。）

Keisha：我在第一次见到你的时候就认出你了吗，Alice？我感觉好像是。但是我想我们对此的记忆已经模糊了。也许我只是想“嘿，她真可爱。”我们的爱让这记忆如此沉重，我无法单独回忆起它，审视它的真实面貌。  
以下是我确实记得的事情。你并不是我的第一位，但你已经很接近了。我在中学的时候曾经和Mindy Morris好过。我和Mindy是朋友，而我们知道我们还有某种超出朋友的关系，但我们不知道那是什么，后来我们才知道了。我想把这作为秘密，但她不想。我们还是将它保密了。我想有很多人还是知道了。我以为我的家长应该完全不知道。最后，我发现他们知道了，而且大体上并没有什么意见。过段时间他们就完全接受了。在其间，也许他们做了一些心理建设。并不是一切从一开始就能毫无问题的。  
然后我上了大学，我和Mindy还是在一起，但我们很少见面了。然后虽然我们不在一起了，但我们还是在双方都回家的休息时间一起出去玩。然后甚至连这些也停止了。我想，这是好的。这是好的。是时候单身一段时间，加深对我自己的了解了。我会至少保持单身几年看看。  
然后三天后，我和一个名叫Alice的学生一起加入了一个学习小组。我没有多想些什么，只是觉得你很风趣幽默，而我喜欢当你说起什么复杂的东西的时候，你的手撩起你的头发的样子。但现在在我的记忆中，我记起我想着我保持单身的计划，然后看着你，然后想着，哦去他的吧。

（长长的停顿，音乐）

观察者：Keisha。集中精神。你正在很不利的处境中。游移的注意力帮不了你。

Keisha：哪里…？（喘息）发生了什么？

观察者：你在一个只有我的…同事知道的地方。我们不会打扰你的。我们只想稍微谈谈。

Keisha：为什么不干脆杀了我？

观察者：哈哈。看，现在这就是我第一个想谈的问题。因为这是你问过你自己的问题。为什么我还活着？嗯…如果你还什么都不知道就死了的话实在是无法令人满意。要真正的理解那些问题的答案才行。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和Roberta Colindrez演出，消逝制作。  
在我们的节目之后继续收听，我将为你讲述最后一个敲敲门的笑话。

Keisha：你是为蓟人做事的吗？

观察者：为他们做事这种话听起来太委屈我了。你可以说我同他们一起做事，某种伙伴关系，我是说相信我，从从中也得到了很多。很高的工作满足感。

Keisha：你们都是怪物。

观察者：太夸张了。

Keisha：不，我—我是说你们真的都是怪物。你们不是人类。你们是某种东西，我不知道是什么。你们是捕食者。

观察者：嗯…好吧，这挺接近真相的了，我想。但是太武断了。只是因为我们既不是人类，我们就是怪物。人类也可以很暴虐的。

Keisha：（嘲弄）把这些含糊的话留给没被你戴上手铐抓进审讯室的人吧。

观察者：好吧。我们喜欢鲜血的味道，因为它尝起来就像自由。你们这些人，你们对自己的限制太多了。我们不会退缩。为什么我们仅仅因为会伤到别的什么人就退缩呢？我是他们吗？

Keisha：所以—所以目标是什么？只是杀人吗？

观察者：这是个问题，对吧？你明白我们正在开战，但你不知道这是关于什么的战争。

Keisha：我知道我想阻止你。我知道湾溪公司想要结束你们的暴行。邪恶必须被制止。

观察者：真是如此。他们的动机非常明白。但是我们的呢？我们想要什么，Keisha，为什么我们想要任何其他嗜血之人，帮助我们呢？政府正在保护我们的血源供应。为什么？

Keisha：我不知道。

观察者：这是因为你并没有问这其中最基本的问题，唯一真正重要的事情。

Keisha：你想要什么？

观察者：不，不是那个问题！谁知道我们想要什么？我们是一股空白的恐怖力量，我们是黑暗中摸索的双手，将你推入阴影之中。我们是绑架者。谁会关心我们想要什么呢？

Keisha：我也不知道。

观察者：不，你知道！

Keisha：（嘲笑）

观察者：想想这件事。我想让你自己弄明白。我想在用身体上的痛苦惩罚你之前，就先严重的伤害你。

Keisha：政府在为你们工作。

观察者：是的。所以问题在于……

Keisha：嗯。

观察者：正是。每个人都应该一直询问的那同一个问题。

Keisha：谁会从中获利？

观察者：谁会从中获利，Keisha？

Keisha：呃，政府？

观察者：是的！为什么？

Keisha：我—我不知道！我不知道他们能从连环杀人犯那里得到什么好处。

观察者：呃，你已经很接近了。也许你没有那么接近，很有可能你没有那么聪明，不能自己想明白。是不是？嗯，也许你是很聪明的。无论如何这都救不了你。这个房间是没有出口的。这些单调的粘土墙就是你最后看到的东西了。  
让我们谈谈别的什么。让我们，让我们回到你常常提出的那个问题上。

Keisha：为什么我还活着？

观察者：这是个很棒的问题。也许是你在你整段旅程中问过的唯一一个好问题。而这个问题也回答了它自身。你仍旧活着是因为你仍在询问为什么你还活着，而我想要告诉你。让我们从你已经得到的那个答案开始。

Keisha：湾溪公司希望我活着。

观察者：是的。而这又是为什么？

Keisha：我不知道，我…我不知何故很重要，或者无关紧要，我有一个角色。

观察者：你很重要，你有一个角色。那个角色是什么？

Keisha：我不知道。我一直想弄明白但是我—我对这场战争了解不足，没办法弄清楚我对它能起到什么作用。

观察者：你说你不知道也不能算错。比起假装你知道，最好还是承认你不知道。

Keisha：好吧。我不知道。

观察者：我喜欢你得出的这个结论，我觉得它令人着迷。因为你态度谦逊，对不对？你有点焦虑。为什么会焦虑，你感到害怕吗？

Keisha：（嘲弄）一个小黑屋让我害怕。这阵风。不要因为你加入了他们的行列而感到自豪。我习惯了恐惧。

观察者：正是如此。我想即使是你的焦虑也是一种被升华的骄傲。因为最终，你还是倾向于将你自己想的很重要。

Keisha：我不把自己想成任何东西，我只是想和Alice回家。

观察者：（愚弄的）但是Alice不想，对吧？

Keisha：我不知道她之前想要什么，也不知道他现在想要什么。

观察者：你说你只是从发生在你身上的一切事情得出了天然的结论。所有这些你经过过的奇怪的城镇。在你家中的蓟人。在维克托维尔解救过你的湾溪公司。一个应该鲜为人知的巨大的地下室。经过这一切之后，你还在这。还在呼吸着。所以，你一定很重要。

Keisha：我没有说重要。我有个角色要扮演。

观察者：请允许我在同样的线索的基础上的得出一个不同的结论。你之所以还活着—只是因为你还没有死。所有人都知道这一点。你并不重要，Keisha。你没有什么角色。你的心跳中并没有什么未解之谜，在你肺中的空气里也没有什么秘密，你不过是个还有口气的濒死之人。而所有人都知道我就是那个来做掉你的人，这样别人就不用来了。你从来就什么都不是，Keisha。很快你就不是了。

（长长的停顿，音乐）

Keisha：我想要继续保持单身这个想法，尽管我们已经开始约会了。我不让我自己将我们正在做的事情理解为恋爱。我们是有时候会发生关系的朋友。我们去约过会但是并不在恋爱中。和你在一起感觉比什么都好，但是永远都会有什么更好的事情的。除了你已经拥有的，不要去期待那些理论上你有一天会拥有的东西。  
我对你是诚实的。“我不是个好的恋爱对象，”我会说，“我现在不想进入一段长期的关系。”“当然啦。”你会说。“这没关系。”你会说，“让我们开车去海边吧！”  
然后我们就确实开车去了海边，天有点冷让人感觉有点悲惨，但我们无论如何还是散了步。在某个地方，一团腐烂的海草，一个金属水管正在往外流着水，你牵住我的手拉着我转了个圈，让我转身与你面对面。然后你久久地亲吻我。  
（愉悦的叹息）在那一时刻我完全属于你。也许你完全知道这一点，即使我对我自己都不愿承认。是你先说出了“我爱你”。我们正在打电话，你即将上课要挂断了。“好了我爱你再见。”你说。然后你发短信给我。“我想我刚刚说了我爱你。我确实爱你。”而我也这么说了。  
这些全都发生过了，Alice。我坚信这一点。这些全都发生过了，无论接下来将发生什么。

Keisha：之所以湾溪公司没有杀我……

观察者：嗯？

Keisha：是因为他们已经知道了你会来做这件事。

观察者：继续？

Keisha：所以他们就没必要这么做了。

观察者：嗯，差不多就是这样，但是你的大脑不能理解这一点，让我为你提供一些直观的帮助吧。（破碎的声音）

Keisha：（叹息）哦我的天啊。

观察者：是啊，这是个令人印象深刻的地方，对吧？

Keisha：但—我们是在那个基地里？

观察者：如果你要说的话就说吧。

Keisha：那个地下基地，你—你为湾溪公司做事。湾溪公司确实决定杀了我，而他们派你来做这件事。

观察者：现在你明白了。你对于湾溪公司对你作何感受做出了这么多假设。我不喜欢人们作出假设。在你死之前，我得解除你对它们的依赖。

Keisha：所以蓟人和湾溪公司都希望我死。

观察者：差不多就是这样。

Keisha：（低语）操。

观察者：是啊，这个处境并不秒。我不会想要和你换。当然如果我确实如此，那我很轻易就能脱身。我还能在出去的路上把你也杀了。基本上什么也不会改变。在此时此刻所有的可能性中你都会死去。

Keisha：所以你并不是蓟人。你—你在这场战争中扮演着双方的角色。

观察者：关于战争有趣的方面：虽然扮演双方的角色很有趣，但事实证明，这也不是绝对必要的。

Keisha：蓟人和湾溪公司—在协同合作。

观察者：嗯，你还是没有理解这个协议的基础形态。蓟人和湾溪公司不能协同合作，因为没有什么蓟人也没有什么湾溪公司。这场战争中只有一侧。你觉得这种地方运行所需的资金是从哪来的？

Keisha：谁能比得上美国政府的拨款呢？

观察者：没多。这个问题的答案同样是政府。湾溪公司和蓟人都是一场表演中的演员。战争是个非常有用的东西，Keisha。它能容忍很多混乱，很多自由，而我们的国家享受着混乱和自由。

Keisha：蓟人和湾溪公司一起假装发生了一场秘密的冲突。

观察者：永远如此。我们扮演我们的部分。我们从不忘记最重要的问题。

Keisha：谁能从中获益？

观察者：没错！你在一场战争的大屠杀中能隐藏很多工作。为各种东西提供掩护。

Keisha：还有Alice。

观察者：你的一生挚爱知道吗？这种背叛到底有多严重？哦Keisha。我希望我能强调一下，但我还是希望对我的工作诚实，而我就是不知道。很多参与湾溪公司工作的人真心认为他们是在组织潜伏在这个国家道路上的可怕怪物。否则，要保守秘密就太难了。也许她以为她实际上正在拯救世界呢。  
但是Keisha，我希望你明白我完全是诚实的。因为我真的希望你感受到这一切带来的冲击。她可能是完全知情的。很多人都知道。否则，要维持这个游戏就太难了。

Keisha：我了解Alice。

观察者：我得说，如果我们对我们自己实话实说的话，你也许对什么都不太了解。

Keisha：那实践工业呢，嗯？他们在你们的战争中处于什么位置呢？

观察者：你对实践工业又了解些什么？

Keisha：我不知道我对于它有什么能知道的。

观察者：这是你在这一整天中说过的最明智的话。也许这是你在你整个一直走下坡路的人生中说过的最明智的话。别关心实践工业的事了。我还有好多其他你要担心的事情。我已经说累了。我得到了我想要的，我看着你了解了真相，而这并没有我想得那么有趣—我已经到了想到的地方了。好了，我们开始吧。

Keisha：很多年后。你和我住在湾区的一所小公寓里。那个公寓基本上就是个厨房。我们的床几乎睡不下我们两个。那是我们唯一拥有的家具，所以我们一整天都呆在上面。我们睡觉，进食，聊天，所有都在这用一点钱买到的最便宜的床垫上进行。当我们终于把床垫处理掉的时候，收废品的人说那个床垫是他见过的最松的。在那间厨房旁边有一个作为卫生间的小房间，另一侧有一个带水槽和淋浴间的小房间。  
搬到一起住并不容易。有过争执，不适。两个人都有自己的生活，也在想如何缩小自己的生活范围以适应那厨房角落里的一张小床。但慢慢的，我们意识到这不是一种束缚，而是一种生活的重新安排。如果我们重新定位我们自己，我们能在那间小公寓里找到无限的空间。  
很快我们就适应了这种新的生活方式，我们两个成为了一个整体。这是共同生活的第一步。  
但是我知道我的父亲去世，我才意识到人生是无常的，和我们肉体存在的长度一样长。我们呆在我母亲家里，在比我们自己公寓里的那张床大一些的客房床上。我仍旧处于震惊中，而我的头脑感觉已经与我的身体分离开来。我们在那一天面对面地躺着。我不记得我们做了什么了。我们一起打盹了吗？我只记得阳光照在你的脸上，而我说，“我能在我的余生中一直和你在一起。”而你说，“那真是太好了。”  
我们想过几年再结婚，但就在那一刻，永恒这个可能性出现在我们面前。至少我是这么想的。我从没预见到这个房间，这个我会死在里面的房间。我再也见不到那个在学习小组里笑我，在沙滩上吻我，牵着我的手和我走过余生的女人了。

（长长的停顿，音乐）

观察者：好了，我们开始吧。这呃…这不会好受的！

Keisha：我杀死过蓟人。我也能在你面前活下来。

观察者：Keisha，我向你保证，你不会的。没关系。到这来。

Keisha：不！（喘息，脚步声）不！不！（尖叫，挣扎）（敲门声）

观察者：就是现在了。你能明白你开始死掉的时间吗？（敲门声）等一下！马上就完事！

（砸门声）

Keisha：Alice？你回来找我了？（哭泣）（低语）Alice！

Alice：我错了，我很抱歉，我…你还会和我走吗？

（长长的停顿，音乐）

Joseph Fink：以上就是寻找爱丽丝的第二季了。我们将在2018年播出第三季。如果你愿意帮助我们制作第三季，请考虑支持我们新开的众筹，https；//www.patreon.com/aliceisntdead，这也将是你能够在我们工作期间获取各种奖励和幕后花絮。摈弃给/或者购买一些爱丽丝的T恤和帽子，尽在aliceisn’tdead.com。感谢收听。  
现在，我们的最后一个敲敲门笑话。

咚咚咚。  
谁在那啊？  
已经过了这么长时间了。  
我知道。  
我从没想过我—  
我知道。  
我从没想过我还能再见到你。  
我知道。  
我—  
我知道。  
我能进去吗？  
你还没注意到吗？门从来就不存在。


	21. 第三季，前言

第三季，前言一：珀斯，西澳大利亚  
有很多我永远也不会去的地方。我已经到过了美国境内的每个州，外加三个加拿大的省，和一些我在假期去过的欧洲国家。  
但是世界的大多数地区？我将永远不会亲眼所见。我听说过它，看过照片。这些天里我会打开谷歌地图，感觉就像我在他们的街道上行走一样。但我没有。我永远也不会到那里去。  
我将永远不会去珀斯。离岸的珀斯，孤立与澳大利亚的西海岸之外。距离最近的城市，阿德莱德，有1300英里。建筑都是梦幻般的70年代南加州风格。木格，煤渣，和灰泥。即使是在市中心，行人之间也能感觉到距离。在海滩上，白色的沙子，游泳池一样蓝的水。头顶的直升飞机在观测着鲨鱼。这里感觉就像世界的尽头一样。  
南非位于东方5000英里的海洋之外。  
我永远不会去那里。  
我甚至不知道我正在和谁说这些。不是对Alice说，不再是了。所以现在我们正在对大家说话。你们所有的人。  
（叹气）现在的情况与我上次与你说话的时候已经完全不同了。现在我完全置身于这场战争之中。在目标变得清晰之后，一切都变得容易起来。不然的话很多事情都要困难得多。我失去了很多自由。  
当然，自由可好可坏。我两种都失去了。  
当我明白蓟人是怎么回事的时候一切都变了。因为我想象过很多种可能性。飞碟，空中的红色，恶意的发着光，照亮那些皮肤松弛的怪物。或者什么地方的山洞，也许是智利，也许是威斯康辛州，或者是白令海峡的海滨。山脉崖壁上的一道裂缝，过几年就会溃烂产生一个蓟人。但是我想象错了方向了。  
我去过了田纳西州，去过了俄勒冈州，我也去过了弗罗里达州的最南端。但我从没去过珀斯。我能读到从网上总结的信息，看那些照片，浏览别人的主页。但我将永远不会活到看着那白色沙滩，永远不会有看着那碧蓝的水，想着：距离非洲5000英里的那一天了。在一个下午万里无云的天空下，光着脚从温暖的混凝土上走到沙滩的凉亭上，给我自己买一杯汽水。  
距离亚利桑那州还有50英里。炸药就在后面，准备好了。很快跟进更多消息。

寻找爱丽丝：第三季，很快开始。点击封面，登录entertainmentweekly.com，现在阅读寻找爱丽丝小说的第一章。你可以预定这部小说，你的预订对作者会有很大帮助。所以如果过你能花两秒钟上网，或者前往你本地的书店，让他们知道你想入手一本，我们对此深表感激。4月5日洛杉矶将举办爱丽丝现场演出，届时我们将一起观看我们故事的最后部分。

第三季，前言二：梅里达，尤达坦  
你好。我是，呃，爱丽丝。我……  
对不起，我不习惯像这样说话。（笑）我有一阵子不得不坚守我的观点。必须去做对我而言看起来是正确的事情。  
我知道有很多问题等着我回答。我会的，我会回答所有问题。  
有很多地方我从没去过。几乎是整个世界。现在在世界上有195个国家，具体数字取决于各个政府。有多少是我认为我在有生之年能去的呢？不太多。  
我从没去过梅里达，尤达坦丛林的殖民首都。所有的墙壁都涂着粉彩，西班牙人驱使奴隶建造的古老建筑，现在这些大楼都变成了购物中心和麦当劳。天空在白天就像一层滚烫的玻璃，而在晚上空气变得炎热潮湿，入睡感觉就像溺水一样。  
我永远不会到那里。今生今世都不会。  
我有我自己的故事，你知道的。我当然如此。我们都有我们自己的故事，对吧？我现在没有时间告诉你我的，但是我会的。我会努力的，过一阵子。我欠下了这么多。不是欠你的，我猜，我，我不关心你。是欠她的。我欠她的。  
距离亚利桑那州的事情已经过去三天了，我们的压力还是很大。我们一直躲在一些从五十年代开始就没有真正交通的死水之中。当然了，这还是可能为我们招来一些注意的。新来的人总是引人注目，即使我们已经试图保持低调了。  
他们想找到我们，毁灭我们。我们已经暴露了我们自己了。开放性战争，而我们想要取胜。  
梅里达，不管殖民者怎样挖空心思，人们还是说着玛雅语。在埃尔森特罗的小窗口，上班族们排着队购买奶酪和西红柿三明治。梅里达，位于尤达坦半岛不时髦的那一侧。要前往坎昆和普拉亚德尔卡曼还要在丛林中的高速公路上行驶上几消失。一个我有生之年都不会看到的世界的风景。  
但是我还没有死，你没听说吗？当然，这都是之前的事情了。  
在我和Keisha变成我们现在变成的这个样子之前。在我们知道了实践工业，在Sylvia身上的事情发生之前，在这一切之前。  
但是它来了。我能感觉到在远处沉重的翻涌着。我希望我能解释清楚，但是也许“清楚明白“只是另一个我永远无法到达的地方。

寻找爱丽丝第三季。四月十日播出特别集，而四爷二十四日播出第一章。寻找爱丽丝小说，将于今年十月出版，对这个故事的一次全新改编，增加了许多新的细节。如果你认为你会喜欢，请提前预购，这对作者会有很大帮助。帮助我们制作这一季，你可以得到各种有趣的东西，比如导演笔记，社交媒体直播和公路故事番外。登录寻找爱丽丝众筹。我们非常感谢你们的支持。再过几天，我们在洛杉矶将举办我们的爱丽丝现场演出。四月十日在那见！

第三季，前言三：洛杉矶，加利福尼亚  
在十月三十日，我们推出了寻找爱丽丝的小说，对我们故事的全新改编。任何人想找一本引人入胜的恐怖小说，不管他们是否听过这个播客，这都是一本独立的惊悚小说。现在已经开放了预定，而预定将对作者有很大帮助，所以请加以考虑，感激不尽！

你好，我是Joseph Fink。你将听到的是2018年4月5日在洛杉矶拉戈剧院的现场表演《寻找爱丽丝》。这一集并没有在播客上播出过，而是一个单独的节目，聚焦于洛杉矶那些奇怪而又取得地点和区域。这是个不可思议的夜晚，感谢那些前来观看的人们。原你喜欢

哦。我很抱歉，我呃，我没想到嗯，我—我不知道有没有人会听到。（清清嗓子）好了。嗯，在你讲故事的时候，你会希望有个听众在听，但有时候我觉得不是这样。我只是像我呼吸一样讲着故事，只是将生命从我的体内拿出来。我想如果你愿意，可以听听。  
我的名字是Keisha。我是个卡车司机。这么一上来就说出你的职业还是挺奇怪的，虽然有人说职业是你的身份，而不只是你为了谋生而做的事情。我是说你会跳出我们用于将我们的自我印象和支付账单混为一谈的资本主义来思考吗？（笑）对不起，我—我自己就跑题了。讲故事，不要讲道理，对。  
我当了一名卡车司机是因为，对，那是很久之前的事情了。我曾经以为我的妻子Alice死了。但是她没有死。她出现在高速公路和偏僻小道之类的地方，而我想要找到她。就这么一圈又一圈的开着我的卡车找她。这不是我真心会做的事。我是那个出来寻找Alice的人。而Alice是哪个没有死去，却失去了踪迹的人。  
我在洛杉矶。所有城市的市中心都是相同的，这些景观是为了金钱和商业的方便，没有考虑人类体验而建造的。我们在这些纪念碑面前如此渺小，我们被允许通过它是一种特权，而不是一种权利。不过，每个市中心都有其所在城市的地标。洛杉矶市中心，不会被错认为是纽约或者芝加哥，尽管它们表面上十分相似，洛杉矶太折衷了。它的结构十分奇怪。洛杉矶不仅仅是电影但是—电影为这个城市注入了一切，因为电影是这个城市唯一广为人知的历史。原住民的历史，拉美人的历史，全都处于被剔除出去了。这个城市看着所有已经来了的人们，想着，啊！一张白纸！于是他们没有将加布里诺，或者楚马什，或者甚至西班牙人中提取，而是从电影中汲取知识。从基础概念上讲，洛杉矶可以也应该是世界上的任何地方。所以洛杉矶的风格是所有风格，每一栋建筑和它邻近的建筑都是以不同风格建造的。它们可能是装饰艺术，西班牙灰泥，或者中世纪现代风。  
在格兰岱尔市郊外的Brand公园，有一所作为公共图书馆的大房子，它看起来不太像真正的中东风格，而像是电影里的中东风格。它是曾经将那个公园作为花园的富有白人建造的。在洛杉矶，没有一个地方让人感觉在风格上是统一的，正是这种不连贯性造就了城市的连贯性。  
你看，我是听你的才来这座城的，Alice。但是当然这不是你直接所说的—只是那些通过了安全屋网络和在门口私语传来的低语，那些住在社会边缘的可信之人来为我们来回传递的定西。但谁知道这些信息在口耳相传之间发生了怎样的变化呢？虽然如此，即使经过了面目全非的破坏，我还是能听到你的声音，就像隔着你的皮肤和骨骼，听到你的心跳。  
在奥马哈的Tanya，这个组织的一个朋友，最终在我的收音机里找到我，把你的话说完。在洛杉矶有一场会议，你听说了。你不知道具体有多少人参加，而这个会议具体主题又是什么，似乎没有人知道，但是这个会议是由那些核心人员召开的，是那些真正做出决策的人。所以我来这里参加这场会议了。我会到会议现场来，然后……草，我不知道。到时候我会决定接下来该做什么的。  
我面对的这个谜题比我自身要大得多，它在我的胸口施加了不成比例的压力。我感觉失去了平衡，所以我转而从较小的秘密中寻求安慰。在皮科-罗伯逊，五分钟就可以走过六所不同的犹太教堂，这有个名厨开的一家名叫“Mexikosher”的犹太墨西哥餐厅，这是一所没有窗户的奇怪的犹太教堂。这种建筑风格是不会被认错的。现代洛杉矶犹太人的特有风格，正反映在此地，拱门的设计看起来就像两块诫命石板。只不过这所犹太教堂看起来有几层楼高，也没有明显的入口。  
融入是什么意思？伪装，暴露又意味着什么？这是犹太人本质上的问题。这个民族在过去一千年的压迫中明显做到了全部三点。而这条路上的建筑，也是充满犹太风格的。当然这不是一所犹太教堂。实际上，这是隐藏在一所设计成犹太教堂外观的隐藏建筑中的40口油井。这还不是唯一一处，沿着这条路再走五分钟，是一栋没有门窗的办公大楼，哪个里面有50口井。  
我们体系的机制并不是隐藏在我们之下，而是伪装在我们之中。岩石实际上是多功能箱，树实际上是信号塔。我们日复一日经过的那栋，窗户不透明的那栋空房子？那里实际上是地铁的维修入口。  
哪个建筑是真实的，哪个又是伪装呢？  
这无关紧要，我想。但这让我对此充满了遐想。  
Sylvia也在这里。她已经从我第一次在高速路边发现的那个十几岁的孩子成长了许多了。你告诉过她这场秘密会议的事吗，Alice？她比我俩都更脆弱，也更勇敢，是你把她送到这来的吗？（叹息）我们曾经在洛杉矶国际机场附近一处空无一人的死胡同里重聚，那附近曾经是机场的缓冲区，现在已经被拆毁了。  
“你好啊。”Sylvia说，就好像我们是在酒店的欧式早餐见面，而不是在漆黑空荡的街道上，而我们已经几个月没见面了。  
“嘿，你好，”我说，“你为什么要来？”  
她耸耸肩，做出一副若无其事的样子。  
“和你的原因相同，我猜。”  
好吧，那我猜我们两个谁也不知道。因为我对我为什么在这里一无所知，我甚至也不知道谁会来这个城里开会，更不用说它什么时候会开始的。好吧，哪个组织，哪个秘密的兄弟会，哪个影响世界大事的秘密阴谋组织，现在正围坐在这个阳光普照，气候干燥的城市中，某个贫瘠的密室里呢？  
我可以问问Sylvia她对这件事知道什么，但是我没有问。我感觉我在按着你给我的剧本行动，Alice，而我对你正将我的行动引向何方不感兴趣。所以我改为问她：“你最近怎么样？”而她深深地吸了一口气，这比语言更能说明问题的答案。  
“（叹气）我挺好的。”她说，“你知道，尽我所能，找地方睡觉，寻找友好的脸来得到我的下一顿饭。”她耸耸肩，“我猜所有人都面对着相同的挣扎。但是对于我们这些生活在路上的人而言，一切都被放大了，你知道吧？”  
我知道。该死的，我知道。  
我甚至不知道这场会议有可能在这座城市的哪一个区域举行。于是我驱车向东前往了沙漠区域，那里的山脉看起来像是背景贴图，完美而又不真实，一直延伸到半空中。棕榈泉，这个小镇已经被廉价机票杀死了。在檀香山或者哥斯达黎加触手可及的情况下，为什么还要从城里开车两小时去过周末呢？然后，棕榈泉死后的时间刚好足够让一切与它有关的东西成为陈年佳酿。现在它回来了，一个现代的世纪中叶天堂，充满钢梁，石墙，还有那种南加州特有的风格美丽但毫无特色的木制安全栏。从五十年代的全胜时期就没更新过的旧汽车旅馆现在变成了时髦的旅游胜地，提供农场生产的食品和夏威夷风情酒吧。整个城市是一个INS账号。这是一种讽刺，也是一种赞美，因为这是个真正美丽的地方。  
我在这个小镇中游荡，感觉这里有些值得寻找的东西，但不确定它会藏在哪里。我去了Elvis的蜜月隐居地，那是一架装饰华丽的飞机，房顶上有一对巨大的翅膀，隐隐约约地出现在一个死胡同的尽头，迎合了日渐减少的Elvis爱好者。  
那所房子几年前挂牌出售的时候价值九百万美元，而现在减少到四百万了。所以只要给那些而业主出个价，你也能拥有一所能列入历史古迹的房子。Elvis做过几次爱的地方。虽然它可能没有洗碗机，所以…  
就在大教堂市的南边，我看到了一个看起来很眼熟的标志。那是一个巨大的粉色大象霓虹招牌，咧着嘴笑着，对着自己冲水。粉红大象洗车场。这个标志在西雅图也有个孪生姐妹，那个很著名。但是在这片沙漠里遇见她还是挺奇怪的。这就像是开车穿过郊区，然后发现他们在150年前在波莫纳也建立了一座埃菲尔铁塔。  
我停下车，呆呆的看着她。这让我非常开心。然后我往招牌下面看，恐惧向我袭来。我看到有人正向我走来，以那种我熟识的蹒跚姿势。就像他的腿没有骨骼肌肉，而只是一袋连在他身上的肉。两条没有知觉的腿一条接一条的向前运动者，而当那个人走近时，他抬起头来，让我可怕的怀疑成为了可怕的肯定。  
他属于那种被我称为蓟人的生物，下垂的人脸皮松松垮垮的挂在形状不对的头骨上。黄色的牙齿，黄色的眼睛。他们是在我们高速路网的小路上狩猎的连环杀手，而他们中的一个正在这里。  
他与我目光相接。他笑着，那种声音类似于悬挂的刀具互相碰撞发出的喧哗声。然后他消失了。那霓虹灯广告牌上的大象就按起来也不再那么友好了。我的意思是，它看起来也在大笑着。  
我和Sylvia在那一天分开了。  
我们只是看着往来的车辆行人，寻找着可疑的人群，那些与本地的游客，以及那些从事咖啡室工作的美人格格不入的人。当然我们甚至不知道这些可疑人员长成什么样子。穿着灰色西装的单调乏味的人从事着冗长乏味的工作，运行着这个世界？或者，就像蓟人一样，是外表可笑的怪物？  
我去找了我的朋友Lynn，她在我的客车公司是个调度员。在我开始从事这份工作之后，她很快就和我成了朋友。她不在乎，我也不在乎，我们就是这样相处的。  
“洛杉矶有什么不同寻常的事吗？”我说，“奇怪的运单，不寻常的路线，任何东西？”  
“你知道我不能告诉你这些。”她说。  
“如果我求你呢？”我说。  
她对着电话笑起来。“如果这样的话，当然可以。”她说，“当你对我有礼貌的时候我就很喜欢你，让我看看我能找到些什么。”  
我和Sylvia那天什么消息也没收到。我们一起在一家韩国烤肉吃了晚餐，它建在一处穹顶下，是一家帽子形状的餐馆。  
“这不错。”她在吃过晚餐后说。  
是的，当然啦。  
你知道，一个城市是由它的居民定义的，但它总是被它的废墟所困扰。没有一个城市没有空地，没有建筑的骨架，没有大量灾难和失败的证明。我们的目光掠过它们，因为他们讲述的城市故事与我们想听的格格不入。在这个故事中，这一切都可能在一瞬间消失殆尽。即使我们知道这是真是的事实，相比其他城市洛杉矶尤其如此。这座城市有一天会被地震夷为平地，被烧毁，被淤泥掩盖，被上升的海平面淹没，或者被干旱窒息。这个问题，就像我们每个人终有一死，不在于是否会死，而在于如何死去。  
我想去看看这些破败的地方，这些废墟展示着最近的历史。它让我以不同的眼光看待一个地区，也许能看到我所错过的东西。而如果一场秘密会议将被隐藏在这里的话，它会藏在哪里呢？于是我四处窥视，四处搜寻。  
在马里布的群山中的太平洋海岸高速公路的上方，那里有一处房子的遗迹，它没有失火倒塌之前是如此美丽。那所宅子建于50年代，80年代的时候它所在的地方终于起火的时候烧毁了。现在有一种进入废墟中的徒步旅行非常流行，任何旅客都可以去看看这处人们30年前生活的地方。废墟不应该是新近的。一座被火山毁灭的罗马城市，好的你知道这是。一个中世纪城堡，当然。即使是一处古老的石屋，有一百年历史，好吧，这也能说得通。但是一所曾经有过电视和淋浴间的房子？走在地基上，跨过墙头，绕过烟囱，这给人感觉不对。者在不久之前还是一个家，而现在被改造了。  
改造是令人不适的，并且很容易被误认为是一种终结。  
在格里菲斯公园，我在旧动物园见到了Sylvia。所有动物的附属用具还在原处，而你能坐在里面，看看曾经被关在笼子里的动物是如何生活的，而现在野生动物也可以自由进出了。  
我和Sylvia坐在人工的笼子里，试图想象出这次秘密会议的目的会是什么。当然啦，基本上全直接都知道这是当权者为了进一步控制我们而进行的会议，但就像通常一样，总是缺乏细节。Sylvia问我：“你有没有觉得这个故事太凑巧了？”而我除了点头之外，无法做出其他回答。  
“但我们还是在不断寻找着它，对吧？”她说。而我又点了点头。  
太阳落入了山背后，天气变冷了。  
她说，“是啊。”  
而我说，“是啊。”  
而我们谁也不是这个意思。  
贵族化直奔我们所有人而来。让我们把像是濒临灭绝的社区和飙升的房价这种问题放在一边，只考虑两种情况：人们会通过哪些途径来获得洛杉矶的房产。1959年12月6日，就在格里菲斯公园脚下的这座山上，一个医生和他的妻子住在这栋风景如画的宅子里。圣诞树已经为这个季节准备好了，包装精美的礼物放在树脚下。在早晨4:30，医生起床了，拿起一把圆头锤，用它杀死了他的妻子。然后他打伤了他的女儿，尽管她还是活下来了。然年后他吃下了一把药片，等警察赶到的时候，他已经死了。  
这所房子从那以后就闲置了，里面仍旧装满了这家人的东西：家具，圣诞树，树脚下包装好的礼物。在洛杉矶黄金地带的一栋黄金豪宅，但是谁愿意住在一栋曾经发生过这种凶案的房子里呢？60年来，谁也不愿意。好吧，去年这所房子以两百二十万卖出去了。俯瞰城市风景的景色，就在这一切之上。在这一点上，谁还在意一些幽魂和一段血腥的过去呢？  
与此同时，在好莱坞的塞西尔酒店已经发生了很多起杀人和自杀了，80年代的夜间潜行者就住在这里，给整个地区带来了恐慌。现在被作为精品酒店的地方，在几年前还发现了一具已经在冰箱里呆了好几天的尸体。这个新更名的城市得到了新的名字。即使是我们的杀人犯也显得更高雅了。  
也许是我的问题。我不知道，也许我就是不喜欢改变。改变经常是好的。但我们当然应该对我们将要改向何方，这改变又有何意义深思熟虑。我们应该在这上面花些时间的。  
（长长的停顿）  
仍旧在寻找这场会议。我向海岸边走，沿着台阶向奥克斯纳德走去，那里没有凡吐纳市那么酷，也没有卡玛俐略那么富庶。奥克斯纳德接近了。我一边等着Lynn的消息，一边走向了银索海滩，看着别人冲浪。即使现在是冬天，还是有很多人。没有什么能让他们远离寒冷的阿拉斯加洋流。我向南往海峡岛港去。海岸上非常平静。海洋躁动不安，而海港在沉睡着。它一动不动，只有几只进出的船激起了破碎的波浪。  
我接着向前走，看到了一天皮划艇。很旧了，几乎要散架。皮划艇上的人引起了我的注意。那两个佝偻驼背的人姿势尴尬，看起来很痛苦。其中一个人转过身来面对我，而即使隔着60英尺以上的距离，我也能看到。两个蓟人，坐在那条皮划艇上漂浮着。  
“哦——！”他们中的一个以一种逐渐升高的声音向我喊着。  
“弗——。”  
有什么像是人类手臂的东西从皮划艇的边缘伸了出来。  
我转身回了我的卡车。并不是所有事都是我的问题。  
崇拜是一种无所不包的感觉，而从外界很容易被外界误解。以对墨西哥民间的死亡圣徒圣默特的崇拜为例，他就像是前哥伦布时期信仰的遗产，穿着殖民宗教的服装。教廷花了很长时间试图压制对他的崇拜，但当然教廷也从没能够真的压制住，而对圣默特的崇拜最近突然传播开了。  
就像很多死亡的形象一样，她代表了治愈和健康。宗教往往能够接受矛盾，外界认为这是一种弱点，但内部人士却认为这是一种优势。洛杉矶圣默特的殿堂就在梅尔罗斯大道上，就像洛杉矶的其他一切一样，这栋楼里还有一家大麻店。这是一个只有一间房间的殿堂，由一对夫妻建立，充满了真人大小的骷髅。作为一个局外人，默认自己与骷髅的关联，并得出自己的情感结论很容易，但是接受这些死亡标志的矛盾性会更加健康。无论如何，只要我们活着，它们就会一直从身体上支撑着我们。否认圣默特就是否认我们自己的身体。  
与此同时，在光谱的另一端，鲍勃·贝壳的木偶剧院则代表了另一种崇拜：对一种已经被时代抛在身后的表演形式的信仰。而在这栋建筑的外表—让我们承认吧，很奇怪。因为，就像骷髅一样，木偶在更广阔的世界里有了特定的文化内涵。但我们应该试图从它内部观察它，就像是对表演和快乐最认真的表达。  
嗯嗯。我做不到。嗯嗯，我就—就是不喜欢木偶。骷髅，没问题。从不知从哪个世界来的皮肤松松垮垮的怪物，我已经对付过它们了，但是木偶？嗯嗯。  
Lynn给我回信了。  
“我可没这么跟你说过。”她说。  
“这是不言而喻的。”我说。  
“不，不是这样。”她回答说，“因为我刚刚才跟你这么说的。现在，有些不属于任何公司的货物。或者是公司对它们的信息丢失了，我不知道为什么会这样。他们根本经不起任何审查，所以我不认为他们觉得会有人去审查它。这些东西那么显眼，就好像指向洛杉矶某个地方的红色大箭头一样。”  
那时候已经快到黄昏了。Sylvia在我的客车驾驶室后面睡着。我压低了我的声音。  
“在哪？”  
她告诉了我。我看了看Sylvia，知道她会希望我叫她起来，带上她和我一起。但我没有。我让她睡着。我独自前往。至少我们中的一个会活下来。  
我去了Lynn告诉我的地方：走上拉谢内加大道，经过一个商场和一家医院。我到了她给我的那个地址。一个低调的地方。如果不是明亮的灯光，我可能都不会在街上看到它。我穿过大门。那有个院子，空无一人。空气是静止的，鸦雀无声，但这种静止的感觉是暂时的，像是暴力行为之后，任何人能从震惊中恢复过来并采取行动之前的那种停顿。  
我继续穿过门，来到一个黑暗的房间。这并不是我预料中的那种大会场，但是是个舒适的地方。一排排的剧院座位。舞台上覆盖着红色的幕布，一名发言人正站在台上对人们说话。有音乐。那是音乐吗？还是非人身体的蠕动？因为这里有些非人类的生物，我能感觉到。不是在座位上的人，他们看起来完全是人类。抬头看正在说话的人，缓缓的叙述，慢慢地将信息传递下来。  
实际上，座位上的人们看起来并不像我预料中会出席这样的会议的人。那些有权有势的，邪恶的人呢？这就是那些将我们带向灾难的看不见的手吗？外表有时是会骗人的。所有事情都会骗人，包括真相在内，但事实并不如此，我并不认为他们是怪物，我认为他们是像我一样的人。这些人被吸引到这里来的原因和我相同，因为这个会议有个跌宕起伏的故事。这完全符合我对这个世界的看法。它正中了我的怀疑，将我引到了这个地方，而我想这对这个房间里的每个人都是如此。他们来了这里，就像我来这里，寻找一个跌宕起伏的故事。  
但是为什么他们要将我引到这里？嗯？如果这个会议本身是个圈套，那么此时此刻的真实目的又是什么？  
然后我看到了他们。徘徊在人群边缘的阴影中。那些脸皮松松垮垮的人。肉向下垂着。黄色的牙齿，黄色的眼睛。蓟人包围了人群。绵羊的羊毛，兔子的公园。猎人。猎物。坐在座位上的人们注意到了吗？他们有没有看向阴影中，看到那些非人的眼睛正对他们虎视眈眈，他们有没有问到蓟人的气息，那种发霉的气味，泥土的气味？那种从他们体内深处，冰冷的肺，从他们偶尔发出咯咯笑声破碎喉咙中发出的那股腐烂的臭味？他们有没有看到身边空空如也的座位，有没有想，刚刚这里不是有人吗？还是那里？然后那些在人群边缘的阴影中，曾经坐在座位上的人，已经被引上了一条不归路。  
我明白了。一个简单的计划：讲述一个令人无法抗拒的故事。一个我们所有反抗蓟人的人想听到的故事。我们一直以来都想要的。世界以一种如此简单容易的方式对抗着我们，犯人们可以聚集在一个房间里。我们会来听取那个故事，而蓟人们会来找我们。当能设下诱饵的时候为什么还要主动狩猎呢？  
我站在这个恐怖的大厅的门口，在蓟人转身看到我的时候我也看到了他们的脸。他们其中一个尖叫了一声向我扑来，而我逃走了。院子里原本空荡荡的，但现在却摩肩接踵的挤满了人，这些人的脸松松垮垮的，眼睛是黄色的，嘴唇湿漉漉的，藏着锋利的牙齿。这些饥饿的生物准备以任何从会场中走出来的人为食。我推开他们从他们身边经过了，利用他们一时的惊讶逃跑，我一路逃跑知道我的喉咙又干又燥，穿过了院子。对面的脱衣舞俱乐部灯光闪烁，循环往复。然后我冲进了我的车，逃上了高速公路的迷宫，在那里消失要容易一些。  
我一直盯着后视镜，但并没有人追上来。  
在身后的什么地方，一些无辜的观众仍旧在蓟人的陷阱中，而我不会帮助他们。我不能。  
相反，我回到了卡车上。Sylvia还在便携床上睡觉，我坐上了驾驶位。我精疲力竭。太阳已经完全落下了，而我让我的眼皮缓缓落下了。  
“嗨。”Sylvia说。她坐在副驾驶席上，转身面对我。天已经又亮了。我不知道我睡了多久，我知道我没有做梦。生命中是有小小的奇迹的，我猜。  
“你发现什么了吗？”Sylvia说。  
我看着她的眼睛。她是如此年轻。让她像我一样呆在公路和休息区组成的迷宫中既不正确也不公平。但是事情就是这样。对她，对我，还有许多其他人而言都是如此。  
而她信任的看着我。而我也看着她，说：“我什么也没发现。我甚至不觉得会议的消息是真的。让我们离开这里吧。”  
Sylvia打了个哈欠，她伸了个懒腰，她点了点头。  
“好吧，”她说，“也许是这样。我们相信了这个根本不存在的消息真是太可惜了。”  
“太可惜了。”我说。  
于是现在我现在就在俄勒冈州的亚什兰城外，讲着这个故事。现在洛杉矶已经在我身后几百英里之外了。已经足够远了。  
我爱你，Alice。我又活过了一天。你也是一样，对吧？  
好吧。

（掌声）

Joseph Fink：谢谢你们大家今天来我们的演出。我们在两周之后将回来更新我们第三季也就是最后一季的第一章。这个节目离不开大家众筹的支持。像是不可思议的Ethel Morgan，不屈不挠的Lilith Newman，胜利的Chris Jensen，还有令人振奋的Melissa Lumm。  
如果你也想加入，帮助我们制作这档节目，请点击patreon.com/aliceisntdead，在那里你将能得到一些奖励，比如导演对每一集的评论，演员个工作人员的视频直播，奖励剧集等等。  
谢谢收听，很快再见。


	22. 第三季，第一章：原因和效果

Keisha：这不是个故事。这是段公路旅行。而与其他公路旅行不同的是，最终重要的不是在一路上按计划停留的地点，而是你被迫绕的那些路。那些诡异的小插曲不断地从你眼角的余光中闪出。那些你从没想过你将要去的，还有你再也没能回去的地方。  
这并不是我想到过的结局。但这就是我们将得到的结局。  
Alice，我…但不是Alice。  
我不再像这样对她说话了。

Alice：因为我就在客车里坐在她身边，一天又一天，一周又一周。我能伸出手，轻轻地放在她的手臂或腿上，让我们的触摸传达我们仍然无法说出的一切，谁还需要录音机呢？  
我们之间还是有所不同。但我愿意等待，我会让一切都好的。我希望我们经历的一切都是值得的。

Keisha：没有什么会是。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole演出，消逝制作。

Keisha：我们到达了亚利桑那州，在神奇的彩绘岩石面前，这是一个艺术奇迹。在这个名字中有两个需要解释的重点，如果你数了的话。我在当初它开放的时候曾经怀疑它有什么令人印象深刻的吸引力，而现在，在废弃多年之后，这片沙漠一定也获得了它自己的特色。不管上面曾经画过什么，现在也剥落了。它们看起来好像生病了，它们天然的颜色带有某种令人不悦的苍白。  
Alice看起来也没有好太多。她一直左顾右盼那些彩绘褪色的石头，那里曾经是售票亭，而现在已经成了一家蜥蜴的家，就像是在这片废墟中等待着她的一个警报一样。  
“出什么事了？”我说。  
“没什么，”她说，“我曾经到过这里。我不想提起这件事。”（吸气）“你当然没来过，”我说。她当然没来过。  
我没有逼问。我不在乎。我能同时关心多少秘密？  
我绕着那地方跑了一圈。这里没有多少可看的东西。停车场地面龟裂，被泥土覆盖。售票厅和曾经彩绘过的岩石。那些浴室，令人意外的仍旧很干净，但我怀疑水龙头还能不能出水，所以我没去动它们。我没有靠得太近。我知道有什么东西藏在哪里，但我不需要知道是什么。

Alice：我们现在离开亚利桑那州了，工作已经完成了。离开这个周一段路了。前往海岸去，径直向北往水边去，然后向北转。在南圣巴巴拉的101路上，能看到水面上有一些石油钻塔。就像怪兽电影里的巨人一样，从地下深处破土而出。

Keisha：一路向山上前行，我看到了炼油厂上的火焰，稳定而灼热的燃烧着。与雨后的绿色形成了奇怪的对比。

Alice：在神奇的彩绘岩背后隐藏着那么多东西。有实际上隐藏的东西，也有我还没准备好告诉她的故事。我要怎么解释，当我走下卡车的时候就感受到一种预感，让我几乎拔腿而逃？因为她没告诉我我们要去哪里，因为她觉得这无关紧要。因为她没有想到我的故事的第一幕，这第一幕正是发生在这里。  
我的秘密与其他一切被埋入土中的东西一起燃烧着，但它将会继续埋藏下去。我们还有活要干，对吧？而且没剩多少时间来干这件事了。  
于是我们从拖车上拿了东西，小心翼翼地，我们全都对此非常小心。但是当你对你自己的小心谨慎感到自信的时候，就是你出错的时候了。这就是一败涂地的时候了。所以我们并没有将任何事情视为确信之事。我们在采取任何行动之前都要在三检查。我们分头行动，穿过这个地方，在我们经过的地方躺下。在我们工作的时候不怎么说话。在一些节点，面部表情就能表示是或者不是，或者我怎么知道，你自己弄明白去。  
我不知道我们说话的话会不会有什么影响。但我们不说话。

Keisha：圣巴巴拉的南部是拉康奇塔城，位于高速公路和山麓之间。这在加利福尼亚是个危险的地方。一个世纪以来，这里一直有山体滑坡的报道。这块地方可能是专门为了在山地和公路之间留出一定距离而清理出来的。然而人们用房屋填满了那段距离。然后形成了一个小镇。

Alice：在现代历史上的第一次大型山体滑坡发生在1995年。这个地区被称为地质灾害地区。所有人都知道这会再次发生，但他们还是呆在这里。然后在2005年，有更多的山体崩塌了，造成了十人丧生。一则美国政府发布的报告称，“这一社区中没有什么地方能免于山体滑坡的威胁”。虽然如此，拉康奇塔仍旧有三百多人的人口。

Keisha：我不该说三道四，谁也不该。我们都会做我们不该做的事情。当你已经把你的一生奉献给什么，你很难就这么放弃它离开，即使你知道这最终会害死你。  
一旦所有东西都在正确的位置上了，我们就继续向前，再三确认。我们没有太多时间，但如果我们没做的不对的话，就没有意义了。所以我们互相检查彼此的工作。然后我们回到卡车上，我们不停在停车场，而是停在更远的地方。因为我们还没有在保证安全的情况下悄悄地完成这个任务。我们到了地方，我们拿出了我在两个州之外买的手机。我问Alice她准备好了没有。她说她准备好了。我想到了Earl，在餐厅外被蓟人杀害。在我逃跑的时候他被杀害了。  
我永远无法弥补这件事。当年也许我能向正确的方向迈出一小步。于是我按下了按钮。神奇的彩绘岩，一个艺术的奇迹！所有的点都爆炸开来。岩石表面有彩绘的痕迹，那些浴室不知为何还很干净。破败的停车场。售票厅和—是啊，我很可怜那些蜥蜴，但是所有战争都将会有伤亡。  
我看着残余物向地面落下，然后我们上了卡车，在任何人注意到之前上了高速公路，试图弄明白如果在荒山野岭里的一堆石头爆炸了你能致电哪个有关部门。

Alice：沿着圣巴巴拉的沙滩一直向前，有个老人坐在一面便道和沙滩之间的墙上。一点香烟亮起，其他人说，“这会让你得癌的。”而吸烟的人说，“香烟不会致癌，人才会致癌。”然后他笑起来，笑了很长很长时间。  
我在半个街区外买了一份半乳清奶昔，一边喝，一边把我的脚放在沙子里，向水面远方眺望。

Keisha：我想家了。但家不是个地方，家是个人。我想要回家，但我正在家中。

Alice：有时候电视上的人会叫我们“废墟炸弹客”，但他们大多都不知道对我们有什么可说的。我们爆破一个位于废弃的路边停车点中的空无一人的建筑是想传达什么信息呢？我们甚至没有差点伤到过人，而我们爆破的所有地方，甚至都是无人拥有的地方，已经很久都没有人用它们做过任何事了。  
我们不在意记者对我们的所作所为作何感想。这则信息不是为他们准备的。  
距离我将她从那个地下基地里带出来已经过去五个月了。五个月像这样的生活。将卡车远远的停在树木和灌木后面。像被通缉的人一样生活。永远不要将你的脸完全面向一个陌生人。

Keisha：我们找到了彼此。我们都在这里。现在呢？现在我们面临着一场开放战争。  
我们花了几个月才了解了足够的信息，收集了足够的材料，让我们感觉我们能设置出可靠的炸弹。因为我们并不想意外炸死我们自己。我们费尽力气才到了这一步，而我们能慢慢花时间弄明白我们在做什么。  
很多人上网搜索公共图书馆，在物理学书籍中寻找公式，所以我们没有为那些监视我们的人留下任何小旗子。一旦我们有了信息，我i们就去炸毁了我们的第一个湾溪公司基地的入口。他们到处都有这种隐藏的基地，而一旦你知道了你在找什么，要找到它们还是相当容易的。高速公路附近废弃的地方，模糊的所有权指向一个又一个空壳公司。  
有什么会等在这种废弃的地方呢？我们知道。通向秘密基地的秘密的门。一个小小的开关、藏在一个路边的废弃之地，打开一扇通往湾溪公司的门。但是我们不需要找到它。我们只是炸掉整个地方，让那个入口无法使用。不是一次毁灭性的进攻，当然了，但希望能惹恼湾溪公司。希望能给他们制造一个大麻烦。

Alice：但我能看出来Keisha我们已经受够了。我能告诉她不要觉得这就够了，因为这还不够，不是吗？还不足以惹恼他们。我们就像蚊子，她说。蚊子每年能杀死上百万人，我指出来，但她不屑一顾。“我们不能把疟疾传染给他们。”她说。“好吧，也许我们应该考虑这么做。”我说。我笑了。她没有。

Keisha：我们没有疟疾。我们有的只有信息。我们了解湾溪公司的事情，而且我们知道蓟人和美国政府的事情。我们需要将这信息从我们发送给世界。所有这些记者都在思考废墟炸弹客要干什么。这条信息不是为他们准备的，但也许应该给他们。  
我开始打电话，在我们停下吃午饭或是加油的时候从电话亭，给那些我在重要的署名文章上看到的人打陌生的电话。大多数时候我的电话都被挂了。但这个女人，洛杉矶时报的Levitz，她跟我说，“我需要证据。”而我说，“我能给你证据。”

Alice：因果关系是个难以捉摸的的东西。香烟并不导致癌症。人们也不会造成癌症。是两者的相互作用才造成癌症的发生。

Keisha：这一部分我没有预料到。我知道晚些时候才知道了这一点，而即使到了那个时候我也只能推测。没有任何置身其中的人有兴趣来给我讲讲，如果还有任何目击者能在目击的过程中幸存下来的话。  
在什么地方的田野中，比如说内布拉斯加州吧，即使不是内布拉斯加州也是什么类似的地方。一名男子行走在草地之中。他行走的方式有些问题。也许他的腿有点瘸？只不过这还不是普通的那种瘸。他行走的方式歪歪扭扭又湿漉漉的，就像在一堆烂泥上挪动身子。当他走近，能听到他呼吸发出的呼哧呼哧声。他的皮肤松松垮垮的挂在他的脸上。他的眼睛瞳仁周围都是黄色的。他的牙也是黄色的。他的马球衫上写着“蓟”。他和一群和他一样的人互相打着招呼。一群噩梦中的妖怪。在这片偏远地区由他们上百人。当他们在维克多维尔附近的小镇被发现的时候，他们被分散到了高速公路的沿途。但他们慢慢的设法来到了这个地方，所到之处将遇到的无辜之人都干掉了。  
蜿蜒的血迹指向了地图上的某一点。而这里就是这一点，他们聚集在了一起。  
最后一个人加入了。她看起来并不像他们中的其他人。她穿着湾溪公司的制服。她的名字叫Lucy。我曾经以为是她将我从蓟人的城镇中救了出来。还有一次我跟着他到了萨尔顿海。一次她让我走出了湾溪公司的基地，让我以为这是一种仁慈的行为。现在她环视着这群连续杀人的怪物，微笑着说：“好了。让我们去工作吧！”

今日引语：“她只得在呜呜咽咽的饮泣声中自言自语，独自啼哭。她失去了甜蜜的模糊的前景，从此哪怕他们在街头相遇，也如同陌路，再也不会历历在目地回忆起从前的一切了。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	23. 第三季，第二章：包围

Keisha：在高速公路上行驶了几英里。地面直到地平线都是平坦的。阳光炙烤，地面干旱。只有一辆清风房车处于这不毛之地的中央。

Alice：这里距离任何人，任何东西的势力范围都足够远，住在这里不会被任何人打扰得太厉害。我都怀疑会不会有人经过这里，除非他们迷路得离谱了，正在找路。

Keisha：西德克萨斯州在“干旱”，“炎热”和“孤独”这些概念上可不是闹着玩的。这是显然是一片敌视生命的土地。

Alice：然而我们还是到这来了，驾驶着这辆清风房车，一片光滑的金属将阳光反射到几英里外的远处。我们在找的随便什么人或者什么东西？就在那里。

Keisha：因为那就是这些道路上的神谕。

Alice：我们希望如此。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Keisha和Alice：（唱）我听说事情很不错，瓶中的Steven唤醒了古老的感情！

Keisha：（歇斯底里地笑）

Alice：像是父亲，继父，而太阳正在沉没！

Alice：一个名字一次又一次地出现在我们的旅程中：实践。我们对它知之甚少，认为它对于湾溪公司和蓟人都有某种作用。于是我们做了所有人都会做的事情。我们上网搜索了它。没有太多结果。然后我们做了大多数人都会做的事。我们问了一个图书管理员，在塔尔萨城外一个名叫Mercy的和善女人。她看了分类目录，从历史文献里找到了参考资料。只要美国这个概念还存在，就会有文献侧面提到实践工业和蓟人。然而着并不能告诉我们他们是谁或者要怎么找到他们。

Keisha：我带Alice回到了弗罗里达的海岸边，那里曾经有一所工厂。那所工厂上的名字就是实践工业，而他们是不可能就这么拆除一所工厂跑路的，对吧？但显然他们可以。海岸边现在空无一物。没有任何建筑曾经在那里的痕迹。我再次确认路线，确认我确实走的是前往海湾的正确路线。而这是说的通的。这里是不能建造一所工厂的。谁会在这沙滩上建造一所向海面探出的工厂呢？  
只有我记得这件事。我记得我曾经到过这里。我记得实践工业。  
擅长长距离旅行意味着将你自己尽可能的当作货物。你变得越像一个纸箱，你就越能禁得起长途运输。一个纸箱是不需要小便的。一个纸箱也不需要伸伸腿。一个纸箱只需要呆在那被运输就行了。它们对这个世界一向是逆来顺受。一段公路旅行通常被看做一种自由运动，但它对一个人的影响通常是一种安抚性的静止。

Alice：我喜欢长距离旅行。它会将你从你本身中带出来。是的，有句话说，不管你去哪里，你就到那里了。确实如此，没有什么地方能遥远到让你摆脱你的错误。但我认为这句话忽略了另一句老话：重要的不是目的地，而是旅程本身。因为离开出发地的是你，到达目的地的也是你，对吧？在路途上的那个就不一定是你了。在路上的你是个不一样的你，一个要担负少得多的责任的你。那是一个选择已经缩小到在哪个出口停留，接下来的100英里要听什么歌的你。你自由了，你已经被这个公路版本的你所代替了。是的，舟车劳顿，当你到达的时候你已经筋疲力尽了，那个压力重重的自我不得不回到她的位置，但在这之间的那些时刻呢？这些都是值得的。这些路上的时间是我们获得的一点自由，而我们之所以会有这种感觉是因为这占据了我们的大部分自由。有时候我们选择越少，我们就感觉越自由。

Keisha：这种持续不断的公路旅行已经对我产生了一些影响。这改变了时间。之前一个半小时的驾驶感觉是挺长一段时间。那种你需要保持机警的驾驶，开的时间越长越会让你变得迟钝和疲倦。而现在四五个小时过去了，我已经打起了精神。我明白的我需要的只是在这坐着，在这等着。只要你等的时间足够长，一切都会结束的。

Alice：我们一次又一次地听到这个，那些在路标酒吧里喝了三杯的乡民低声念叨着，同行评议论文的脚注里埋藏着。我们听说了神谕。他们说，公路上有神谕。虽然它们之间的联系尚未明晰，但是显然实践工业的活动中，也存在神谕。也许是传声筒，或者是信使。不管它们是是那么，我们尽我们所能去寻找神谕。据说他住在路边，加油站的洗手间，通勤停车场，还有高速公路上的快餐店里。我们把我们正在寻找神谕这件事贴在那些怪人们和我们这些局外人窃窃私语的网站上。

Keisha：我们一起回溯到了我和Sylvia遇见Ramon和Donna以及他们的旅行汉堡店的地方。它的名字也是实践。但是所有这些地方都还是空置的。这本身还是很奇怪的。因为整整一个月中所有这些地方不是应该已经有被其他公司租下的了吗？但是它们全都没有。它们所有都是空置的。我们到了最后一个店铺的时候，我把手放在窗玻璃上，感受着实践这个名字，它已经从玻璃上剥离下来了。一个州又一个州的高速公路，在这些消失的汉堡店身后追寻在宾夕法尼亚州，我们经过了一个看起来有些眼熟的广告牌，上面是赛犬美容的广告。“颓废狗狗”，上面写着。

Alice：我们还没有说起过为什么我要离开，没有真正的聊过。我不知道要怎么在不再次揭开伤疤的情况下告诉她事情经过。所以我们说了其他事情。而大多数时候我们保持缄默。

Keisha：等她准备好她就会告诉我了。在那之前，我有足够的事情让我们忙起来。我爱她，但我在同一时间内只能考虑这么多事情。这就像是我们曾经一起做面包。你没办法强迫一块面团发起来。你只能把它放在那等着它自己发起来。你无法将它加速。

Alice：窃窃私语的网络上有消息回复了。我们被告知信源也许是Sylvia本人，Keisha那个逃跑的青少年朋友，她消失了去寻找神谕还有不管什么它所代表的力量。奥马哈的Tonyah是这么告诉我们的。  
“不能保证这就是从Sylvia那来的，”Tonyah说，他笑笑。这是句重要的话，但天意已经经过了这么多人的口，就会成为一个狡猾的问题。他的声音改变了，变得更加温柔，带有一点担心。“我不知道你是谁，你在做什么。但是如果你是Sylvia的同路人的话，请小心。我们需要我们中的每一个人。”  
我回复说：“我尽量，最好我能做到。”  
“最好我们中的所有人都能。”他说，“好了Alice，现在再见了。”  
我们提到了风险，但是并没有太多我们能对此做的事情。于是我们前往了德克萨斯。  
从达拉斯到奥斯丁只有200英里，但是这是200英里全都在施工。他们到底认为通过这些施工能做出什么改善呢？这拖缓了交通速度，将原本半个小时能走完的路程变成了半天或者更多。我们一直走到了半夜，而我的手机也不得不将我们带上了一段穿越住宅区街道和公路的激动人心之旅，来试图找到我们要走的路，因为唯一的高速公路已经关闭了。

Keisha：公路旅行的一方面已经给发生了巨大的变化。曾经你会看到一路边破旧的酒吧和半空的商店。你只能思索和想象那里曾经看起来是什么样子。那里曾经的顾客是什么样子，又是什么样的人在经营？它指向了各种各样的幻想。  
而现在，字面意义的所有东西你都能在网上找到它的简介。看到食物的照片。在高速公路边类似临时结构的碎石场上，窝着一家外表荒废的烤肉馆，原来曾经是个人们驾车几小时来吃的传奇之地。什么荒废的地方藏着什么东西，所有这些。在达拉斯城外，我们开车经过了一家巨大得令人屏息的性用品商店我以前提到过，在这样保守的国家中，我们对于性用品商店的态度是格外谨慎的。但现在，我能从网上点评中看到各种对于这所达拉斯市郊破落性用品仓库的评论。原来人们认为他们对于他们的每周的浪漫之夜收费太高了。（笑）有这样的评论他们的生意呆不长久的。

Alice：德克萨斯公路边的Buc-ee's仿佛是解封的天堂之门。其他卡车站梦想中的卡车站。他们做了自己的汽水，自己的零食，他们自己的薯片和椒盐卷饼。建筑本身占据了一小片郊区的尺寸，一片又一片的T恤，填充动物玩具，冷饮柜占满了每一寸空间。前后几英里的广告牌上都写着“Buc-ee's有全美最干净的浴室。”（笑）我还没用过全美所有的浴室，所以我会相信他们。每个浴室都有自己的洗手液，就在隔间里，以便一个在赶路的女人能停下来洗手。美国便利店的便利性在所有便利店中都是首屈一指的。  
Keisha走到Buc-ee's外面又给洛杉矶时报的Tamara打了电话。她时不时就会联系她。我们给了她我们所有的信息，显然她还带有怀疑，但她很快就确认了收到的信息，她很高兴我们能继续发给我我们所找到的东西。这就是我们一直以来做的。所有我们知道的事情都落到了纸面上，而他们从他们那一边尽其所能的合适了它们。我希望这能起作用，因为有时候我感觉到Keisha将我们所有的出路寄托在真相能给我们带来自由上。

Keisha：在高速公路上行驶了几英里。地面直到地平线都是平坦的。阳光炙烤，地面干旱。只有一辆清风房车处于这不毛之地的中央。在这等着神谕。

Alice：一种对于我而言很滑稽的感觉，神谕会住在一辆清风房车里。但是，我也想不到一个在这些美国公路上的神谕还有什么更适合居住的地方了。我觉得他们品味不错。

Keisha：我们离开了卡车。它不是为了越野设计的。我之前考虑过步行，但Alice正确的指出，虽然黎明前的气温适宜步行，但是在天亮后尝试步行就很不明智了。于是我们在米德兰租了一辆四轮驱动车，希望它能帮我们度过难关。而它将我们带到了这里。

Alice：在我们离开车之前，我拦住了她。我不知道为什么。我内心的一部分告诉我，我不能再不和她说一声就去冒险了。于是我直接说了出来。我跟她讲了我离开的全部前因后果，为什么我要这么做，为什么我不能回家。

Keisha：当她说完之后，我关上了门，走向了那辆我们租来的SUV。“嘿，”她在我身后喊着，“嘿！”我任由她喊。

Alice：我们停在清风房车的外面。Keisha站在门口，而我从她身边越过去开门。她有权第一个去解开这个谜，但我不能冒险让她第一个面对在这扇门那一侧的风险。

Keisha：而这真的激怒了我！（嘲笑）她推开了我就像我这些年不是自己照顾自己一样！如果说她想要保护我的话，她已经落后了好几个月在高速公路上的时间。

Alice：里面都是木面装修。门边放着一台留声机，还有一张旧唱片。大多是乡村音乐，有些是大卫·鲍伊。唱片变得湿漉漉的，有些被擦过了。我不知道它们是怎么被打湿的，这个地方从不下雨。

Keisha：那有个水槽。我试了试水龙头。没有水，当然了。这能连接到哪呢？

Alice：但是这样的话，这些唱片是怎么被打湿的呢？

Keisha：在水槽旁边就是床。在床上坐着个穿灰色帽衫的人，兜帽戴在头上。他的脸隐没在阴影之中。但我想我知道即使我现在想靠多近就能靠的多近，我还是不能看见他的脸。  
坐在床边上，身体面对着我们，双手放在两侧。我以为我会从他身上感觉到一种能量波，但我没有。

Alice：一块云遮住了太阳。拖车里变得昏暗起来。

Keisha：“我们走了很长一段路来见你。”我说。他什么也没说。一种焦虑从我体内升腾起来。但我在餐饮车点松饼吃的时候，还有半夜爬起来小便的时候也也有过相同的感觉。我无法信任我的焦虑。

Alice：但天空中并没有云。

Keisha“你好？”我说。愚蠢的。如果他想作出回应，他会的。我迈出一步，犹豫着，但是知道我得做点什么。  
我摸了摸他。他向后倒下。神谕已经死了。

Alice：从外面，我听到了一阵湿润的吹气声和抽打声。我甚至不用看窗外也能知道……

Keisha：这辆拖车已经被蓟人包围了。

今日引用:“其实在他和她之间，彼此的思想早已走上不同的轨道，显然，这是哪怕在两个仍然互相关心的人之间也可能发生的。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	24. 第三季，第三章：逃脱的意义

Keisha：在水槽旁边就是床。在床上坐着个穿灰色帽衫的人，兜帽戴在头上。他的脸隐没在阴影之中。但我想我知道即使我现在想靠多近就能靠的多近，我还是不能看见他的脸。  
坐在床边上，身体面对着我们，双手放在两侧。我以为我会从他身上感觉到一种能量波，但我没有。

Alice：一块云遮住了太阳。拖车里变得昏暗起来。

Keisha：“我们走了很长一段路来见你。”我说。他什么也没说。一种焦虑从我体内升腾起来。但我在餐饮车点松饼吃的时候，还有半夜爬起来小便的时候也也有过相同的感觉。我无法信任我的焦虑。

Alice：但天空中并没有云。

Keisha“你好？”我说。愚蠢的。如果他想作出回应，他会的。我迈出一步，犹豫着，但是知道我得做点什么。  
我摸了摸他。他向后倒下。神谕已经死了。

Alice：从外面，我听到了一阵湿润的吹气声和抽打声。我甚至不用看窗外也能知道……

Keisha：这辆拖车已经被蓟人包围了。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Alice：我不知道这场旅行何时源起，又是的从哪里开始。由于别无他选，我就从那里开始讲吧。我会从那块神奇的彩绘岩开始。  
我得去小便，而这里看起来比一般的快餐店更有趣。当我从浴室回来的时候，我去看了看那块岩石，因为为什么不呢，对吧？我就在那。  
那时候它们比我和Keisha在多年之后回来的时候看起来好些，但没有好太多。它们是石头，时彩绘过的。我站在那里，注意到在岩石上方有些动静，有人在岩石顶上翻来覆去。也许是窒息了，或者是心脏病发了。不，不是一个人，两个人。一个男子正在攻击一个女子。  
我也会焦虑，我不知道Keisha知不知道这件事。但我的焦虑并不是指向内在的。我会加以计划。我看到整个世界和我一样害怕，我有一种不可抗拒的要保护它的冲动。  
于是我跑上了岩石顶端去攻击那名男子。他的皮肤松松垮垮，牙齿十分锋利。他很强壮。  
我在这个情况中错估了我的能力。但他正在攻击的那个女人抓住了他的脚，我们一起向他发起进攻。她从她的腰带里抽出了一把小刀，戳进了他的喉咙里。他发出汩汩声，流出黄色的脓液，倒在了地上。  
我动弹不得。我们杀死了什么人。但那个女人，对我们杀死的人不屑一顾，只是看着我。  
“我的名字是Lucy，”她说，“而大多数人都不会做你刚刚做的事。我们需要一个像你一样的人。你需要一份工作吗？”

Keisha：在房车的外侧有一个手印。重力制造出了疯狂的动静。他们正在前后晃动房车，只是为了在真正的暴力开始之前，敲打我们以取乐。  
我们刚刚看到的神谕的遗体倒向了床垫的一段，然后倒在地上，像个孩子一样又轻又小。我开始朝向他，但是这有什么用呢？他已经去世了。很快我们也会。  
（嚎叫）“哦！”外面传来了声音。（吐唾沫）“噜！”另一声喊叫。蓟人们兴奋了起来。  
我抓住了Alice的手，我将我的目光放在神谕的遗体上，然后神谕起死回生了。他还是瘫在地上，但同时也用他自己的身体站了起来。  
（低语）“我已经死了！快跑！快跑！”神谕说。  
然后就只剩下一具遗体了。  
在我的脑海中，我又看到了那条漂浮在河口上的黑船。我将自己和Alice推出了房车。外面有至少20个蓟人，看到我们出来了全都欢呼了起来，但我瞅准了他们中的一个缺口，冲出了一条通往我们的SUV的路。隔着还有不到十英尺我才发现SUV已经被毁掉了了。轮胎的气被放掉了，方向盘被放在了副驾驶席上。  
我绝望的筋疲力尽感和恐惧带来的肾上腺素冲击混合在一起。在我们身后，蓟人一边向我们冲来一边拍打着他们的嘴唇，发出一种奇怪的激烈的声音。

Alice：我接手了这个活。如果世界上还有怪物的话，那我就不能预设一切都好。我总是有保护他人的冲动，而我总是跟随着这种冲动。  
对Keisha瞒着这件事是一种折磨。但我已经时常出差了。我保持看着相同的作息，但是不再是为大写字楼客户提供洗手间耗材供应了，我和Lucy开始狩猎蓟人。  
当我们不工作的时候，Lucy训练我。短兵相接的战斗，急救技能，有靶射击，基本策略。一步一步沉闷无聊的侦探训练。  
最重要的，她训练我信任她。  
那时候哈尼·哈密尔顿得谋杀案发生了。我们去检查了尸体，而我想，“哦我的天呐。这已经感觉就像一个普通的工作日一样了。”  
而我并不是自己意识到这一点的，这个人已经如此习惯于暴力了。我的心波涛翻涌。我无法呼吸。我对于我平静自若这件事感到恐惧不已。我没有把它表现出来。我还是在做我的工作。  
就这么持续了几年，也许可以永远这么持续下去，但是风云突变，而我的双重生活变得难以维系了。

Keisha：蓟人压在我们身上而我们拼命的踢打推拒他们，各自打斗着，努力逃离他们抓来的双手。有辆旧轿车，90年代的箱式款式。它的轮胎看起来没气了，很难跑起来了。也许其中一个蓟人是开着它来的，可能。我们设法进了轿车，而钥匙还点着火。Alice击退了一个特别快的蓟人，然后向后做到了我身边。  
“这是全轮驱动的，”我说，“他是怎么把车开到这来的呢？”但是已经没时间考虑这个了，我只能尽我所能的把它开起来，从不管是一堆沙子还是随便什么拖累里出来。  
我直奔高速公路而去。很快我们就开出好几英里，而我又能喘上气来了。  
“太愚蠢了，”我说，“真是太愚蠢了。”“至少我们安全了。”Alice说，而我为了她立的旗拍了一下她的肩膀，而车子突然陷进了一个我没看见的坑里，熄火了。我想要重新启动但是某种黑魔法控制着这太老旧的引擎，让他无法发动。这辆车完蛋了。

Alice：蓟人在追逐着家庭成员。Lucy平静而不带感情的告诉了我这件事。她总是不会让感情介入过多。她并不是冷酷，只是—很实际。  
湾溪公司从业人员的家人被找出来杀害了。这个消息并不是从高层发布出来的，因为他们不想造成恐慌，但是Lucy认为我应该知道。  
这个选择对我而言很简单。我需要离开湾溪公司。我相信我们正在做的事是对的，相信我们所做的事情的重要性，但是Keisha是我的一切，我不能放弃她。  
“这没有用，”Lucy告诉我，“蓟人不关心你是不是仍在活动，他们只是一味的屠杀，没有策略可言。而离开了湾溪公司的保护情况又会变得多糟呢？”  
我不知所措。我无法入睡，几乎粒米不进。我已经入局了，因为我希望Keisha和其他所有像她一样的人安全，而现在我的行动已经将她推入了比之前更加危险的境地中。  
Lucy一直为我带来新的消息，更多湾溪公司从业人员死去了。上层机关正处于混乱之中，没有人知道该怎么做。  
当我最后一次离开家的时候，我以为我会回去的。但是我一直不停的想着Keisha，她对日常生活中的小事都会害怕。要面对一个没有骨头、皮肤松胯的怪物？她会孤立无援，而这都是我的错。我会间接杀死她。  
所以我没有回去。这毁灭了我。但我是个保护者，我必须将我自己从Keisha的生活中抹去，让她认为我已经死了。我只是别无选择了。

Keisha：我们已经走了两个小时，而还是没有见到高速公路。我已经开始失去方向感了。据我所知，我们正在深入荒原腹地。下午热浪滚滚，酷暑难耐。我们没有水，只能忍着口渴继续前行。干渴沉重无比。它拖慢了我们的速度，让我们佝偻驼背。蓟人的嚎叫声从四面八方传来。嚎叫声十分响亮，在周围回环着。我们完全分辨不出它是从多远的地方传来的。他们可能已经近在眼前，也可能还在几英里之外。  
我停下来，回头看Alice。我们在这什么？如果这就是终结，我们是否要在最后的时光里漫无目的的游荡吗？  
“接着走。”她说。  
（叹气）“接着往哪走？”我说。  
我环顾四周，没有看到任何地标。然后，我看到地平线那边闪过一个光点，我还没认出我看到了什么就先伸出了手。我想起了一段在死亡谷的时光，不毛之地上方的一点亮光。Alice如释重负的笑了。  
“一辆车的反光。”她说，“那是高速公路。（叹气）哦，谢天谢地，你看到了。”  
“是啊，”我说，“谢天谢地。”  
我不知道我看到了什么。  
我们距离高速公路非常近，大概还有四十多英尺的时候，我听到了Alice倒吸一口凉气。  
我转过身。一个蓟人，他松松垮垮的扭曲的脸正朝我笑，而他紧紧搂住了我妻子的脖子。

Alice：感觉就像我体内一部分人性已经消失了。一个失去了周围人构成环境的人还能算什么呢？就像乔治·艾略特所写的：“如果不能让我们彼此的人生更加容易的话，我们的人生又有什么意义呢？”除去这些，我还是能吃喝拉撒，但是我已经不是Alice了。而我除了Alice之外不想成为任何人。  
我无法适应我的空虚，这完全没有浪漫化的一丝。这是一种疾病，而我必须离开我唯一的疗愈。家是一个人，而我想要回家。  
“你要怎么向她解释这件事？”Lucy对我说，“你要跟她说你去了哪里呢？”  
“我不知道。”我跟她说，“我会想出来的。”  
“不，”Lucy说，“你试试跟我解释，就现在，大点声。就像你在跟Keisha说一样，你去了哪里。我想听听你会怎么说。”  
我当然做不到。我做不到。这场对话到此为止。  
几个月过去了，然后我想到了一个已经在我的生活中无处不在的场景。新闻正在报道我们那天调查的暴力事件。在绝望中，我停下来，看着他们报道。我情不自禁的推开面前的人，站到人群的最前面，直视着镜头。希望能以这种方式，让Keisha从镜头的另一侧看到我。  
你能想象到，Lucy很生气。但我没有停止。在塔科马港市郊外的火场，千橡市的山体滑坡，圣约瑟夫的人质危机。我一直这么做。如果我知道这会让Keisha做出她所作的事情，我还会这么做吗？也许不会。我为了保护她的安全牺牲了一切，而我此时又冲动的将她送往了最危险的地方。

Keisha：（气喘吁吁）“快跑，”Alice说，“快跑，拜托了！”  
蓟人哼了一声。听起来就像泥潭里冒出的一个气泡。  
（恐惧的）“是啊，跑吧花栗鼠，”他又冒了泡，“跑掉吧。”  
树枝摇晃，在我们周围哗啦作响，喊叫声越来越近。Alice抽泣着，一遍又一遍地说着“快跑”，而那条粗大的手臂将她勒得越来越紧。  
去他的，去他的蓟人！  
我向他冲过去，就像那些蓟人一样向着全世界嚎叫着。我宁愿自己孤身一人面对他们的暴力，而我对此已经略知一二了。Alice因为空气被完全掐断而抽搐着，但我已经将我的两个木制差劲了这个蓟人的眼睛，用尽全力向里向上按，直到感觉他们已经被我按扁了。他尖叫着放开了Alice，盲目的向我扑来。他的手一次，两次的向我的头袭来，世界暂时和我切断了联系。  
我的一只耳朵听不见了，我几乎看不见了。  
Alice重新恢复了呼吸，想要踢他一脚，但却反被他打中，又倒在地上。他转过身，会感觉她更对若，但是我抓住这一瞬间拿起了一块石头，一遍又一遍地砸向他，直到他倒在地上，一息尚存但已再起不能，倒在他体内流出的一滩黄色液体里。  
“哈。”他向我喊。  
“呜。”  
我最后一次拿起石头，砸向他的脸，他之后就什么声音也发不出了。  
“我们得走了。”我对Alice说，把她拉起来。  
“我会帮你的。”她说着，试图用胳膊搂住我，我几乎能笑出来。  
几乎。  
“嗯，你差不多走不了了。我会帮你的。”  
我能用那只我还能听见的耳朵听到蓟人正在向我们袭来。我们走到了距离高速公路还有30英尺的地方，我开始疯狂的挥手求助。一个卡车司机停了下来，我手忙脚乱，但是总算成功的说服他我们是他的同类，只需要搭个便车去下一个城镇。  
在那里，我们租到了另一辆车。我们选了他们最好的一辆车，因为我们知道，如果其他租车公司意识到他们拿不回他们的车了，我们的信用余额无论如何都会被烧光的。所以如果我们干脆往超支了花也许还能干脆就这么欠着。  
他们最好的车也只能算一般。那只是一家小镇的租车行。从那里，回到米德兰和我们的卡车。  
我们开车上路回家，我停下车转向Alice。  
“我救了你，”我说，“我救了你，好吗？所以，继续吧，欺骗你自己，你做这一切都是因为我需要保护，所以这能证明从某种程度上这是正当的。但你要记住。你要记住是我救了你，而不是你救了我。”  
我下了车，上了我们的卡车，从哪里我们出了城进了德克萨斯，走入了随便什么接下来将要发生的事。

今日引用：“也许有人以为，内心的祷告必然是坦率的--必然会深人行为的根源!其实，内心的祷告是无声的言语，而言语总是自我表现，可是哪怕在自己的反省中，谁能如实表现自我呢?”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	25. 第三季，第四章：在旧汽车旅馆的三个夜晚

Keisha：“差不多要好了。”Tamara说。“在洛杉矶时报上的文章。那个即将讲述这一切，将整个故事向世界公之于众的文章。”  
“但是我还需要一点时间，”她说，“我需要确认它的每个部分都是查有实证的。”  
“我能理解。”我说。我确实如此。我已经等了这么久了。那是另一天，周，或者年？  
或者是一生？  
“我会保持低调。”我说，“我会等着。”

Alice：三个晚上，我们都是断电状态。那之后，我们之间的事情就不一样了。  
我仍旧不清楚在那个汽车旅馆里发生的事。无法还原它的任何部分。我不知道的Keisha的另一面，而我当然也无法理解我所看到的。

Keisha：但是我们在那所汽车旅馆之后就不一样了。我想如果不是这三个晚上发生的事情，公路旅行接下来的部分也不会是那样。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Keisha：我们抛头露面的每一分钟都是负担。每个路人都可能是湾溪公司的人。谁又知道蓟人会以什么我们尚未发现的形式窥伺着呢？所以我们找到了胜利提基酒店，就在一条被附近的州际公路掏空的高速公路旁边。  
汽车旅馆让我想起了一个曾经见过的名叫Charlatan的城市，但我驱散了这个念头。这里不是Charlatan。看起来至少已经有二十年没有人踏足这家汽车旅馆了。于是我们把卡车开到了后面的停车场，打开了我们储存的补给品，准备等上一会儿。  
这天晚上我们从一个房间里看到了灯光。这看起来不可思议，我怀疑自新千年以来有没有人给这里缴过电费。我甚至怀疑这栋建筑的电力线是否还能运作。但确实有灯光。嗯。也许这里有个发电机？一个贫民窟。我并不恐惧。贫民窟大概是没有威胁的。无论如何，我们两个也算是住在贫民窟里。  
过了一阵，我看到屋外的阳台上站着个人。我意识到他已经看到我了，于是我我对他喊“嗨”，而他也回应我“嗨”并向我挥手。我过去了。  
他是个中年男人，脸上有几天没刮的胡茬，但他的衣服还算干净体面。  
“抽烟吗？”他说。  
“不了，”我说。他耸耸肩，自己点上了一根。  
“我是Howard。”他说。  
“Keisha。”我说，“你怎么来这了呢，Howard？”  
“（嘲笑）为什么会有人来到这种地方呢？”他说，“我的人生际遇就是这样。老实说，这个地方不错，我只希望服务再好一些。”  
服务？他到底在说什么？  
“感觉客房服务人员已经好几天没有来了，”他说，“我已经没有干净的毛巾可用了，我跟你说。”  
我环顾四周，打量着这栋摇摇欲坠的建筑，大部分窗玻璃和几扇门都不见了。

Alice：Keisha出去走了走，但我还呆在卡车附近。我不喜欢这个地方，感觉很古怪。我已经见识过废弃的地方能隐藏什么，而我并没有超出我所需限度发掘它们的兴趣。  
但我也想保证我们的安全。  
在Keisha离开的时候，我也在前台附近觉察到一些动静。我看不清那些细节，也许是个负鼠什么的。我观察了一会儿，才发现那是个人在原地转圈，但是很难描述我究竟看到了什么。  
我小心的通过破碎的前窗进入了大堂。看起来就像有什么人把所有家具抛到空中几次一样。时间真的能改变一切。  
大堂里空无一人，当然了，也没有动静。我的眼睛欺骗了我。至少当我听到音乐响起的时候我是这么想的。

Keisha：“是我和我太太的问题。”Howard摇着头说，“一直以来都是这么难办，但看起来我最好还是搬到这里一段时间内。只是为了让事情好办一些，你知道吧？我也很想孩子们，就像是个伤口。身体上的那种。”  
“真遗憾啊。”  
“不用这么说，”他说，“总会有这样的事情的，你知道的。（叹息）有些邻居还是好的。这个地方通常非常安静。我不知道他们还是怎么保持营业的。但这一切都很快就要改变了。我太太很快就要带着孩子们搬进来了，而我要带他们去游泳池。我已经很多年和他们一起去游泳了。我很抱歉，孩子们四处玩会弄得这里很喧闹，你知道孩子就是和样的，但我希望你们想到这会让我很开心，稍微体谅。”  
我看了看泳池的区域。泳池空空如也，瓷砖都开裂了。一个躺椅已经和捆在栅栏上的的链子缠在了一起。  
“呃，别担心，”我说，“晚安。”我说。  
“你也是。”他说，“把这里当自己家吧。”  
他扔下了烟头，回到了房间中。灯光熄灭，而周围的世界看起来又像个废弃的汽车旅馆了。  
但我还是能闻到他的烟味。

Alice：弦乐，古典风格。听起来像是芭蕾舞曲。是从泳池方向传来的。音乐声断断续续，时而荒腔走板，时而又循环往复，最后几秒种重复着，然后又颤抖起来。  
我不喜欢这段音乐。我决定回到卡车上。  
Keisha回来的是偶，我有种强烈的一把抱住她的冲动。但是我没有。她是对的：她不需要我来保护她。

Keisha：第二天，我们无所事事。我在看书，Alice坐在我们的一把折叠椅上，对着大堂破碎的窗户发呆。看起来很奇怪，但是我没敢问。老实说，我们那时候说的话不多。  
那天晚上Howard房间的灯光又亮了，而我能看见烟头的火光如同萤火虫一样在他面前飞来飞去。虽然天太黑了我不能看见他。  
我迈上台阶到了二楼的走廊。他看到我靠近，点了点头，但是没有说什么。只是看了一眼空荡荡的停车场。  
“这里一切都好吗，Howard？”我问。  
他叹了口气，扔下烟头用脚踩灭。  
“呃。本来她该带来子们来的，但是她却没来，你知道吧？我的处境很糟糕，Keisha，我得告诉你真相了。”  
“好吧，”我说。“好吧，我—我相信她最后还是会带他们来的。”  
“我不清楚，”他说，“看，她才是先搞砸了的那个人。这就是这么回事，我才是对的，你知道吧？但我耽于享乐了。正义是一种强力的毒品。在一场争论中，一个为了正义感到愤怒的理由是能让人危险的上瘾的，你知道吧？”  
“是啊，”我说，“也许吧。”

Alice：我又听到了音乐声，但这次我过去看了。这一直都是我的任务：面对恐惧，选择见证它。但是如果我们不去看看这个世界糟糕的部分，我们又要怎么去修正它呢？  
音乐声忽上忽下，琴弦令人作呕的颤抖着。我靠近了锁链封锁的泳池区域。距离泳池大概还有20英尺远。我又察觉到了那阵动静，一个人在原地转右。那是个穿着旧裙子的女人，下摆都破了，上面一道道的泥痕。她将她的双手举过头顶，模糊的摆出芭蕾舞的姿势。她的手臂非常长，她的手指弯曲着，也许折断了。她停下来转了一圈，跳了起来，腿向外张开，膝盖着地，然后又跌跌撞撞的站了起来。

Keisha：“我把她拒之门外了，”Howard说，“以为这样就能惩罚她。但这只会让情况更糟。是我搞砸了。现在我们已经全都搞砸了，然后又如何呢？没有赢家，没有胜出的一方，我们全都输了，而现在我在这等着她带着孩子们来，而她也没带他们来。”  
“好吧你应该回家去和她谈谈，”我说，“或者至少和孩子们谈谈。”他打起精神向门口走去，但是走到门口的时候却又倒下了。  
“没用的，”他说，“她不会原谅我的，我也不会原谅她。感觉我们已经因此困在原地了。我们两个都没有出路。”他叹息一声，忍住眼泪让他呼吸急促。  
“晚安，”他说，“我希望我是个更好的伴侣。”  
他进去了。灯光熄灭了。

Alice：我不动声色地后退了一步。我的袖子在锁链上挂了一下，拔下来的时候使得栅栏发出了嘎吱得响声。  
那个女人停了下来，音乐也同时停止了。她直视着我，而我也看到了她的脸。  
哦天呐，她的脸。  
人们总是将糟糕的经历比喻为噩梦。这不是一场噩梦。我还记得这有多么真实。即使当它发生的时候，我注意到对明显的还是这一点。  
她四肢着地，而她的双臂就像她的双腿一样长，然后顺着地面上空的一侧向我跑来。我转身就逃，一口气跑到了卡车里。当我再回头看的时候，身后空无一人。我又听到了音乐声，就在泳池的方向。  
我想和Keisha说起这件事。  
“我想我们应该离开，”我说，“躲到别的地方去。”  
“呃，我挺喜欢这里的，”她说，“我们再多呆一阵子吧，就再多一两个晚上。”  
我不想开始跟她争吵。我只能在睡觉之前再次检查我们的卡车锁好了。

Keisha：一次，我住在一家廉价酒店里。是哪个并不重要，他们全都是一样的。同样的标配地毯，同样的带橡胶味道的鸡蛋作为早餐，同样的每分钟只能下载三封完整邮件的Wi-Fi。我需要一个能淋浴和打盹的地方，于是我奢侈的呆了下来。当我走向我的房门的时候，我经过了一个房门打开的房间。我向里面看去，里面是和其他所有房间相同的家具布置。酒店里所有的房间都是完全相同的。  
但这个房间里装满了电视。床上，地板上，桌子上全都放慢了。即使在窗台上也是。上百台电视。  
我一直走，这不能代表任何事。虽然如此，我还是时常会想起那个房间。那个装满了电视的房间。那个时刻总是牵绊着我们。  
我那天晚上一直等着Howard出来。  
“嘿，”他平静地说。他点了香烟，就像个受到批评的小男孩一样站在那里。  
“昨晚的事我很抱歉。我很沮丧，我本来不该这样的。”  
“朋友这没事的，”我说，“你感觉如何？”  
“哦我没事了。”他倚在栏杆上，“我只是得更耐心一些，你知道吧？她很快会带着孩子们来的，然后我就能带他们去游泳了，那一天一定会非常有趣的。也许你和你的夫人也能来。”  
“我们明天一早就要走了。”我说。  
“那太遗憾了。但是我能理解。这个地方已经剩不下什么生气了。我相信像你们一样的人们比起在这潭死水里，还有更好的事情要做。不像我。”他笑起来，“我完全没有更好的事做了。”

Alice：当我那天晚上听到那真音乐声，我走向了那道栅栏，我已经知道我会看到什么了。那又是那个女人，穿着同样泥泞斑斑的破裙子，随着那忽高忽低的可怕音乐，她不停的旋转着，翻腾着。这次我发出的声音不是意外，我深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出，用正常的音量说：“嗨”。

Keisha：“有你们这样的邻居真是太好了，Howard。”  
“妈的，有个伴真好。嘿，路上小心，好吗？我不用再告诉你这有多危险了。”  
有个名字一次又一次地出现在高速公路中像这样奇怪的口袋里。  
“Howard？你听说过实践工业这个名字吗？”  
他又笑了起来。  
“哈！也许吧，”他说，“但这并不是那种我能说起的事情。这已经超过了你所能做的事情的范围了，你知道吧？”  
他仔细地看着我，“也许你不知道，但是我相信你很快就会知道了。”  
“你会没事的吧，Howard？”  
“我会没事的，完全没事。我的孩子们很快就要来了。我等不及了。祝你晚安。”  
他走回了他的房门。  
“嘿，Howard？”我说。  
“什么事，Keisha？”  
“替我向你的孩子打个招呼，好吗？”  
他笑了。  
“当然啦。”  
然后他回到了房间。灯光熄灭了。我再也不会再见到他了。

Alice：再一次的，她停下来，而音乐也同样归于沉寂。她看着我，还是…哦天呐，她的脸。  
她以她长长的手臂，四肢着地，向我飞奔而来。但我没有跑。在电影中，人们总是在幽灵面前逃窜，而我总是在想，它们实际上会对你做什么呢？当然了，它们看起来很恐怖，但是如果幽灵真的抓住了你，它们会对你做什么呢？我想不会比一个人类能对你做的最坏的事情糟到哪去，而我从很多这样的事情中都幸存下来了。  
如果你问了危险的问题，你会得到危险的答案。但是有些时候我们需要的正是危险的答案。  
于是我站在原地。她飞快地穿过开裂的甬道，来到栅栏面前，然后又停下来。她闻起来有股旧报纸的味道。她在我面前缓缓伸展开来，我才意识到她有多高，比我高上几英尺。她的脸从近处看看起来更糟了。我们在一段漫长的沉默中四目相对，我看到了泪光。她不断地摇头，然后她伸出手来，我握住了她的手。她的手摸起来像旧报纸。  
“谢谢你，”她说，“谢谢你留下来，即使只是一会儿。”  
她的声音听起来像旧报纸。  
我们就这么呆了很长一段时间。然后她松开了她的手，扑通一声侧身倒在了地上，慢慢的滚向游泳池，然后滚进了池中。我没听见她落地的声音，也没在泳池里看见她。我走回了卡车中。  
音乐声已经消失了。我再也听不到了。

Keisha：第二天早晨，我们在晨光中将卡车中驶出了这个比起文化更多由距离定义的国家。那种长久以来压在我们心头的沉默仍旧存在。但它是不同的了。比起是我们在我们之间筑起的高墙，它感觉更像是一道我们可以共同克服的障碍。  
我看着Alice而她也看着我。我们都笑了。我将我的手放在她的手上，而她将另一只手放在我的手上，我们在沉默中继续前进了好长一段时间，手牵着手。  
我们从在汽车旅馆之后就不一样了。我想如果不是这三个晚上发生的事情，公路旅行接下来的部分也不会是那样。

今日引言：“因为时间也像金钱一样，是根据我们的需要来衡量的。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	26. 第三季，第五章：Hank Thompson出了什么事

Keisha：我们在午夜的Denny's咖啡馆遇到了不可名状之物。那是一场意外。或者至少在我们的视角是一场意外。我怀疑在我们没有去寻找别人的时候，就会有别人来找我们。  
那天晚上我们饥肠辘辘，仅此而已。而就像Denny's的官方宣传语一样：“谈不上多好，但是它就在那。”没有什么比出现在黑暗的高速公路中的荧光灯光和煎炸的香味更受人很欢迎了。

Alice：我们走进了那阵香味之中。那阵Denny's的香味。像是吃的，但是又不完全如此。没人给我们安排座位，我们根本没与看到任何服务员，但桌边已经坐了几个顾客，所以看起来这个咖啡馆还开着门。我们从架子上拿起了两份菜单，向后走去。  
咖啡馆里面的空间比它应有的要大得多。我们一直走啊走，经过零星坐着顾客的桌子和座位。所有顾客们都直直盯着前方，看起来像是晕船了一样，一言不发，就像他们发现有什么东西出了问题，坐在原地等着它自己恢复原状。

Keisha：然后，在不可思议的走进了Denny's几百英尺距离之后，一个神谕坐在后面角落中一个巨大的蛤壳形状的座位上。那就像一个重力井。神谕玄妙的重量已经把Denny's压得拉伸开来，而我们已经一路滚落到了底部。  
神谕示意我们过去。  
“来坐下吧！”他说。他的声音很友好，但是听起来很遥远，就像是在大峡谷对面大喊着向你打招呼。  
“我点了一些调味薯条，但是端盘子的大概得花点时间才能找到来这里的路了。”  
我们还能怎么做呢？我们坐下了。  
我喜欢调味薯条。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Keisha：调味薯条没有来。我们被耍了。但是，至少我们还都坐在那里，和神谕交谈。所以还是有所收获，没有薯条，但是有所收获。  
“能谈谈真是好。”神谕说，“我很少和人说话。”  
“我们才刚开始，”我说，”让我们看看能有多好吧。“  
“好吧，”他说，“我们才刚开始。”  
“有很多问题我们想要得到答案。”Alice说。“首先，什么是蓟人，嗯？那些怪物是从哪来的？”  
“你的所有问题都会被回答的，”神谕说，“或者已经被回答了。或者不会被回答。这是三种可能性。”  
“你能看到未来。”我无视了他的笑话，如果那是个笑话的话。  
“我与时间相互作用的方式与你不同，”他说，“对于我而言，一切都是一直在发生的，全都是同时的。我感觉不到未来，我现在就在经历着未来，就像我经历当下的程度一样强烈，也像我现在正经历过去的程度一样强烈。一直以来，我都必须维持着我已经做过的事情，以让它能一直保持发生的状态。这让我筋疲力尽和。你不会问我我的感受如何，但是我把这个答案给你。”  
“那蓟人呢？”Alice问。  
“啊，蓟人。”神谕叹了口气。

Alice：没人教过Hank Thompson要仇视谁，他是自然而然产生的。十几岁的时候，他的大多数同学都看起来和他很相似，这在他看来理所应当。一直以来，他也说不清为什么这令人感觉理所应当，尽管人生中的晚些时候他就会发展出一套他自己的逻辑来解释这件事了，一套基于糟糕的科学和糟糕的神学拼凑而成的逻辑。他只知道少数几个和他不一样的同学让他很不爽。他想尽一切办法来破坏他们的生活。他班上的其他同学没有那么直接的残忍，他们只是容忍了Hank的行为，而这本身也是一种残忍。  
在法国雪后，Hank有时候会跟踪者他不喜欢的同学去他们家，大喊大叫，扔石头。他想恐吓他们。不光是在学校里，或者是在街上，而是让他们无论在什么地方都没有安全感。他希望他们生活在恐惧之中，因为他恨他们。  
一次他拿起一块扔过来的石头，对准了一个比他低两年级，名叫Theodore的孩子。Theodore立刻倒在了血泊中，还有一根手指指着Hank。Hanks走开了，把Theodore丢在了街上。Hank从不知道接下来发生了什么，也不屑去问，但是他再也没在学校里看到过Theodore。这让他很自豪。  
等到Hank16岁的时候，他在家里的一面旧镜子面前刮胡子，注意到在他的脸颊上有什么东西。一小块多出来的皮肤。他碰了碰它，没觉得疼，只是多出来了一块皮肤。他没有理会它，希望它会自己消失。

Keisha：在我们的恋爱开始几年之后，我和Alice去纽约北部参加了一场婚礼。普莱西德湖。我们从芝加哥坐飞机到奥尔巴尼，再从那里向北开了几个小时的车。  
在这个国家的一些地方，总是会下着小雪。举个例子，我每次穿过密歇根边境的时候都是开车经过一片薄薄的积雪。即使有次是在暮春经过，那里还是刮起了一场与季节不符的暴风雪。纽约北部还不尽如此，但一旦接近了加拿大，温度就有了值得注意的变化。美国北部在我的想象中是个千里冰封的地方，而那些加拿大的城市还在更靠北的地方。他们的南部是我们的北部。我无法想象，朋友。我是个在温和气候下住惯了的人。道路上有除雪盐，市政的除雪车隆隆作响，同时充满了异国风情和凄凉之感。  
我们家车穿越群山前往普莱西德湖的时候，经过了冰封的瀑布，衣着鲜艳的冰上攀岩者，就像是从冰墙上长出的神秘花朵。  
“把蓟人当成怪物当然会容易得多。”神谕说。  
“如果蓟人不是怪物的话，你会把他们称作什么呢？”我说。  
神谕点点头。就像我说出了一句他感到认同的话，而不是提出了一个问题。  
“一种明显的感觉。”他说。  
“为什么你不能直接说出来呢？”我说。  
神谕低下头看着他放在桌上的手。  
“如果我能直接说的话我就说了，”他说，“人类的语言是为那些以线性的方式经历时间的人设计的。一秒钟，然后是下一秒，一旦一秒钟过去就再也不会重来。以我存在的方式，对我而言要适应这种语言实在是太难了。我记不住我已经告诉了你什么，而还有什么事将要告诉你但还没跟你说的。从我的角度看，你已经知道了所有你即将知道的事情。而我不清楚你现在在哪一阶段，而接下来又是哪一阶段。”  
“你究竟是什么？”Alice说，“神谕究竟是什么？”  
神谕从兜帽的阴影中看着她。他看起来正在掂量着一个答案。  
“您这点了薯条了吗？”一名男子拿着一篮子调味薯条，“抱歉让你们久等了，我呃，我甚至不知道餐馆的这个部分是什么时候出现的。这说得通吗？”  
“说不通，”我说着，从他那接过了薯条，“但是我不会为此担心，我想这个问题自己就会好起来的。”  
他心不在焉的点点头，穿过令人恶心的被拉长的Danny's走廊离开了。我吃了薯条。在他向我们走来的这段路里它已经凉掉了。

Alice：一年又一年的过去，Hanks脸颊上其它部分的皮肤也产生了变化。他眼睛周围的区域变得黝黑松弛，露出了眼睛下面粉红的肉。他的眼白也渐渐变成了黄色。他没有去看医生，他不相信医生，因为他认为他们中的大多数都是秘密犹太人。他认为很多人一定都是秘密犹太人，而这让他备受煎熬。  
他脸上的一侧开始向地面下垂，而另一侧开始向上漂移。照着镜子，他都无法认出镜子里的那个生物。看着这奇怪的倒影，他想说出自己的名字。  
“那，”他说，“呼—呼”。他小心的运动着他的舌头，他的牙齿，想要说出他的名字。“吗”，他说。他很长一段时间都没有再照镜子。  
几十年时间来了又去。Hank没有再变老，尽管他的脸和身体对他而言已经变得越来越奇怪了。他投身于仇恨的情感和令人生畏的力量。一天晚上，他又向前进了一步，在一个超市的后面杀了一个人。  
这场谋杀让他感觉很自然，这让他很愤怒。他开始用牙齿撕咬那个人，他对此感到惊讶和恐怖，逃回了家中。  
我们多年前的假期中住的那个酒店能远眺普莱西德湖，在整个冬天都结着冰。这让Keisha感到着迷。（笑）她坚持要到冰上去走走，因为她可以。她还从没见过一池湖水冻得这么结实，在上面甚至可以开车。  
但是，虽然知道它已经冻结实了，走在冰上还是有点恐怖的。不管它有多结实，总归还是有不解释的可能性的。  
我们去了湖边坐狗拉雪橇。Keisha不喜欢其他任何冬季运动，但她很喜欢坐坐雪橇，看看狗狗。（笑）我不怪她。看看狗是一种更好的运动。  
她坐在我身后，用她的手臂搂着我。我保留着那段记忆。那种感觉，我的那种感觉。

Keisha：Alice想去滑雪，我也想试试滑雪。我想有可能我会喜欢。谁知道呢，奇迹也是会发生的。所以我订了一个课，开玩笑似的租了我的装备。但是当我们走到租装备的这一步，我甚至还没有摸到滑雪板，我就知道我会讨厌它。所有这些装备，人们向我抛出关于尺寸和型号的各种问题，而当我摆手表示我不知道的时候，就会生气的拂袖而去。对不起，我不知道。  
然后我穿上了靴子，发现滑雪需要穿的鞋对我而言是一种惩罚，每一步都举步维艰，双脚疼痛不已。但我还是尽力了。我照着教练说的做了。课上完之后，Alice自己爬上了一片斜坡，而我留在旅馆旁边，吃力地爬上了一个小山坡，勇敢的试着滑下去，一遍又一遍，汗水从在我的防雪服下面淌下来了。因为一旦我决定了要做什么事，  
我就会去做。  
“蓟人是一种明显的感情吗？”我说，把神谕带回了他先前的观点上。  
“人们很容易认为坏人不是人。他们是动物，我们说。他们是怪物，我们说。”神谕耸耸肩，“安慰人心的谎言。如果那些犯下暴行的人和人类是完全不同的物种，那么你就永远不会成为同谋。这些冲动不会出现在你的体内。然而事实就是会。人性同时具有好和坏的部分。”  
“你想跟我们说什么呢？”Alice说。  
“内心深处的感受是能从外表上看出来的。我们深刻的相信这个观点，它改变了我们。”  
“蓟人，”神谕笑了起来，发出一阵令人不安的喧哗，“哈哈哈哈哈，归根结底也是人。“

Alice：Hank再次望向镜中，是在另外一家中，与上次他照的那个不同的镜子。那是多年之后的事情了。他甚至已经不清楚他是否还是人类了。他看起来完全不像他自己。血染红了他的牙齿，但在鲜红的血迹下面，珐琅质呈现出一种病态的暗黄色。他对着自己的倒影嚎叫，而他的声音听起来也与他曾经的声音不同。这声音听起来有力又庞大。他感到恐惧。“哈，”他说，“啪。”他不在试图用这些声音构成词句了，它们只代表他的言论本身。  
Hank走出了他的家，前门大开着。他再也没回去。很多周之后他的失踪才被人注意到。  
他成为的那个生物以他现在柔若无骨的双腿沿着高速公路走着。当他感觉能量不足了，他就杀个人，随便什么人，是谁无所谓。而这能给他再走上一两周的能量。这段时间他不再问他在做什么，或者他成为了什么东西。蓟人，矢量-H。但同时也还是Hank Thompson。  
最终，他的旅途持续了几个月之后，他被一种无法抗拒的本能吸引到了南加州的一个空军基地，里面建有一处围墙高筑的大院。那面墙壁上开了一扇门，是被其他像他一样的生物打开的。在Hanks出生了几十年之后，他已经不知道自己的名字，更无法说出它，他跌跌撞撞的咯咯笑着走进了这个一直等着他的家。

Keisha：我们找路走出了Denny's咖啡厅，两个小时后，深夜的高速路上我收到了一封电邮。是洛杉矶时报的Tamara Levitts发来的。她的报道将在几个小时之后发表。  
结束了。这一切都将就此结束。  
（叹息）哦我的天啊。  
结束了。

今日引言：“我们这些俗物，不论是男人还是女人，在早餐和晚餐之间总要咽下不少失望的苦水，但我们还是忍住眼泪，带着有些发白的嘴唇，对别人的问询回答道："哦，没什么!"”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	27. 第三季，第六章：不是这么回事

Alice：我不知道该说什么。我觉得就这样了。

Keisha：就这样了？也许是这样。

Alice：那则我们与纽约时报的Tamara Levitts共同发表的报道，那篇揭露了关于湾溪公司和蓟人的一切的报道—现在发表了。令人筋疲力尽的调查。有些联系和历史事件即使是为湾溪公司工作了多年的我也不知道。

Keisha：小报记者已经将我们的东西注射进了整个国家。这前面已经无路可走了。就这样了？（叹息）也许就是这样。

Alice：我不知道该说什么。我觉得就这样了。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Alice：Keisha尖叫起来，一拳打在驾驶室的顶棚上。她按响了汽车喇叭，这声音比起快乐的号角，不如说像是一头小牛在向它的妈妈吼叫。这阵悲伤的声音预示了接下来会发生在我们身上的事。但在那个时候，我也被它原始的感情所感染了。  
她不知道她的手该放在哪，这有点可怕因为她是坐在驾驶位的那个人。卡车随着她庆祝的动作摇晃着。“小心！”我说。但是我感觉我也在我的皮肤下雀跃着。当这么多幸福在我们面前触手可得的时候，谁还有时间小心呢。

Keisha：我们做到了。这就是我所想的。那就是我嘴里的空气尝起来的味道。那就是所有从我嘴里发出的声音。虽然我已经兴奋过头，无法将它们编织成语句了。我们做到了！我们要回家了。在我们面前，是人生。我们的问题不会一夜之间就被解决。即使在我这意乱神迷的时候，我还是不相信有魔法，不相信有魔法师的那种。但是我确实相信另一种方式的魔法。巧妙的手法，人类智慧和决心的胜利。有人盯着镜子看了三个小时，眼中泛着泪水，仍旧练习着同样简单的抛硬币把戏。我相信勤奋与牺牲的魔法，而我们难道不勤奋吗？我们难道没有做出牺牲吗？

Alice：我想打开收音机，听听我们所做事情的结果。有人颤抖的弹着吉他，用西班牙语为我们唱着一支表现上关于森林，实际上关于婚姻的歌。我转动旋钮，找到了一个新闻电台。市场上涨了，或者也许是下降了，我看不出这有什么要紧的。  
“为什么他们没有说起这件事呢？”Keisha问，而我答不上来。我一直在寻找。啊，另一个新闻台。是关于费城市长选举新闻的最新后续消息。  
发生了什么？世界已经被打破了，但生活还在继续，就像它没被打破一样。

Keisha：我开下了公路，到停车场停下来吃晚餐。我得看看这件事对人们有没有影响。必须得有。必须得有。  
我们走进餐厅，一个微笑的女人示意我们随意落座。电视开着。两个电影明星结婚了，他们的婚礼有现场直播。另一个频道，总统飞往凤凰城来谈论就业数据。  
没有关于湾溪公司，或者蓟人的消息。没有政府的包庇和一场接一场的谋杀。  
“嘿，”我对一个坐在角落里的男人说。他看了我一眼，露出了任何人被一个陌生人打扰时会露出的表情。  
“什么事？”他说。  
“你对最近公布的事情怎么想？”我问，“政府正在资助一个秘密项目？住在军事基地里的连环杀手？”  
他的眉毛颤抖了一下，想了想，息事宁人的抬起了手。  
“我—我不是很关心政治的事情。”他说。  
我不知道该说什么好。

Alice：我比Keisha更不抱希望，因为我在这个领域的工作经验让我对希望产生了戒心，但是即使是我也无法相信这里发生的事情。  
“嘿！”我喊着，“你没看新闻吗？你没看到你的政府在秘密的对付你吗？”  
我们被强烈要求离开餐厅。我可能抓着什么人的衣领摇晃他来着，我不记得了。在接下来的一个小时里，我就像一个廉价科幻电影里的角色，跑到街上的人们面前，让他们承认新闻播报了恐怖的事情，但是没人承认。他们目视前方。他们径直向前。  
“你有什么毛病？”尖叫着，“你们全都有什么毛病？”  
但是显然所有人表面看来一切都好。这个世界的问题是，嘿，你有什么毛病？

Keisha：我坐在客车里。我发现我的内心充满了绝望。我原本以为这只是信息的问题。只要大家都知道了就好了。但根本不是这么回事。那个时候，在卡车里，我意识到了他们已经全都知道了。  
好吧，也许不是这件事本身，不是那个名字，而是这种类型的事情。哦，他们已经知道了这种类型的事情很久了。知晓了某种事情而选择不去了解时可能的。我们所有人，我们所有人知道了这件事，然后选择不去了解。所以把消息告诉他们只能使得他们确信无疑的选择无视。  
这让我们陷入了沉思。还有剩下了什么呢？这就是我们的计划了。已经没有备用计划了。我看不到前面的路。所以我们只能向前走。走了几个月。几个月驾车四处奔走横穿全国，对我们接着再做什么，甚至为什么我们还在这里模糊不清。  
我们还剩下什么？还有任何人希望这个国家有个好结果吗？  
一个月后，在板城外的沙漠中，有什么巨大的存在沉睡在那里的沙子之下，货运火车呼啸着穿过无垠的空旷地带，高尔夫球场扫不在荒地上。洛杉矶水电厂，这个贪婪的巨人，建起它的发电厂，铺设了绵延数英里的电线，将灯光运到了好莱坞，将冷气送到了马里布。  
我们去棕榈泉附近的美洲原住民保留地远足。一名男子坐在几英里高的山上。  
“这里的风景很好。”他在我们经过时说。  
“确实如此。”Alice说。  
“他们不能从我们这里将它夺走，对吧？哈哈哈。”他说。  
我们想了想我们这是在谁的土地上，这个故事是怎么回事。但我点了点头因为—我还能做什么呢？

Alice：两个月后，北卡罗莱纳，复活节岛。不完全算是海边，但也不是城市三角研究园那种地方。这里有农场，和宽阔的主干道，但还是有生命的迹象。一只巨大的鸟在一栋老旧的砖石建筑上方画着圆。这只动物比例奇怪，姿势笨拙，但它的尺寸确实很大。一家做旧的复古风格汽车旅馆，窗上涂着色彩柔和的漆，一座彩色纪念碑的色彩与农场的泥土产生了鲜明的对比。  
我们停下来在路边吃午饭，看着一个农夫在用一台巨大的机器独自耕地。他带着耳机。我在想他在听哪个真实犯罪播客。  
我们开始说起以后的事情。不是在我们的胜利之后，而是在我们投降之后。如果我们放弃会怎么样呢？如果我们只是找一个安静的地方，远离一场我们无法打赢的战争呢？我们可以回到二人世界，我们可以选择知晓但不去了解它背后的残酷，过这样的生活。放弃可以换来平静。

Keisha：已经过去三个月了，我们经过了路易斯维尔，我没有喝波旁威士忌，也没有去看马，但确实在市中心的一个白色塑料桌边吃了一顿不错的埃塞俄比亚菜。它被装在泡沫塑料外卖盒里端上来，吉拉饼叠起来放在炖菜下面端上来。这里是南方的最北部—实际上只是名义上的南方，因为它坐落于我们公认的最后一个南部州，印第安纳的边境上。路易斯维尔离底特律比亚特兰大更近。  
厨师出来抽了根烟，礼貌的向我们这些正在吃他做的菜的顾客们点了点头。  
“很好吃。”我对他说。  
他笑了。  
“祖传秘方，三代单传。”  
他想着北方城市和它的南方打扮点了点头。  
“几十年前，大家也不会这么吃。而现在他们都想吃足够正宗的菜了。”  
他耸耸肩。

Alice：四个月后，在芝加哥。芝加哥看起来像是个边境城市，这对于中西部而言是个真正的难题。  
但是这片湖。我从小到大一直在想着“湖”，想象着我在野营游泳的时候看到的水坑，但这里是一片广阔的水域，即使站在壮观的摩天大楼楼顶眺望，仍旧看不见彼岸。它里面还有霜，所以即使是在闷热的夏日空气中，接近它仍旧像碰到了冰一样。即使隔着20英尺你也能感觉到凉意。  
一个女人从岸边的慢跑小道上直接走了过来，感觉她自己直接掉进了冰水里。“啊！”她对我们喊着。  
“哦该死。”我说。  
“真是棒极了。”她说。  
“真的吗？”我说。  
“或者说糟透了。”她说。“但是是棒极了的那种糟糕。”  
她拨弄水面然后再次尖叫起来。

Keisha：我们驾车。而当我们开车的时候，我意识到。我们并不孤独。所有这些人，在所有这些地方的所有这些人，他们都在等着变好。他们都在等着这个世界变好。他们需要的是前进的道路。  
并不是他们选择不去了解。他们只是不知道要对他们知道的情况做些什么。我曾经以为这是认识的问题，但实际上这是一个组织的问题。这是实践工业的问题。  
我想到了那个在密歇根湖用手撩水的女人，想到了那个在锈带州城市波旁做埃塞俄比亚菜的男人，想到了那些一无所有的来到加利佛尼亚沙漠的人们，还有那些拥有一切而来到了沙漠中的人们。那些因为在经过高速公路的时候，可能惹上各种麻烦的人们。我想到了那些在北卡罗莱纳种植庄稼的人，他们的手深入泥土中挖掘，而你坐下吃饭时，能闻到他们手上萦绕着泥土的芬芳。  
我们是一个比起文化，更多以距离来定义的国家。但这距离是以居住其中的人们来定义的。我们赋予了我们的里程意义。是我们这些细小零件构成了这架推动全球事件向前发展的的沉重机器  
我想到了那些手。我想到了成千上百只手，在我们八点用餐的路边餐厅拿着小铲烹煮餐食的手，在十二点清理了加油站的卫生间的手，将豆子罐头摆上超市货架的手，帮助孩子们穿过马路的手。  
我想着这成千上万的手，如果他们都伸向一个方向的话，能做到什么。而这时候我意识到了。这对我而言就像是我自己的记忆一样清晰，就像我自己的呼吸一样不可动摇。我们要组织起来，从我们开始，从这里向前。  
这是一个由分散在辽阔距离里的人们所构成的国家，而他们不会被新闻头条所改变。他们能被组织起来，一个拉着另一个。  
而某种意义上，在过去的一年中我们都在等着实践来拯救我们。但现在不是了。我们自己将成为实践。  
就是这么回事。就是这个时刻。

今日引语：“我们知道，卢比孔河在外表上是毫不足道的，它的重要性完全在于一些无形的情况。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	28. 第三季，第七章：扬声器

Keisha：在圣路易斯，街对面有一家月球主题酒店，房顶上还有一个旋转的人造月球模型，这里是一家得来速外卖快餐店的遗迹。我不知道这里荒废了多久，但是已经足够让什么人—城市的主人，街头艺术家，或者别的什么人—用彩色玻璃包裹住所有窗户了。这成了一个小教堂，里面是一个快餐店。又美又怪。我和Alice碰巧路过，而我们为了取乐，跳过了栅栏，走进了驾车入口。

Alice：整个系统都还在，尽管菜单和很多部分都不见了。扬声器仍旧歪歪扭扭的立在那里，伸向坐在车里饥肠辘辘或者酩酊大醉的乘客。  
我们在那站了一会儿，而我鼓起勇气吻了她，她也有勇气让我这么做。我们之间的关系变好了。我们都经历了戏剧性的失败，而现在我们鼓起了新任务的勇气，我们都开始彼此抚慰来自过去的伤口。  
就在我们接吻的时候，这个早已荒废的得来速外卖店的扬声器响了起来，透过层层的经典杂音，我们听到低沉的声音和欢乐的笑声。这听起来就是来自另一个世界的死者的声音。  
“这个地方是空的，对吧？”我说，而扬声器还在对我们喋喋不休。“我开始觉得没有什么地方是真的空置的了。”她说。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Keisha：我们决定开始组织起来。组织起一个国家是一个压倒一切的目标，但这是从你身边的人开始的。同时我们也要进我们所能地向外延伸。为了联系上Sylvia之前帮我们联系上的安全屋和无政府主义组织的网络，我们得先联系上他。  
我们广布消息，征询曾经在这个地方经历过让他们感觉非常不对劲的事情，在高速公路或者在他们城里僻静的街道上遇到过怪物或者什么奇怪的现象的人。让他们来见我们。我们设定了一个日期，这之后的一个月，在纽约北部的一个公园里。很靠近我们最后一次见到Sylvia的地方。  
也许我希望这能让Sylvia更可能加入。但是我不让自己有意识的这么想。相反，我希望有人能不期而至。不管来的时候，都将是我们下一步工作的伙伴，而我们将自此开始。  
到场的大约有30人。大部分都是本地人，但是也有一些是驾车横穿全国到这来的。在人群中，我认出了波基普西的达奇斯县派出所前台的那个女人，那个悄悄把收录了Sylvia的母亲死亡过程的录像带交给我们的人。我对她微笑，她也向我微笑，然后移开了目光。  
我们都对身处此地有种尴尬的感觉。我们在这里做的事情一切都无法通往更高的进程。这不是一次武装聚会，而像是孩子们穿着他们父母的衣服。  
最后一个来的是个戴棒球帽的矮个子男人，他自信满满的走来了，和我们都坚定的握了握手。  
“你好，我是Tanya。”他说，“我们曾经交谈过一次。我给Sylvia带了个口信。我得跟你说，是时候得有什么人来干这件事了。我真的很兴奋。我真的很兴奋。”  
而第一次的，我允许自己也兴奋起来。  
Sylvia一直没有出现。

Alice：在巴吞鲁日附近的一家炸鱼店，我们和一桌人聊天。染色的头发，奇装异服，他们在路上就像我们一样引人注目。这是个巡回剧团。他们告诉我们他们喜欢去南方巡回表演，因为在那些小镇里，人们真的需要他们的表演，需要他们。他们告诉我，作为一名艺术家，一一些实际具体的方式对人们有用是很棒的。否则，艺术还有什么意义呢？

Keisha：我跟他们讲了在圣路易斯的得来速外卖餐厅的事，而他们全都沉默了。“所以你们从扬声器前经过了。”  
说话的人很高，除了说他的名字是Lian之外没说太多。  
“扬声器？”我说。  
“在一些已经停止营业的老旧得来速快餐。”另一个人说。  
“如果他们留下了扬声器系统的话，”Lian说，“它可能会发出一些连接了另一个世界的声音。”  
“外星人。”Alice带着某种怀疑的语气说，我不认为我们在过去几年间的个人经历给了我们这么说的依据。  
“不，不是那种来自另一个世界，”Lian说，“更类似于史蒂芬金的那种。你知道吧，像是《黑塔》的那种？还有这个世界之外的世界。这些扬声器传出的是我们这个世界的另一个版本的声音。”  
“或者这是他们的说法。”另一个人说，想要撩起盖在她脸上的长发，但并没有让事情容易些。  
“我们曾经听说过一次，”Lian说，“我们曾经停在一家废弃的汉堡王旁边吃三明治，然后扬声器就打开了。我靠得很近，我听到了。”  
“你听到了什么？”我说。  
Lian咬了咬他的嘴唇，摇了摇头。很快，一群人礼貌的道别了。  
“保重。”Alice说。  
“朋友，我们甚至还没靠近最古怪的部分呢。”我说。

Alice：在Keisha开车的时候，我问了一个也许最近在我俩的头脑中都盘旋了很久的问题。  
神谕真的是站在我们这一边的吗？他们的目的又是什么呢？如果他们是在帮助我，那又是为什么呢？  
Keisha给出了她唯一能给出的一个答案，那就是她也不知道。我们没法知道。我们能做的只有相信。而信任并不是一种让人安心的功能，不管它在人类的头脑中究竟有多自然而然。  
虽然如此，我还是相信了。我相信了神谕。我相信他是好的。我总是可能犯错的。

Keisha：我们去卢博克市的路上，看到路边有一家塔克钟，招牌上的字母都已经缺了一个。显然这里已经很长一段时间没有实际供应食物了。我看了一眼Alice而她点了点头，我立刻转向道路出口。  
我们停进了停车场。那里没有栅栏，只有空荡荡的窗户里还有一个通知，上面写着我们可以租用1500平方英尺的餐饮空间，而下面还有一个用记号笔写的联系电话。我们走到得来速旁边，坐在路边。我们不知道我们实际上在等什么，但是我们在等着。

Alice：几分钟之后，我们听到了一阵轻柔的静电杂音，一个突然活跃起来的信号。我们两个一下子站了起来，靠近了老旧的扬声器，向90年代设计的这个小点餐窗探出了头。过了一会儿，从一片沉寂中传来了一阵嘈杂声。然后，我们离得更近了，看起来它似乎对我们的身体产生了反应，变得更活跃了，随后我听到了一个清晰可辨的声音，我的手一下捂住了我的嘴。因为那是我自己的声音。  
“你今晚想要披萨吗？”我从扬声器里面问。  
“当然了，让我们列个购物清单吧。”Keisha的声音问。  
我们彼此看了一眼，不知道我们自己要干什么。

Keisha：这是一次对话。一次家庭对话，就像我们间曾发生过很多次的那样。但这显然是有所出处的。提到了新闻上发生的事情，多多少少是就在最近发生的事情。  
而我意识到了，我们正在听如果Alice从没离开我们会发生的对话。在那个世界我从没东奔西走去寻找她，蓟人也从没进入过我们的生活。  
我们听着另一个版本的我们两个，她们从没经历过我们所经历过的事情，而我们可以就在这北德克萨斯高速路边的玻璃点餐窗处就这么听着。

Alice：在我们的第三次会议会议上，人数已经翻了一倍。我们传媒公开宣传过我们的第一场会议，而是让与会者去联系他们认识的人。就这样，我们成长得很快，这次会议是在中西部偏北方一个几乎没有商业购物中心的停车场上开的。我们用了一个小时才把大家聚集在一起。因为现在大家基本上都是远道而来了。

Keisha：还是没有Sylvia，但是有时会有我认识的面孔出现。有一次我想了很久，才认出来是谁。那是在南卡罗莱纳斯温西便利店遇见的收银员，我和Sylvia曾经去和他打听过那个说过会帮助她的警官的下落。  
那个收银员显然是目击了蓟人的一些暴行，而这深深的影响了他。我向他问好，而他咕哝着：“你问过我是不是想住在一个我看到的事情仍有可能发生的世界中，而我对此沉思了很久。我不想。我不想。”  
他点点头，比起同意更像是在祈祷，然后隐入了人群之中。  
另一张我认出的脸Laurel，在哥伦比亚河口驻守的海岸警卫队警官。这个女人的各个和侄子都消失在了那条黑船上，而它已经吞噬了所有去调查它的人。Laurel一看到我就给了我一个大大的拥抱。  
“我真高兴你来了。”我说。  
她看了一眼Alice。  
“哦好吧，”Laurel说，“也许是为了不同的生活。也许是为了更好的世界。”她捏了捏我的手臂。“我真高兴你在做这个。”

Alice：好吧，这是谁啊？

Keisha：我们在旅途中不是就会看到一个空置的快餐店，它们还在十年前这个地区的经济状况对它们的影响下下摇摇欲坠。我们会停下来听。  
那时我们。那是我和Alice，用Laurel的话说，是一个更仁慈的世界。一个所有这些事情都没发生的世界。  
这每次都会让我哭出来。Alice只是陷入了沉默。在雨中或是在干燥灼热的空气中，在白天或是黑夜，我们都一直在听着。我们正在进行的工作，对于这个组织的集结，让我感觉越来越不真实了。这是真实的。我们的声音几乎是漂浮在这种静电质地上的，从没有插在任何地方的扬声器中回荡出来，飘扬在标着价格已经过时的菜单上方。

Alice：我被吓着了。这感觉就像个鬼故事一样，但是我们—在路上的我们两个—才是幽灵。而在扬声器的那边还有另一对我们。她们两个过着我们曾经过的那种生活。而我们不知怎么没有将那种生活继续下去。  
我们已经将我们的生活抛掷脑后，而现在我们成了我们自己的幽灵。我们坐在南犹他州的一个扬声器下面，那是个几乎算不上城镇的城镇，而我抬头看着满月，听着我们两个讨论着那天晚上在电视烹饪节目里的输家，而我想，这些都不是真的。  
而我是说到我们，我是指坐在这里的我们。

Keisha：现在是Alice在开车。而我问了她另一个一直盘旋在我们新生活中的问题。  
“神谕究竟是什么？它们是从哪来的呢？”  
没有面孔的时空旅行的存在，化身为陌生人呆在平平无奇的路边休息区里引诱别人。他究竟是为谁服务的呢？  
Alice笑着给了我我们目前唯一拥有的答案。  
“我他妈的怎么能知道？”

Alice：最终我们停止了在全国范围的旅行，除了参加我们开设的会议。我们想找到一个得来速通道，然后守在那里。因为我们除了听这个之外还能做什么呢？我们吃，我们睡，我们听。我们几乎不说话。那另一个版本的我们自己已经替我们说了。

Keisha：但是之后，有一天。Alice已经睡着了，而我还在听着我们再一次约会之后回到车上的谈话。疲惫，轻松的调情，毫无利害关系。那种发生在在一起多年之后的关系，能在任何特定的时间被打开或关上。  
然后我听到我们上了车，车开出去了。但信号没有跟上，我还是听着停车场的声音。人们来来往往。大多听起来醉醺醺的。那边是晚上了，我猜。之前这个信号从没有离开我们两个，它一直都跟踪在我们两个身上。但是我一直怀着一点忐忑的心情听着，因为我感觉有什么东西正被展示给我，而那是什么不该被展示给我的东西。  
我摇醒了Alice。

Alice：我不知道我在听什么东西。Keisha将我拉了过去。它听听歌起来什么都不是，就是日常的生活，但是我们坐在一片死寂之中，听着。然后我听见了一个男人的尖叫声。我们听着他求饶着。  
“看看这里所有的人，”一个不同的声音划破了静电声，就像那个声音的主人就站在我们身边一样，而我们都跳了起来。因为那是蓟人的声音，Keisha一开始遇见的那个。  
“我想让你到这看看他们，就是在那些大楼灯火通明的窗户离得那些，他们谁也不知道你就要死了。”  
一阵呜咽声。  
“没有人会来帮你。”他说。而他是对的。我们听到的令人恐惧的几分钟内他都是对的，然后这个信号突然被一个尖锐的声音切断了。

Keisha：我没有想过这件事，还是我确实假设我们听到的那个世界就没有这些麻烦。在那个世界我们可以无忧无虑的生活，是因为那是个更好的地方。但是在那个时刻，我知道了。我们在听的那个世界同样有蓟人，在它的心中有着同样的怪物。在这另一个世界中真正的区别是，我们俩对此什么也没做。我们就让它这么发生了，这样我们就能接着过我们平静的生活了。在那个世界，我们两个也成了怪物的一部分。  
我们再也没有去听那些荒废的得来速了。我们生活在这个世界，所以我们将会改变这个世界。

Alice：现在是我们的第十次会议了，与会人数稍稍超过了我们的控制。人们对此如饥似渴。他们希望有人能告诉他们，对于他们所看到的事情并不孤单，而他们希望对此还有什么能进一步向前去做的事。我们不知道我们是不是真的知道要做的事，但我们想如果我们共同努力的话，我们就能找到它。我们需要租用音响系统才能组织这次会议。这种能量是出乎意料的。

Keisha：一如往常，我们从让大家分享他们的故事或者他们所看到的事情开始。脸部松弛的陌生人。化装成戴着兜帽的人类的强大存在。在公路上看到的事情，与这个国家为他自己创造的故事不符。讲述你自己的故事有一种力量。那个我们知道是真实的，那些我们意识到没有任何其他人会相信的故事。  
我不知道我们现在拥有什么，还不知道。但我知道这是真实的。我感觉到它正噼啪作响。我想这就是我们最后要做的了，不管最后的结局可能是什么。

今日引语：“靠近我们眼睛的一个小黑点，不是会遮没整个世界的光辉，只留下让我们看到这个小黑点的一圈空白吗?我所知道的最麻烦的小黑点，就是自我。”


	29. 第三季，第八章：宽恕

Alice：清晨时分田纳西州的山脉看起来几乎像热带一般。森林树冠上升起薄雾，湖泊上横着低矮的桥梁。我不知道当我想象这个地方的时候，我会想到什么，但不是这些。我从没想过这些东西。

Keisha：我们到了纳什维尔。每个城市的天际线都有这么一个建筑。一个让你知道你正在看哪个城市的建筑，因为除此之外所有的摩天大厦看起来都是千篇一律的。在纽约，是帝国大厦。在洛杉矶，是Round 1.我不知道它叫什么，我觉得谁也不知道。它是…你知道的，Round 1.而在纳什维尔，则是蝙蝠侠大楼。这不是它真正的名字。我确信它的设计是有某种建筑学的原因的，但是它看起来就像是模仿蝙蝠侠的头建造的建筑一样。

Alice：在我们睡着的时候，有人轻轻地敲了敲驾驶室的门，我醒过来保持警觉。多年来，我在这些年与这些生物的搏斗中接受了大量的训练，甚至有了更多合理的担心，哪怕最轻微的声音也可能意味着任何事情。所以这就是我要做好准备的原因。  
因为我起来了，Keisha也醒来了。我把我的手指放在嘴唇上，小心的摸到了驾驶室门口，将它打开。孩子的尖叫声。那是个十几岁的女孩。我的大脑已经将这些碎片拼凑起来，即将将脱口而出“哦你一定是—”。而Keisha也尖叫起来，飞快地越过了我。  
“Sylvia！Sylvia，你平安无事！”  
“哦，你一定是Sylvia。”我说。  
女孩超Keisha的肩膀点了点头。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Alice：我们现在称为实践的会议还在继续。我们每三个月碰头一次。这不会是一个快速的过程。哦，我们都变老了。哦是的，这几乎已经过去一年半了。这场斗争不会很快的。打败这种力量的唯一方式是从最薄弱的地方将楔子插进去，然后有条不紊连续多年的巧搭进去，一直到我们能有足够的杠杆应对那些表面上像是突然发生的剧变。  
这些会议带上了一种宗教的色彩。神谕的故事现在就像天使显圣一样被重述出来。这不完全是崇拜，但也不完全不是。而我们没有阻止这种事。崇拜和仪式感可以是工具，用于做好事或者坏事。  
我意识到我们并不能由我们自己完全独立的监督这个组织，所以我们给了所有这些人一个任务。回到他们来的地方建立他们自己的实践小组。以与我们相同的方式聚集周围的人。在全国范围内建立数百个这样的组织。而我们会将我们的楔子敲得更深些。

Keisha：首先我给了Sylvia一些水和一点吃的，接下来我让她坐下想听听她这段时间究竟去了什么该死的地方，有没有任何发现。  
“是也不是。”她说。  
她去寻找神谕了，就像她说她会做的那样。就像我们所做的那样。而就像我们一样，她很快发现神谕只有在他们选择被找到的时候才能被找到。他们毫无障碍。他们会来找你。  
虽然如此，她还是找遍了所有自从上世纪七十年代就再也没有可见行动的尘土覆盖的路边休息区，刺探着最靠里的房间角落。她开始对于他究竟在将她引向何处有了概念。  
就像我们一样，她发现，即使最终于到了，神谕者也很难与那些经历过完全不同的筛选机制的人交流。她与他们见面交谈的越多，就越觉得这与她刚醒来的时候的思维方式是最相似的。这时候她的思维总是扁平的，横跨在真实和不真实之间。所以她得在每天早上冥想几个小时，试图维持并延展这种思维方式，这样她才可能更好的理解神谕。  
但最终，她意识到神谕是一个原因。他们的存在是为了抗击蓟人以继蓟人所代表的一切。比起一种生物，他们更像是一种目的。于是她意识到虽然她并不能理解他们到足以帮助他们的程度，她还是可以继续自己的目的。这就是她所关心的一切。这场斗争是她的核心与灵魂。  
“而我知道，”她说，“如果我想要参与这场战斗，我必须来找你，Keisha。因为不管出于什么原因，你将为这场战斗画上句号。”  
我们待的汽车旅馆住满了一群旅行中的高中生，正在学习如何立足于乡村音乐产业。就像任何投身于某一种娱乐产业的城市一样，就像洛杉矶的电影，或者纽约的剧院，或者拉斯维加斯的高等绝望，纳什维尔的中心也有一个空洞，城中的一切都在向它滑去。

Alice：我当时并不在场，所以以下是我听说的部分。一家咖啡店关门了。店主让大家使用这里，因为她本人也是一个会员。这是一百个小实践团体中从一种原始的信仰中创建的一个。在这里是斯温西便利店曾经的柜员，Daniel。他又向别人说了我们曾经向他说过我的话，尽他记忆力所能地传播我们的故事，而就像其他任何人在需要填补空白的时候编造一些故事一样。就这样，我们的故事传开了。不是以一种直接的方式，而是一个大标题，但是是以一种人们实际上能接受的方式。  
然后其他人也讲了他们自己的故事。在这半明半暗的咖啡店里，他们分享了他们看到的不可能发生，也绝对是不正确的事情。但这当然是真实的，他们因为被人相信而感到如释重负。

Keisha：“这很快就要结束了。”Sylvia说。而我感受到了她这句话所有好的和坏的内涵。这是个关键时刻，尽管我们没法知道这真正意味着什么。  
“我只是真的很高兴我们能因此再度相聚。”我说。  
“是啊，朋友。”她说，“我们三个真的分开了好长一段时间。我猜这次就是最终结局了，对吧？否则我们怎么会同时出现在同一个地方呢？”  
“你在十几岁的时候用的是什么名字？”我说。  
“忘了。”她说。  
“Skip，对吧？”  
（笑）“没有人再叫我Skip了。”  
“好吧。”我说。  
她握住了我的手。  
“如果你想叫我Skip也可以这么叫。（嘲笑的）草，你想怎么叫我都可以。我知道你这么叫的意思。”  
我用我的手臂搂住她，这个离家出走的少女，我永远无法给她她应该得到的保护。我们就这么坐在一起很长时间，但我们无法永远这么坐下去。没有什么事情能持续到永远。

Alice：“我不知道这是怎么发生的，”Keisha说，“我不知道这之后还有没有将来，但是还是可能会有的，所以我们要谈谈接下来会发生的事情。”  
“好吧。”我非常恐惧。  
我们呆在一起是因为我们还有一个任务，因为还有一场激烈的斗争而我们两个是在同一阵营的。而这种能量可以掩盖很多功能丧失和疼痛。也许我们能挺过这一关，也许我们都不会有机会再谈这些。而也许Keisha知道这一点。我害怕这样的谈话。但在我的生活中，我有很多面对我所害怕的东西的经历所以我坐下来听。Keisha深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。然后她带着平静的决心看着我，这个人已经不再优柔寡断，已经踏上了向前的道路，不管是好是坏。  
“我原谅你，”她说，“我完全原谅你了。”  
（笑）我受到了一阵幸福，还有惊喜，因为这不是我预料之中的话，但是她在我靠近她的时候推开了我的手。  
“我还没说完呢。”她说。  
这些更小的实践小组的成员也开始被要求建立他们自己的小组。现在区域性的组织要变成地方性的小组了。大多数小镇无论规模都有一个实践小组，有些小到只有三四个人，其他有上百人的在社区中心和公园，在图书馆或者餐厅机会。我们不知道所有细节。相反的，我们不知道这个故事上发生了什么。我们告诉了我们小组那个故事，然后我们小组的成员将故事转述给其他小组，一直传递下去。  
故事已经改变了。比起口述历史，它已经变得更像是宗教文学。我们已经成为了先知和半神。神谕是存在的，他们是强有力的存在，也许是他们开始了崇拜。但在其他Keisha和Alice的故事中，她们控制了神谕，能独自打败蓟人，有一天她们会唤醒整个国家来反抗这个扼杀它的怪物。  
我—我不知道如果我们知道了这个故事的话我们会怎么做。但是最终，你所能控制的一切只有你自己的所作所为。而其他人对于你的所作所为作何感想已经超出了你的控制范围。这已经超出了我的控制范围。

Keisha：这种缓慢的增长已经持续了两年多了。实践已经从一个奇怪角落中只言片语的地域变成了人群中的一场有形运动，一场准备好向公众传播的安静聚会。而它不会输给蓟人或者湾溪公司。  
在纳什维尔汽车旅馆的房间中，一张纸从门底下塞了进来。一个畸形人影蹒跚着出现在窗帘上。我们准备好了战斗，但是它静止了很长一段时间，于是我捡起了那张纸。  
“Alice，”它说，“我们得谈谈。不一定非要这样。来这见我们。”那张纸上给出了一个地址，是在南印第安纳州的一个很偏远的地点。纸上签着的名字写着“Lucy”。  
“他们已经准备好结束了。”Alice说。  
“是啊，”我说，“发出呼叫吧。这就是我们一直在准备的，就是现在了。”  
“我还没说完呢。”我对Alice说，“我不是因为需要你的力量才原谅你的。我要你请明白所有这些，而不只是你想听到的部分。我不知道你是否值得原谅，也许我并不关心。也许没有什么了不起的资产负债表可以计算出负罪方程让一切都公平。也许这只是一个人受到伤害的感受，无论对错。如果这样的话—我不想再想你该当何罪了。我想思考我自己该当何罪。”  
我停顿了一下。我已经把最沉重的部分说出来了，而我现在能清楚的一眼看到结局了。  
“我该过上幸福的生活，”我说，“我该让我心爱的妻子陪在我身边，我该在每天轻松醒来，每晚轻松睡去。我不该让你的所作所为干扰我们的生活。所以我希望你能明白：为了让我得到我应得的，我必须原谅你。但是我不是为了你才原谅你的。我是为了我自己应得的才原谅你的。”  
她点点头，同时表示了理解和同意。有那么一瞬间气氛变得很紧张。但我已经原谅她了，我确实意欲如此。  
我向前了，而她也向前，而我们在中央相遇了，那也许是我们的最好的一个吻。我们的身体向彼此倾倒，我们能感受到的只剩下了地心引力。  
我屏住呼吸，累月经年。我张开嘴。我吸入空气。（深呼吸）这就是爱。这就是它的构成。  
前往印第安纳州的前夜。我不知道Lucy的计划，但是我能猜到。我不知道谁会站在我们这一边，但是我可以报以希望。  
敲门声响起了，Sylvia在门外叫了出来。我打开门，她站在汽车旅馆的走廊中，她在荧光灯下看起来不像她本人了。  
“我感觉好奇怪。”她说。我让她进来。Alice也过来了，有点担心。Sylvia看起来病的很厉害，我从没见过她的脸变成这个样子。我不知道发生了什么。  
然后Sylvia倒在地上开始抽搐。眼泪随着她的颤抖从她的脸上滑落。  
“我明白了，我明白了。”她说。  
而在这危急的时刻，我也明白了。

今日引语：“性格也是一个过程，是一个正在展开的东西。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	30. 第三季，第九章：实践

新书宣传  
Joseph Fink：你好，是我，这个播客的作者。我有本新书名叫《寻找爱丽丝》，十月三十日就要发表了。还有大约三个月。它将我已经在这个博客中讲过的故事打碎，重构，重新讲述出来，这个播客的粉丝，和完全没赢过这个播客只是模糊的听到过Joe Rogan的人都可以读这本书。  
了解关于这本书的更多信息，十七城的巡回发售，和签名预购，点击aliceisntdead.com。  
不管有没有签名，预购都能从字面意义上决定作者写作生涯成败，所以（笑）请考虑预购吧。  
谢谢。

Keisha：Sylvia倒在地上，抽搐着。而我明白了。她也明白了。我握住了她的手。  
“我猜这就是我的命运了。”她说。  
“不是这样的。”我说，摸着她的头。  
“不就是这样。我还没有活多久。但是至少我现在会永生下去了。”  
她颤抖的更厉害了。不像是寒战或者肌肉的痉挛。那就像是她所有的原子都在越来越强烈的震动。她变得模糊起来。  
当一个人相信一个观点或者一个信念，或者一个世界观，这将会改变他。这可以完全的动摇他们。  
模糊消退了，出现了一个和Sylvia一样大小的，穿着帽衫的人。透过兜帽，我还能看到Sylvia回头看的脸。  
“我希望你知道这是我的选择。”她说，“我还有别的路可走，但我还是选了这条路。”  
然后她的脸消失了，只剩下了神谕完全的黑。  
全都是人类。蓟人是人变成的，神谕也是人变成的，而我们全都是为了成为一个人应有的样子的信念而挣扎的人。  
如果人类能做到所有这些，那么我们已经撤销这些。现在是时候了。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

Alice：这块区域曾经是住宅区，那时候房价上涨比发放坏账的速度还要快。然后一切都崩溃了，建造这些建筑的公司和拥有地皮的公司也崩溃了，全都捆绑在一起卷入了这么多法律和金融的争执，只剩下这些污垢和混凝土，而周围倒下的铁丝网围绕着这里荒废了几百年。  
这里距离最近的城镇有几英里远，但是承包商一开始就建好了通往这里的公路，所以我们要到这里不成问题。  
总而言之，Lucy为这场对决选择了正确的场地。而当我们这派实践信徒的乌合之众护送我们到达的时候，Lucy已经在等着我们了。在她身后是一群沸腾着的蓟人，他们几乎由于对鲜血的渴望开始互相倾轧了，野蛮的大叫着欢迎来者。我们在人数上已经不占优势了，更不用说蓟人和普通人之间的体力优势。  
我们？我们有一个神谕，他曾经名叫Sylvia，而现在，好吧现在—我甚至不知道他是否还有个名字。我不知道这有没有用。  
我看了一眼Lucy，我曾经完全信任这个女人，她曾经将我从沉闷但幸福的生活中拖出来，丢进一场为人类福祉而战的冲突中。而这场冲突，完全是场谎言。  
“嗨Alice，”她说，“谢谢你能来。”  
我没有说任何东西。已经没有什么可说的了。

Keisha：早些时候，就在清晨时分，我们等着出发然后呢？我们不知道。但是我们有种很强的预感。我们中很多人都会死，而我们会袖手旁观。我们试图将此合理化。这不是合理的。  
一个年长些的女人来了。她曾经在波基普西的达奇斯县治安官办公室做前台。  
“嗨Sharon。”我说。  
“你真的把我们都卷进来了，对吧？”她说。  
“是啊，我想是的。”我说。  
“我有不错的生活。”她说，“我想也许这毫无意义。但现在我害怕了。”  
“这并不是毫无意义，”我说，“即使你的恐惧也是。”  
我们在沉默中坐了一会儿。  
“我翻来覆去的考虑过，你知道吗？”我说，“而无论这件事发生过多少遍，我还是会给你那个该死的录像带。（笑）嗯。显示我有多明智。”

Alice：有一瞬间我们一动不动。然后有一瞬间我们动了起来。我不记得是谁先动手的了，也许是曾经是Sylvia的神谕。他现在拥有的速度如此之快，形成了一股力量，一阵破空之声。所有的神谕都很强大，但这种新的转变仍旧释放出一种能量，如同在空间和时间中撕开了一个伤口一样。我能感觉到他从我身边经过，空气中形成一阵波，连同我的胃中都在颤动。  
然后他将自己投入了蓟人的部队中，身后跟着一小群勇敢的实践成员。我知道我们的人数并不够，但我们有个计划，而计划已经完全超出了我们的计划。  
于是我和Keisha，我们紧紧盯住Lucy，我们开始嚎叫。如果我们今天战死了，我们将为我们所坚持的事情而死。而这并不是结束生命最糟的方式。

Keisha：Tonya让他们笑了起来。他总是会这样。Tonya身上有种能力，让所有人放松下来的能力，即使是在他看起来有点紧张的情况下。而他没今早看起来不只是有点紧张那么轻描淡写。  
“我讨厌等待，”他说，“在我等着击球的时候我总是把我的队友烦得不胜其烦。”  
他咧嘴一笑，“我是个优秀的运动员，但是作为队友而言有点咄咄逼人了。（笑）这就是我的人生故事。”  
“这还不是你的全部人生。”我说。  
“我不清楚。但是不是我们所有人都能活下来再听到彼此完整的故事的。”他说，“没关系的。我喜欢实干。我讨厌空谈。”  
“你讨厌空谈？”我说着，用手肘戳了戳他。  
他笑了。  
“好吧好吧，你把我问住了。但是我只是在我着手开始之前在那个时刻上做了个记号。我准备好了。哦，我准备好了。”

Alice：我首先冲向了Lucy，而她已经对此有所准备了。她已经评估了我们的相对愤怒，意识到我会对背叛感到最为激动。Keisha只是将她当作湾溪公司的一个神秘的领导，像是个小头目。而我把Lucy当成朋友。  
于是我直攻她的脸，而她早已有所准备，我手撑地面快速攻向她的膝盖，而Lucy（跺脚声）踩住了我的咽喉。也许我不该对她杀死我的动作之快感到惊讶的，但我还是震惊了一下。然后Keisha—哦Keisha。她一把扼住了Lucy的脖子，将她从我这拖开。Lucy用手肘向后肾击Keisha，而Keisha倒下了，但我已经再爬起来进攻了，让Lucy远离Keisha，将她迎面打倒。我感到即将的手，但Lucy很快又爬了起来，向我的胃部出拳。空气仿佛离开了我。  
我们两个都不是她的对手。我甚至腾不出手来看看我们的队友怎么样了。我只听到这些在我们四周的蓟人一起嚎叫着。

Keisha：Daniel，曾经是南卡罗莱纳，西温斯便利店的店员。他不停的颤抖。在温暖的早晨，他也在颤抖。我用手臂搂住他。  
“我不害怕。”他说。  
“为什么不呢？”我说，“我们其他人都害怕。”  
“我没有逞强，”他说，“我从没有逞强过。但是我不觉得害怕。我什么也感觉不到，我认为这些都是我的一种自动适应。所有我本应感觉到的东西，都已经随着我的颤抖消失不见了。”  
“回头你得把这个窍门教给我。”我说。  
他看了一眼他的手机。  
“我们还有三个小时来让我教你，”他说，“那之后，谁知道呢？”  
我没有说话，只是用手臂搂紧了他，吸收了一部分他身体的颤抖。我们一起颤抖，而他是对的。这不是恐惧感。这是一种自动适应。

Alice：我们正在落败。我不知道还有别的什么能说的，我想，这是唯一我知道将要发生的事情。我们谁也没想着从今天的事情中全身而退。我们在昨夜已经做过我们最后的梦了。  
比起她在战斗开始的时候，Lucy现在看起来或多或少更像她曾经的样子了，而我和Keisha摇摇晃晃的咆哮着。在我们身边，曾经是Sylvia的神谕正在打倒尽可能多的蓟人。而那些和我们一起来的人，好吧—我们还能指望什么呢？我想了一会儿。  
但是随机，在战场的边缘，我看到了另一个神谕。他的身边是第三个神谕，而在这两个神谕身后，在我被血和汗水模糊的视野中，我看到了上百人，也许是上千人。即使是在我肿胀的疼痛中，我仍旧感觉到了一种绝处逢生的快乐。这就是实践。

Keisha：Laurel对我微笑着，而我就坐在他身边。  
“你在这之后要做什么呢？”我说。  
“你有什么计划吗？”她说。  
“当然有啦。”我说。  
“嗯嗯。”她说。  
“甚至不用以也许在一个更好的世界中作为开头，”我说，“我最近有过一些希望世界变得更好的经离，而我不认为里面有哪个能实现。我们只是按我们自己的意愿行事。”  
“我大概会回家把，”她说，“我喜欢海角那边。我喜欢海水拍打山崖的味道。我喜欢我的工作。”  
”有任何黑船的消息了吗？“我说。  
“不，”她说，“我认为它已经消失了。我已经不再找它了。本来就没有什么可找的。”  
她抓住了我的手臂。“我的善良世界的Keisha，”她说，“认识你让人开心，也让人心碎。”

Alice：他们是我们组织起来，或者我们组织的人组织起来，以及后续的人。一个遍布全国的网络，上千只收。如果他们团结在一起呢？如果他们握成一个拳头呢？我们因为同一个世界观走到了一起。我们已经把我们的计划告诉了Sylvia，或者她变成的那个神谕。而神谕已经散布到了全国的每一个实践组织。我们散播出了消息：现在就是时候了。这里就是决战之地，于是人们来了。或者说是其中一部分人，我不知道他们中有多大比例会来，我想大概已经够了。  
他们甚至不知道他们是来干什么的。他们因为信仰和对彼此的承诺而来。现在他们恐惧的看着在他们面前的血腥战场，意识到他们被要求做的事情已经超出了他们的理解。  
然后他们……  
然后他们继续前进。他们中的一些小跑起来，然后奔跑，然后他们冲刺起来。来自普通地方的普通人，一切任务都被交给他们。然后他们说好！

Keisha：现在的光景是我从未见过的。Ramon和Donna，跟着我和Sylvia在全国范围内开设汉堡店的两人。“总能见到你们真是太好了！”Donna说，Ramon也点点头打招呼。  
“看到你真是意外，”我说，“我不知道这是不是你们说的那种实践，但这就是我们建立的那种。”  
“啊，实践从来都不是一种集中式的组织。”Donna说。“这和其他东西一样是实践。”  
“我们今天来加入你们了。”Ramon很快说。  
“我们正在做的事情可并不明智啊。”我说。  
“哦，我和Ramon可不明智啊。”Donna说着，笑了，“聪明有时候被高估了。我们有两双手呢，你知道吧？”

Alice：新加入的一群人从蓟人头上碾了过去，让他们在困惑中叫了起来。他们很强大，但这里有数量，而数学是不容置疑的。Lucy朝她的背后看了一样，而我看到她的脸垮下去了。她看起来似乎正在寻找什么对她的处境有力的反驳。  
“草。”她决定了。  
Keisha以最后了解的平静和最终的姿态向Lucy走去。就是这里了。  
“只是因为你们人多并不能改变你是谁。”Lucy说，“我干这行的时间比你长的多。跟我打，你会死的。”  
Keisha放声大笑。  
“我是谁？”她说，“我很害怕，但是我无论如何都要这么做了。这就是我的身份。”  
我想挤出一些力气将Lucy挡在keisha面前，但是Keisha已经迫近她了，然后是一阵手臂和鲜血乱舞，我甚至分不清是谁占据了上风，直到我发现是Lucy。她骑到了Keisha身上，手上拿着一把刀，而我就要看着我的妻子在我赶到她身边之前被杀死在我面前。  
我做不到。  
想象一场暴风雨之前的一个小时，光线正在变得昏暗。想象一株植物正因为缺水奄奄一息，它缺水的枝干正在缓缓下垂。想象我的妻子的心跳，将生命注入她的体内。而我只想保住这心跳。请活下去！  
随即，Keisha绷紧了身体，翻身将Lucy压倒在地，我和Lucy都还没反应过来，Keisha将Lucy的头撞到了一所永远无法建成的房子的混凝土地基上。Lucy的眼神立即陷入了涣散，她的刀子也松手了。  
但是Keisha没有停手。一次又一次地，咚，咚。  
她抬起头，全身浴血。  
“我杀了她。”她说。  
“你救了我。”我说。  
她确实做到了。

Keisha：“我只是想感觉有用。”Sylvia说，“我一直都很没用。”  
那是在她变身的几天前的晚上。  
“我觉得你一直都很有用。”我说。  
“也许吧。或者也许在有用和感觉有用之间还是有区别的。”  
“如果没有你的榜样的话，我不知道我能不能做到现在的一半。”  
“这是个善意的谎言，别跟我说实话了。”  
她露出了一个困倦的笑容。  
我想说我们彻夜长谈。我们谈及了我们的童年，许下了我们不会实现的诺言。但是我们没有。我们只是带着疲惫的满足感，保持沉默。  
我希望我保护了她。但我想我不得不接受这个事实，是她保护了我。

Alice：结束了。我看着满地的尸体，而我无法认出其中的任何人。这么多陌生人来到这里，死在我们脚下。不是为了我们，而是为了彼此。我意识到，虽然我们是催化剂，但我们并不是原因。永远不要把它弄混了，这是很重要的。  
我在说谎，我确实认出了其中的一些。有些和我们一起来的人没能挺过来，我很抱歉。我不会说是谁。有些人比其他人更幸运。没有人比其他任何人付出了更多，而所有人都该受到尊敬。

Keisha：一个神谕曾经有着我不知道的名字，而现在已经没有名字了，它站在我身边。  
“这结束了吗？”我说。  
“对于你而言，是的，”他说，“我仍旧在和他们斗争。而这是我第一次见到你。而我离现在还有几百年。我所说的一切只是我现在所说的。我一个字也不能改。”  
“如果我咯吱你呢？”我说。  
我不知道这个笑话是从哪来的。当你感到震惊的时候，你的大脑就会和你玩些把戏。  
神谕笑了起来。“你不会的，”他说，“我不知道如果你这么做了会发生什么。Keisha，我希望你记住两件事。”  
“什么？”我说。“我感觉很有用。这是第一点。第二点是。Keisha，你现在能回家了。回。家。”

今日引语：“但是哪怕我们在谈论和思考地球运行轨道和太阳系的时候，我们的知觉和我们的行动还是得适应静止的大地和昼夜的变化。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	31. 第三季，第十章：一个结局

Keisha：没有什么好结局，因为根本就没有结局。总是有下一个时刻的，即使我们并不涉及其中。

Alice：他们这么多人…死去了。我们带他们上了战场去死。这是我们的错吗？或者说这是值得的，就是这样，对吧？为了结束这些，对吧？

Keisha：这个故事没有结局。但是我们的讲述是有结局的。而我觉得那个结局已经到来了。

Alice：这已经结束了，我们埋葬了尸体，从那个地方离开了。Sylvia离开了，或者说她已经—无所不在并且永世长存，但已经再也不是Sylvia了。我不知道对此要作何感想，因为我也不清楚究竟发生了什么。

Keisha：Sylvia选择了这样做。她希望我们直到是她选择了这一点。而我因此希望她能高兴。

Alice：我们彻夜驾车。

Keisha：我们一言不发。

Alice：清晨来临。

Keisha：照耀着熟悉的街道。

Alice：她将卡车停进了车站。

Keisha：我们打开了前门。

Alice：然后一起……

Keisha：然后一起……

Alice：最后终于……

Keisha：我们回了家。

寻找爱丽丝，Joseph Fink创作，Jasika Nicole和 Erica Livingstong演出，消逝制作。

（钥匙开门声）

Keisha：据我们上次都在这里已经过去很久了。

Alice：我认不出这种气味了。当我住在这的时候，我的大脑充满了这种家的味道。现在它向我扑面而来。并不坏但是—感到陌生。这个地方属于别的什么人。是曾经的我们。我们已经不是曾经的样子了。

Keisha：我们回到家的晚上，我们做了披萨。这一切都回来了，就像只过去了几天一样。我们手上沾了面粉，我们手上沾了酱料，我们手牵着手。电视上有什么我已经遗忘的东西。腿叠着腿。这就是生活，Alice，这就是它的构成。手放在手上，放在腿上，放在心上，在我们一起做面包的一天中。

Alice：Keisha当然很喜欢烹饪。她在其中能得到安宁。我？我能在她的快乐中得到安宁。我爱她爱的东西。我们打开电视，正在播放新闻。塔科马港市外又一场大火。千橡市发生了一场山体滑坡。圣乔瑟夫发生了一场人质劫持事件。我换了频道。我们不需要把我们自己与所有这些联系在一起。暂时不需要。

Keisha：日常的生活比我们所想的更快地回来了。刚过了几周，我就会再把这当成我们的床了。我煮咖啡，她做冰沙已经成为了我们每天早上的定番。我们甚至不用想接下来要做什么。我们已经几乎赢得了存在感微弱的权力。为了彼此和我们自己而存在。相互接触，以及接触带来的爱。唯一的波动在于周六，她主动提出给我做煎蛋，我的胃开始痉挛了起来。我告诉她我再也不想吃这个了，也请再也不要问我是为什么。  
我在剩余的周末中都在想Earl和他的死亡。一个生命，仅仅是一个生命，曾经生活过。我们已经尽可能地忘记他了。

Alice：然后一个月过去了，然后一年过去了。我们没在听说任何蓟人的事情。我们也没再听说任何关于实践的事情。我找了新的工作，她也找了新的工作。我们和朋友们重新联系了，我们正在做。不管这是什么，我们都在路上。  
爱是在我们回到家都很疲惫的时候，她向我投来的目光。我们中的一个不得不决定晚餐吃什么，于是我们都走向了厨房，双手叉腰，皱着眉头看冰箱里有什么。爱是我们两个人在睡前淋浴，一个接着一个。我们不能同时淋浴，因为我们喜欢不同水温，而这也是一种爱。我在刷牙，而她在小便。镜子上的水雾描绘了我们俩准备睡觉的场景。这是一幅爱的画像，我们每天晚上都能看到。

Keisha：爱是她脖子上的味道。她的气味在她脖子的一侧是最强烈的。我偏过头去，吸气，让我记住与另一个人住在同一屋檐下意味着什么。  
爱是我们一起盖着毯子花在沙发上的时光，爱也是我们为了之后我们再回到沙发上，再一次躺在一起，而分开谋生的时光。爱是心脏搏动，空气传播，血液循环，是维持我们生命所有功能的平衡。

Alice：爱是她对我所说的一切都消失了。是知道了她的痛处而永不触及。不是一种一劳永逸的一次性选择，而是日常的选择。每天早上我们醒来，而她仍记得我的背叛，却选择轻轻放下，我们继续这一天。  
爱是不自由。但自由并不天然就好，也由糟糕的自由和美妙的囚禁。爱是一种美妙的囚禁。这是一种你永远不想逃脱的约束。

Keisha：爱是每天早上一杯以她喜欢的方式做好的咖啡。而中午的爱，就像阳光穿过她的头发，在我的呼吸中留下印记。而下午的爱，是我独自午睡，却知道她在房间里的什么地方踱步。而她的动作在靠近我的时候停下了。傍晚的爱，是摊开双手，伸展四肢。夜晚最宁静的时刻，在睡眠与梦乡之间清醒的一霎，我听到她睡着时发出轻轻的嘶嘶声，那种感觉一定就是鸟儿筑巢时候的感觉。  
我们不过是荒谬。我们什么都不是。

Alice：爱是一种活动，是一种情感，是一种身体机能，是一系列的决定，是我们一起在家里做好吃下的一餐饭。

Keisha：爱是一个人，回到我身边，然后再也不离开。

Alice：我再也不会离开了。

Keisha：两年之后，我们看着电视，而我想：感觉就像这一切从没发生过一样。然而并非如此。事情永远不能像从没发生过一样了。而我们永远不能回到我们在这一切发生之前的生活了。但这很接近。如此接近，以至于你可能被愚弄，而忘记所有痛苦和损失。  
过了一阵子，我让自己被愚弄了。我将记忆抛之脑后，感觉到她就在我身边，身体与我接触，我让这种接触填补了我们生活中可能消失的一切。因为他们没有走上这条路，对吧？嗯。  
他们走上了他们走的路。而如果我想回头改变任何事，我可能就会不知怎么把事情搞砸，即使连现在都是去。这是安静的中间时刻，一个绝对没有什么有趣的事情发生的时刻。发生的只有我爱上我的生活，而她在这里悲哀。  
这是一种突如其来的情感，我在哭泣，而她睡着了。她睡得很沉，因为我们都知道，我们在沙发上看电视的时候就会睡着。（出气）朋友，这是一堆乱七八糟的情绪，而我甚至还不知道我们的愿望终于成功了，而我终于怀孕了。

Alice：七年之后，孩子吃饭准备上学。因为轮到Keisha了，所以一切都是她在做。我们不一定要轮流来，天知道我欠她一千辈子的道歉，但她坚持说她已经原谅我了，所以不会让我表现出负罪，或者过分的好，或者完成超出我应做部分的家务。  
“我原谅你了，就是这么回事，我不想再听别的话了。”她这么说了一次然后再没说过别的，因为我们再也没提起过这个话题。这真是惊人，对吧？所有这些发生在我们身上，然后我们就对此绝口不提了。但这是唯一能让我们向前看的方式。我们必须将我们身后的东西留在身后。  
我们的女儿，我们给她起名叫Sylvia。我们没有告诉过她她的名字是从何而来的，在她六岁的时候当然没有，在那之后也没有。我们要怎么开始解释，甚至我们要用什么词呢？我不认为有能将其描述出来的词。但是我们确实让她知道自己的名字来源于某个将自己献身于改善世界的事业，并且确实做到了的伟大女性。她真的做到了！这个世界因为她变的更好了。那些细节又有什么关系呢？  
Sylvia，我们的Sylvia，她问她能不能再午餐后再吃两块饼干，而Keisha跟他说不，当然不行。然后她们终于出门去上学了。

Keisha：12年之后，如果我们没有记错的话，我们。（笑）我们打败了真正的怪物，而现在我们在家附近闲逛着，感叹如果没有孩子在周围跟我们随着情绪起伏又叫又笑的话得有多安静。  
我想我们把她养的不错。我们进我们所能做到了最好。两个伤痕累累的女人，几乎不知道怎么和彼此相守，更不用说怎么构造另一个人的生活。现在她来到了这个世界，而这只是一个开始。这一切都只能靠她自己解决。  
我看向窗外，看到街对面有一个戴着兜帽的人。我看不见他的脸，我不知道那是谁，也许是邻居十几岁的孩子，无聊的四处游荡。无论如何我还是挥了挥我的手。我笑了笑。当我再看的时候，那个人已经消失了。

Alice：大学期间，我们的Sylvia搬去了波特兰，然后是芝加哥。找了一份平面设计师的工作，然后订了婚，解除了婚约，再次订婚，最后终于结婚了。我很喜欢读历史。Keisha滑稽的打起了高尔夫球。（笑）万能的Keisha！她说她喜欢走在草地怡人的风景中，而比赛只是这么做的借口。我和她一起去过一次，然后我们两个就都时常一起去了。为什么不能？  
我几乎每晚都会做噩梦，梦到我曾见过的东西。但是我每个早晨都会醒来，每个早晨，在我的妻子身边。而当我看到她时刻，我就会忘记噩梦，和她一起步入下一天。

Keisha：时光流逝。我们变老了。我猜我从来没有想过我们身上会发生什么。镜子里什么也没有发生。在镜子里，总是我和她，我们一天天看起来都一样。但是回忆起来，翻看旧照片，然后意识到，哦，我们的样子都变了。我还以为我还是原来那个样子，但是已经不是了，对吧？我现在看起来是个老人了。  
Sylvia时常打电话来，有时候会来看我们。我希望她更常来，但这很难，她住在国家的另一端，而且不管怎么说，我们做的这一切不都是为了让她能离开家，过她自己的生活，远离危险吗？  
这就是我们公路旅行的结局了，我想。我们两个在我们的客厅里度过一天，每一天。在这些日子里没有大师大声。没有什么出人意料的事情了，也没有什么发人深省的事情了，除了内心深处安静的出人意料与发人深省。两个相爱的人每天上演的爱情魔法。我们其中一个看着另一个人，想：“哦我的天呐，我爱她。”这就像一个在我们两人之间历久弥新的秘密。  
我们在那些日子之后仍旧活着，当然了。很多年。然后我们会死去。我不知道还有什么能告诉你，这是最终会发生的。但是我永远不会忘记。没有一天，没有一小时，没有一分钟会忘记。我从没忘记我有多幸运。我不会再过其他任何的人生了。

观察者：我在此之前从没想过任何关于月亮的事。但我发现我自己凝视着它，而它很美。是什么奇怪的因素创造出了这个完美的灰色和白色的光环？我能看着它几个小时。也许我会的。我有的是时间。  
我很抱歉。你以为我已经死了。我差点死了，但我不知道这都是怎么回事，我在高速公路边的灌木丛里醒来了。我总是在路上醒来。我属于这里。这是我的工作命脉。如果我有名字，我会叫蓟。但是我没有名字。  
晚些时候我需要从一些以为他们明天能见到我的人那里回收车辆。我有的是时间做这件事，所以我沿着高速公路走着，享受着夜晚的寒冷，而第一次的，我久久地凝视着月亮。很美。最终我给自己弄了辆车，然后是一个住处。如果你能把曾经拥有这些东西的人都赶走，那么所有东西你都可以拿走。当我安排好了我的事之后，我休息了。我不知道我休息了多久，我猜也许有几年？当然，在我让自己重新变得强壮起来的同时，世界总是在变化着的。这是一种直觉。我不看日历，只要我感觉力量开始重新在我的身上冲击，我就知道我会再次出去，再从头开始一切。我开始在卡车休息站和路边的酒吧闲逛。我遇到了一个和我有相似观点的人，我对他的耳朵低语了一些建议。然后就开始了。很快他就会来找我，他的脸会因为他身上怪物的部分变得奇形怪状。但无论如何这还是他的选择。一直都是如此。  
该死，是那月亮。我喜欢它的贫瘠，它的无生命，而它甚至本身不能发光。它是一块岩石。这就是它，一块巨大的岩石，处于一个完全随机得到的位置，但现在它就在那里，发出光辉，定义了什么是活着的而什么是死亡的的简单定义。  
有高潮，也有低谷。而现在我正在通往高潮的路上。我不在意这些低谷，但是显然这些高潮部分还是有些魔力的。我感觉它近在咫尺，垂手可得。我感觉它就在我的目光后面推动着我。  
它来了，那个高峰。而为了它而忍受那之后随之而来的衰落也是值得的。我不会对这个循环做出任何抵抗，以“活着”这个词确定的定义而言，这个循环并不比月亮更有生命力，也不会比我更有生命力。人们在这些事情上就是如此的二元定理。  
有时候我会看见那些戴着可笑兜帽的神谕，看着我。实践。  
我们之前见过，而我们之后还会再见，而我们在那之后还会再次相见。我像海浪一样涌来又退去，但是永不消失。我是一种水的运动。我尤其经常看到那一个神谕。那一个神谕让我有点担心。那一个格外的有力。他们全都没有名字，就像我们没有名字一样。但是孩子，我知道她的名字。我会再见到她的。一次又一次的。  
但那月亮！（笑）啊，多好的都关系。也许我有一天回到那上面去呢。也许我会在那里坐上300年，凝视着地球，让我自己变得非常饥饿，然后我才会回来。因为死者会复活。因为死者。复活。  
Keisha和Alice。他们再也不会见到我了。我生命的循环比任何一个人的寿命所能达到的都要长得多。所以她们会带着她们的快乐结局死去。对于他们而言这是永久的。就像地球一样永久。就像月亮一样永久。  
哦，Alice。我希望从这开始……（邪恶的笑）（邪恶的大笑）草。

Joseph：又一次的，请保持订阅这个节目。我们随着新书出版之类的事件，将放出更多有趣的东西，而这将是我们最早公开我所写的任何新作品的地方之一。考虑到一直以来我都有很多事情在进行中，你不会等太久的。点击aliceisntdead.com了解更多关于这个节目的信息，还有我们的周边，像是寻找爱丽丝版美国地图，用手绘以书面描绘了爱丽丝在三季中在我们国家中的旅行路线，有三种不用的尺寸。或者购买带有令人印象深刻的寻找爱丽丝标志的衬衫活着珐琅别针。所有这些都可以在aliceisntdead.com找到。  
这个节目离不开我们众筹的支持。我们还有很多东西，这是最后一季，所以我会列出一些名单，我们开始吧。Steven Smith, Ann Dean, Mark Standbrook, Kate Tierney, Liz Chrissy, Kellen Moira Connor, Daniel Levin, Brad (Jigair), Emily (Chinewsky), Eva Sun, Courtney (Tayborn), Sarah Furlong, 和Jacob Barr。感谢你们大家还有所有我没提到名字的人，我很抱歉，只有这么多集。

今日引语：“每一个界限既是结尾，又是开端。”出自乔治·艾略特的《米德尔马契》。


	32. 番外：窗与镜

由olanovena转录。万分感谢！

那是一场梦，但又不是一场梦。我是醒着的，我知道这一点。但那并不是真实的。我无法解释，我只能这么说。

我在一个城市的水边。我不知道这是哪个城市。有很多高端商店，像是路易斯威登之类的，但这些店铺到处都有。像是一家星巴克，他们的位置什么秘密也解释不了。棕榈树。但这些也是到处都有。  
在水面对岸……这水面是条河吗？一个海湾？那边有三栋摩天大楼并排排列，而它们三个并列的顶端看起来就像一艘游轮一样。三栋高楼构成了一艘游轮。但这并不是一场梦。我并不是在做梦。  
我向前走。我选择了一个方向。我似乎穿着衣服和合适的鞋子，所以，就是这么回事。我没花太多时间来弄清楚这回事，我经过了高楼大厦的阴影。我是在新加坡。我从没到过新加坡。我没有坐飞机到这里来的记忆，但我已经在这了。  
当我向前走的时候，一切都感觉是完全真实的。这种热浪，还有人群，与独自一人在高速公路上，坐在有空调的卡车里完全不同。我通常从胶囊里看到这个世界，而现在我到了外面来了，我成了在外面的那个。  
我沿着一条路走，街上有一排树。但是没有树叶，它们长出的是五颜六色的雨伞。但这并不是一个梦。  
最后，我已经走出非常远了。我想，比我能走的更远。我不记得我是怎么到这里来的。  
我在一条安静的街上，周围是茂密的草木。但是我能看到飞机在头顶上着陆。我很接近机场了。一个黄底红字的标志牌指向了“德国女孩神殿”。我跟随着那个标志发现那上面的话是真实的。一个死在第一次世界大战中的德国少女被以道教的形式供奉着。（笑）好吧，我们都会留下遗产的，我想。  
我经过了神殿，走进了水中。所有建筑静静的漂浮着。我闻到了与平缓海浪相接的地面的味道。而在远处，水面上，我看见一扇不处于任何建筑物上的窗户，上面盖着红色的窗帘。但这并不是在做梦。  
我在一条走廊上。它似乎向前延伸了几英里，但我认为这是一种角度造成的把戏。我认为这条走廊变得越来越窄，让它看起来比它实际上的长的多。墙上全都是窗户，而我发现我能看到一片苍翠的青山。那可能是明尼苏达。也许是密歇根。我不确定。  
我改变了视野，看到我实际上正在一个从一栋房子中延伸出来的结构中。这条走廊似乎没有任何支撑物，我就走进了那个建筑。这里一片空旷，但看起来像是一处吸引游客的名胜景点。我是在参观时间开始之前或者结束之后来的，我不知道是哪个，我不记得我来到过这里。  
每一个房间都是一个新的惊喜。一个全尺寸的旋转木马，安静的停在黑暗中。我从它旁边经过，所有的灯泡突然同时亮起来了。喧嚣的嘉年华音乐突然响了起来，带着让我感觉非常有侵略性的鼓点。我尖叫起来。但视线所及之处空无一人。木马上上下下的在草地上蹦跳着，我离开了。  
另一个房间。一条楼梯通向了错综复杂的宗教主题玻璃花窗。上面有羔羊和十字架之类的。阳光将宗教的光辉撒在台阶上。  
一个房间是一整条旧时风格的大街，有商店和街灯，但被灰尘覆盖了，从没有人居住过。我发现我能认出这所房子了。我有一次在小说中读到过这个，尽管我记不起来是哪本小说了。我很喜欢那本小说，我记得这个。那是一种毛骨悚然的感觉，一种关于公路旅行和奇怪的美国的感觉。但我说不上来它的名字。  
最后，我找到了出口。在外面，太阳当空，但是，还是空无一人。这一定是个梦，但我知道这并不是。在房子前的道路上，在半空中，是一扇没有处于任何建筑上的，红色窗帘覆盖的窗户。我向它走去，但也知道这次我并不能到达。也许下次可以。  
我站在一个山谷的尽头，通往水中的路上。天气晴朗，但是颇为寒冷。树木呈现出深绿色，是一种多雨地区，多融雪地区，或者两者兼有的绿色。云紧贴着山脉，就像它们不想阻隔我向上仰望一样。  
我经过了一栋黄色的建筑，一个酒店，很明显，尽管它看起来已经有很长一段时间没被使用过了。一个曾经用来住宿而现在已经被废弃的地方，有一些特别的东西。当然，废弃的办公大楼和仓库也可以带来奇怪的感觉，但这个地方虽然废弃了，但还保留着那些曾经承载了人们入睡和醒来的床铺，这是他们有吸引力的地方。在第三层，我看见一名白衣女子正从窗户向外凝视。也许是个贫民区里的人，我想。我向她挥了挥手，她也向我挥手，露出一个悲伤的微笑。然后我经过这里继续向前走了。  
我没走多久就意识到这里是阿拉斯加的斯卡格威。有迹象显示是这样。我试图弄明白我是怎么知道我行走的这地方是哪里的。与此同时，我知道这附近有一个怪异的奇迹，就在边境上。卡克罗斯沙漠，世界上最小的沙漠。育空地区中一小块贫瘠的沙地，与附近山脉的雨影区都保持着距离。所有这些出人意料的东西都是以山脉影响云层的方式决定的。一个我从未费心学习过的科目。  
我找路前往了港口，那里有几个街区大小的邮轮，耸立在这篇荒凉松散的小镇面前。我从来不觉得这种庞然大物在娱乐上对人有什么吸引力。它的大小让我有点恶心。靠近了看，我有一种不祥的预感，觉得这艘邮轮有些不对劲，而且我看着感觉越来越眼熟了。  
游轮上有一扇朝向船底的窗户。它与其他窗户不同，它的窗框是旧式木制的，上面覆盖着红色的窗帘。在我观察的时候，窗帘动了一下，就像有人在另一边碰了它一下一样。  
我身处于一个骨骼搭建的拱门之下。我并不是在梦中。一个巨大的生物曾经生活过，死去了，然后为我们建立了这个骨骼结构。我们是何等奇怪的生物啊。我感到了海洋的空气，向远处张望着。我在一座能眺望小镇的山丘上。看起来一片安静。大概是在爱尔兰或者英格兰。绕着河口航行者。我对如何来到这里毫无记忆，但我就在这里。我伸出手去摸那个拱门。它摸起来感觉像石头。它不是石头。  
一路穿过城镇，在对面的山上，有另一种骨骸。看起来，那是一座教堂的废墟。哥特式，感觉很阴森。另一个方向坍塌了，我走向了那里。很快，我经过了一个长椅，上面的铭牌告诉我，布拉姆·斯托克正是因为看到了这座城市的景色才将他的小说《德库拉》中的一些场景设定在了这里。好吧，这完全符合了。这里是个可爱又好客的小镇，而那座空洞的教堂俯视着它，二者之间的对比引人入胜。  
下了山，过了河，我左转进了教堂街，一条铺着鹅卵石的窄路，两边都是酒吧和酒店，名字像是白马，狮鹫，或者牧羊人的钱包。在白马旁边的地方叫黑马。我想这其中不知道有没有什么争论。教堂路的尽头是一段陡峭的楼梯，蜿蜒的爬上山，我走了上去。  
楼梯向上延伸，最后通向了一个看起来时代更新的教堂。我说这里更新是因为它仍旧屹立着，而且门也都还在。也许这里已经有几百年的历史了。新旧也是相对的。  
在没欲滴的另一边，有个牌子告诉我这里是惠特比修道院，一片废墟。曾经的地板变成了草坪。取决于光线的色调，这里可能是美丽的，也可能是可怕的。此时此刻，两者兼备。当然，我已经知道它还有一些窗户没有坏掉。我抬头看了看高高的石墙，石墙上嵌着一个木制的拱形窗框，上面盖着红色的窗帘。窗帘动了。有一瞬间，我看到一只手一闪而过。

亲爱的读者  
由olanovena转录。万分感谢！

亲爱的读者，  
在我和我的妻子开始约会的那个夏天，我经历了第一次严重的焦虑。我几乎下不了床。我无法呼吸了。当人们走在曼哈顿的街道上，愉快地呼吸着对于他们永远不会消失的氧气的时候，我却在那里，不知怎么的感觉如同溺水了。大多数女人都会因此逃之夭夭，但当我经历特别严重的恐慌症的时候，我的妻子从新泽西驾车来，给我带了一堆喜剧DVD和一盒巧克力草莓。我们取出了那个盒子里面包房的包装绳，记载我们彼此的手腕上，以此纪念我们还尚未用言语表达出爱的那一刻。差不多十年过去了，我们的手腕上仍然系着面包房的包装绳。别担心，我们时不时就会换新的。它不是2009年那个带着粗糙字母的绳子了。  
这些焦虑来了又去，有时候会完全压倒我，直到我终于能让我自己写出我的恐惧。最初，我写出了播客《欢迎来到夜谷》，在这个节目中，我写了我对于死亡的焦虑和思考。然后，我写了《寻找爱丽丝》，它的主角一直处于焦虑之中。并且，不光是焦虑，而且完全是我所感受到的那种焦虑。她所经历的那种无序感也许不是你所感受的那种，但我向你保证这完全是我的。当然，它仍旧没有消失。我在每一天的每一秒都实实在在地感到焦虑。但，这是可控制的了。在我工作的几年中，空气的供应都没有停止。  
写作恐怖作品是一种疗法，同理阅读恐怖作品也是一种疗法。它提供了一种无害的方式让你思考你最为黑暗和荒诞的想法。恐怖小说作家经常被问到我们是否会对我们自己的故事感到害怕。但这些画面和恐惧感已经在我们的大脑里了。这就是…我们如何将它们写出来的。恐怖小说就是将我们一直以来生活中的那种恐惧分享给任何想要加入的人。  
Keisha，本书的主人公，也感到焦虑。这是她的生活和她的身份的一种特征。给於你自己相关的东西起个名字是一种安慰，即使那是你希望不存在的东西。这能给你一种力量来克服它，让你自己将它融入到你自己的意识中。通过了这本书的过程，Keisha面临着真正的危险和可怕的生物，同时在基本的焦虑中挣扎着。即使恐惧通常是非理性的，也不意味着这个世界就不是一个可怕的地方。  
焦虑是无法被解决的。但可以与它共处。Keisha没有被纠正这一点对我而言尤其重要，这是她的性格特征，但这个故事并不是关于她克服焦虑，平静安好的直到结局的故事。大脑不是这样运作的。在故事结束的时候，她还是和一开始一样焦虑，但她获得了可以与这种焦虑共存的知识。这对于她就像心和肺一样自然，即使心有时候跳得厉害，而肺有时候让她气喘吁吁。

焦虑是她和我最老的敌人，也是她和我最老的朋友。这就是她，这就是我。而我们的焦虑和我们是谁是分不开的。正如Keisha在面对她的众多危险的敌人时所说的那样：我不害怕恐惧本身。


	33. 现场录音：终点线

由olanovena转录。万分感谢！

为了追上你…呃…草。  
好吧。我在找我的妻子，Alice，我之前还以为她已经死了。她没有死。  
时光飞逝。我们遭遇了怪物和平行维度，而我觉得自己有一次还遇到了一个幽灵。然后我和Alice，我们回家了。  
基本上就是这样的故事，简单版的，无论如何。有的时候你不需要那些细节，你知道吧？  
好的。于是，然后，以下是之后发生的事情。  
有时候，我们会焦躁不安。偏执症意味着，当你处于无尽的旅行中的时候，你所想要的只有回家，而当你终于回到了你期盼已久的家中，却只发现你走过的那些历程已经融入了你的血液中你的身体随着运动颤抖着，而静止仍旧感觉像是不合身的衣服一样。你的全部余生都在试图平衡着这两种并不满。作为人类有时候是很棒的。（笑）  
所以，我和Alice，我们决定继续进行一场公路旅行。这次，我们没有去做任何事情的任务，我们只是在闲逛。或者说，这就是计划。计划，对吧？  
我们去见了Tanya。我们喜欢Tanya，而且不想因为我们已经不再处于一个一起为我们的生命而战的秘密地下组织之中，就和他失去联系。你知道我们在那之后能做什么。像是一些短信，一封邮件，然后你会在脸书上看到一个人，意识到你已经经年没想到他们了，而我们并不想这样。于是，我们给自己买了辆房车，然后就上路了。  
距离南边棕榈泉还有几小时的车程，我们在罗利的东边，经过巧克力山有一个偏远的小镇，以在一条废弃的高速公路上进行非法赛车而闻名，那条公路曾经通往某个地方，现在已经不通往了。故事是这样的，有场比赛让一些选手见了上帝。  
所以…是啊，很明显，我们现在正在前往那个小镇。  
这个地方很小，就像，一个补给站。在一个角落，是个加油站。在另一个角落，一个酒吧。除了门口的几个啤酒标志的霓虹灯之外，完全看不出那里是酒吧。我们呆在房车里，尽管我们不着急去任何地方什么的。开了几英里之后感觉车里还是比汽车旅馆更干净，而加油站的浴室也是24小时开放的。我们开出镇去，慢慢的转弯，打量着整个小镇，然后每说一句就走进了酒吧。  
角落里的一张桌子边作者一群人，另外还有两三个人。酒吧里的人自我介绍叫Lisa和Luis。吧台后面没有人，但当我们点了啤酒的时候，Lisa去了一个破冰箱那，高兴的卖给了我们几罐不凉不热的库尔斯啤酒。我们不清楚她是不是在这工作，也不清楚其他人是不是。  
我们问起了在废弃高速公路上的赛车。但他们全都沉默了下来。最后，Lisa开口了呃呃。  
“哦，我们对这件事还是挺严肃的。”Lisa说。  
“外乡人不太明白。”Luis说。  
“但是如果你想留下来看的话，我们也不拦着你。”她说。  
“外乡人不太明白。”Luis说。  
我说他们可能会对我们做过的，看过的的事情感到惊讶，但他们对此没什么反应，我们在那一阵沉默中感觉有些醉了。这也不坏，一切情况都在考虑中。在过去的几年之后，我要安静一下。  
我问了下一场比赛是什么时候。  
“今晚，天黑之后。”角落中的一个人说。他说了他的名字是Tito。  
我感觉在这个酒吧里的所有人，或者也许这个小镇里所有人，就像曾经那样，都会参加这些比赛。我有种感觉，这是会有人住在像这样的地方的唯一原因。  
“有准确的时间吗？”Tanya说，“还是说你们就是凭感觉去？”  
“天黑之后。”Tito又说了一遍。看来就是这样了。  
所以，当黄昏的余晖消散之后，我们坐上了房车的车顶，把车停在了里十字路口几个街区远的地方。我们看着可能是比赛的任何东西。几个小时前，几乎整个镇子的人都离开了。驾车前往了北边沙漠荒凉的地方。有很多车看起来并不像赛车。就轿车，载着轮胎的小货车也停在这里。跟着他们让人觉得有点不安，所以我们只是呆在这里看着那个方向。只是等着有什么发生。  
很快，随着暮色四合，我们听到了发动机的声音。我们看到车灯撕碎了一片空旷，然后我们看到了火柱。那一定有半英里高。然后它消失了。一瞬间出现，一瞬间又消失。  
“到底怎么回事？”Alice说。  
“呃…哈哈…变得精彩起来了。”Tanya说，蹲了下来。  
一阵音乐声传来，像是呃…小提琴。只有一把小提琴，像全世界那么大的小提琴。我感觉我的谷歌都随着声波震动起来。然后汽车引擎的声音淡去了，车灯消失了，没有提琴声了。  
“好了，”我说，“我们去看看有什么怪事吧，我觉得我们遇到什么怪事了！”  
在那两枚点的房车里我们度过了一个炎热的不眠之夜，在太阳升起的时候，我们去远足了。我小心注意着响尾蛇和蝎子。我的意思是，我对这个世界感到恐惧，但我认为这是对世界的理性反应。  
我们遇到了一个石冢，石头堆得高高的，大概有二十英尺，上面装饰着乳胶漆和汽车零件。这里是个圣地。我们全都感觉到了。嗯……一个备受崇拜的地方。这里是罗利以东，接近巧克力山了。中央的装饰品是一个大卡车的引擎盖，翻过来上面画着一个标志一样的东西。“世界创造，”上面写着，“他接受。”  
“草。”我说。  
“我得说这是个宗教意味的地方。”Tanya说。  
“是啊，我得说你是对的。”Alice说。  
那天下午，回到那个没有名字也许也没有主人的酒吧。和昨天的感觉相同，Lisa和Luis坐在凳子上，Tito和他的朋友门坐在角落里。  
“真厉害啊。”我说这，喝着Lisa拿给我们的啤酒。  
“我们每天晚上都在风险我们自己，”Lisa说，“我们希望有一天他能接受我们。”  
“接受？”我说。  
“我们的赛车是一种宗教崇拜行为，”Luis说，“外面的人是不能理解的。”  
“大多数晚上，我们都在那条高速公路上奉献我们自己。”Tito说，“而有些时候，冠军，会被接受。”  
“那些被接受的人身上发生了什么？”Alice问。  
“世界创造！”Lisa说，“他接受！”  
“有…有些时候，这些赛车的冠军，他们消失了？”我问。  
“不，”Tito说，“他们是被接受了！有一天，我们都会被接受。在那之前，我们等待着我们的回归。我们会一直比赛，直到他接受我们。然后的事我们就不用操心了。”  
“哦，我喜欢这个城镇！”Tanya说。  
那天晚上回到了房车，我们完成了记录。  
“这是我见过的最有娱乐性的屁话了。”Tanya说。  
“是啊，我见过那么多都没有这个有意思，”Alice说，“如果他们说冠军有时候会被接受或者带走或者随便别的人什么他们的说法，按我会相信他们。”  
“你呢，Keisha？”Tanya说。  
（叹息）“我不知道，”我说。来自西边的风带来凉意，一种来自远方海洋的纪念物。“我…不知道。”  
那天晚上，我们跟着车手的车队一起出去，挤进了我们用房车拖着的Tanya的吉普车，跟在废弃的车队后面来到了废弃的高速公路上，路上的沥青已经被风和轮胎带来的细沙磨平了。一声汽笛响起，他们就驶入了黑夜。没有火光。我没有听到小提琴声。这是一场旧车和破车之间的比赛。Luis赢了，我想。他开车回来了。  
“你们都在这吗？”Tanya喊。  
“今晚谁也没被接受。”Tito说。  
“看，我跟你们说什么来着？”Tanya对我和Alice说，“完全是屁话。我喜欢这个！”  
在第二天早晨，又是在酒吧。这还有别的什么可做呢？除了离开，我想。（叹息）我想我们总是能离开的，但是我们不是那种人。我们是那种不撞南墙不回头的人。说到……  
“我要加入，”Tanya说，“让我参赛。”  
所有人都安静下来。然后，Lisa说，“我们不会阻止你。所有人都有奉献的权力，只要他们理解任何奉献都是可能被接受的。”  
“厉害了。”Tanya说。  
Luis摇了摇头，喝完了她的啤酒，把啤酒罐捏扁扔到吧台的后面，然后离开了。  
“这太傻了，”晚些时候Alice看着太阳缓缓落山的时候说，“如果这是真的呢？我们平安到家，而你就因为这个送命了？”  
“Alice，”Tanya说，“这不是真的！而且无论如何，就算是，被接受听起来也没有那么糟糕。我们有些人还不被任何人接受呢。”  
然后我说，“我想和你一起去。”在我意识到之前我就这么说了。我已经见到了这个世界上的这么多事，而这让我变得贪婪起来，我—我想看到更多。  
Alice什么也没有说，她没有权力阻止我，她也知道这一点。  
我坐上了Tanya吉普车的副驾驶席，然后我们又一次加入了车队。当夜幕降临，我们也派上了起跑线。我们面前的公路向下沉入一个盆地，然后又在另一个上升。这感觉就像我能看见买年前的十二英里一样。汽笛吹响了，而Tanya加速冲出了起跑线。“我喜欢这玩意！”Tanya说。  
鉴于这么多车根本不是赛车的车型，我们很快到了领先的位置上。一路向前，比起驾车，这跟绝更像是在坠落。我们进入了山谷的谷底，感觉就像我们会不停地坠落面前的黑暗一样，然后——  
那道火柱。它是如此高，然而我感觉不到热量。一瞬间，整个世界被它照亮了，紧接着它就消失了。我听到了仿佛在我骨骼中奏响的音乐，反射在我的皮肤上。Tanya似乎什么也没注意到，他正专注于取胜。我抬头看，而那片地方只剩下了一片星空，现在我看到那些星辰已经…自动组成了一张脸。那不是一张人类的脸，这—这种五官令人晕眩又困惑。我想要尖叫，但我害怕如果我叫出来，那张星辰组成的脸也会向我尖叫。唯一一辆接近我们的车是Lisa的，而她在后面还有一段距离呢。Tanya就要赢了。  
有时候，冠军会被接受，然后他们就再也不会回来了，然后—好吧，我不相信这个。好吧，这只是一个这个地区流传的故事中的一个，这个地方的人们不会费劲去铺设电线，但是我还是看见了那张星辰构成的连。我知道我在我的余生中都会看到它的。  
“慢点吧，Tanya。”我说。  
“慢个屁啊！”他说，“我们就要赢了！”  
“Tanya！”我说，而他听出了我声音中的绝望，这让他一下子如梦方醒。“Tanya，”我说，“让别的什么人取胜吧。”  
而他照做了。他放慢速度，而Lisa超过了我们，冲过了终点线。接下来发生的事情不可描述。  
我看到星辰落下带走了她。不像是手工制作的星星，这种运动比那更加抽象。整个宇宙降临到这片沙漠的这一点，它将Lisa的车铲起来，然后又飞升回了无限之中。Lisa离开了。  
我和Tanya都没有说话。当世界告诉你这些，你能说出什么来吗？（呼气）  
我们回到了酒吧，Alice拥抱了我们两个人。  
“我以为你们消失了。”她说。  
“我就在这呢。”我说。  
在所有参赛者中弥漫着一种庆祝的气氛。Tito从冰箱里给每个人拿了饮料。  
“所以Lisa去哪了？”我说。  
“她离开了！”Tito说，“她被接受了。被接受的人都再也回不来了。”  
“你们会想念她吗？”  
“屁，我们会为她庆祝！”  
他们欢呼起来，然后他很喝温热的啤酒，彼此拥抱，直到深夜，然后他们回到无论什么他们睡觉的地方，因为他们明天还将继续比赛。比起前几天，他们现在少了一个选手了。  
我蹒跚着走到了十字路口，不知道要怎么理解他们正在做的这档子事…不管我看到的是什么。Luis在我后面出来了。他一直很安静，闷闷不乐。毕竟，他是Lisa的朋友。他微笑了，把他的温暖的手放在我的手上，尽他所能温柔的说，“外乡人没法真的明白。”  
他捏了捏我的手就走了，然后我就再也没见过他们中的任何人。  
现在，我在想，如果我去罗利，然后向东经过巧克力山，我还能再找到那个地方吗？  
我想不会。我想不会。  
我们回到了我们的房车里，驾车送我和Alice回家，我们居住的地方，我们属于的地方，我们为我们的余生居住的地方。  
“我爱你！”我对Tanya说，“常联系！”  
“常联系，草！”Tanya说，紧紧的拥抱了我。“我们下次旅程再见。我敢打赌这辆房车还会带我们去一些超级奇怪的地方，嗯？”  
然后，我和Alice驻足，手牵着手，看着他开着吉普车离开，将我们单独留下。我吸引了她的目光，她也引起了我的注意，而我们大笑起来。我不知道我们为什么笑。  
有时候，当宇宙带着它的冷酷，外星人的双眼向你降下之时，没有什么更能反映出人性了，比起回望…和大笑。


End file.
